


球形分裂

by light_and_warm



Series: Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Soulmates, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 184,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *我流灵魂伴侣设定，原著向，私设满满*简介：最初的人是球形的人，两个个体背靠背粘合在一起，有两张脸，八只手和脚。神担心人类过于强大，于是把球形的人劈成两半。所以每个人都只是半个人，都一直在寻求与自己相结合的另一半。——《会饮篇》——然而德拉科死也不想要自己的灵魂伴侣。





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科把桌上的书全都推到地上，狠狠踩了好几脚，直到将封面上的那个老巫师吓得藏到了帘幕后才堪堪罢休。他停了停，抬起头，又盯上了摆在床头柜上的那只能预测天气的小闹钟——这玩意儿是之前生日的时候高尔送给他的，早就不灵了，总会在晴天的时候阴沉着脸，提醒他出门要带雨伞。  
德拉科还没来得及对它施暴，门蓦然被敲响了，纳西莎的声音在外面响起：“德拉科？”  
他不得不缩回了伸向小闹钟的手，回过头，高声问道：“怎么了，妈妈？”  
“跟我下去一趟，有个人要让你看一看。”  
“我没空，妈妈。”  
“快点，这是急事。”门外传来拧转门把手的声音，但门被反锁了，纳西莎没能打开。她又敲了敲门：“快开门，德拉科！”  
“我不想下去，我得午睡了。”  
“听话，德拉科，他们抓住了几个人，可能是波特——”  
“我不去！”德拉科的声音蓦然提高了，尖锐刺耳，他又看向了那只小闹钟，“你明知道我不想见到波特，妈妈！”  
纳西莎沉默了几秒，声音放软了一些：“……只是让你去看一看，也许不是波特。他现在脸肿了，和原来完全不一样。”  
“哦，那就不是吧，所以我也没必要下去，不是吗？”  
“我在和你好好说话，德拉科。”  
“我也是，妈妈。”  
纳西莎又沉默了，但没有太久，她用力敲了一下门板，说道：“十分钟之内，你必须下来。”  
回应她的是一个狠狠撞上房门的小闹钟，它弹跳着落在地上，扭动着，发出叽呱叽呱的古怪声响，用一种机械般的刺耳声音大叫道：“多云转晴，多云转晴，多云转晴——”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着它。小闹钟的两只大眼睛轱辘轱辘地转着，它停了一瞬，马上又继续叫起来：“多云转晴！”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
红光砸中了小闹钟的玻璃面，滋啦一声裂开了两道缝，它惨叫了一声，滋溜一下躲进了床底。德拉科恹恹地看了一眼一片狼藉的地面，重新倒回床上，双手枕着后脑勺呆呆地望着天花板。  
太烦了，他想，简直恶心得想吐。世界上没有谁比哈利·波特更让人厌恶了，他像只蛀虫，整天在他脑子里爬来爬去，赶也赶不走。如果有只啄木鸟能凿开他的大脑把这只蛀虫叼出去，就算再痛他也愿意。德拉科怔怔地在床上躺了十分钟，楼下一直传来嘈杂不堪的叫喊，卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯、格雷伯克，他们的声音炖成了一锅吱吱吱地在他耳边播放。德拉科翻了个身，将自己埋进枕头里，深深地吸了口气。睡一觉吧，他想，可胸口驳杂的心跳让他不得安宁。这几个月他不受控的时刻太多了，他厌倦了这种感觉。没有谁应该被一个魔法所绑架，没有，即使他曾经也幻想过他命运中的灵魂伴侣，但事实证明这只是一个笑话、一堆狗屁。  
他为什么不能像布雷斯和潘西那样呢？德拉科悲哀地想，或者韦斯莱和格兰杰，这他妈都比他的命运好得多——穷鬼配泥巴种，他看不出有什么不合适。他宁愿一辈子都不产生感应，至少这样只会给他留下一个浪漫的遗憾，而不是时时刻刻作痛的疮疤。  
该死的梅林，德拉科不知第几次这样诅咒着，这一切都他妈该死、该死！  
楼下的吵闹声渐渐低了下来，卢修斯和格雷伯克的声音消失了，只留下贝拉特里克斯尖锐的叫喊。德拉科对所有的事物都感到厌倦，包括这个疯子般的姨妈，他也许在很小很小的时候见过她，但他不记得了，再次见面的时候她已经是这副扭曲疯狂的模样，比阿兹卡班的摄魂怪还要可怕。也许他们已经认出那是波特了，他胡思乱想着，也许他们已经把他杀死了，这样事情就简单了……不，他肯定还没有死，他知道——别问他怎么知道的。  
可他为什么不死？  
德拉科一动不动地在床上躺着，大大地睁着眼。为什么哈利·波特不能去死？……他应该去死，这是个好主意。如果他死了，这一切就结束了，谁都不用再忍受折磨，他也不用再看到那些乱七八糟的幻象。这是个多好的机会……哈利被带到这儿来了，他有一万种理由去死。  
这个想法一旦出现就盘旋不去，怎么也摆脱不掉。德拉科仍木木地盯着上方的天花板，手指无意识地攥紧了。这不怪他，他想，谁会想要这种联系呢？这不是他们自愿选择的，被迫、强制、突如其来，就算是彗星也有能计算测量的运转轨道，可灵魂伴侣这种玩意儿在真正遇到之前没人知道会是谁。它也许是上天赠予的礼物，也许只是一场灾难。  
让这一切结束吧，一个声音在他心底低低地响起，没有哪本书上说不能杀死自己的灵魂伴侣……就这么做吧。这是他内心深处的渴望，不是吗？  
闭嘴，德拉科对那个声音说道。他不需要谁来指导他该怎么做，即使那个人是他自己。他拿起床边的茶杯，将里面干透的茶叶渣倒进垃圾桶里。背后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，德拉科回过头，那只游走球似的黑色小闹钟又从床底滚了出来，直直地盯着他。他已经知道它要做什么了。  
“多云转晴！”  
“统统石化！”  
魔咒没能击中，落在地毯上浮起了一层石膏。德拉科收回魔杖，拿了条布擦了擦上面的指印，插进口袋里，大步走出房间。  
楼下尖锐的争执声失去了阻隔，不由分说地往他耳朵里挤。德拉科觉得自己的大脑像一个塞满了低级填充物的气球，谁都可以过来踢一脚，看看它结不结实。他无声无息地下楼，客厅里的光落在最下面的几层台阶上，亮亮的，有实质似的，让他停住了脚步。  
以德拉科目前的角度已经能看见贝拉特里克斯的的背影，以及倒在她面前的奄奄一息的女孩。她凌乱的长发一缕一缕地粘在脸颊和脖子上，整个身体都在哆嗦，眼中布满了血丝，嘴巴开合着，似乎只剩下了出的气。  
“你在撒谎，龌龊的泥巴种，我知道！你去过我古灵阁的金库！老实交待，老实交待！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫道，手中的魔杖红光一闪，赫敏的背猛然一抖，头发甩了出去，口中发出一声凄厉的惨叫。  
德拉科微微皱起眉，胃古怪地抽了一下。他往后缩了缩，他习惯了把自己藏在阴影里，这能给他一种压抑的安全感。眼看着贝拉特里克斯又要发怒，他不再犹豫，抽出魔杖给自己施了一个幻身术，小心翼翼地走下楼梯，绕开围在客厅的人群，走进通往地牢的阶梯。踏上第一节台阶的时候他踢到了一块石头，它向前飞去，撞在地面上发出一连串脆响，好在没人发现。一种漆黑的物质在德拉科内心缓慢地涌动着，堵住了他的喉咙。他的手臂在微微颤抖，不知是因为恐惧还是兴奋。  
“你们还拿了什么？还拿了什么？老实交待，不然，我发誓我要用这把刀把你刺穿！”  
他走得越来越深，所有的声音都飘到了极为遥远的地方，和他隔着一层水。德拉科的心脏砰砰直跳，那种隐约的感应越来越强烈了，他的眼前恍惚出现了一条苍白的通道，它直直地往前，没有边际、没有轮廓，若隐若现，当他拧动地牢大门的门把手时，幻象悄然破碎，向四周散开了。  
薄薄的暗光洒入漆黑的地牢，像冰冷的海水漫了一地。地牢里寂然无声，德拉科解除了幻身术，在门口站了几秒，打量着地牢中的客人。哈利和罗恩站在右侧的墙边，卢娜、迪安和一个矮小的妖精站在他对面，奥利凡德先生被他们挡在后面。德拉科举着魔杖慢慢跨进来，停在墙边。所有人都盯着他，他直直地看着哈利，后者通红的伤疤在黑暗中依然醒目得惊人。  
一时间地牢里没有人说话，上方又传来贝拉特里克斯的拷问和赫敏的惨叫，罗恩的身体猛地一抽，往前跳了一步，脸上的肉似乎在痉挛。德拉科很明白这种状态意味着什么，但他宁愿不知道。哈利扶住了罗恩的肩膀，看向德拉科，冷冷地问道：“你来这里做什么？”  
“这个问题很有趣，波特，”德拉科笑了一下，懒洋洋地说道，“这是我家，我为什么不能来？”  
“你刚才还在楼上，”哈利平静地看着他，“现在你下来了，肯定有什么目的。”  
“哦，你又知道我在楼上了？”  
“不用我说出来，马尔福。你可以怀疑我，但你不能怀疑我们之间的感应。”  
“去你妈的感应，”德拉科眯起眼，握着魔杖的手一下子攥紧了，“我们之间没有任何感应，别他妈自我高潮了，真恶心。”  
“我们之间的感应——”  
“我说了没有！”  
“——是最强烈的，你不能否认。”哈利硬是把这句话说完了，德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着他，嘴唇蠕动着，慢慢挤出了一个古怪的笑容。  
“如果你一定要这么认为，我管不着你，”他低声说道，用一种恶毒的目光打量着他，“但我以为，我们有更有意义的事情要做，是不是？”  
“你们还拿了什么，还有什么？回答我！钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯的声音在他们耳旁炸响，在赫敏恐怖的尖叫声中，德拉科感觉自己浑身通了电似的抖起来，不受控制。罗恩痛苦地呻吟着，双手死死按着自己的胸口，脸颊苍白如纸。黑暗中潜伏一只怪兽，它张开血盆大口，准备吞噬每一个人。德拉科的指尖在魔杖上摩擦，那条通道又出现了，在白色的深处，一个影子朝他冲来——似乎是哈利——悸动、震颤、温暖、残忍，失控感再次浮上来，在唇间含了许久的咒语毫无预兆地挣脱了束缚，化为绿色利箭呼啸着射向不远处的男孩。眼前的一切都变得不真实起来，只有那只怪物在他的身体里咆哮，代替他尖声喊道：  
“阿瓦达索命！”

一年前。  
如果提到德拉科最后悔的事情，那一定是在那个下午去了霍格沃茨七楼的盥洗室，对一只鬼魂作无用的倾诉，然后撞见了冒冒失失跑进来的哈利·波特。他一直认为那天下午他应该一直呆在有求必应屋里，这样一切就不会发生；但有时候他又觉得如果梅林成心想要坑害人，他不管躲到哪儿都逃不掉。  
五年级的时候，斯莱特林曾兴起过一场寻找灵魂伴侣的热潮。所有人都拥有自己的灵魂伴侣，但只有巫师才具备感应灵魂伴侣的能力。据资料显示，大多数巫师在十四岁以后便能通过不同的途径找到自己的灵魂伴侣，德拉科见过牵手就有感应的，也见过接吻才能确定的，比如他的爸妈——据说那是他们的初吻，在深夜的霍格沃茨花园里，美好得不像话。  
在德拉科还小的时候——虽然他现在也不大——他也曾偷偷幻想过自己未来的灵魂伴侣。也许每个巫师都会有这样的时刻：在情窦初开之时偷偷观察周围的每个异性，暗暗猜测谁才是与自己心意相通的那个人。在很长的一段时间里德拉科都以为自己以后会娶潘西，因为那时候她一看到他就脸红，连带着他也不太自在，上课时总会有意无意地瞥向她，一旦目光相撞就心跳加速。也许这就是感应，那时他天真地想，不然他的心跳为什么会这么快？——哦，这一定就是感应，不会有错。  
然而到了五年级，他们围成一圈嘻嘻哈哈地测试自己的灵魂伴侣时，这个青涩又无声的期待便被打破了。那时他们在休息室里聚集了十男十女，从四年级到七年级都有，规定每两人挨个握手，来看看彼此之间会不会产生感应。当然，所有人都知道这种方法非常不靠谱，但他们乐在其中。  
德拉科一脸不情愿地和每个女生都握了一次手，果不其然没有一点反应。其他人的情况也差不多，然而轮到布雷斯和潘西时，那两人刚碰到对方的手就触电般地缩了回来，一脸震惊地互相瞪着。  
“不是吧？”  
布雷斯看了看自己的手，又看向站在他对面的潘西，后者的脸色不比他好多少。两人大眼瞪小眼，布雷斯再次伸出手，试探着问道：“要不再试试看？”  
“试什么试，你这个神经病！”潘西忽然爆发了，朝他吼道，扭身跑出了休息室。当她跑过德拉科面前时，他注意到她的眼圈红了。  
所有人都面面相觑，一头雾水。西奥多用手肘捅了捅布雷斯，低声问道：“怎么了？”  
后者摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬地咳了一声，说道：“一点点小意外……好吧，是大意外。我去把她找回来，你们继续。”  
德拉科不知道那天布雷斯冲出去后和潘西说了些什么，总之他们回来的时候看起来非常正常，仿佛无事发生。然而一个星期后他们就开始约会了，布雷斯生日时潘西还织了条围巾送给他，后者显摆了好几天。  
“我记得你以前和我说过你不喜欢扎比尼。”在一次回休息室的路上，德拉科忍不住问道。  
“哦，是啊，我是这么说过，但有什么办法呢？”潘西说道，“灵魂伴侣的感应可不会管你喜不喜欢他，它会告诉你就是他，你想反对也没有用。”  
“这太糟糕了。”德拉科皱眉。  
“我一开始也这么觉得，”潘西耸耸肩，“不过后来发现……其实还不赖。至少布雷斯答应我以后不会再交新女朋友了，当然，他要是敢，我就去他妈妈那儿告状。”  
“他妈妈？”  
“对，我们已经把这件事告诉家长了。”潘西说道，“是我提议的，不管怎么说，既然我们已经被绑在一起了，那我得为自己争取点保障，布雷斯太让人缺乏安全感了。”  
“呃……”  
潘西很快又开始数落布雷斯的种种陋习，从他脚上穿的袜子到他上课打的一个喷嚏都要挑出点毛病，喋喋不休，听得德拉科几乎要睡着了。  
“……不过他的巧克力蛋糕做得还不错。”她忽然说道。  
这句话惊醒了他，德拉科扭头看了她一眼，他现在可以确定他的那些轻飘飘的幻想已经完全逝去了。

灵魂伴侣之间一定会互相喜欢吗？也许是这样，但德拉科相信这绝不会发生在他和波特之间。他曾问过布雷斯和潘西灵魂伴侣之间的感应到底是什么感觉，两人都表示只有他遇到才会知道。  
“这说不清楚，德拉科。”  
“一种麻麻的感觉，就像被电击了一样，有一瞬间你会觉得对面这个人特别讨厌。”布雷斯这样说道。  
“特别讨厌是真的。”  
那两人没说几句又吵起来，德拉科郁闷地翻了个白眼，内心酸酸胀胀，甚至有点隐约的羡慕。这恐怕是他们这儿成功的第一对了，他想。  
到了六年级，德拉科从达芙妮那儿得知，格兰芬多也出现了一对灵魂伴侣。  
“就是那个韦斯莱和万事通小姐，”达芙妮边吃布丁边含混地说道，“不意外，是不是？潘西说他们是绝配，不过我还以为泥巴种会和波特在一起呢。”  
“他们是怎么发现的？”  
“这谁知道？反正是在一起了。不过我有点好奇波特是什么感觉，两个好朋友成了情侣，他插在中间其实会有点尴尬吧？”  
德拉科对哈利的想法一点也不感兴趣，但提到这个人，他就无法控制地想起这学期以来他的种种行径，他时不时的跟踪、盯梢和骚扰都让他烦不胜烦。德拉科不禁怀疑哈利是在故意报复他之前五年的找茬行为，非要来恶心他一把。之前一次魁地奇训练的时候他无意间看到哈利在观众席上旁观，结果手一下子没抓稳，从上面滑了下去，只能单手吊在扫帚上，尴尬至极，气得他晚上吃不下饭。  
德拉科简单敷衍了达芙妮几句，起身回到寝室，在床上躺了几分钟，又坐立难安起来，于是披上外套前往有求必应屋。走廊里闹哄哄的，格兰芬多和拉文克劳挤成一团，互相威吓对方的球队，在个别球员走过时大声排练针对他们的口号。再过几天就是格兰芬多对拉文克劳的球赛，说实话，他一点也不在乎这个。斯莱特林和格兰芬多的球赛他都让哈珀代替他参赛，自己带着高尔和克拉布偷偷溜到有求必应屋里去了。  
一个拉文克劳低年级男生也许是认错了人，在德拉科经过时大叫了一声，把他吓了一跳。德拉科的心情差得要命，狠狠踹了他一脚，后者躲进了旁边的盥洗室。  
他的脚步略微一顿，上个星期他在这间盥洗室里遇到了桃金娘，她充满遗憾地告诉他，在她死去的瞬间，她能感觉到她的灵魂伴侣也破碎了。  
“哦，我不是说他死了，我是说，他在我灵魂上的印记消失了。”  
“是吗？我记得幽灵就是巫师的灵魂留在世间的印记。”  
“印记只是一个笼统的说法。我的意思是，一旦你死去，对方的灵魂伴侣就不是你了，”桃金娘没有察觉到他讥讽的语气，哀伤地说道，“他将会忘记我，喜欢上其他女孩……哦，这多么让人感伤。”  
“也许其实是一件值得庆幸的事。”  
“什么？”桃金娘没听清。  
“没有，”德拉科马上改口，“我是说，也许我也会死呢。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”桃金娘像看白痴似的看着他，“总有一天所有人都会死，这是当然的。”  
“不是以后，是现在，很快……”  
德拉科走到通往有求必应屋的墙前，仰起头，他从未觉得这面墙如此高大、冰冷，压得他喘不过气来。他没有带高尔和克拉布，那是两个废物，可他也一样废物，什么都做不到。他呆呆地站了一会儿，咬咬牙踏了进去，一看到里面的那只白色消失柜就想吐。德拉科不到一分钟又退了出来，靠在墙边瑟瑟发抖。远处传来的喧闹声令他感到烦躁，可他没有办法，这个世界上有太多事让他无能为力了。也许他还能活着就是一种馈赠，也许他还能呼吸就应该感到庆幸……  
他慢慢站起身，一步一步走下楼梯，拐进了盥洗室里。七楼的盥洗室很少有人用，洗脸池沾满了泥和灰，但他此时没空在意这个。桃金娘正在天花板上飘来飘去，哼着不成调的歌。她一看到他就飘下来安慰他，这让他感觉自己像一个没长大的、懦弱的孩子。德拉科又想起她对他说的那些话，他已经不再期待了。桃金娘直到死都没能见到自己的灵魂伴侣，如果这个家伙不会在自己最艰难的时刻出现，那也就没必要出现了。  
但他内心深处又怀揣着一丝希望，非常、非常微弱，如同冬夜里的烛火。  
“不……不……”  
“别这样，”桃金娘温柔的声音从隔间传出来，“别这样……告诉我是什么事……我可以帮你……”  
“谁也帮不了我，”他唏嘘着，全身都在发抖，“我干不了……干不了……办不成……如果不快点办成……他说他会杀了我……”  
滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊流进肮脏的池子里，德拉科抬起头，浑身一激灵，镜子里映着一扇打开的门，门边赫然站着一个熟悉的男孩。  
他眼泪也顾不上擦，条件反射地从口袋里抽出魔杖朝他施咒。哈利也举起魔杖自卫，德拉科的魔咒偏了一点，射中了哈利背后的壁灯。灯管嘭的炸开，光晃了两下灭了。德拉科躲开了哈利发射的一道光束，又高高举起了魔杖——  
“别打了，别打了！”桃金娘在他们上空尖叫着，声音在冰冷的盥洗室里回响，“别打了，别打了！”  
砰的一声，哈利身后的垃圾箱炸开了，里面的垃圾袋被撕成了碎片。哈利向右跳了一步，他的锁腿咒从德拉科耳后的墙上弹回，把桃金娘身下的抽水马桶打得粉碎。桃金娘高声尖叫着，水汩汩地漫了一地，哈利的鞋后跟踩到了一块碎石，一下子滑倒了，德拉科面目扭曲地叫道：“钻心剜——”  
“神锋无影！”哈利倒在地上大吼一声，疯狂地挥舞着魔杖。  
明亮的光束一下子击中了德拉科的胸口，那一瞬间他仿佛被无形的剑割了无数刀，脸颊、胸口血如泉涌，白衬衫很快就被血浸透了，脸上也一片猩红，他死死捂着胸口，踉跄着倒退两步，扑通一声倒在了积水中，魔杖从他软绵绵的右手中滑了下去。  
他躺在地上抽搐着，水很快就被染红了。剧烈的疼痛在他身体内部盘旋、搅动，还有一种奇异的感觉，不是来自于身体，它缠绕着他的灵魂，被剧痛牵引而出，过电般涌过他的全身。好痛……这是什么？他的心脏在疯狂地跳动，仿佛得了一场热病，他无声地尖叫着，不，他知道这是什么……不，不……  
“不——”不远处的人影晃动着，慢慢挪到跟前，德拉科已经看不清了，他的睫毛被血水糊住，浓烈的腥气冲得他几乎窒息。  
“不——我没有——”  
——一种麻麻的感觉，就像被电击了一样，有一瞬间你会觉得对面这个人特别讨厌……  
他哆嗦着，整个世界的洪水仿佛都朝他涌来，将他的灵魂带到地狱彼岸，那个人在他身边跪了下来，他的胸口燃烧似的痛，太痛了，求你别碰……别碰……  
“杀人啦！盥洗室里杀人啦！杀人啦！”桃金娘发出了震耳欲聋的尖叫，冲出了盥洗室。德拉科终于看清了那人额头上的伤疤，红得刺眼，还有那双藏在眼镜后的绿眼睛。这不是梦，他绝望地想，他的心脏还在痛，比电击要痛一万倍。  
一定要把布雷斯揍一顿，在昏迷之前，德拉科的脑子里只剩下了这一个念头，还有波特……波特……  
冬夜的火苗熄灭了。


	2. Chapter 2

“……灵魂伴侣是每个人都拥有的、与自身最契合的对象。柏拉图在《会饮篇》中提到：‘最初的人是球形的人，两个个体背靠背粘合在一起，有两张脸，八只手和脚。神担心人类过于强大，于是把球形的人劈成两半。所以每个人都只是半个人，都一直在寻求与自己相结合的另一半。’灵魂伴侣可遇不可求，若遇到便是一生的幸事。”  
“一生的幸事？我从没听过这么可笑的话！”  
德拉科抄着双手暴躁地在寝室里走来走去，他把床边的拖鞋一股脑儿踹到了墙角，故意弄出很大的声响，高尔和克拉布都坐在床上不敢出声。  
昨天下午，在德拉科被神锋无影击伤后，桃金娘的尖叫引来了正好在附近的斯内普。他将他送到了校医院，当德拉科再次醒来时已经是半夜，他全身的伤口都被抹上了一种气味古怪的绿色药膏，还在隐隐作痛。  
到了第二天早上，这些伤口就消失得一干二净了，一点痕迹都没有留下，但这不代表什么也没有发生。胸口时不时浮起的那种怪异的触电感让德拉科明白真正糟糕的还在后头。  
德拉科不想相信，灵魂伴侣应该是最亲蜜的存在，能触发感应的也是最适合他们的接触方式。从来没有哪本书上说一个黑魔法能够触发灵魂伴侣之间的感应，这太荒谬了。这么多年来他和哈利不知打过多少架，肢体上的接触数也数不清，可从来没有任何异常，凭什么一个神锋无影就能有这种效果？  
也许是他搞错了，德拉科侥幸地想，他感觉到的那种类似于感应的东西肯定只是黑魔法的后遗症，他和哈利·波特之间什么关系也没有，他们是不共戴天的死对头，仅此而已。  
怀着这种念头德拉科去校医院又检查了一遍，但他的身体并没有出问题。他在图书馆呆了一下午，翻了十几个书架，可却没有在任何一本黑魔法书里找到神锋无影这个咒语。它似乎只是一个在学生中流传的小咒语，尚未被收入书中。德拉科郁闷至极，抱着尝试了解的心态，他借了几本和灵魂伴侣有关的书带回寝室，却被里面的内容气得够呛。  
遇到波特是他一生的灾难，绝不是幸事，他恼火地想，他的灵魂怎么可能和他最契合？梅林的脑子是不是进水了？  
德拉科粗略地将书浏览了一遍，希望能从中找到一点能判断他和哈利到底是不是灵魂伴侣的信息。他打着哈欠往后翻，跳过了一些艰涩难懂的哲学原理和生物原理，终于找到了这样一段话：  
“……某些灵魂伴侣在初期感应较弱，无法确认彼此的身份，这种烦恼实际上很好解决。一种方法是慢慢等待两人之间的感应变强；另一种方法是进行肢体上的亲密接触来快速加强感应，例如牵手、接吻，往往会有非常好的效果。”  
他瞪着这段文字看了许久，最后用力合上书，把它丢进了书包里，准备明天就还回去。要他和哈利牵手，还不如让他去挤泡泡茎的脓汁，反正都一样恶心，后者至少还有用。  
这天晚上，德拉科又去了一趟有求必应屋。接下来两天都是周末，他几乎住在了里面，没日没夜地研究那只消失柜，累了就让有求必应屋变张床出来休息一会儿，把这件不愉快的事忘到了脑后。  
当星期一他在魔药课上见到哈利、赫敏和罗恩时，德拉科才重新记起了自己招惹的麻烦，脸马上拉了下来。  
他找了一个离那三人较远的位置坐下，把书包放进抽屉里。然而他还没把位置坐热，就看见罗恩朝他这儿看了一眼，低声对哈利说了几句什么，后者点了点头，把桌子上的东西收拾到书包里，起身边这儿走来。  
德拉科身体一僵，手指慢慢握紧了。他一瞬不瞬地盯着他，看着哈利穿过布雷斯旁边的通道，在书包不小心撞到桌角时回身说了句“抱歉”，慢慢靠近，走到他对面拉开一张空椅子坐下。德拉科瞪着他，不知是不是他的错觉，哈利靠近的时候他感觉浑身不舒服，似乎有什么东西一直挠着他的心脏，简直难以忍受。  
布雷斯和西奥多都伸长了脖子好奇地往这儿望，德拉科紧攥着羽毛笔，面前的人慢腾腾地把书和材料从书包里拿出来，那动作扰得他心烦意乱。当哈利沙沙地将书翻开时，德拉科终于忍不了了，啪的一声将羽毛笔拍到一边。  
“从这里滚回去，波特。”他倾下身，压低了嗓音说道。  
哈利抬起头看向他，把书推到一边，平静地说道：“我们需要谈一谈，马尔福。”  
“我不觉得我们有什么可谈。”  
“那天的事情，我向你道歉，”哈利没有理会他，自顾自地说道，“呃……我不知道那个魔法会有这种威力。你的伤好了吗？”  
“别提那天的事，我不想听。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“我主要想和你谈一谈灵魂伴——”  
“闭嘴。”  
“马尔福，我觉得我们应——”  
“你觉得关我什么事？”  
哈利深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼，控制着自己不拿起桌上的魔药书砸到德拉科那张欠揍的脸上。这一切都糟糕透了，他的心情不比德拉科要好多少。那天斯内普从校医院回来后罚他每个星期六都关禁闭，一直到学期末，这意味着他将错过最后一场魁地奇赛，而他还是球队队长。而在麦格教授的办公室里，哈利度过了极其难堪的十五分钟。麦格教授完全同意斯内普教授的惩罚，她认为哈利没有被开除已经是万幸了。  
当他一身狼狈地回到格兰芬多休息室时，他的朋友和格兰芬多球员脸上的表情是对他最大的惩罚。这件事已经不胫而走，桃金娘似乎在每个盥洗室都大肆宣扬了哈利的所作所为，而德拉科的朋友们也在到处说哈利的坏话。坐在休息室里时哈利简直不敢看赫敏、罗恩和金妮的眼睛，他知道他们要说什么，但他并不想听。  
“我不想说‘我跟你说过’了。”  
“行了，赫敏。”罗恩恼火地说道。  
他们沉默了一会儿，金妮忽然问道：“灵魂伴侣是怎么一回事？”  
哈利下意识抬头看向她，后者十指交握，紧抿着嘴唇。哈利没有马上回答，他的内心一团糟，不知该怎么面对她。虽然之前就有预感，但他没想到她真的不是他的灵魂伴侣——他的灵魂伴侣是他最讨厌的德拉科·马尔福，不会有比这更糟糕的事了。  
“神锋无影触发了我和他之间的感应。”哈利说道。  
“真的是灵魂伴侣的感应？”罗恩追问道，“你没搞错？——是什么感觉，哥们儿？”  
“胸口一瞬间有种被电的感觉，麻麻的，心里好像多了什么，但又说不出来，”哈利认真地回答道，“跟赫敏说的一样。灵魂伴侣会出现在同性之间吗？”  
“当然，哈利……你不能歧视同性恋，是不是？”赫敏回答道，说得有点艰难，“但我觉得，重点不是这个。”  
“说实话，我觉得马尔福的灵魂和你不太配，”罗恩飞快地说道，“他就是个讨厌鬼。”  
哈利忍不住咧开了嘴，注意到赫敏的表情，他马上又恢复了原样。  
“但如果这是真的，那就麻烦了。”赫敏一脸严肃，“我是说真的，灵魂伴侣之间的影响力比你想象的要大。”  
“但这不一定是真的，赫敏，”罗恩耸耸肩，“肯定是哈利搞错了。这说不定是那个魔咒的效果呢，放心吧。”  
“我们需要验证这一点。”她固执道。  
实际上哈利并不想验证，他宁愿放置不管。然而他和罗恩都对赫敏的坚持无能为力，只能照办。哈利望着面前的男孩，脑海中回放着赫敏昨天晚上对他说的话。  
“明天的课上，你找个机会碰一碰他的手。”  
“一定得是手吗？”哈利试图挣扎，“我能不能推一下他的背？”  
“最好是手，哈利，”赫敏担忧地说道，“手是我们身上最具有魔力的地方之一，所以感应最强。哦，我明白你在想什么，我和罗恩明天会帮你的。”  
“帮我打昏他吗？”他绝望地问道，“我觉得这个主意不错。”  
“如果你不想继续惹怒麦格教授，最好不要这么做。”  
“如果我碰他的手没有感应，是不是就证明我和他不是灵魂伴侣？”  
“不一定，也可能是因为你们之间的感应太弱，”赫敏犹豫了一下，“不过就到此为止吧，哈利。”  
斯拉格霍恩不一会儿便来了，他将手提包放在桌上，让他们翻开书，开始授课。之前为了不让斯内普发现混血王子的魔药书，哈利把它藏在了有求必应屋里，还没有拿回来，现在他只能凭自己的本事制作魔药。  
他漫不经心地切着喷嚏草根，目光时不时往德拉科那儿扫去，思考着该怎么自然地碰到德拉科的手。德拉科正在专心致志地切草根，也许他待会儿会不小心切到手，然后自己可以上去嘘寒问暖——不，这太虚伪了，而且德拉科看起来根本不会切到手。哈利低下头，郁闷地看着自己因为分神而切得大小不一的喷嚏草根，德拉科用余光瞥了他一眼，露出了一个讥讽的表情。  
“你就是凭这种技术当了一学期的魔药小天才？”他嘲讽道，“巨怪都比你手脚伶俐一点儿。”  
“你再不看着就要切到手上了。”  
“我闭着眼睛都不会切到手上。”  
话音刚落，坐在德拉科背后的厄尼忽然站起身，后背一下子撞在了他身上，将德拉科推得往前一扑。他手中的刀向左划去，割过了他左手的三根手指，那儿马上渗出血来，在白皙的皮肤上显得异常刺眼。哈利的心跳一停，想也没想便伸手捂住了对方流血的手。德拉科的手指修长而细腻，和大理石一样冰凉，但他没有心情感受这个。他们相触的一瞬间，哈利感觉自己的灵魂狠狠地震了一下，仿佛要挣脱躯壳，往某个不可见不可寻的地方飞去。他的眼前闪过一团白光，很快就消失了，但就是这一刹那让他感到了碎裂般的疼痛。德拉科的血沾到了他的掌心，滚烫得如同烧红的金属，要将他的手烙出一个洞来。他努力抬头去看他，后者脸上也是一副扭曲、震惊的表情，那些血似乎将他们的手粘在了一起，挣扎不得。血，从灵魂伴侣的肉里来，要回到魂魄里去。哈利感受到了一个陌生的呼吸，非常近，紧贴着他的喉咙。然后是一种奇异的感觉，他仿佛被人窥视着，而他也窥视着别人，他和另一个人的感知搭在了一起，他们拥有两双眼睛、四只手、四只脚，他们拥有两个心脏，以相同的频率振动着。  
哦，他知道了，那是德拉科·马尔福，哈利恍然大悟。他努力感受着，德拉科的情绪像膨胀的气球挤满了他的大脑，惊愕、恐惧、恼怒，还有一些一闪而过的凌乱的碎语，给他带来一种温柔而沉重的负担。  
一股重力将他蓦然撞开了，哈利后退了一步，被迫从这种奇妙的状态挣扎出来。他按着桌角撑起身，德拉科正握着自己的左手瞪着他，哈利能看到他指缝里的血沿着指纹渗出来，胸口闪过一丝细微的刺痛。  
他们瞪着对方，德拉科的嘴唇颤抖着，手指握得很紧，骨节发白。  
“你对我做了什么，波特！”他尖声叫道，没有控制音量，周围的人纷纷朝他们看来。厄尼尴尬地站在原地，他似乎想要道歉，但两人都没有看他。  
“怎么了？”正在巡视的斯拉格霍恩挺着他圆鼓鼓的肚子从旁边绕过来，走到哈利身后。  
“马尔福的手指被划伤了，教授。”哈利解释道。斯拉格霍恩皱着眉看向德拉科的手，后者条件反射地缩了一下，不太情愿地移开了右手，他的手心和指缝已经沾满了血。  
“太不小心了，马尔福。”  
“是他撞我，教授！”德拉科没好气地指着哈利。  
“什么？不是我！”  
“好了，都别吵了。”斯拉格霍恩取出魔杖，对着德拉科的伤口施了一个咒语，红光一闪，血很快就止住了，伤口也开始愈合、结痂，“你们抓紧一点儿，快要下课了。”  
斯拉格霍恩叮嘱了几句后便转身离开，周围的同学也纷纷散去。哈利朝罗恩和赫敏的方向望了一眼，发现罗恩正在朝他拼命使眼色，但他看不懂他的意思，便没有理会。接下来的时间里他和德拉科谁都没有说话，沉默着做完了药剂。德拉科的脸色阴沉得可怕，似乎下一刻就要爆发。在哈利将药剂装进玻璃瓶里时，他出乎意料地没有出言嘲讽，也没有故意捣乱。他清空了自己的坩埚，将作业交给斯拉格霍恩，重重甩上书包头也不回地离开了。  
哈利的心情也不太好，摸了摸鼻子，收拾好书包起身走向他的朋友。罗恩早就等不及了，一过来就拉住了他，急匆匆地问道：“怎么样？课上那是怎么回事？”  
“厄尼撞了马尔福一下，他的手被划伤了。”哈利说道。  
罗恩悄悄看了周围一眼，压低了嗓音问道，赫敏也凑了过来：“那你碰他手了吗？有什么感觉？”  
“我说不清楚，”哈利长叹了口气，“但可以肯定，他就是我的灵魂伴侣。”


	3. Chapter 3

话音刚落，罗恩瞪大了眼，那表情看起来像吃下了海格制作的一块口味惊人的铁皮饼。  
“不，这肯定是搞错了——”  
“我也希望是搞错了，但事实就是这样。”哈利按了按眉角，有些疲惫，“我碰到他的手有很强烈的感应，我甚至能感觉到他的情绪。”  
“是吗？”赫敏吃了一惊，“我和罗恩都没有这么强的感应。”  
“是这样吗？”哈利的心情更糟糕了。  
“对，我们碰到手的时候只会有种电流通过的感觉。”赫敏说道，“我们感受不到对方的情绪，如果能的话——”  
“——那我也许就能明白女生都在想什么了。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
“希望有那么一天。”  
“所以我的情况比较反常，对吗？”哈利闷闷地问道。  
“呃，也不是，”赫敏绞尽脑汁地思考着，“只是你们的感应比一般的灵魂伴侣强一些，虽然不多见，但也不是没有。”  
“这可真是糟糕。”  
他们穿过一条热闹的走廊，一群赫奇帕奇从教室涌出来，堵住了他们的路。罗恩一手搭上了哈利的肩膀，似乎想安慰他，但又不知道该说些什么，只好就这样尴尬地搭着。他们停在原地等前面的人散开，哈利兀自回想着他和德拉科接触的那一瞬间，那种触动灵魂的震颤感至今都令他头皮发麻，敬畏又恐惧。他意识到那是一种他无法反抗的力量，即使他想要忽略，它扎根在他永恒的灵魂深处，混合着他强烈的爱憎与欲念。在灵魂伴侣面前，是不是所有人都这么渺小？……哈利难以形容那种感觉，它甚至和自己与伏地魔之间的感应都不一样，那是种强加的、外来的力量，但他和德拉科之间的触动深深埋在他的身体里，如同一个刚复苏的器官，让他觉得这一切都理应这样发生。  
不，他可不想这么觉得，哈利纠正自己。即使那是一种器官，也应该是阑尾，割掉也无所谓。

“……所以你的意思是，你和潘西之间都没有出现这种感应？”  
“的确没有……声音轻一点儿，马尔福。”  
喧闹的礼堂里，德拉科往周围扫了一眼，潘西和达芙妮都在朝这儿看——还有高尔和克拉布，虽然这次他没有和他们坐在一起。在更远的地方，他看见格兰芬多餐桌旁的哈利似乎也向他看来，但太模糊了，他无法确定。不过德拉科还是瞪了他一眼，抿住了嘴唇，埋头认真对付面前的烤鸡腿。  
“嘿，你这到底是怎么回事？”过了一会儿，布雷斯忍不住了，好奇地靠过来，低声问道，“你和波特难道真的是——”  
“不是。”德拉科冷冷地打断了他，捏紧了叉子。  
“那你们上课的反应……”  
“那是波特在搞鬼，这学期他一直都这样。”  
“好吧，”布雷斯扬起眉，显然并不相信，“如果你还有什么想问，就来问我，这事我有经验。”  
德拉科不置可否，匆匆吃完饭就离开了礼堂。他踏上旋转楼梯，也许是脚步太快的缘故，他感到有点反胃，莫名想吐。经过七楼盥洗室时他的胃一阵翻涌，酸气上冲，险些吐出来，一手抓住了楼梯扶手，手背青筋暴突。德拉科做了几个深呼吸，勉强支撑着走上八楼，一进入有求必应屋就躺在了地上，动也不想动。  
太恶心了，他应该去洗胃，他想。不……他应该把自己全身上下都洗得干干净净，特别是被哈利碰过的那只手，他要把它剁掉。  
上午一下课他就跑到盥洗室里洗手，让冰冷的自来水冲刷他的皮肤。德拉科用掉了洗手台上的小半瓶洗手液，手指都泡得发白，可那种酥麻感依然消散不去。课上哈利忽然握住他的时候，他魔怔了似的完全没有想到去反抗。直到对方越靠越近，他们的呼吸彼此勾连，仿佛要融为一体，德拉科才感觉到不对劲，用力推开了他，挣脱了那种奇妙的状态。  
他不是哈利的灵魂伴侣，他不是，他绝不可能是……如果他是，他就去死。德拉科茫然地望着头顶的天花板，他的心跳在寂静中显得格外清晰，这让他想起了一些不好的回忆。他有一种迫切的渴望，他想把自己的身体剖开，看一看里面到底装了些什么玩意儿，为什么会对哈利·波特产生反应。有一瞬间他觉得自己的躯体都背叛了他，变得陌生而荒唐。还有他的灵魂，被命运操纵着，向他最讨厌的人靠拢。  
不……不可以……决不能让这种事发生。德拉科慢慢坐起来，抓挠着头发，将脸埋进了膝盖之间。  
接下来的几天，德拉科一直在刻意回避哈利。这其实没有必要，因为对方显然也不想和他碰面，偶尔视线相撞都会忙不迭地移开。这是个好开始，但德拉科仍觉得不够，那种心脏被绑架的感觉并没有减少，反而让他变得更神经质了。不管他走到哪儿，他总觉得有人在偷窥他，回头一看却什么也没发现，走廊里连个人影也没有，这让他近乎发疯。  
他必须得做点什么。回到寝室里，德拉科一屁股坐在床板上，浑身紧绷。他出毛病了，他变得很奇怪……也许他应该去问问布雷斯……不，他肯定又会刨根问底，而他妈的他根本不想回答。德拉科重重地倒在床上，用魔杖狠狠地戳着床被，仿佛把那当成了哈利。哦，他现在最想做的就是把哈利揍一顿。  
德拉科在床上僵躺了一会儿，一下子跳起来。天哪，这么好的主意，他之前怎么没想到？  
他在寝室里转了两圈，越想越激动，这是哈利应得的，不能怪他。德拉科收拾好东西，匆匆离开了寝室。今天是星期六，上午格兰芬多有一场魁地奇球赛，但据他所知，哈利并没有参赛。他被斯内普罚去关禁闭，不知道什么时候才会结束。  
一想到斯内普，德拉科又有点犹豫了。他挣扎了一会儿，还是不太情愿地去了斯内普昏暗的地下办公室，却发现哈利独自坐在一张桌子前，面对着一盒布满灰尘和蜘蛛网的卡片。  
听见开门声，男孩的后颈微微一动，但并没有抬起头来。窗外传来远处球场播报员的声音，有点模糊，似乎是一个球队得了分。德拉科深吸了口气，大摇大摆地走到哈利背后，使劲推了他一把，后者的下巴险些磕到盒子上。  
“谁？”哈利猛地回过头，在看到德拉科时露出了惊讶又警惕的表情，“马尔福？你来做什么？”  
“斯内普教授呢？”  
“他出去了。你找他有事？”  
德拉科在办公室里转了一圈，强行把自己的注意力从墙边那些瓶瓶罐罐上移开，一把揪起了哈利的衣服后领，说道：“跟我出来，波特。”  
“你干什么？”哈利用力挣开了德拉科的手。他感觉到有哪儿不对，仔细一看，却发现对方戴了副手套——草药课上每个人都要用的那种，看起来有些滑稽。  
“这是因为我不想碰到你。”注意到哈利的视线，德拉科立刻解释道。  
“那你找我做什么？”哈利挑眉，这个动作让他心脏一跳。  
“我找你谈话，”德拉科故作镇定地抬起下巴，高傲地说道，“你之前不是说要和我谈一谈吗？”  
“哦，如果你方便的话，等我结束禁闭——”  
“我没空等你，如果你不来就算了。”  
哈利犹豫了几秒，还是站了起来，边跟着他往外走边说道：“那就快一点，别被斯内普发现。”  
德拉科没有理会他，带着哈利径直走入隔壁的一间空教室。他关上门，看向哈利，后者正打量着这间教室。这是第五号地下教室，曾经有几个学生误把青蛙脑浆抹在了天花板上。哈利回过头，正要说话，却看见德拉科露出了一个阴谋得逞的笑容，朝他举起魔杖：  
“咧嘴呼啦呼啦！”  
红光撕裂了魔药教室阴暗湿冷的空气，哈利条件反射地朝墙边躲去，结果后腰猛地撞上了桌角，痛得他蹲了下来。他忍痛将手伸向口袋，由于没有预料到德拉科会如此卑鄙，他甚至连魔杖都没拿出来。  
恶咒落在了哈利脚边，他的余光瞥见德拉科又扬起了魔杖，连忙翻身滚到了桌子底下，飞快地抽出魔杖。又一道魔咒与他擦肩而过，哈利伏在地上朝德拉科发射了一个障碍咒，男孩跳着脚躲开了。  
“够了，马尔福，停下！”他大叫道，灰尘冲进了他的嘴里，把他呛住了，“我们谈一谈！”  
“哦，谁想和你谈！”德拉科尖叫道，扭曲着脸，“别想控制我，波特！”  
“我没有想——住手，马尔福！”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
钻心咒呼啸着从德拉科的杖尖射出，击中了哈利的胸膛。蚀骨的剧痛从心口传来，他一下子倒了下去，一只手死命按着胸口，另一只手在地上胡乱抓挠着，指甲都劈裂了。哈利死死地盯着德拉科，眼睛瞪得很大，充满了血丝。德拉科无意识地倒退了一步，他的胸口蓦然涌上了一股令人窒息的刺痛，血气上涌，撑开了他的喉咙。  
怎么回事……？德拉科的手指打着颤，他仿佛沉入了深海中，整个身体都不属于自己了，被钻心的疼痛扭曲成各种形状。不对，不对……哈利的魔咒明明没有打中他，怎么可能……  
他抽息着，视野越来越模糊，只感觉有什么靠近了他，一把抓住了他的胳膊——他一瞬间就感觉到了烫，随后是灼烧般的痛，血液仿佛被点燃，所有的感官都挤到了被那人触碰的部位。  
“放开我！”德拉科尖声叫着，想要挣扎，可他浑身发麻，动也动不了，“不要，波特，滚开——”  
哈利强忍着钻心咒带来的痛苦，硬是摘掉了德拉科的手套，这个动作几乎耗光了他的力气，因为德拉科非常不配合。他把手套用力掷到角落，将自己的手指插入了德拉科的五指中，狠狠地握紧。男孩皱着眉呻吟了一声，身体微微颤抖。哈利的另一只手搭上了他的背，他等了一会儿，德拉科没有再挣动，这让他松了口气。  
“感觉到了吗？”哈利尽量清晰地说道，他的喉咙中卡着一团黏液，非常不舒服，“就是这种感觉，这是我们之间的感应——别动——我能大概感知到你的情绪，嗯——你好像不是很高兴。好吧，那你能感知到我的情绪吗？”  
身旁的男孩没有回答，他一直紧闭着眼，双唇惨白，身体抖得像筛子，仿佛正遭受着极大的痛苦。哈利有些困惑，他刚才的魔咒没有一次命中，按道理来说德拉科不可能会受伤。他想不出个头绪来，只好把这个问题放到一边，继续往下说：  
“我问过赫敏，她认为我们之间的感应比一般的灵魂伴侣要强。我知道，我们都不想成为对方的灵魂伴侣，但既然这件事已经发生——操！”  
德拉科并没有仔细听哈利到底在说什么，他的胸口已经没那么痛了，只是偶尔会抽搐一阵。他吸着气，有点反应过来这是钻心咒的效果。可这明明是他施在哈利身上的，怎么会……他的脑中一团浆糊，哈利叨叨絮絮的声音飘入耳中，扰得他心烦意乱。德拉科一个字也不想听，恨不得拿针把他的嘴缝上。当听见“灵魂伴侣”这个词时，他下意识地想要反驳，可嘴唇却粘住了似的，怎么也张不开，心急之下他猛地一脚踹了出去，大叫道：“别跟我提这个！”  
哈利痛苦地蜷缩起来，双手捂着下身。他今天简直被德拉科刷新了下限，这个男孩不仅可恶，还卑劣、下流、毫无底线，他怎么会有这样一个灵魂伴侣？他长吸一口气，咬牙切齿地压住了德拉科的腿，毫不留情地捏了回去。后者的大脑轰地响了一声，浑身一僵，声音因为过度愤怒而结巴起来：  
“——我操你妈，波特！”

当斯内普打开第五号地下教室的门时，他看见的便是这样精彩的一幕：两个男孩纠缠着倒在地上，衣衫不整，德拉科咬着哈利的肩膀，哈利的手放在德拉科臀部上，两人的魔杖都滚到了一边。  
斯内普拔出魔杖，一道红光闪过，哈利和德拉科触电般地分开了，摔到了两侧。他们抽着气，在地上蠕动着，哈利仰起头看向站在门口的斯内普，下意识地说道：“斯内普。”  
“教授，波特。”斯内普收起魔杖，慢慢走进来，冷冷地打量着两个肮脏的男孩，轻声说道，“好，很好……是什么让你们觉得采取麻瓜的斗殴方式会更酷？”  
“是马尔福把我骗出来的，教授。”哈利马上说道，拍了拍裤子上的灰，站起身。  
德拉科没有反驳，他正在窸窸窣窣地穿裤子，刚才哈利把他的裤子扯下了一半——一想到这个他就浑身发抖，裤带都握不住了。  
“我以为你会乖乖坐在那儿修复卡片，波特，”斯内普低声说道，“我没告诉过你，我只是离开一会儿吗？”  
“有，但是——”  
“你觉得我走了你就可以偷懒，是不是？”  
“没有，我只是——”  
“今天晚上八点过来，把你偷懒的时间补齐，”斯内普油腔滑调地说道，眼中闪过一丝恶毒，“我给你找点更有趣的事情做……现在你可以回去了。”  
“……是，教授。”  
斯内普瞥了他一眼，转身离开了。哈利站在原地没有动，他说不清自己是恨德拉科还是斯内普更多一点。  
旁边传来细碎的声响，他转过头，德拉科扶着墙站了起来。他粗鲁地把魔杖塞进口袋里，低着头快步往外走，没有看他一眼。不知是不是哈利的错觉，德拉科的走路姿势似乎有点奇怪，一瘸一拐。他听着他的脚步声渐渐远去，在走廊拐角消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科匆匆跑上楼，拐进走廊尽头的一间男生盥洗室，推开隔间的门把自己关进去。也许是魁地奇球赛正在进行的缘故，一路上他没有撞见一个人，盥洗室里也空空荡荡，这让他松了口气。  
德拉科平复着呼吸，做了一会儿心理预设，慢慢撩起自己的袍子，解开长裤。他犹豫了许久，手指紧握成拳，最后陡然松开，伸进了自己的内裤里。  
他简直不愿再去回想刚才哈利到底对他做了什么。他不知道自己踢到了哈利哪儿——就算是重要部位，那也不是他故意的，只能怪哈利运气不好。但他居然掐了回来——他怎么敢——那一瞬间，他的心脏重重地撞了一下胸口，浑身的血液都往那最脆弱的部位涌去，又火热又敏感，让他几乎抓狂。他疯了似的挣扎起来，一下子扑到哈利身上捶打他，哈利也不甘示弱地揍了回去。两人在地上翻滚着，狠狠往对方身上抡拳头，德拉科甚至用上了牙齿，把哈利的肩膀咬出了血。后者用手肘顶他，使劲打了他屁股好几下，但德拉科死不松嘴，情急之下哈利扯下了他的裤子，在他的臀肉上拧了一把，德拉科感觉自己整个后臀都烧了起来，身体通电般不由自主地颤抖着。他还没来得及反击，斯内普就闯了进来，将他们俩强行分开了。  
德拉科吸了口气，闭上眼，开始慢慢地抚慰自己。直到现在他仍愤怒得浑身发抖，他本来想去揍哈利一顿出气，结果反被欺负了一番，这简直是奇耻大辱。德拉科边弄边皱起眉，这个学期他几乎没有干过这种事，他太忙了，每天的时间都被排得满满的，根本没有心情想这些。也许是这个原因，他感觉自己有点生疏了，半天都没出来，胀得难受。  
他急躁地滑动着，粗重地喘息，身体越来越热，可却怎么也感受不到那个极限。德拉科试图在脑海中勾勒出一个代表欲望的形象，一个女神，或者女魔，就像他在无数故事书中看到的那样。男性对女性的幻想无非就是那几种，但德拉科什么也没想到，他的大脑中一片空白，一点涟漪也没有。这不对劲，他想，这太不对劲了。都怪波特……  
男孩的影子在他脑中一晃而过，如同一团蓝色的雾。他眼前仿佛出现了一条雪白的长径，它连通两个毫无关系的节点，他通过它往外望，有什么在尽头闪烁着、摇晃着，一阵风，一双眼睛……翠绿的眼睛。  
德拉科感觉手中一湿，低下头，发现自己不知何时已经泄了出来。他怔怔地看着自己的手心，喉咙涌上一股腥气，莫名想呕吐。  
这不可能，不可能——总有一天他会杀了波特，德拉科用力推开隔间的门，门吱嘎一响，总有一天……  
那天的魁地奇球赛最后还是格兰芬多获得了胜利，以四百五比一百四的悬殊比分夺得魁地奇杯。得知这个消息后德拉科踢烂了那件被哈利碰过的裤子，但他没有再去找茬，他现在恨不得逃掉所有的课，只要别再让他看到哈利的脸。  
但这是不可能的。事实证明他越想躲着什么，那东西就越频繁地出现在他眼前。即使德拉科百般不愿意，他依然清晰地感觉到他和哈利之间的感应在变得越来越强，几乎令他恐慌。刚开始只有他们触碰彼此才会有所反应，后来哈利看向他时，德拉科就会感觉自己的心跳莫名开始加速。再后来，当他们靠近到一定距离时，德拉科便能清楚地感应到哈利的位置。  
上周三的魔咒课前，德拉科带着高尔和克拉布绕了两次道，因为他感应到哈利就在附近。下课后上厕所时，他清晰地感觉到哈利从外面走来，拐进了盥洗室，拉开了他隔壁隔间的门，那一刻德拉科想换一个盥洗室。但他很快就打消了这个念头，如果这种感应是双向的，那意味着哈利也能感应到他的位置，他绝对是故意的。想到这儿德拉科取出魔杖，对着隔板底下的缝念了句“清水如泉”，推开门飞快地溜走了。  
无论如何，他恨透了这种联系。他每天担惊受怕，深怕哈利出现在下一个拐口，虽然他并不会对他做什么，可他讨厌和他有关的一切。他不想知道哈利在哪里，他的身体不该成为那个人的专属报警器，他一靠近就滴滴滴地响。  
德拉科努力想忽略这种感觉，但它始终挥之不去，甚至在他修复消失柜时，他都能清楚地感觉到哈利在一墙之隔的地方转悠。那个混蛋想知道他在做什么已经不是一天两天了，可没有哪一次让德拉科如此烦躁。他砸烂了有求必应屋里的一只木盒子，那轰然破碎的声响令他感受到一丝发泄的愉快，但马上又化为了全然的空洞。  
德拉科低吼了一声，抱着头慢慢蹲在地上，咬牙切齿。他的胸口有一股气在横冲直撞，他想冲出去把那个家伙揍一顿，踩扁他的脸，踢碎他的眼镜，让他跪着向他道歉。这种想象让德拉科获得了一点勇气，他深吸了口气，右手无意识地按着胸口。哈利还在外面，他捡起地上的一只不锈钢水杯用力朝墙壁砸去，吼道：“滚，波特！”  
水杯在地上清脆地弹了两下，晃了一圈，不停地震动着。德拉科喘着粗气，用力抹了把额头上的汗，眼睛发红。他等了一会儿，外面没有任何动静，但他能感觉到那个人慢慢离开，沿着走廊向下，在他心口消失了。

第二天下午上完课后，德拉科又去了一趟图书馆。他把之前还回去的书重新从书架上拿了下来，又在禁书区挑了一本书，把书包垫在地上，坐在书架旁翻看。  
他草略地翻了两本书的目录，没找到自己想要的内容，随手扔到一边；第三本书他扫了一眼目录，翻到最后面，皱着眉看了一会儿，又放到了右侧；第四本书也没能撑过五分钟，里面尽是一些德拉科看不懂的专业名词，他有些挫败，不禁对自己的想法产生了怀疑。  
难道这么多年以来就没有人不想要自己的灵魂伴侣吗？这种东西难道永远都不会出错——永远都如此令人满意？这绝不可能，德拉科也不相信自己是唯一的意外。他犹豫了几秒，拿起了他从禁书区找到的那本书。  
这本书并不厚，封面是纯黑色的，布满了珊瑚状的凹凸起伏的纹路，上面印着烫红的书名，已经有点褪色了：24个灵魂伴侣。  
德拉科看过封底的简介，这本书讲的是一个记者寻访的真实案例：出生于十八世纪的美貌惊人的女巫塞壬拥有过24个灵魂伴侣，每一个灵魂伴侣都为她神魂颠倒，做出了许多疯狂之事。德拉科对塞壬的香艳秘闻没有太大兴趣，他唯一想知道的是她更换灵魂伴侣的方法。目前他所得知的唯一办法就是杀死自己的灵魂伴侣，但这是最后的、也是最糟糕的选择。  
杀人是一件罪孽深重的事，而杀死自己的灵魂伴侣更是罪上加罪。他的灵魂会因此彻底破碎，落入地狱，再也无法拯救。这和意外失去自己的灵魂伴侣不同，他将永远没有可能得到新的灵魂伴侣，因为没有任何一个人的灵魂会愿意与他结合。  
德拉科并不在乎自己还能不能找到新的灵魂伴侣，有了这次经验，他已经对灵魂伴侣彻底失望。但杀人对于他来说依然是一件过于恐怖的事情，计划如何杀死邓布利多已经够让他发愁了，他不想再给自己增加难度。  
德拉科草草翻过《24个灵魂伴侣》的前半部分，塞壬的前五个男友死于各种各样的意外事故，第六个男友在结婚两年后出轨，塞壬与其离婚，并在家秘密举行了一个祈祷仪式请求更换灵魂伴侣——看到这儿德拉科眼前一亮，但书中并没有对这个祈祷仪式进行详细介绍，他失望地扁了扁嘴。  
第七任和第八任男友死于猎巫战争，第九任男友在失踪两年后死亡，第十任男友在狱中服毒自杀……德拉科有些困倦，忍着睡意继续往下看，一直翻到了最后面。塞壬的第二十三任男友是一位黑魔法大师，他每天都在地窖里进行各种恐怖的人体实验。塞壬对他极为恐惧，在一次趁他睡着后偷出了他的黑魔法笔记，使用了他创造的更换灵魂伴侣的魔法——  
“……她在地上用血勾画好一个等边六芒星，在六个角顺时针放上草蛉虫、薰衣草、艾草、雏菊的根、绝音鸟的羽毛、月长石，赤身于六芒星中央坐下，在胸口用自己的血画上十字，拿起一把银制小刀朝自己胸口剜了下去！”  
“……灵魂寄生在人的心脏中，将心脏用特殊魔法清洗一遍，把原先的灵魂痕迹抹除，便能得到新生，获得新的灵魂伴侣……”  
德拉科瞪着眼看着这段文字，用力合上了书。他为什么要翻开这本书，他郁闷地想，这种东西如果还有人信，那可真是见鬼了。  
这天晚上，德拉科做了一个梦。他梦见他走在一间黑漆漆的屋子里，唯一的光源是窗外泻入的薄薄的月光。木头地板也是黑的，在月光下呈现出一种极不明显的深银棕色。他慢慢地往前走，也不知道自己要往哪儿去，寂静中响着嘀嗒、嘀嗒的水声，又不像水，带着一种令人不适的黏连感。  
蓦地，月光消失了，窗外骤然下起雨来，远处回响着海浪声和雷声，整座屋子似乎都在摇晃，木板发出吱呀吱呀的声响。德拉科被淋了一头一脸，连忙关上窗户。一团漆黑的雾从背后涌来，毫无预兆地裹住了他，将他缠得死紧，难以动弹。德拉科惊惧万分，条件反射地挣扎起来，他扭过头，发现那捆住自己的不是什么雾气，而是无数漆黑的羽毛，层层叠叠的黑羽中藏着一张苍白的面庞，那人死死地盯着他，绿色的眼睛深得发黑。  
“波特？”他惊叫道，想往后缩，男孩一把抓住了他的手腕。雨滴噼噼啪啪地打在背后的玻璃窗上，仿佛下一秒就会刺进他的头颅。德拉科用力挣扎着，哈利靠近了一些，他清晰地看见他脖子上有一道划破的红痕，在他眼前晃动着。  
“你——你要干什么？”  
“你又要干什么？”哈利反问道。  
“我没有——我不知道！”  
“但我知道，马尔福。你打算挖掉我的心脏，是吗？”哈利低声说道。  
德拉科拼命摇着头，尖声否认：“没有！我没有——”  
“那这是什么？”哈利伸手一指，德拉科惊恐地看见《24个灵魂伴侣》出现在了空中，漂浮在那儿。  
“那不是——我不知道——我没有——我没有想挖你的心脏，我要挖我自己的，我要挖我自己的！”  
话音刚落，哈利的身影嘭的一声化为了粉末，德拉科猛地从床上坐起，粗重地喘着气，后背上满是冷汗。

早上起床时，哈利半天睁不开眼，大脑剧痛。他昨晚没睡好，做了一个极为清晰的怪梦。他梦见自己走在弗农姨夫带他去过的那间海边小屋里，在窗边邂逅了德拉科。接下来梦就变得诡异了，他袭击了德拉科，问了他许多古怪的问题，对方的回答也令人摸不着头脑（但在梦中他觉得合情合理）。最后德拉科大喊了句什么，哈利一下子惊醒了，久久无法回神。  
不过哈利没有把这放在心上，他做过的古怪的梦太多了，哪一个都比这更诡异。起床后，哈利感觉脖颈有点痛，在镜子前一照才发现那儿不知何时被刮了一道小口。他没有在意，和罗恩、赫敏一起来到礼堂吃早餐。哈利拿过一盘土豆饼，随意地看向斯莱特林餐桌，德拉科到得比他们还要早，他脸色苍白，看起来精神不佳。哈利多看了他一眼，这时晨间的猫头鹰从门口飞入，带着信件纷纷落在桌上。一只黑色的猫头鹰落在了赫敏面前，后者从它脚上绑着的纸筒里取出了最新的《预言家日报》，给了它几个铜纳特作为小费。哈利盯着猫头鹰的黑羽毛看了一会儿，总觉得有点眼熟。  
第一节是斯拉格霍恩的魔药课，由于这几天德拉科经常呆在有求必应屋，哈利没能找到机会把混血王子的魔药书拿回来，只好和罗恩看同一本。出于他自己也不清楚的原因，他总觉得德拉科有点不对劲，边听课边偷偷往他那儿瞅，后者一直低头把玩自己的羽毛笔，心不在焉。  
德拉科紧捏着手中的笔，指尖微微颤抖，咬着下唇。昨天晚上离开图书馆前，他也许是魔怔了，将那个转换仪式抄在纸上带回了寝室，随后就发生了一连串怪事。离奇的梦……猫头鹰的黑色羽毛……哈利脖子上的划痕……他想确认那痕迹到底是不是真的，但又不敢抬头，因为他感觉到哈利一直在看他，那目光像针一般扎在他身上。该死，他看他做什么？德拉科浑身紧绷，他又想起了那个梦，哈利瞪着眼追问他是不是要挖他的心脏，简直像从血中爬出的吸血鬼。如果这也会应验……不，想什么呢，太可笑了……  
斯拉格霍恩很快便讲完了今天的内容，让他们自行调制魔药。四周渐渐升起白茫茫的烟雾，掩盖住了周围的视线，但德拉科仍浑身难受。他没精打采地架起坩埚，倒了半锅水，点燃锅底的火。他的手在无意识地发抖，他什么也没有听，不知道该做什么，而哈利还在看他……别看了，太恶心了，别看了……求你了……  
为什么不能看？一个声音在他心底响起，他是你的灵魂伴侣，他什么都可以做……  
不，不……  
眼前掠过一团黑影，一个物体从右侧飞来，砸中了他的脸，落在地上。冰冷、腥臭，还有点柔软，很有弹性。德拉科猛地扭过头，险些拉伤了脖子。那是一颗深红的心脏，拳头大小，表面缠绕着三条沟，似乎还在跳动。落地后它还弹了两下，滚动着，德拉科僵硬地抬起头，站在不远处的潘西正一脸抱歉地看着他：  
“德拉科，能不能帮我把那个鳄鱼心脏——”  
男孩脸上的最后一丝血色也消失了，他倒退一步，撞翻了椅子，蓦然从教室后门冲了出去。  
“德拉科！”  
哈利感觉到了什么，抬起头。他站起身，忽略了罗恩和赫敏诧异的目光，也跑出了教室。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科疯狂地往前跑，没有看路，他只想逃到一个没有任何人的地方去。鳄鱼心脏特有的腥臭味仍残留在鼻间，黏糊糊的，恶心至极。德拉科不知道自己到了哪儿，在他反应过来之前，他已经冲进了有求必应屋，扑通一声跪倒在地。  
太荒谬了，不可能……不可能……一定是巧合……德拉科抹去额头的汗水，喘着气，干脆躺了下来。他努力安慰着自己，右手无意识地捂上了心口，那儿正有力地跳动着，他舒了口气。  
不远处响起一阵急促的脚步声，催命般地在他额头上敲打，连着他的身体也一同震起来。德拉科的内心翻涌起一股极度绝望和厌倦的情绪，他不明白为什么哈利一定要紧跟着他，他像一个永远也甩不掉的影子，粘在他身上，将他的每一天都变得无比糟糕。  
像以前一样各管各的不好吗？为什么有了感应就要变成这样？德拉科的喉结慢慢起伏着，他疲惫地坐起身，他的身体拖着千斤重的铁砣，每动一下都要驱动他全部的意志力。他感觉自己即将被黑暗的潮水吞没，雨漫进了屋内，带来潮湿的窒息感。塞壬在地下室里翻开了那本影子之书，所有的命运一一呈现。草蛉虫、薰衣草、艾草、雏菊的根、绝音鸟的羽毛、月长石，两两对应，阴影从背后涌了上来，伴随着鲜血。  
德拉科抬起头，在离他不远的地方，六件药材正整齐地摆放着。应该让斯普劳特教授来这儿看看，他想。  
外面传来哈利的呼喊，德拉科置若罔闻。真是厌烦，他想，令人失望的生活。如果有什么方法能摆脱，付出多大的代价他都愿意。德拉科按了按眉心，将修长的手指伸到面前打量着，蓦然低头咬破了指尖。血珠渗了出来，他从一旁拿来皮尺和量角器，认真地在地上勾勒出一个标准的、巨大的等边六芒星。趁着血还没有干，他把自己抄写的纸放在地上，按照上面的指示一样一样摆好药材。专注和缓慢带来深刻的仪式感，他的心渐渐静下来，不再被外界的嘈杂声响所干扰。  
摆放好最后一样药材月长石，德拉科起身脱掉衣服，郑重而小心地踏进六芒星中央的五芒星，盘腿坐了下来。之前伤口渗出的血已经干涸，他重新咬破了，在自己的心脏部位倒着画了一个十字，细细的血痕在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼。  
“你怎么了，马尔福？”墙外传来男孩的叫喊，如此渺远，仿佛来自另一岸。胸口的十字灼灼发热，刻在他的灵魂之上，将那个不该存在的印记劈成两半。哦，他还需要致命一击，把那家伙留下的东西彻底毁灭……德拉科低下头，慢慢拾起银制小刀，他的手臂因不可抑制的兴奋和畏惧而战栗。刀尖微微旋转，对准了十字交错的中心。  
德拉科做了一个深呼吸，耐心等待手中的刀不再颤抖。这种日子终于能结束了，他想，只是会有点痛，忍一忍就过去了……书里是这么说的，一瞬间的痛苦换得永恒的快乐。那么，来吧……  
德拉科闭上眼，握紧刀柄，狠狠扎入了心口。  
哈利焦急地在走廊里打着转，满头是汗。从他离开教室已经过去了二十分钟，德拉科还呆在里面没有出来，也没有回应他。按道理来说这不关他的事，德拉科就算翘一节课也与他无关，但他总感觉有不好的事要发生。  
当然，也许是他搞错了，那所谓的预感只是他神经过敏，德拉科只是不想上课而已……可他之前从来没有上课时中途离开的经历，这很不寻常……不，他想多了……哈利不知为何想起了那个诡异的梦，梦里的德拉科像只受惊的小兽，色厉内荏地朝他大喊大叫。最后的时刻他的吼声尖锐得近乎扭曲，仿佛有鬼怪在背后追赶。  
回去吧，不会有事的……回去吧……哈利的胸口蓦然一痛，一个尖锐的物体刺进了他的躯体，将他钉住了。在他反应过来之前，他的双手已经捂了上去。哈利慢慢蹲下来，面色惨白，抽着气，每动一下都感觉胸膛裂开似的疼痛。他呜咽着，低下头，小心翼翼地松开手，却发现自己胸口没有任何伤痕，也没有刺入的刀具，但用手指一按，那痛感又是实际存在的。  
这是怎么回事？哈利勉强思考着，他已经快被疼痛折磨得昏过去了。他记得之前……哦，对，之前他和德拉科打架，他中了对方的钻心咒，在他浑身抽搐的同时，德拉科也露出了极为痛苦的神色。  
那时候他就觉得不太对劲，但没有多想……难道……难道……哈利扶着墙慢慢站起来，脚底发软，用力拍打着墙壁，厉声喊道：“把门打开，马尔福！”  
他的手掌拍得通红，然而里面却没有一点反应，这让哈利恐慌起来。他在墙边转来转去，尝试各种办法进入，可没有一种行得通，气得他狠狠踢了一脚结实的墙壁。  
“马尔福！”  
依然没有回应，哈利停下脚步，剧烈地喘着气，抿着嘴唇。他不禁开始考虑另一种可能性，德拉科也许没有办法回应他……他可能已经……不，他还能感觉到德拉科的气息，只是非常弱，仿佛即将烧断的残烛。他明白如果再不阻止他，他将会死去，眼睁睁地在他面前枯萎，而他们之间只隔着一堵墙……哈利颤抖着抽出魔杖，对着墙壁施了一个破坏咒，破碎的墙砖向四处飞溅，划破了他的脸角。他继续施咒，然而墙壁却像被一层膜保护住了，再也伤害不了分毫。  
哈利恨恨地一拳砸在尖锐的破口处，指骨发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的声响。他感到深深的挫败，烛火即将燃尽，他自己的生机似乎也在源源不断地流失，每分每秒都在走向灭亡。  
哈利又砸了两拳，手指皮开肉绽、血流如注，蜿蜒的血烫灼他的皮肤，仿佛有无数蚂蚁在皮肤上爬。他的大脑一痛，一团血影在眼前掠过，血中埋着一块洁白的宝石。他甩了甩头，努力睁大眼，那影子慢慢变得清晰了，他这才辨认出那不是什么宝石，而是赤身裸体的德拉科。  
这一瞥令哈利心神一震，整个魂魄离体了似的，瞬间失去了反应能力。浓浓的血簇拥着他的魂灵，将他与另一个人连在一块儿，如同一束彼此缠绕的双生花。他们通过血液交谈，哈利大叫着，走廊里回声重重，德拉科的心脏内部也杂音不断。血，到处都是血，哈利盯着指背上的伤痕，蓦然想到了什么，弯下腰拿起一块碎石用力割裂了自己的手腕，殷红的血瞬间涌了出来。他背过手将血抹在墙壁上，一道血光闪过，炽热的浪潮涌过他的全身，他又割开了第二道，与之前的血痕形成刺眼的十字。鲜血汩汩溢出，渗入指缝，沾满了整个手腕和手掌，触目惊心。哈利把手用力按在墙壁上，将自己献祭。  
他合上眼，掌心的鲜血异常滚烫，它似乎成了一种媒介，牵引着他触碰另一颗温热的心脏——它不规律地跳动着，非常缓慢，每一下都摇撼着他的全部身心。  
指尖的屏障消失了，手臂没入炽热的泥水之中。哈利睁开眼，他发现自己的手臂伸进了墙壁里，一团红光在墙上闪烁着，迫不及待地挤上来，将他吞了进去。  
哈利无法控制前倾的身体，一进入就摔倒在地。他艰难地站起身，扭过头，一眼看见了卧在地上的德拉科。男孩背对着他，伸长的手上沾着血，指尖正好触碰六芒星的一个角。哈利小心翼翼地避开地上的药材，它们都烧焦了，表面焦黑，散发出一股诡异的臭味，而德拉科的指尖对准的正是月长石。  
在这些枯萎发黑的药材中，这枚乳白色的半透明月长石是唯一的例外。它没有受一点影响，散发着美丽的淡蓝色晕彩，如同雨后初晴的寂静月光。斯内普曾经让他们写过关于月长石的十二个用途的论文，那篇论文哈利得了不及格。他现在只记得非常粗浅的一部分，比如月长石和珍珠、变石都是六月诞生者的幸运石，象征富贵和长寿……哈利蹲下身，翻过德拉科的身体，瞳孔猛然一缩——他的小腹和大腿上殷红一片，一把小刀插在胸口的位置。  
哈利飞快地从旁边扯过毯子裹住德拉科的身体，费劲地将他从地上抱起。他注意到地上用血涂抹的六芒星旁散落着一张纸，上面写着什么，于是顺手拾起来。那枚月长石也被他捡起塞进口袋，哈利不再磨蹭，抱着德拉科跑向四楼的校医院。  
脚步声和心跳声混成一团，在胸腔和石头之间回响。哈利一时分不清这是不是他自己的心跳，也许德拉科虚弱的呼吸也夹杂其中。他的左手重重地勾着他的腿，十字伤口里的血还在往外流，干涸在毯子上，不知不觉晕染了一大片。哈利低头看向德拉科，后者蹙着眉，不知为何，他的脸竟是红润的，一点也不像因为失血过多而昏迷的人。没等他想明白，校医院的大门已经出现在面前，庞弗雷夫人正好往外走，哈利连忙叫住了她。  
“庞弗雷夫人！”  
“噢，波特……天哪，这是怎么回事？”庞弗雷夫人大吃一惊，忙不停地协助他把德拉科搬到床上。她掀开后者身上的毯子，又倒吸一口气。  
“他这是……”  
“能治好吗，夫人？”哈利哑声问道。  
“我看看。”  
庞弗雷夫人拔出魔杖，在德拉科身上点来点去，杖尖光芒闪烁。哈利的心高悬着，目光跟随着她的魔杖挪动。过了一会儿，他觉得有点累，闭了闭眼，试图转移自己的注意力。他无意识地打量男孩的身体，德拉科的腰肢很细，双腿修长，白皙的皮肤上染着大片的血，大多已经凝固成了深红色。哈利不忍地移开了眼，庞弗雷夫人已经把小刀拔了出来，德拉科紧皱着眉，低低地呻吟了一声。哈利注意到他的心口用血画着一个十字，他意识到了什么，从口袋里拿出之前在有求必应屋里捡到的纸。  
那张纸是从一卷羊皮纸上撕下的一小部分，上面抄写着一段字迹潦草的文字。哈利仔细辨认着，没能看懂，只能判断上面写了一堆配料。  
“这是什么？”庞弗雷夫人转过身问道，她将魔杖放到一边，在旁边的药柜里翻找着。  
“怎么样，庞弗雷夫人？”哈利问道。  
“刀没有插准，这是万幸。不过他中了一种黑魔法，我得去问问西弗勒斯……”庞弗雷夫人转来转去，拿出一瓶漆黑的药剂开始往德拉科身上涂。哈利松了口气，又去看那张纸，他认出最后一个药材是月长石，又发现药材数量一共是六种，正好对应六芒星的六个角。  
“呃，关于这个黑魔法，我可能有点线索。”哈利犹豫了一下，说道。  
“你知道？”  
“我见到马尔福的时候，他旁边有这样一张纸，”他把纸递给她，“而且我看见他在地上用血画了六芒星。”  
庞弗雷夫人粗略地扫了一眼，皱起眉，摇了摇头。  
“这个傻孩子，”她叹道，“谁都知道这是假的呀。”  
“这是什么？”  
“一个博人眼球的小故事，”庞弗雷夫人低着头，边涂边说道，“在我还在上学的时候，它曾经风靡一时。你知道塞壬吗？”  
“呃……神话传说中的海妖？”  
“不，她是一位黑魔法大师。她声称自己拥有过24个灵魂伴侣，并且能随心所欲地更换灵魂伴侣，让每一个男人为她神魂颠倒。”  
“这——这是真的吗？”  
“谁知道？至少我们目前没有找到任何人为更换灵魂伴侣的办法。”  
“灵魂伴侣不能更换吗？”哈利问道。庞弗雷夫人看向他，摇了摇头。  
“不能，波特。灵魂伴侣不能选择，不能更换，许多人都对自己的灵魂伴侣不满意，所以容易上塞壬的当。在她死后，有位巫师写了一本书，叫《24个灵魂伴侣》，这份药材清单便出自它。书中说这是一个能够更换灵魂伴侣的魔法，但实际上这是一个献祭类型的黑魔法，会抽取施法者的生命力。”庞弗雷夫人说道，“还好他来得早，情况不是很严重，不过至少也得休息四五天。”  
“你的意思是，他用这种黑魔法是想要更换灵魂伴侣。”哈利敏锐地抓住了重点。  
“我不能保证，不过应该是这样。”  
“那这把刀——”  
“是黑魔法要求的。”  
哈利静静地站着，没有说话。他看向自己的手腕，他割得很深，几乎能看到骨头，一道道褶皱已经被血浸透。他们这学期的所有接触似乎都与血和痛有关，割开胸口的血，钻心咒的痛，哦，还有一切的开始，那个唤醒命运的神锋无影。男孩的血在冰冷的水中逃逸，他跪在血水中，他们的梦魇像雾一般聚起、消散。他想到被他用血释开的那堵墙，他也说不明白那时候自己为什么要这么做，灵魂中有个声音涌上来、涌上海岸，告诉他，没有答案。能被解释的奥秘不是奥秘，能被参透的宿命不是宿命，他听见了另一岸的呼唤，闻声而去。  
“哦，对了，你知道马尔福的灵魂伴侣是谁吗？”庞弗雷夫人的声音在他耳边响起，“可能需要他帮点忙……”  
“是我，庞弗雷夫人。”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“我是马尔福的灵魂伴侣。”哈利抬起头，平静地说道。


	6. Chapter 6

“啊，是这样吗？”庞弗雷夫人丝毫没有掩饰她的惊讶，“你们看起来真的不像。”  
“是啊，我知道，”哈利苦笑，“我们也觉得不像。”  
“你想和他摆脱关系吗？”  
“嗯？”他有些困惑，“可你说过灵魂伴侣不能更换，夫人。”  
“你们之间的关系是由你们自己决定的，波特，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“如果你不想，没有人能逼迫你。”  
哈利不太理解她的意思，他不认为自己有选择。也许她对事情的严重程度不太了解，他想。  
“可我们不是普通的关系。而且我们之间的感应非常强烈。”他解释道。  
“你们成为灵魂伴侣已经多久了？”  
“嗯……两个星期左右吧，我想。”哈利回答道。  
“那也不是很久，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“你们的感应有多强？”  
“呃，我们之间的距离近了就能感应到对方在哪儿，我碰他的时候能感觉到他的情绪……噢，还有，他受重伤的时候我也会感到痛。”  
“两个星期……这的确不太寻常。位置感应、触摸型情绪感应、初级痛觉共享——还有别的吗？——我个人感觉很多成熟的灵魂伴侣都不如你们，”她叨叨絮絮地说着，“如果有时间，你们可以找一本专门描述这方面的书籍来研究，会大有收获的。有些书会引导你们怎样加强与灵魂伴侣的感应，怎样和灵魂伴侣建立良好的互助关系。我觉得你们需要这个。”  
“感谢，但我觉得应该用不上，”哈利没精打采地说道，“我们都很讨厌对方，也不想改善关系。”  
“那你愿意为他提供你的血液吗？为了让他尽快恢复？”庞弗雷夫人扬起眉，“不用太多，一点点就行。”  
哈利无所谓地点点头，抬起左手，上面的伤痕刺眼而醒目，马上就被庞弗雷夫人痛斥了一顿，强行拉去治疗伤口。  
“伤得这么严重，你刚才怎么不说？”  
“我忘了，”在听了十分钟的抱怨后，哈利老老实实地说道，“我真的不是故意的，夫人。”  
他手腕上的伤口看起来很严重，但实际上并没有那么疼——至少现在哈利只觉得隐隐作痛，没有到难以忍受的地步。他猜测这也许和它产生的形式有关，他是为了救德拉科才这么做，他们之间的联系虽然令人不快，但也的确在保护他们。而且他也能感觉到，他们对彼此的血有非常强烈的感应。  
“……灵魂伴侣的血，对双方都能起到一定的安抚作用。”庞弗雷夫人说道，小心翼翼地将消毒过的针管地推进哈利紫青色的静脉中。  
“安抚作用？可我们一见面就吵架——”  
“吵架是主观的行为，这种安抚是潜意识的、本能的，尤其在他熟睡时最有效。好了。”庞弗雷夫人拔出针管，叮嘱哈利按着止血贴。后者看向床上的德拉科，他安静地沉睡着，如同一个无瑕的天使。无论如何，还是这样比较好，哈利想。  
“对了，他身上为什么会有这么多血？”他问道，“呃，如果只是用刀刺入身体，应该不会有这么多。”  
“是那个黑魔法的作用。他的生命力在流失，现在也是。”庞弗雷夫人走到药柜旁，弯腰拿出一只瓶子。她把哈利的血加入一瓶药剂，瓶口溢出了一团深色的烟。  
在伤口痊愈之前，哈利还不能回去。他感到有些无聊，搬了张椅子坐在床边，静静地看着床上的男孩。哈利不明白一切为什么会变成这样。他和德拉科向来不和，谁都不想成为对方的灵魂伴侣，这没什么可说的。但他没想过他们之间的关系会把他逼到这一步，德拉科甚至采取自残的方式来逃避……这不是他想看到的。他没有任何其他的幻想，可他们之间的联系的确存在，而且越来越紧密……哈利想起了那几次不愉快的接触，没有一次对他们了解彼此有益。但那都发生在他们清醒的时刻，现在德拉科睡着了，也许是一个好机会……哈利低下头，伸手轻轻搭在德拉科的肩膀上，指尖瞬间麻了一下。他立即抽回手，停了停，犹豫了一会儿，又忍不住戳了一下他的脸，与他接触的那块皮肤马上热了起来。  
德拉科似乎感觉到了什么，皱起眉，扭了扭头。哈利连忙将手放到背后，屏住呼吸。男孩的肩膀耸动着，仿佛觉得这样还不够，他往外挪了挪，伸出右手到处拍打，眼看着就要拍到哈利身上，后者跳起来闪到了一旁。  
“怎么了？”庞弗雷夫人拿着调制好的药剂朝这儿走来，哈利指了指床上的德拉科：  
“他好像醒了，夫人。”  
庞弗雷夫人在床边站定，眯着眼打量了德拉科一会儿，判断道：“他没醒。”  
哈利离开后，德拉科的手便消停了下来，放在被子上。庞弗雷夫人慢慢将他扶起来，拿过枕头垫在他背后，将药剂从他唇缝喂进去。哈利站在不远处看着他们，确定德拉科没有醒后才走近，帮着她把德拉科重新放回床上。  
他刚松手，还没来得及说话，德拉科的手臂又伸了过来，哈利一惊，连忙躲开，险些撞倒一盆米布米宝。庞弗雷夫人意识到了什么，阻止了他：“别躲，波特。我想，他是在找你。”  
“找我？”哈利有些震惊，“不，他不可能找我。”  
“手伸过来，握住他，”庞弗雷夫人说道，见哈利半天没有反应，她催促道，“快一点，波特！”  
哈利只好不情不愿地握住了德拉科的手，他完全不明白庞弗雷夫人为什么要让他这么做。在他们相触的一瞬间，德拉科的后背猛地颤了一下，双颊慢慢浮起红晕，呼吸变得平稳了一些。但他依然没有醒，哈利求助般地看向庞弗雷夫人，后者对他摇了摇头。  
哈利僵硬地干站了一会儿，偷偷想要抽回手，德拉科似乎察觉到了他的意图，呼吸沉重起来，加重了手中的力道，拽着哈利往他这边扯去。哈利没有防备，被拉得身体控制不住地前倾，连忙一手撑住床铺。他不敢和病人动粗，阻止失败后又看向庞弗雷夫人。  
“不用抵抗，波特，他需要你。”她说道，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。  
“我不懂，夫人！”他叫道，“他在拽我的手——啊！”  
德拉科猛地一扯，哈利一时没撑住，重重地趴在了他身上。他抬起头，男孩雪白的脸颊近在咫尺。他的喉结缓慢地起伏着，仿佛温柔上涌的潮水。在把他拽过来后，德拉科马上安静了下来，乖乖地安睡着，似乎这就是他的全部目的。  
“……这是怎么回事，庞弗雷夫人？”哈利忍不住问道。  
“他知道怎么做对自己最有好处，”庞弗雷夫人耸耸肩，“你呆在他身边让他感到舒服，波特。这在灵魂伴侣中是很常见的。”  
哈利想起之前罗恩和赫敏吵架，连着一个星期都没有和对方说话。后来罗恩中毒，被送到校医院，他在昏迷中还咕哝着赫敏的名字，显得很不安。而赫敏来看望他时，他的状态就明显好多了。  
“可是我以为……”  
“你以为你们之间不会有这个？”庞弗雷夫人一下就猜中了他的想法，“你们之间的感应这么强烈，这种依恋感只会更强，波特。”  
“依恋感”这个词让哈利有点尴尬，他不知该说什么。似乎要验证庞弗雷夫人的话似的，德拉科砸吧着嘴搂住了他的胳膊，贴在皮肤上的那一团温暖让他莫名心旌摇曳。  
“你在这儿陪他一会儿吧，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“等他醒过来后……”  
“等他醒过来后我就完了。”哈利绝望地说道。

很长的一段时间里，德拉科都很害怕醒来。醒来意味着他要面对乏味单调的生活，面对无法完成的任务，面对未知的将来，面对死亡的阴影。他不知道自己能不能成功，也不知道自己所努力的一切是不是无用功。他没有回头的余地，一旦失败便是万劫不复。  
他不愿意醒来，即使他每个夜晚都做噩梦，即使他在梦中被恶鬼缠身，他也相信一万个梦中总有一个是好梦，可现实却比所有噩梦加起来都可怕。  
但这次却有所不同。他做了一个长久的梦，梦里有一片闪烁着淡蓝色光芒的月长石石滩，他在石滩上慢慢前行，温和的海风吹拂着他的脸，带来咸涩的空气。他一直往前走，也不记得走了多久，白雾散去，一片深蓝的海出现在面前。那片海如同一块美丽的宝石，在阳光下闪烁着明亮的光芒，他迫不及待想要踏入……可它却褪去了，留下潮湿的石滩，德拉科向前跑去，退潮的海水湿润了他的脚趾，清凉而温柔。不，停下，回来……回来！  
似乎听见了他内心的呼唤，海浪停了下来，依偎在他脚边。德拉科吸了口气，小心翼翼地踩着石头往下走，将自己整个儿埋进了海中，与它融为一体。那海水并不寒冷，像母亲的手抚摸着他的身体，亲吻着他贫瘠的灵魂，容纳他所有的迷茫和缺憾。这种感觉太舒服了，他不断地向下沉、沉入深处……这是他做过最好的梦，没有之一。  
德拉科慢慢睁开眼，适应着没入瞳孔的光线，一时没有反应过来这儿是哪里。他的鼻子动了动，发现自己的脸正抵在一块布料上，手中抱着一个抱枕。德拉科扭了扭头，收回手，皱着眉打量着之前被他抱着的玩意儿，有点茫然。蓦地，那东西动了动，翻转过来，和他对上了眼。他们互瞪着对方，德拉科猛踢了他一脚，尖叫起来。  
庞弗雷夫人闻声冲进病房时，两个男孩已经在床上扭打成一团。被子早已滑落在地，哈利把德拉科压在床上，死死按着他的双臂，德拉科正不停地蹬腿踢他，有几次差点踢中重要部位。  
“够了，马尔福！”  
“滚开，波特！”男孩尖叫道，“谁让你躺这儿的？”  
“你自己非要拉着我不放，还怪我吗？”  
“你他妈胡说八道些什么？”  
“是你——”  
“好了，波特，马尔福，别在这里打架！”庞弗雷夫人大步走来，将抹布放到一边，双手叉腰。德拉科立刻闭上了嘴，从鼻子里哼了一声，狠狠推开了哈利。后者从床上爬下来，没再和他说话，和庞弗雷夫人打了个招呼便匆匆离开了。  
庞弗雷夫人帮德拉科重新检查了一遍伤口，监督他把药喝完，顺便告诉他他还得在校医院里躺上几天。  
“这件事我已经告诉了你们学院的院长，”她说道，“你看了那本《24个灵魂伴侣》，是不是？”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“你得感谢波特，不然你现在可能还醒不过来。”  
“关他什么事？”德拉科皱起眉，“对了，谁把我送过来的？”  
“当然是波特，还能是谁？”  
德拉科愣了一秒，干巴巴地“哦”了一声没有接茬。其实这并不难猜，当时在场的只有波特一人，除了他以外没人能发现他。他没空去思考哈利是如何进入有求必应屋的，他记得那时候他把刀子刺进了胸口……德拉科下意识地低下头，他的上身已经缠满了白绷带。他伸手触上自己的胸膛，绷带粗糙的质感让他产生了一种不真实感。如果波特当时没有在那儿，也许很久以后才会有人发现他的尸体……也许他们只能找到一具骨骸……他真的会死去，死在没有人知晓的地方，他会不会感到后悔？德拉科有点不敢相信，他真的在几个小时前着魔了似的将刀刺进了这儿，真的在死神面前走了一遭？……无论如何，他已经完全找不到当时的感觉了，如果现在给他一把刀，他肯定下不了手。  
“现在感到害怕了，是吗？”庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，摇了摇头，“波特一直在这里陪你，你出去以后最好给他写封感谢信。”  
“什么？我才不要！”德拉科回过神来，条件反射地叫道。  
“我只是提一个建议。”  
庞弗雷夫人端着盘子离开了，德拉科躺在床上望着窗外静静地发呆。远处的云雾浓得像亚马逊森林的树盖，仿佛下一刻就要下暴雨，浇透这个令人失望的世界。远处的城堡群似乎是黑色的，又似乎是深绿色的，闪动着隐约的淡红色光火。他想起了那个梦，那片海轻易地俘获了他，将他温柔地拥抱。他们是这样的契合，仿佛生来就该如此。但他醒来后却发现自己抱着的是哈利·波特，他最讨厌的人。是波特救了你，庞弗雷夫人这么说道，他一直在这里陪你。  
他不会感谢他，德拉科忿忿地想，永远不会。


	7. Chapter 7

令德拉科意想不到的是，第二天早上，纳西莎出现在了病房里。那时德拉科刚吃完清淡的早餐粥，有些无聊，想找点书来看，却听见了一串熟悉的脚步声。一个穿着黑长袍的女人推门而入，大步走来。她戴着一顶宽檐帽，帽檐遮住了额头和半只眼，下面的嘴唇涂着深红的口红。  
纳西莎摘下宽檐帽放在一边，在床边的椅子上坐下，擦了擦额头上的汗，低头看着他。  
“妈妈，你也么来了？”德拉科连忙坐起来，纳西莎扶住了他的胳膊。  
“你的身体怎么样了？”  
“庞弗雷夫人说我还得在这儿呆几天，但我觉得已经没问题了。”  
“没问题了？”她扬起眉，目光锐利，“西弗勒斯已经把事情都告诉我了。怎么回事，德拉科？”  
“他说了什么？”他内心产生了一种不好的预感。  
“他说你滥用黑魔法，险些有生命危险。我们以前不是告诫过你，绝对不能随便碰不了解的黑魔法吗？”  
“我知道，妈妈，”德拉科想起卢修斯曾经的叮嘱，不禁心虚起来，但又有点委屈，“可是你和爸爸当初没有遇到我的问题。你们很快就在一起了，不是吗？”  
“你提这个做什么？”纳西莎皱起眉，“难道——你遇到你的灵魂伴侣了？”  
德拉科很不情愿地点了点头，手无意识地拧着被子：“可我不喜欢那个人，妈妈。”  
纳西莎坐得近了一些，声音放缓了：“既然梅林这样安排，总会有他的道理，德拉科。你可以尝试着和她相处。”  
德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，没有马上回应，换了个话题：“妈妈，你从一开始就认定爸爸是你的灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“当然不是，”纳西莎慈爱地抚摸着德拉科柔软的头发，“我们很早就互相喜欢，不过开始正式约会是在六年级，直到那年的圣诞节假期才确认了彼此灵魂伴侣的身份。那个假期我们都没有回去，在霍格沃茨的花园里逛了很久。”  
“如果那个时候你们发现对方不是你的灵魂伴侣，一个你讨厌的人才是你的灵魂伴侣，那该怎么办？”德拉科问道。  
“可是我们就是灵魂伴侣呀。”纳西莎觉得有点好笑。  
“如果不是呢？”他追问道。  
“如果不是，我们也会尊重彼此的意愿。你有一个误区，德拉科。不是所有的灵魂伴侣都会成为情侣，作为朋友也未尝不可，”纳西莎轻声说道，“大多数人穷尽一生也无法遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，我们能找到对方已经非常幸运了。”  
“……可我和波特没法做朋友，”德拉科嘟囔着，“我宁愿不没遇到他。”  
“波特？哪个波特？”纳西莎的手停住了，压在德拉科的头发上，“是我们认识的波特吗？”  
“还能是哪个波特？”德拉科兴致不高，“就是我们最讨厌的格兰芬多的波特，那个‘大难不死的男孩’，‘救世之星’。”  
“这不可能！”  
“我也这么觉得，妈妈。”  
纳西莎眉头紧蹙，收回了手，不停地摩挲着她的蛇皮小包。德拉科盯着那上面镶嵌的绿宝石看了一会儿，又看向她指甲上镶的水钻，心里有点痒痒的。  
“这件事情你有告诉别人吗？”她忽然问道，把德拉科吓了一跳。  
“呃，我没有告诉别人，但庞弗雷夫人好像知道了，”他故作镇定地移开目光，“我不清楚波特有没有告诉他的朋友。”  
“波特那边我们管不着，但你绝不能透露这件事，知道吗？”纳西莎压低了声音，“……尤其不能让主人知道。”  
德拉科张了张口，结结巴巴地说道：“可是——可是斯内普教授肯定已经知道了，他会告诉主人的。”  
“这是个问题，我待会儿去和他谈一谈，他向我承诺过会保护你。”纳西莎显得忧心忡忡，她手中的小包已经拧成了一团，“我怕主人知道这件事后利用你去接近波特，这太危险了……不行，我现在就得去找他。你好好在这儿养伤，不要乱跑。我先走了。”  
她说完便戴上帽子匆匆离开了，德拉科只来得及在她背后喊了句“再见”，而她回应他的是一声急促的关门声。  
德拉科在床上呆呆地坐了一会儿，慢慢蜷缩起来，将脸埋进被子里。噢，他差点忘了……他还有一个任务。

在接下来的几天，哈利又去了校医院一次，因为庞弗雷夫人还需要他的血来调制后续的魔药。但他没有进入德拉科的病房，哈利很清楚他并不受欢迎，进去只能妨碍对方的痊愈，他也不想再惹麻烦。  
于是哈利再次见到德拉科是在三天后的变形课上。那天他和罗恩、赫敏早早地到了教室，哈利正准备拿出课本，胸口忽然异样地震了一下，他的手臂僵住了。他感觉到一个人从教室外的长廊走来，推开门，大摇大摆地踏进教室。  
在他进门的一瞬间，哈利条件反射地低下了头。但即使如此，他仍清晰地感应到德拉科绕过前面的桌椅，在后排坐了下来。背后传来男孩们低低的说话声，哈利第一次觉得德拉科的声音如此刺耳，老往他耳朵里钻，赶也赶不走。他忍不住回头看了一眼，对方正在和布雷斯聊天。像是察觉到了什么，德拉科扭头看向他，两人的目光碰在了一起，马上错开了。  
哈利转回身，深吸了口气，有些烦躁地抓乱了头发。他的心跳快得让他难受，这太古怪了，一切似乎都变得不正常起来。几天前他匆匆跑回格兰芬多休息室的时候，他就开始感觉到这种不正常。他尝试忘掉这一切，对于他们两人来说这都是最好的选择，可他连着几天都梦见一条空白的长径，它没有边缘，没有界限，如同世界尽头洒下的月光。他梦见德拉科，梦见他走在石滩上，那乳白色的月长石铺到了天边。有时候哈利半夜醒来，翻找出从有求必应屋里带出来的月长石，对着窗外苍白的月光。他想起德拉科的面颊，在寂静的夜里，他感受到了前所未有的安宁。  
麦格教授很快就来到了教室，哈利努力集中注意力认真听课，但又控制不住地去听背后的声音，不过德拉科已经停止了说话。他做错了一件事，哈利胡思乱想着，他不该把自己的血给德拉科，他们之间的感应肯定又加深了……但如果不这么做，他也不能这么快就好起来……  
麦格教授的课上向来很有秩序，但到了让他们自己练习咒语的时候，教室里就热闹起来了。这次新教的魔法难度很高，赫敏帮罗恩纠正了两次手势，后者都没能成功，她自己倒是最快完成了课堂作业，为格兰芬多赢得了二十分。  
赫敏耐心地为他们指出这个魔法的要点，罗恩漫不经心地点着头，显然是没听懂。哈利侧过身，余光不经间瞥见一团白色朝这儿飞来，他心神一动，凭借找球手良好的反射神经抓住了它，罗恩和赫敏都没有察觉。  
哈利悄悄把手伸进抽屉里，张开手掌，手心停着一只白色的千纸鹤。他回头望了一眼，几个拉文克劳挡住了他的视线，只好又转回来。他小心翼翼地单手拆开千纸鹤，布满折痕的白纸的右上角写着一行小小的字：明天中午十点，有求必应屋旁边见。  
哈利盯着这行字看了好几遍，心跳莫名有些快，胸口胀胀的。他又忍不住回头看去，这次他看见德拉科趴在桌子上，拿魔杖敲着面前那只用来给他们练习的垫子。哈利看了他一会儿，后者一直没有抬头。直到罗恩推了推他的肩膀，他才回过身，继续研究课堂作业。  
那天哈利没能找到机会和德拉科说话，第二天早晨，他早早地醒了过来，躺在床上发怔。这天是星期六，原本哈利要和两个朋友一起去霍格莫德，但他随便找了个理由推脱了。他没有起床，等到罗恩下床才揉着眼睛坐起身。他感觉大脑晕乎乎的，整个人都悬在空中似的，一点劲也使不上。  
到了中午，他来到有求必应屋旁时，哈利才意识到自己在紧张。他来回踱着步，踢着墙壁，时不时往楼梯口看去。当他看第十五次时，德拉科总算姗姗来迟。  
德拉科的装扮非常古怪，他穿了件厚厚的旅行斗篷，戴着兜帽和口罩，只露出两只眼睛。他一过来就拉下口罩，飞快地问道：“你过来的时候有没有被人看见？”  
“啊？应该有吧，怎么了？”  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，没说什么，从口袋里翻出了一只黑口罩递给他：“戴上这个。”  
“这是干什么？”哈利没有接，有些困惑。  
“待会儿有用。”  
“有什么用？”  
“我让你戴上你就戴上，哪来这么多废话？”  
哈利耸耸肩，懒得和他计较，拿过口罩戴上，又把它拉到了下巴下面，问道：“你叫我过来到底有什么事，马尔福？”  
德拉科没有马上回答他的问题。  
“你午餐吃了吗？”他问道。  
“还没呢，我打算待会儿去吃。”  
“哦，那我们去霍格莫德。”男孩理所当然地说道。哈利简直怀疑自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
“你有意见？”  
“不是，我出来前和罗恩他们说我今天不舒服，不和他们一起去霍格莫德。如果我被他们发现了怎么办？”  
“所以我不是给你口罩了吗？”德拉科翻了个白眼。  
“就算有口罩，他们也能——”  
“把帽子也戴上。”  
他们互相瞪了一会儿，最后哈利举手表示认输。  
“早知道你要去霍格莫德，我就应该把隐形衣带过来。”他边戴帽子边说道。  
“我才不要和你一起挤在隐形衣下面。”德拉科哼了一声。  
他们慢慢走下楼，离开城堡，踏进积雪的草坪里。德拉科紧拉着兜帽，哈利走在他旁边，他以前没有戴过口罩，这次才发现这东西不能和眼镜一起戴，一吐气白雾就遮住了镜片。  
德拉科走得很快，哈利不得不加紧步伐。他们一路上都没有说话，也没有试图找话题。出校门的时候他们遇到了一个小插曲，费尔奇非要他们把口罩摘下来，还拿着一根莫名其妙的棍状探测器在他们身上戳来戳去。德拉科面色铁青，差点扭头就走，哈利连忙拉住了他，后者一下子甩开了他的手。  
“别碰我，波特！”  
“轻一点，你想被人围观吗？”  
德拉科白了他一眼，闷闷地往前走，哈利跟在他背后。迎面的雪风吹得他睁不开眼，在兜帽第三次滑落后，他不得不学着德拉科那样用手拽住帽檐。后者带着他七拐八拐来到一条陌生的小巷，推开了一间餐厅的门。  
哈利从来没有来过这儿，或者说，他从不知道这里有一条巷子，这巷子里还有一个风格怪异的餐厅。餐厅的四个角挂着银色的窗帘，玻璃壁上贴着各种各样的古典徽章和骷髅头，没有点灯，唯一的光源便是墙壁上悬挂着的几根蜡烛，整个餐厅笼罩在一片阴沉而寂静的氛围之中。德拉科显然对这里非常熟悉，他径直走到角落里的方桌旁坐下，飞快地点好餐，将菜单推到哈利面前。  
哈利低头努力辨认着上面的活动照片，他仿佛能闻到菜单中弥漫出的隐约菜香。但这些菜名他从来没听过，后面标着的价格也高昂得惊人，让他有些手足无措。哈利抬起头偷偷看了德拉科一眼，后者正好看着他，双手交叠放在桌子上。  
“怎么，看不懂英文吗？”德拉科讥讽道，手指敲打着桌面。  
“呃……你有什么推荐吗？”哈利问道，“这里的一碗汤——呃——不如我们去帕笛芙夫人茶馆？”  
“那里是情侣去的，波特。”  
“哦，可是——”  
“行了，又不用你付钱，”德拉科没好气地说道，“你随便点吧。”  
“你请我？”哈利吃惊极了，“不用了，我出门带了钱。”  
“我都说了请你，哪来那么多话？”  
“好吧，但我还是想知道，”哈利把菜单推到一边，认真地看着德拉科，后者躲开了他的眼神，“你刚才一直没有回答我，你今天到底找我有什么事？应该不是为了请我吃顿饭吧？”  
“如果可以，我不想在你身上花一分钱。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“呃，所以？”  
“这是我爸爸以前带我妈妈来过的餐馆，他们说这儿适合灵魂伴侣过来，”德拉科说道，微皱起眉，似乎觉得这句话有点奇怪，“我在这里请你一顿，你得答应我一个要求。”  
果然这才是他的目的。哈利试探着问道：“什么要求？”  
“你不能把我们是灵魂伴侣的事情说出去。”德拉科换了条腿压在上面，坐直了身子。  
哈利松了口气，又感到有些不愉快。这并不是一件多么严重的事情，哈利本来也没想过到处炫耀。可德拉科却小题大做，还用一顿饭来当封口费，仿佛这种关系让他感到耻辱——虽然似乎的确如此。哈利觉得自己有点被侮辱了，不想再回答，随便点了几个最贵的菜就把菜单推了回去，一个人生闷气。  
“喂，你怎么不说话？”德拉科将菜单递交给服务生，毫无眼色地推了推哈利的胳膊。他触碰过的地方传来些微麻意，哈利把手收了回去，板着脸冷冷地说道：“说什么？我都已经说了。”  
“什么？”  
“我已经告诉了所有人，每个格兰芬多都知道我们是灵魂伴侣，”哈利说道，“他们还问我什么时候和你结婚呢。”  
德拉科愣了一秒，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度染上一层薄红。他在桌底下狠狠踢了哈利一脚，咬牙切齿：“去死吧，波特！”


	8. Chapter 8

作出请哈利吃饭这个决定是德拉科在病床上思考多天的结果。那天纳西莎叮嘱的话还是不可避免地对他产生了影响，他之前的考虑还是太简单了，如果主人知道了这件事，他又会派给他怎样的任务？他是不是会让他去杀死哈利·波特，即使他知道他根本做不到？德拉科越想越害怕，虽然他能保证自己不会泄露秘密，但哈利又蠢又鲁莽，说不定就说漏了嘴。他肯定会告诉他的两个好朋友，这他无法阻止，但这个范围不能再扩大了。德拉科想得更深了一些，他意识到如果凤凰社成员知道这件事，他遇到的麻烦只会更多。  
于是德拉科只能暂时放下对哈利的偏见，别扭地去讨好他，虽然他更想把他打昏。然而事实证明，他就应该这么做。  
“好吧，我是开玩笑的，”哈利抽了口气，揉着疼痛的左脚，“我只告诉了罗恩、赫敏和庞弗雷夫人。我不清楚他们有没有和别人说。”  
“你告诉庞弗雷夫人做什么？”  
“她问我的，因为治疗你的伤需要我的配合。”  
德拉科皱起眉：“需要你配合什么？”  
“呃，提供一点我的血……”哈利比划了一下，德拉科的脸色更不好看了，但出乎意料地没有多说什么。过了几秒，他干干地补充了一句：“那你告诉那两个人，让他们别说出去。”  
“不是那两个人，是罗恩和赫敏。”  
“哦，那关我什么事？”  
“我还以为现在你是在求人呢，马尔福。”  
他们又互相瞪了一会儿，德拉科强忍着不拿起叉子戳到他喉咙里去。他的眼睛有点酸，似乎要流泪，但又不想向哈利示弱。真是处处不顺心，他恼火地想，什么事情和哈利扯上关系就会变得麻烦至极。  
“你的两个朋友，让他们别说出去，”少顷，德拉科终于开口了，右手用力抓着叉子，“你也别说，就装作我们不是灵魂伴侣，知道吗？”  
“你能瞒过别人，但你瞒不过自己，马尔福。”  
“那和你无关，你只要照做就行了。”  
他高高在上的语气让哈利很不高兴，这时服务生端着盘子走到他们桌边，将菜和汤一一摆放在桌面上。德拉科点了一份热气腾腾的铁板，滋滋作响的声音和上升的热气隔绝了他们的视线。哈利看着面前的喷火烤鱼、香甜芝士牛肉和会根据温度变色的石榴汁，决定暂时先原谅德拉科。  
餐厅里除了他们以外没有其他人，当他们不再说话、安静用餐时，这种静谧让哈利有点不自在。但他又能感觉到一种特殊的、河流般的力量在他们之间流动，让他觉得自己与面前这个人息息相关，他能感知到他的每一点变化，他低头的弧度、睫毛的颤抖、指尖在餐叉上的细微滑动都放大了无数倍似的，无比清晰。  
哈利闭了闭眼，勉强把注意力转移到自己面前的餐盘上。他用叉子戳了戳那条喷火烤鱼，鱼身上切开的一道道裂缝中马上溢出了噼里啪啦的火花，溅在鱼肉上。他切开一小块喂进嘴里，鱼肉非常鲜嫩，表面又带着一丝酥脆的焦味，十分美味。  
“这个挺好吃的。”哈利说道，指着面前的喷火烤鱼，男孩朝他看来，“呃，你以后可以尝一尝。”  
“我吃过，”德拉科面无表情地说道，“我妈妈挺喜欢的。”  
“你爸妈经常来这儿吗？” 他随口问道。  
“偶尔会来。这里人很少，适合约会。”  
这句话说完后，两人都陷入了诡异的安静。哈利的心脏古怪地跳了一下，他努力忽视那种尴尬又暧昧的氛围，但似乎成果不佳。他的腿有点僵硬，微微一移，结果撞上了德拉科的脚。后者抖了一下，立刻收回，耳朵不知为何红了起来。哈利竟觉得有点可爱，多看了几眼。  
“我带你过来只是因为人少，和别的没有关系。”德拉科生硬地补充道。  
“哦，我知道，”哈利马上说道，“我们之间的伴侣关系需要保密。”  
德拉科在下面又踹了哈利一脚，警告道：“你别再说话了。”  
接下来的时间他们沉默地吃完了午餐，德拉科点了一份甜点，哈利要了一杯冰蜂蜜水。大雪在阴暗的小巷里飞舞，将地面、窗檐、屋檐都遮盖住，又轻轻敲打着玻璃墙，像片羽毛般轻盈地落在地上。空气中浮动着冰凉的雪、蜂蜜水和水果冰淇淋的香味，哈利咬着吸管，看着德拉科叉起一个小樱桃放入口中。也许这是一个机会，他想，虽然他和德拉科依然时不时吵架，但至少现在他们能心平气和地坐在一块儿，这比平时要好多了。  
“对了，你有没有看过关于灵魂伴侣的书？”哈利犹豫了一会儿，斟酌着开口道，“嗯……就是那种指导灵魂伴侣怎样相处的书。”  
“如果你是说那种建议灵魂伴侣牵手、亲嘴、再上床的书，布雷斯看过不少。”德拉科从冰淇淋中抬起头来，讥讽道。  
“呃，不是那种。我说的是如何调整灵魂伴侣之间的关系的书，我想，也许我们应该寻找一种合适的方式平衡我们之间的关系。”哈利说道。自从那天庞弗雷夫人提过一嘴后，他便开始留意，抽空去图书馆借了几本这方面的书。  
德拉科没有马上回答，他叫来服务生结帐，慢吞吞地戴上口罩，起身朝外走去，哈利不得不跟上了他。  
“我觉得现在这样就不错，”他们离开餐厅，踏入阴冷的巷子里，德拉科说道，他的声音因为口罩遮挡而显得有些模糊，“我们不需要调整。既然这种关系不能解除，那我们以后就离对方远一点，别再接触。”  
哈利喉咙里吸进一股混杂着雪花的寒气，呛得他开始咳嗽，胸口都连带着阵痛起来，裂开了似的。哦，他妈的，他想，他说的很有道理，太他妈有道理了。  
“我问过庞弗雷夫人，她认为我们之间的感应强得出奇，”他说道，“你肯定已经感受到了，我们摆脱不了这个。”  
“但目前看来，这些感应都需要我们互相靠近才会触发，只要你离我远点儿就不会有事发生。”德拉科说道。  
他们不再说话，慢慢穿过狭窄寂静的小巷，雪风使两人行动迟缓。在经过一间商铺时，德拉科转过头，停下了脚步。哈利顺着他的目光望去，那是一间黑魔法商店，外墙的石砖被漆成了深棕色，上面挂着一个“暂不营业”的腐朽木牌。店铺没有名字，玻璃墙脏兮兮的，沾满了蜘蛛网和一种深色的污渍，令哈利想到了一些不好的东西。透过玻璃墙能看见里面摆放着一排排木头架子，架子上闪烁着各色诡异的幽光——都是各种黑魔法器具散发的光芒，哈利看到了一只水晶骷髅头和一只漂浮在水缸里的眼睛，内心有点不舒服。  
德拉科上前一步，推门而入，哈利紧跟在他身后进入。他们刚踏进门，墙壁上的风铃就刺耳地响了起来。没过几秒，里室传来一阵气势汹汹的脚步声，一个老人怒气冲冲地拄着手杖走出来：“你们在干什么？没看到牌子上写的——啊，马尔福少爷，原来是你。你来光顾我的生意真是太荣幸了。”  
老巫师马上一脸谄媚的表情地走到德拉科旁边，后者一脸高傲地听着他的恭维，站在架子旁把玩着上面的小玩意儿，偶尔说一两句话，引来对难听又方沙哑的笑声。  
“那位是你的朋友吗，马尔福少爷？”  
哈利转过头，老巫师正看着他。德拉科手中拿着一个木头做的吊死鬼玩具，吊死鬼的脖子上缠着一根绳子，它狠狠地把小人拉了上去，小人口中发出尖锐的叫声。哈利眼睁睁地看着绳子把小人的头绞断了，断口处流出类似于血的红色液体，诡异至极。  
“哦，你不用管他。”德拉科嫌恶地擦掉滴到手上的液体，将吊死鬼放回架子上，“他是个蠢蛋，我带他来见见世面。”  
哈利在内心翻了个白眼，懒得理他，继续浏览着架子上的黑魔法器具。不过他对这些实在不感兴趣，于是便开始听那两人的对话。  
德拉科将这间不大的商铺整个儿逛了一遍，老巫师一直跟在他旁边解说。哈利注意到他在其中一个架子旁停得格外久，一直在询问各种问题。他悄悄走到他们身后，发现那是一个挂满各种金银首饰的架子。  
“这种要多少？”  
“五个金加隆，马尔福少爷。这是用金色绿柱石打造的，而且加了特殊的保护魔咒……”  
“这个呢？”  
“这个得要十个金加隆，你看，这上面有暗纹，是非常稀有的……”  
德拉科拿着项链端详了一会儿，又挂回架子上，拿起了另外一条。老巫师解说得口干舌燥，不一会儿便找借口回屋子里休息去了。哈利走到德拉科身旁，后者拿起一条镶嵌着海蓝色圆形宝石的项链，眯着眼打量着。  
“这个看起来不错，是不是？”他忽然说道。哈利正猜测他在和谁说话，就看见他拿着项链在他脖子上比划了几下，然后皱着眉让哈利把围巾扯下来。  
“呃……你要送给我？”  
“想得美。”  
德拉科把海蓝宝石项链往哈利脖子上一套，看了几眼，又粗暴地拽了下来，摇了摇头。哈利倒吸了口气，摸着自己脖子上被刮出的红印子。  
“这条，还有这条，都戴上给我看看。”德拉科又取了两条项链下来塞到哈利手中，哈利非常想拒绝，在心中念了十遍“要忍耐”才勉强平静下来，戴上了其中一条金色项链。  
“好丑。”德拉科毫不客气地评价道。  
哈利忍无可忍，踢了他鞋尖一脚，结果对方没有站稳，一下子朝他怀里倒去，他条件反射地接住了他，搂在了他的腰上。  
火热的温度从他们紧贴的部位窜上来，烧到了全身。哈利霎时感觉自己的呼吸都变得沉重了，心跳快得不可思议。他似乎听见了德拉科的心跳，隔着一个胸膛，也和他一样急促，点燃燎原之火。他们的呼吸紧密地缠绕着，不分彼此，哈利这才真切地感觉到即使是触碰也是有所不同的，普通的肌肤触碰远远比不上一个拥抱，虽然他们这也算不上是拥抱。  
德拉科触电般地一颤，激烈地挣扎起来。哈利下滑的手撞在了他的臀部上，蹭了一把。男孩后背紧绷，他狠狠推着哈利的肩膀，后者连忙向后退去，松开了他。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”没等德拉科发飙，哈利抢先说道。  
“你踢我不是故意的？”德拉科瞪着他，脸红得惊人。  
“但是你在餐厅里也踢过我。”哈利指出这一点。  
“那是你活该，”男孩尖声说道，“别碰我，波特！”  
“哦，我倒觉得你很喜欢碰我，”哈利也火了，“你还把我当衣架子呢，这时候怎么就忘了？”  
德拉科气得发抖，他一直强忍着不去揉自己的臀部，被哈利碰过的部位现在还在发麻。他从不认为自己做错了什么，哈利把他的生活变成了这样，他使唤他又有什么错？……他就不该约他出来，他愤恨地想，他早就知道，任何和波特扯上关系的事情都会变得一团糟。  
哈利注意到德拉科的眼圈有点红了，内心浮起一丝后悔。虽然他不觉得这有什么好委屈的，但把这次出行搞得一团糟也不是他的本意。  
“别生气了，”他艰难地安慰道，“我真的……呃，没想到会这样。”  
德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，又从架子上拽下十几条项链塞进哈利手中，硬让他一一戴上。哈利每戴上一条，他就要夸张地大肆嘲笑一番，挑出各种毛病。哈利被折腾得几乎没脾气了，也懒得回击，只觉得他幼稚至极。在德拉科终于闹够后，他筋疲力尽，找了张椅子坐下，随口问道：“你到底喜欢哪条的项链？”  
似乎是对哈利的配合很满意，德拉科的语气缓和了一些，他撇了撇嘴：“他这儿没有好看的项链。”  
“哦，那你想要怎样的项链？”  
德拉科的手指在几十条链子中勾来勾去，那些金色、银色、铜色的链条划过他白皙的指尖，发出细微的清脆声响。哈利看得有些出神，莫名觉得这些都很适合他。  
“我想要淡蓝色的宝石做成的项链，”德拉科忽然开口了，“它是乳白色的，但会散发出淡蓝色的晕彩。冰凉、柔和、非常舒服……给人一种海一般的感觉。”  
哈利一怔，无法控制地想起他之前做的那些模糊不清的梦，走在石滩上的德拉科，上涌的潮水，苍白的天空。整片石滩散发着氤氲的蓝色，他雪白的脚趾踩在上面，似乎也沾上了莹莹的光。  
“你指的是月长石项链吗？”他问道。  
“哦，你也觉得月长石比较合适，是不是？但他这里的月长石纯度都很低。”德拉科有些嫌弃。  
“那这个呢？”哈利从口袋里拿出那块从有求必应屋里拿来的月长石。和那些精巧的挂坠相比，它显得大而沉重。虽然哈利对宝石的品质没有任何研究，但他也能看得出自己手中这块月长石要比这儿所有的宝石都要纯粹、莹润，闪动着温和的光泽。


	9. Chapter 9

手心蓦然一空，没等哈利反应过来，德拉科已经把那块月长石夺了过来，放在眼前细细打量。他瞪着它看了一会儿，又看向哈利，憋红了脸，说不出话来。  
“呃……这是在有求必应屋里找到的。”哈利犹豫着解释道，他不太想提起这件事，“就是你……你那时候用过的。”  
“我用过的？”德拉科慢慢地重复了一遍。  
“对，你施那个黑魔法的时候用过的。其他的药材都损坏了，只有它还保持完整。”  
“……也就是说，它本来就是我的。”德拉科平静地说道，紧紧攥着手中的月长石。  
“嗯——你这么认为也没有错。”  
德拉科不再说话。这时老巫师正好从里屋里走出来，他马上快步朝他走去，边走边问道：  
“你这里能定制项链吗？”  
“啊，当然可以，只要你提供你的要求。”  
“用这个给我做一条能安神的项链，不要太大，不用有太多装饰。”德拉科将月长石递给他，飞快地说道。老巫师用一块手帕接过月长石，从口袋里掏出一只放大镜仔细观察着，不禁赞叹道：“噢，这是月长石，纯度非常高，质量很好。难能可贵的是，我能感觉到它的气息和你非常契合……你是从哪儿得到它的？”  
德拉科耸耸肩，没有回答。老巫师没有在意，走到墙边的工作台前，将月长石小心翼翼地放在金属板上。哈利慢慢走到德拉科后方，老巫师抬头看向他，目光一下子顿住了，多停了一会儿，又拿起月长石比对着，几不可闻地“咦”了一声。  
“怎么了？”德拉科不耐烦地问道，扭头瞥了哈利一眼，“如果你觉得他碍事，我就把他赶出去。”  
“噢，不是。我发现了一些有趣的东西，马尔福少爷。”老巫师连忙解释道。  
“你是指什么？”  
“这块宝石上的大部分气息是属于你的，马尔福少爷，它与你非常相配，会给你带来好运……但我能感觉到，这上面还有一部分气息属于他，”老巫师看向哈利，眼中闪烁着奇异的光芒，慢吞吞地说道，“……他也是这块宝石的主人。”  
“这不可能，”德拉科条件反射地反驳道，“这块宝石是我召唤出来的。”  
“我明白。但他一定对它做过重要的事，或者参与过与它相关的重要事件，”老巫师耐心地解释道，“你们回想一下，是不是有这样的事？……哦，还有另外一种可能，也许他和你有关系，马尔福少爷，他对你有影响，而且是一种特殊的影响。这也有可能投射到宝石上，不过比较少见。你有没有做过关于这块宝石的梦？”  
“有，”德拉科想也不想地说道，又补充了一句，“但梦里没有他。”  
老巫师轻轻摇了摇头：“梦是在潜意识中发生的，往往会以一些充满隐喻的形式出现，而这种具有象征意义的梦则更加隐晦。你没有看见他，不代表他没有出现。”  
“那你的意思是，这条项链你做不成了，对吗？”德拉科懒得听他拿着神神叨叨的话，直接问道。老巫师又摇了摇头。  
“当然能做，马尔福少爷。你们的气息并没有互相排斥，非常柔和。”老巫师解释道，拿起一把小刀在月长石上比划着，示意他一起看，“不过为了让项链的效果达到最佳，我建议将这块月长石切割成两部分，做成两条项链。你们各自戴上，对你们的睡眠和精神状态都会有非常好的影响。”  
“两条项链？只有这种办法吗？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“这是最好的办法。”  
德拉科扭头瞪了哈利一眼，哈利耸耸肩。他对项链倒是没有太大的感觉，老巫师说的没错，这块月长石确实和他有关系，德拉科召唤出它是为了摆脱自己，而他后来又把它带走，而且他也做过与月长石相关的梦。但出乎意料的是，哈利以为德拉科会回绝老巫师的要求，但可他却很快就答应了，虽然显得不太情愿。  
德拉科付了定金后，老巫师开始用一种魔法认真打磨月长石。据他的说法，这需要大约两个小时，他建议他们在这段时间内去外面转一转。不过德拉科和哈利都没有这个打算，外面的雪风越来越大了，走在街上只能自讨苦吃。于是他们便在店里闲逛，德拉科到处摸摸碰碰，几乎每个东西都要拿下来看看，中途还被一个鳄鱼形状的指甲钳夹住了手指，痛叫了一声。哈利忍着没有笑，帮他把鳄鱼指甲钳摘了下来。  
“听着，波特，那条项链算我送你的，”不一会儿他们便累了，搬了椅子坐在架子旁，德拉科说道，“如果你把它弄坏了，我饶不了你。”  
“……哦，我知道。”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，这句敷衍的保证并不能让他满意，但他又不知还能说什么，只好坐在一旁发呆。他还记得那个关于月长石石滩和海潮的梦，从那以后，他再也没有睡得那么安稳过。他又开始失眠、做噩梦，梦见无穷无尽的黑雾和眼睛。越是被折磨他就越怀念那个夜晚，他反复品味，几乎把它美化到了失真的地步。哦，他必须得把它找回来，无论需要他做什么……  
可那在梦里的月长石却出现在了哈利手中，而那个老头还硬是告诉他他的梦和哈利有关。他们之间能有什么关系？……不对，德拉科猛地抬起头，他忽然想起那天他醒来的时候，哈利正躺在他旁边。  
难道是……不，这不可能，他不相信……  
“波特，”德拉科蓦然开口，“那天你为什么会躺在我的病床上？”  
“嗯？哦，我告诉过你，是你把我拽过去的，”哈利一想起那天的经历就有些郁闷，“庞弗雷夫人也看见了，她让我陪你一会儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“我怎么知道？我还想问为什么呢。”  
德拉科没有说话，他并不想相信哈利这个说辞，但他知道这很可能是真的，哈利没必要骗他。德拉科不愿去想那个答案，他觉得自己快要疯了。  
“……你那时候舒服吗？”不知怎么的，他神使鬼差地问出了这个问题。当对上哈利惊讶的眼神时，德拉科简直想把他打晕。  
“你指的是——”  
“我什么也没问。”  
“你是说，和你睡觉的时候？”  
“不是！”  
“其实还可以，”哈利认真地回答道，想了想，“你睡觉的时候不是很吵……那天我睡得很深，忘了有没有做梦。”  
德拉科僵硬地“哦”了一声，没有再继续这个话题。两人又陷入了微妙的寂静，氛围有点尴尬，但又似乎隐隐浮动着一些其他东西。哈利偷偷看向德拉科，后者正低着头玩自己的手指。  
“……我们要不要试一试？”不知过了多久，哈利轻声问道。他的喉咙有点痒，胸腔中充斥着一种奇妙的气体。  
“……试什么？”德拉科的声音比他更轻，像蚊子叫，他的双手紧张地抓着大腿。  
“呃，我们不用做什么。就是……其实灵魂伴侣对我们都有好处。”哈利不知道该看哪儿，好像看哪儿都不合适，“我看了点书，我们……我们可以从最简单的开始。”  
“噢，比如牵手？”德拉科想要讽刺，但他发现自己的声音在颤抖。  
“嗯……你想吗？”哈利小声问道。实际上他本来想说的并不是这个，可现在他也忘了自己要说什么了。他的心跳从未这么快过，心脏挤压着胸口，又胀又闷。  
他在做一件有意义的事……不，他根本不知道自己在做什么。  
德拉科低着头，只露出微红的耳尖。他攥着手指，正要说话，这时一直在忙活的老巫师忽然怪叫了一声，把两人吓了一跳：  
“哦，完成了！”  
话音刚落，两人对视了一眼，德拉科炮烙似的跳起来，向前窜去，飞快地跑到了老巫师的工作台边。他掩饰般地大声问道：“在哪儿？”  
老巫师将工作台上磨碎的月长石粉吹到地上，挑起两条银链子，提到德拉科面前。那是两条装饰简单的银项链，磨成球形的月长石中间穿了孔，套在链子上。月长石晶莹剔透，映着隐约的烛光，幽幽的蓝和红混合在一起，没过了边缘。德拉科小心翼翼地从老巫师手中接过两条项链，捏着那枚球形宝石，闪动的蓝光如同那片他曾经沉溺的深海。他看了许久，哈利从背后走上来，停在他身边。德拉科扭头朝他看去，那双干净的绿眼睛让他烫到了似的回头，别扭地侧过身。  
“呃，已经好了吗？”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，看向德拉科，“所以……”  
“烦死了，你的在这里。”德拉科忽然烦躁起来，将一条项链塞进哈利手中，后者差点没接住。哈利完全不知道自己又怎么惹到了他，多看了他几眼，又看向手中的链子，发现成品比他想象中的要好得多。  
“这个要戴上吗？”他问道，“一直戴着？”  
“噢，我在上面附着了一些魔法，你们同时戴上效果最好，”老巫师说道，“它主要能起到安神的作用，对你们的身体健康非常有好处。”  
德拉科终于抬起了头。他没有看哈利，干脆利落地付了尾款，转身朝门口走去。哈利紧跟在他身后，他握着那条项链，珠子硌着他的掌心。  
“怎么了，马尔福？”  
“别和我说话。”德拉科头也不回地说道，走得更快了。他重重地拉上口罩，似乎这样就能给他带来一丝安全感，可内心的愤怒与茫然依然无法驱除。他无法相信，在某个瞬间，他竟觉得这样也不错。他简直是疯了。  
哈利在后面叫了几声，小跑上来，拽住了德拉科的胳膊。后者用力甩开了他，后退了一步。  
“你怎么了？”哈利皱起眉，“我惹着你了吗？”  
德拉科紧抿着嘴唇，没有回答，整个人罩在飞雪之中，如同冰雕。哈利的内心浮起了一丝不好的预感。  
“回答我的话，马尔福。你到底怎么了？”  
“……你真恶心，”德拉科的喉结动了动，僵直着声音说道，他紧握着拳头，指甲嵌进了掌心，“你……你想和我牵手？你还想做什么？——哦，你觉得我会听信你的那些话，是吗？”  
“……我听不懂你在说些什么，”哈利强压着怒火，他感觉自己被羞辱了，“如果你不想——”  
“我当然不想！”德拉科粗鲁地打断了他，哈利差点一口气没上来。  
“那就不想，你没必要这么对我说话，马尔福！”  
“你让我觉得恶心，”德拉科说道，微眯起眼，“我真想吐。”  
“哦，好吧，”哈利点了点头，从口袋里掏出项链塞到他手中，“我先走了，你自便。”  
说完他拉上口罩扭头就走，雪花打在他的眼镜上，湿了一片。德拉科呆呆地望着他的背影，他咽了口唾沫，低头看向手心的项链，手指慢慢握成了拳头。他蓦地向前跑去，大喊了声“波特”。男孩的身影已经模糊成了一团黑雾，德拉科从地上拾起一块石头，狠狠扔了过去。前面传来一声带着痛的“哎哟”，哈利停了下来，揉着自己的背转过身。德拉科大跨步冲了上去，一下子把他推到墙壁上，发出咚的一声。哈利的后背被撞得生疼，倒抽了口气。他狠狠推开他往外走，结果背脊又被顶了一下。  
“我操你妈，马尔福！”他大吼道，抽出魔杖对他施了一个锁腿咒，飞快地往外跑。德拉科半天才挣脱咒语，马上挥舞着魔杖追了出去。他们在街道上狂奔、大喊大叫，引来无数行人的目光。飘飘扬扬的鹅毛大雪扑进他们的衣领和袖子里，德拉科跑得上气不接下气，视野剧烈摇晃着，嘴唇都要冻僵了。他发射了好几道魔咒，那些红光朝四面八方飞舞，没有一道命中。混乱间他感觉哈利回头朝他大喊了句什么，他没有听清。  
不过德拉科很快就知道他在叫什么了，因为校门已经出现在他面前。他急忙在费尔奇面前停下来，扶着墙粗重地喘息着，在他狐疑的眼神中走进门。德拉科一眼就看见了不远处的哈利，又跑了上去。  
听见背后传来的急促的脚步声，哈利回头看了一眼，低咒了一句，拔腿就跑。德拉科伸长手抓住了他的兜帽，用力向后一扯，哈利猝不及防地撞在了他身上，踩中了德拉科的脚。后者一下子没站稳，向后倒去，两人一同滚到了雪地上。  
哈利的脖子和后脑都沾满了雪，胳膊刮到了石头，凉凉地痛。德拉科的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，又沉又硬，他使劲推开了。他正要起身，德拉科抱住了他的腰，在上面咬了一口。哈利“操”了一声，狠狠甩开他往城堡跑，德拉科也立即起身追在他身后。两人如同黑色的幽灵掠过霍格沃茨的走廊，哈利的神经高度集中，几乎不亚于魁地奇球赛。他时刻提防着德拉科扑上来，同时又要避开路上的陷阱，好几次差点踩中会恶作剧的楼梯。  
他们一路狂奔，最后跑进了有求必应屋，进门时德拉科推了哈利一把，将他推到了旁边的一张沙发上，飞起的灰尘扑了他满脸，呛得他咳嗽起来，扯掉了口罩。  
“你发什么疯，马尔福！”  
德拉科压到哈利身上，伸手在对方脏兮兮的脸上擦了一把，马上留下了几个指印。他撑起身，紧盯着他，目光冰冷如刀。他也不知道自己想做什么，浓浓的厌恶感几乎要把自己淹没。他似乎一直在做一些毫无意义的事，在这之中，和哈利的纠缠是最没有意义的一件。可就像此时身体的颤抖一样，他控制不了，他无数次想逃避，但一切依然奔着失控的方向前进，连他自己都变了样。  
他讨厌哈利的反应，更讨厌自己的反应，哈利的靠近让他退避，他的离开又让他烦躁。他甚至不知道自己该不该像之前那样时时远离他，虽然他一直打算这么做，虽然没有任何理由让他觉得应该放弃这个决定，可他已经压不住了，灵魂深处一直有个声音在叫、在喊，疯狂地想要接近。他知道怎样做对他最有益，他知道，他一直都知道……  
“你不是说要试一试吗？”德拉科说道，声音又尖又涩。  
“嗯？”哈利微微睁大了眼，“不，我现在不想了。我得回去了。”  
“波特！”  
“我搞不清楚你想干什么，”他盖过了他的声音，“你刚才说不要，现在又改变主意，你到底想怎么样？”  
“那你想怎么样？你到底要做什么？”德拉科死死掐着哈利的肩膀，他的眼睛发红，透着一种不正常的光，“你觉得我们应该做什么，波特？你觉得这些缠在我们身上的乱七八糟的关系，我们该怎么面对，嗯？”  
他目光如炬，哈利无法躲开，他觉得自己的肩膀几乎要裂开了。但比这更痛更重的是德拉科的眼神，他的话语，还有他的情绪，比海啸还要猛烈，从上至下毫无死角地吞噬了他。他这才意识到，这种关系对德拉科来说远比他自己要痛苦得多。他似乎触摸到了一点什么，但又不敢深入，他太轻率了，以至于将这个男孩逼得进退两难。  
“……我不知道，”哈利说得很困难，“你想怎么处理都可以。”  
“那我杀死你，怎么样？”德拉科冷冷地说道，松开了按着哈利肩膀的手，掐住了他的脖子。  
“……你真的很极端，马尔福。”哈利僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，想把他的手拿下来，但后者无动于衷，面无表情地看着他，没有回答。  
他们对视了一会儿，哈利轻轻按住了他的腰，贴着他掀起的衣服下露出的肌肤。火焰从他们紧挨着的部位窜起来，向全身蔓延。他感受着他的情绪，低声说道：“得了吧，你不想杀我。你想折磨我，让我疼痛……但你就是不想杀死我，马尔福。”  
德拉科的手收紧了，整个人绷得像一张弓。他眯起眼，把头低得更深了一些，慢慢地说道：“我到现在还是觉得，我们成为灵魂伴侣是一个错误。”  
“试一试吧，”哈利说道，“就这么一天。”


	10. Chapter 10

他们对视了一会儿，德拉科渐渐松开手，直起身坐在哈利的腹部，居高临下地看着他，又一下子倒下来，压在哈利胸口。他们静静地靠了一会儿，德拉科吸着气，嗅着他身上的气息，无来由地感受到了一丝安宁。  
“怎么试？”他闷闷地问道。  
“呃，身体接触是最基础的。不过我觉得我们不适合从牵手开始，这太初级了。”哈利想了想，说道。  
“那你把衣服脱了让我摸一遍？”  
“咳，这样好吗？”  
德拉科没有理他，二话不说把手探进了哈利的衣摆。他的手很凉，哈利倒吸了口气，下意识按住了他的手腕。  
“松开，波特。”男孩不耐烦地说道，把哈利的袍子撩到了腰上。他咽了口唾沫，慢慢向上探去。哈利的身体很暖，安抚着他的指尖，一瞬间的触感带着电流，令德拉科微微战栗起来。他感觉有一条温暖的河流缓缓涌过心头，带着阳光、雪花和冬青木的味道，干燥而松软。一种柔和又宽阔的感觉，四处漫漶，仿佛能包容他的一切，即使他如此丑陋，又如此迷茫……  
哈利感受着身上的人的呼吸和心跳，非常平和，有些出乎他的意料。一开始他动也不敢动，生怕惊扰了他，但随着德拉科越来越大胆，他的手也慢慢探进男孩的衣下，抚摸着他的腰肢。哈利之前就发现了，德拉科的腰特别软。他哆嗦了一下，不自在地缩了缩，哈利轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。  
“波特！”男孩小声警告道，故意在哈利腰上拧了一把。后者的回应是重重揉捏他的臀肉，将那儿掐得火辣辣的，德拉科被刺激得弹了一下，涨红了脸。他开始在他身上胡乱抚摸，他们的身体渐渐烫起来，在越来越紧密的触碰中变得敏感。外衣早已褪去，两人只穿着裤子互相搂抱，难耐地摩擦，仿佛化成一滩水融合在一起。德拉科紧搂着哈利的脖子吻他的后颈，他贪婪地吮吸着，那皮肤底下似乎埋藏着令他惊叹、渴望的宝藏，能够慰藉他干涸的灵魂。温柔的、致命的……他压抑得太久了，以至于被这种气息包围时一下子失去了掌控力，只能毫无反抗地沦陷。他又感受到了那片安静的海，在这个男孩的身体深处，他必须破开他表面的防备才能找到。不，不是这样……他想要……  
哈利的手掌在德拉科身上徘徊着，他也不知道自己在碰哪儿，只觉得浑身都被点燃了，灵魂也像中了蛊，昏昏沉沉，无法控制。这种感觉像醉酒，虽然他没有喝醉过。德拉科洁白的胸脯在他面前晃动，那两粒凸起如同两颗成熟的樱桃，原本是青涩的淡红色，现在已经长成了欲滴的深红。他忍不住咬了上去，轻轻吮吸着，品尝着樱桃果肉。德拉科的呼吸陡然变得粗重起来，心跳快得惊人。他低低地尖叫了一声，推拒着他的头，哈利不依不饶地压了下去，仿佛要找到一扇门，一个答案。他们似乎做错了什么，他迷迷糊糊地想，他们就应该从牵手开始……现在已经失控了。  
德拉科大口大口地喘息着，喉结起伏。他早已有了反应，下身胀得厉害，他现在只想找个地方把自己埋进去，或者被填满。他想要更多更多哈利的气息，他想索取他的灵魂，他想融到他的身体里去，那一定是至高无上的快乐。当哈利又开始咬他的乳头时，他急躁地呻吟着，粗鲁地用下身蹭着他。他眼前发白，什么也看不清，只觉得哈利的一切都那么近，似乎伸手就能得到。  
“波特……”  
“嗯……我帮你弄？”  
“不要，”他挣扎着，“我想要里面，波特，帮我……”  
“别动，”他按住了他的腿，“你下面很胀……”  
他褪下了他的裤子，握住了那一团，德拉科急促地喘了一声，喉咙都不听使唤了。男孩的手指如同烧火的夹子，他几乎承受不住这种强烈到爆炸的刺激，没弄几下泄了出来。他狼狈地夹紧腿，哈利费了点劲才掰开，替他擦干净。他抓着他的手移向自己的下身，喘息着说道：“帮我，嗯？”  
德拉科双眼迷离地看着他，他的大脑已经烧成了一堆浆糊，什么也无法思考。当他的手指触上那滚烫炽热的器物时，两人都震了一下，满足地叹了一声。哈利死死扣着他的手不让他躲开，德拉科汗湿的金发披散在两边，他的脸上也沾满了汗，从脸角滴落下来，色欲而性感。  
“你他妈真烫，波特。”他骂了句脏话，哈利痴迷地看着他，抚摸着他的手臂——他从来没有觉得德拉科这样漂亮过，他的一切都如此与他契合。  
德拉科随便摩擦了几下，见哈利一直盯着他看，于是扑了上来，用屁股蹭着他的东西。哈利吓了一跳，连忙抱住了他的背，另一只手扶着自己的性器在他的臀缝间滑动着。即使隔着布料都能感觉到那种灼人的温度，德拉科被刺激得直发抖，一个劲地呻吟、扭动，蹭得哈利浑身火热，脑子里不由自主地浮现了一些不合时宜的念头。男孩像只猫似的在他怀中缩成一团，哈利拍了几下他挺翘的屁股，后者报复性质地在他胸口咬了一口。  
“我感觉到了，你想上我，”德拉科从他怀里抬起头，懒懒地说道，“你想把那东西插到我身体里去。”  
“别说了，马尔福。”哈利哑声说道，他觉得自己的心脏要爆开了。难以想象，他说的每句话都在牵动他的心神。  
德拉科埋在他胸口深深地吸着气，嘟囔了一句什么，哈利没听清。  
“但这样很舒服，”他喃喃着，“我喜欢你身上的味道……你是不是去过海边？还是说……”  
“马尔福……”  
“如果我说，我在你旁边才能睡着，你肯定觉得我疯了。”德拉科说道，没有理他。  
哈利的手一停，心被狠狠揪了一下，酸涩的疼痛弥漫在两人的呼吸之间。德拉科抹了抹眼睛，低头看向他，哈利发现他已经完全醒了，那双灰蓝色的眼里没有一点情潮。他非常清醒，冷静得可怕。  
“你没有疯，”哈利低声说道，“我能明白，马尔福。”  
“不，你不明白，”德拉科睁大了眼睛，他扑上来，撑起身，直视着哈利的眼睛，“你不明白好几个月无法睡一个好觉是什么滋味，波特。想象一下，你非常困，你闭上眼睛，但你睡不着。不是因为噩梦，不是因为噪音，你就是睡不着。外面的一点点动静都能惊醒你，你在床上躺了一晚上，但你甚至不清楚自己到底有没有睡。或者说，你一直处在半梦半醒之间，你的大脑同时被一些乱七八糟的念头和外面的声响折磨，你觉得你还不如不睡。”  
哈利张了张口，却不知该说什么。德拉科没有看他，支着下巴继续说道：“不过我现在有点理解你的话了，灵魂伴侣对我们都有好处……我能在你旁边睡一个好觉，我应该感谢你，是不是？”  
“不——”  
“但梅林如果真的想补偿我，就不应该让你成为我的灵魂伴侣。”他的声音冷下来，“我什么也得不到，什么也没有。”  
“不是，你可以——”  
“我不可以，”德拉科打断了他，“我不可以，波特。这个话题到此为止吧。”  
哈利看着他，撑着沙发慢慢坐起来，靠在扶手上。德拉科侧坐在他面前，微弓着背，裸露的上身瘦削而苍白，肋骨突出。干干净净，什么也没有，正如他所说的那样。他看到他左手臂内侧的黑魔标记，像一块丑陋的伤疤。他之前就看到了，可他还是觉得很美，不是指黑魔标记，而是这个男孩。他身上所有的元素拆卸下来都不是美的，但组合到一起却拥有惊心动魄的吸引力。哈利说不出这是什么感觉，以前他从未有这种想法，可以前他也没有和他这样深入地交流过，即使只是身体的交流——对于灵魂伴侣来说，身体交流和灵魂交流没有太大区别。  
“我很抱歉，”他说道，“我之前没有想过。”  
德拉科看了他一眼，那眼神近乎冷漠。  
“哦，没什么，我没说要你负责。”他嘲讽道，懒洋洋地靠在沙发背上，“我觉得倒还不错，我现在知道有灵魂伴侣是什么感觉了。”  
“什么感觉？”哈利侧过头看向他。  
“一个你摆脱不掉的幽灵，藏在你的梦里。”他说道，“又或者，一片没有声音的大海，你可以把自己完全埋进去。”  
“听起来很矛盾。”  
德拉科仰着头，抄着双手，没有回答。过了一会儿，他开口了：“再来一次？”  
“……你只想要这个？”  
“哦，你还有什么建议？”  
“既然你……我是说，如果我还有什么能帮得上忙的——”  
“没有，波特，除此之外你没有任何价值。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
哈利望着他们靠得极近的双腿，德拉科的双足没有一丝瑕疵，指甲剪得很齐，在有求必应屋阴冷暗淡的光中显得毫无血色，仿佛刚从冰窖里出来。他慢慢靠过去，搂住了德拉科的肩膀。男孩的肌肤冷凉而温润，他舒舒服服地靠在他怀里，他们的温度融成了一片，亲密如双生子。  
“我们的心跳倒是挺一致的。”德拉科说道。  
哈利没有说话，他轻轻梳理着德拉科淡金色的头发，蓦地将他压倒在沙发上，后者叫了一声，说不出是惊恐还是兴奋。  
“你今天特别不一样，波特。”他说道，低低地喘息着。  
或许吧，哈利想，但也只有今天……如此短暂，又如此难挨。  
他们又开始抚摸、摩擦，这一次的接触比之前更短一些，哈利发现自己完全没法全身心投入。他的脑子里充斥着一些混乱的念头，他不停地想着德拉科的话，那可能是他对他说过最有用的话之一。他的心不在焉影响到了德拉科，男孩抱怨了几句，见他没有反应，朝他肚子打了一拳。  
“马尔福！”  
“哦，你还活着呢，我以为你已经死了。”  
哈利吸着气，翻了个白眼，吃力地撑起身，抱住了德拉科的腰。  
“……你说话真的很难听。”  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想你说的话。”哈利回答道。  
“蠢货。”德拉科嗤笑了一声，从地上拾起衣服穿上，仰着脖子系好领带，披上外套。哈利躺在原处没有动，他看着德拉科弯下腰窸窸窣窣地提鞋后跟，半天才慢吞吞地坐起来，靠在沙发扶手上。他忽然觉得极度疲累，连一根指头都抬不起来。  
“还坐着干什么？”德拉科回过头，皱起眉，“你想在这儿呆一晚上？”  
“不，”哈利直起身，浮皮潦草地胡乱套上衣服，“一起去吃晚餐？”  
“不用，”德拉科耸耸肩，“我觉得已经够了。我们试过了，我觉得还行，没别的了。”  
这简直是最糟糕的一个结果，哈利想，比打一架还要让人沮丧。他们好像前进了一步，但似乎又什么也没有。  
“我以为会有更多的帮助，”他说道，“我是说，我们毕竟明白了一些。”  
“那只是你的幻想，波特。”  
哈利看着他，不说话。他感到了失望，可他甚至不知道自己在失望什么。德拉科不知为何也没有马上离开，他瞪了他一会儿，忽然说道：  
“如果你真的想帮我，就把这个戴上。”  
哈利眨了眨眼，德拉科抓起他的手，将一个冰凉的东西塞入他手心。哈利低头一看，是那条月长石项链，沾上了一点灰尘，也许是他们尝试的时候弄上的。  
德拉科拍了拍他的胳膊，双手插进口袋里，头也不回地离开了。

那天过后，哈利再也没有和德拉科说过话。除了上课他几乎很少看见他，就算在课上，德拉科也经常不在，斯内普的黑魔法防御术课他几乎每次都逃。哈利不禁猜测这其中也许有他们上次亲密接触的缘故，在那股浪潮褪去后，他们连对视都显得尴尬。但出于某种他自己也说不出的原因，哈利一直戴着那条项链，他知道德拉科也一样。  
罗恩和赫敏曾好奇地询问过这条项链的来源，哈利随口搪塞了过去，将它塞进了衣服里。温冷的球形宝石紧贴着皮肤，并不舒服，但有时候他觉得它像一颗心脏，沉甸甸地悬在离他咽喉极近的地方。他看向德拉科的时候，后者脖颈间的月长石也在微微闪亮。也许还是有一些东西变得不一样了，哈利想。  
他控制着自己不去有求必应屋附近，但有时候还是忍不住拿出活点地图翻看，目光自欺欺人地在无数个标着人名的小黑点上转悠。在夜深人静的时候，他躺在床上，拿起项链静静地悬在眼前，幽蓝的光在灰暗的银色中一闪而过。哈利不知道自己的精神状况有没有变得更好，他的梦少了一些，更多的时候只是梦见黑夜里的大海，上空挂着一轮苍白的月亮。无论如何，他由衷地希望德拉科能做一个好梦。  
这天下午哈利收到了邓布利多的羊皮纸，后者让他晚上到办公室来。邓布利多的办公室在八楼，与有求必应屋只有一条小走廊的距离。哈利收拾好书包，快步朝那儿走去。  
夜晚的霍格沃茨格外安静，只能听见不远处的鸟叫。还有十五分钟就要敲宵禁的钟了，大部分同学都回到了休息室里。哈利喘着气爬上八楼的楼梯，抹了把汗。蓦地，不远处传来一声尖叫和一声撞击，他马上停下脚步，屏息静听。  
“你——竟——敢——啊——！”  
叫声是从隔壁走廊传来的，哈利急忙朝那儿赶去。他转过一个拐角，远远地看见特里劳妮教授倒在地上，脸被脖子上的其中一条围脖挡住了。她身边倒着几个雪梨酒瓶，其中一个已经碎了，酒液流了一地。  
“教授——”  
哈利快步跑去扶她，特里劳妮教授身上的一些闪亮的珠子和她的眼镜缠在了一起。她大声地打了个嗝，拍了拍头发，在哈利的搀扶下站了起来。  
“这是怎么了，教授？”  
“你问得好！”她刺耳地说道，“我刚才在一个人散步，一边想着某些我碰巧瞥见的不祥征兆……”  
哈利没太注意她在说什么。他转过头，意识到了他们站在什么地方：右边是巨怪跳舞的挂毯，左边是光滑坚硬的石墙，后面藏着——  
“教授，你刚才是不是想进有求必应屋？”  
“……天赐我的征兆——你说什么？”特里劳妮教授的目光突然变得有点躲躲闪闪的。  
“有求必应屋，”哈利重复道，“你是想要进去吗？”  
“我——嗯——我不知道学生们也知道——”  
“不是所有的人都知道。”哈利说，“但出了什么事？你尖叫了……听起来好像受了伤……”  
“我——嗯，”特里劳妮教授一边警惕地用披肩围住自己，低头用她那双放大了好几倍的眼睛盯着哈利，“我本来希望——啊——存放一些——呃——个人用品在有求必应屋里……”她嘟哝了句什么“恶毒的指控”。  
“噢，”哈利说着扫了一眼地上的雪利酒瓶，“但你没能进去藏它们？”  
“哦，我可以进去。”特里劳妮教授瞪着那堵墙，“但是里面已经有人了。”  
“有人在里面——？谁？”哈利的内心咯噔了一下，一种极为冰冷的感觉慢慢浮了上来，他应该察觉到的，即使他们很久没有说过话，但他们之间的感应并没有变弱一分……  
“我也不知道，”特里劳妮教授说道，看上去有点被哈利急切的问话吓着了，“我进了屋里，听到有人的声音，这是我这些年藏——用这个屋子的时候从未碰到过的。”  
“有人的声音？说些什么？”哈利走到了墙边，将手贴在上面。他的心脏猛烈地跳动着，就在一墙之隔的地方……  
“我不知道是不是在说什么，”特里劳妮教授说道，“那是……叫喊声。”  
“叫喊声？”  
“愉快的叫喊声。”她点着头说道。  
“好像是在庆祝什么？”  
“肯定。”  
“那后来呢——？”  
“后来我叫了一声，‘谁在那里？’”  
“那个声音回答说是谁了吗？”哈利问道。  
“不，没有，”她说道，“一切变得漆黑，接着我就感觉到我头朝前被扔了出来！”  
哈利没有再说话，他站在通往有求必应屋的石墙前，屏住了呼吸。他能感受到他，就是他……那种冰冷的呼吸，在他心头震颤的幅度，他甚至能感觉到德拉科在沿着墙壁慢慢走动，他的气息不停地拂过他想象中的鼻尖……  
“我认为你最好告诉邓布利多教授，”过了一会儿，哈利转头看向她，说道，“应当让他知道马尔福在庆祝——我是说，那个把你从屋里扔出来的人。”


	11. Chapter 11

德拉科在墙边站了许久，也许有五分钟，也许有十分钟、二十分钟，也许更久，他人生中最漫长的一段时光，他感觉到那个人终于离开了，带着被他们扔出去的特里劳妮教授，后者还在唠唠叨叨地说着“被闪电击中的塔楼”这类不知所谓的话。  
他回过头，看向那几个通过修复好的消失柜来到这儿的食死徒——多洛霍夫、阿米库斯、阿莱克托、吉本，还有臭名昭著的格雷伯克，他的目光略过了他，掩饰住了眼底的厌恶。德拉科听说过许多关于他的传闻，实际上，他根本不知道他会来。  
德拉科深吸了口气，竭力控制着内心的紧张，他发现自己已经呼吸困难了。这些人是来帮助他完成任务的，但这不意味着他能轻松地指挥他们。这一天他已经等待了太久太久，可真正到来的时候，他却发现自己完全没有准备好。  
“怎么样，马尔福？”阿米库斯粗声粗气地说道，他看起来有点凶狠，“你接下来有什么计划？我们是不是要出去找邓布利多？”  
“我们——我们得查明他到底在哪儿，不能打草惊蛇，”德拉科结巴了一下，说道，“刚才的声音你们也听见了，波特和特里劳妮教授在外面，邓布利多教授很快就会知道我们已经闯进来了。”  
“所以邓布利多现在在哪儿？”阿莱克托尖声说道，“我觉得他肯定在办公室里，对不对？”  
“他可能在，也可能不在。”  
“你难道不知道吗？”  
“我在等一个消息，”德拉科有些烦躁起来，提高了音量，“如果他不在，我的助手会告诉我的。如果她一直没发消息来，我们就出去。”  
他们在屋子里等了一刻钟，在此期间卡罗兄妹和格雷伯克一直在大声说话，吵得德拉科心烦意乱。他放在口袋里的手紧紧攥着那枚用来和罗斯默塔夫人联系的魔法硬币，只要她改变上面的字母排列顺序，他这儿就会有感应。蓦地，硬币一热，他马上拿出来，制止了那群人的喧哗。  
“有消息了！”他大声说道，“她说——哦，邓布利多出去了。”  
“出去了？”阿莱克托叫道，“要是他不回来我们怎么办？在这儿一直等着？”  
“——这儿还有一句话！”德拉科拔高了声音，“她说他很快就会回来。”  
他们面面相觑，阿米库斯哼了一声，格雷伯克舔着手指，露出他的大黄牙，那个叫吉本的大块头金发食死徒一直没有说话。所有人的目光都落在了德拉科身上，这让他感到无比煎熬。他张了张口，想说点什么，这时外面响起了一串陌生的脚步声，有几个人在低声说话。虽然德拉科处于极度紧张的状态，但他依然一下就辨认出了其中两个人的身份：罗恩、纳威，还有一个他不太确定。他又看向食死徒们，格雷伯克露出了明显兴奋的表情，跃跃欲试。  
“他们肯定是波特叫来的，我们现在得马上离开。”德拉科的声音在微微颤抖，从书包里拿出了几个秘鲁进口的隐形烟雾弹，这是他托人从韦斯莱笑话商店购买的。他又拿出了一只干枯的手——博金·博克里的宝物，它在黑夜中会发光，而且只有他能看得见。  
“我们去哪儿？”格雷伯克迫不及待地问道，“我听见了，外面有几个学生……一顿美餐……”  
“不行，”德拉科想也不想地说道，“我们的目标是杀死邓布利多，没必要和他们混战。待会我用这个烟雾弹迷惑他们，你们跟着我出去。然后——我们等邓布利多回来，我的助手会告诉我的的——”  
“那我们去找他，是吗？我们怎么知道他从哪个方向回来呢？”  
“这——我的助手——”  
“不要依赖你的助手，马尔福，这样太被动了，我们得主动出击。”阿莱克托说道。她语气中的轻蔑让德拉科很不愉快。  
“那你们有什么建议吗？”他烦躁地问道，走来走去。事情在往他预料之外的方向发展，他开始感到不安了。  
“我有个主意，”一直保持沉默的吉本忽然开口了，“我们在空中放一个黑魔标记，邓布利多看到了肯定会过来看一看。”  
“哦，这个办法好！”多洛霍夫赞同道，“等邓布利多被我们吸引过来，马尔福就动手，我们完成任务就能回去了。”  
德拉科的心脏一缩，无意识地攥紧了口袋里的魔杖。他们说得轻松，然而杀死邓布利多却是这个任务中最困难的一环，修好消失柜和它相比就像日常作业和N. E. W. Ts的区别。然而光是完成日常作业就让他脱了层皮，面对N. E. W. Ts德拉科没有一点把握，他甚至完全没想好该怎么杀死邓布利多——鉴于伏地魔都对他束手无策的情况下，他觉得这才是他有生以来遇到的最大危机。  
“我们先出去吧，”德拉科硬着头皮说道，“你们都跟着我，不要和他们交手，马上离开。”  
他紧握着光荣之手和隐形烟雾弹，深吸了口气，猛地穿过了墙壁。一踏进漆黑的走廊他就将烟雾弹扔到地上，一团团漆黑的、光线无法穿透的雾气马上升了起来，遮住了那几个男孩女孩惊诧的脸。  
“快，跟上！”德拉科高举起光荣之手，在所有魔法都无法穿透的黑雾中，只有它始终散发着光芒，指引前路。背后传来嘈杂而慌乱的脚步声，分不清是敌人还是帮手的，在伸手不见五指的黑夜中四处冲撞，令人惶惶不安。还有那些刺耳的尖叫声、魔咒光束四处飞舞的嗖嗖声，德拉科感觉有人扑到了自己面前，他狠狠把他撞开了。  
他们沿着走廊往前跑，隐形烟雾扩散得很快，一直蔓延到了楼下。当他们跑到一条有光亮的走廊时，那群围堵他们的学生早已被甩开了。德拉科放慢了脚步，等待后面的人跟上来。在刚才飞奔的时候，他已经有了一点思路，如果要让邓布利多一眼就能看到空中的黑魔标记，他们最好去一个最显眼的地方。  
“我们去天文塔，在那儿释放黑魔标记从哪里都看得见。”等到人都到齐了，德拉科喘着气说道，“你们都知道天文塔在哪儿吧？”  
除了格雷伯克以外的人都点了点头，他们曾经都是霍格沃茨的学生。德拉科带着他们往楼下跑去，阿米库斯越过了他，跑在他前面。当他们来到门厅时，却看见几个人正站在那儿，似乎已经守候多时——卢平、唐克斯和一个红头发的高大男人，德拉科猜测他是韦斯莱家族众多孩子中的一个。  
他们一碰面就战成了一团，各色光束在大厅里乱飞，德拉科用了几个隐形烟雾弹，想要偷偷溜出去，但门厅实在太大了，而且刚才被他们甩掉的几个讨厌的家伙又不知从哪儿冒出来，他的烟雾弹很快就用光了。德拉科左右闪避，努力往外跑，偶尔施几个咒语，险些被一个昏迷咒击中。他们一路边打边跑，终于冲到了天文塔下方的走廊上。阿莱克托对上了唐克斯和金妮，多洛霍夫被卢平拦住了，格雷伯克想要逃出重围，但那个红头发男人截住了他。  
德拉科不断地寻找机会逃跑，但总有人冲出来拦住他，一会儿是罗恩，一会儿是纳威，他们的脸庞如同暗夜中混沌的鬼魂，搅得他心烦意乱。德拉科扭过头，一眼看见了不远处的吉本，他金色的头发格外显眼。  
“你去塔上！”他朝他大叫道，“快！”  
吉本愣了一下，转身就跑。罗恩和纳威要去追他，德拉科用几个咒语拦住了他们。那两人在他面前晃来晃去，他眼前发红，不管什么魔咒都往外发射，但不知为何总是打不中他们。他的双腿发麻，嘴唇冻得僵硬，几乎吐不出咒语了，可还是硬邦邦地站在那儿，勉强阻挡着那两个人。  
“那儿！快看！”一个女声响起，德拉科感觉头顶亮起了一点幽幽的光，非常冷，让他由内而外地打颤。他仰起头，一个由绿色星点组成的巨大骷髅头悬浮在空中，骷髅头口中吐出了一条毒蛇，正朝他们吐着信子。  
除了三年级暑假在世界杯上那模糊的一瞥，这是德拉科第一次见到真正的黑魔标记，庞大、刺眼、冰冷，能把所有热量从他体内吸走。卢修斯曾告诉他，它代表着死亡。只要黑魔标记悬在空中，就证明有人被食死徒杀死。在最黑暗的十年里它是笼罩在无数人心头的阴影，而现在死亡的刀柄已经被他握在了手中——这个黑魔标记是为谁准备的，他们都知道。  
罗恩和纳威仍呆呆地望着那个黑魔标记，这是一个好机会，但德拉科却没有动弹。入骨的寒意爬上了他的肩膀，渗入了他的咽喉，这一刻他才惊恐地意识到他真的要去杀人了，他再也没有回头路了。  
不……不……他不得不去，他必须得去……他的心脏不受控制地狂跳，要将他小小的胸腔击穿。他觉得自己像在面对无数只摄魂怪，强烈的恐惧吞掉了他的大脑，让他的四肢成了累赘。德拉科无法控制地想起了另一种安定感，一种令他着迷的、泥足深陷的复杂感受，它混合着安全感、信任感、依赖感和性，灵魂伴侣研究学中把这称为灵魂伴侣的融合场，是灵魂匹配度达到一定程度的体现，但德拉科更觉得这是一种迷惑人心智的毒药，让他变得脆弱、神志不清。可他现在却无比需要这种毒药，他渴望被安抚、被保护，渴望有人替他分担心头的大山，他希望有什么能够依靠，让他不必在黑夜中苦苦煎熬……即使他必须独自上路。  
波特，他喃喃着，浑身发抖，不，波特……为什么是波特？  
吉本从天文塔上冲了下来，结果被一道绿光击中，软倒了下来。黑夜里传来一声惨叫，然后是痛苦的呻吟，令人牙酸。德拉科口袋里的硬币热了起来，他知道这代表着邓布利多已经回来了。他得离开了，即使他什么也没有。他看着不远处正在激战的食死徒和凤凰社，呜呜的黑风往他的眼睛里吹，将他的眼珠子吹成了两粒冰珠。他感觉有什么在胸口发烫，低头一看，那枚悬挂着的月长石正在发光，比天空中的黑魔标记还要亮。德拉科感觉到了什么，猛然扭过头看向一处，那是一片没有星星的天空，厚厚的云雾中似乎有一道银光一闪而过，似乎又没有。  
德拉科擦了把脸，趁着没有人注意到他，飞快地跑向天文塔的旋转楼梯。途中他踏过了一具倒下的身体，不知死活。旋转楼梯很长，长得不可思议，他紧紧抓着两侧生锈的铁扶栏，生怕自己下一秒就会倒下来。越来越近了，越来越近了……他无法控制，但它就在他的灵魂中跳动，在他浑身冰冷的时候，它仍像团火似的燃烧。他知道、他知道，他比谁都清楚，即使他还没有爬到寒冷的塔顶，即使他四肢麻木、视线模糊，他仍知道那儿不只有邓布利多一个人。哈利·波特，他永远也摆脱不掉的灵魂伴侣，他就站在离门不远的地方，他马上就要见到他了。  
德拉科剧烈喘息着，他已经爬到了塔楼一半的位置，背后混战的声响渐渐被风吹远，听不清了。不知为何，他又想起了有求必应屋里的那次尝试，他真正体会到了拥有灵魂伴侣是什么滋味。太短暂、又太疯狂，在他灵魂中留下了抹不掉的痕迹。他们是彼此永远的伴侣，可他们也是命中的敌人，注定要共赴一场无言的悲剧。  
他只有一瞬间的机会，德拉科想，哈利也能感觉到他，他唯一的胜机就是开门的一瞬，他不能输——  
门被蓦然推开了，德拉科闪电般地冲了进去，同时大喊一声“除你武器”，一个东西旋转着飞出了塔顶的围墙，落进了夜里。德拉科喘着气，这才定睛看向面前的人，那个靠在墙边的瘦削的老人，他脸色惨白，又失去了魔杖，但脸上没有丝毫惊慌和担忧。德拉科迅速地环视四周，他看见了两把扫帚，而他感应到的哈利的位置却什么也没有。  
是隐形衣，他马上想到了，可哈利为什么要躲躲藏藏，不出来攻击他？这说不通……还是说他的感应出了问题，哈利根本不在这儿，但他从没在这点上出错过。德拉科还没有想明白，邓布利多就开口了：  
“晚上好，德拉科。”  
德拉科看向他，有一瞬间他想问波特在哪里，但他及时压下了这种欲望。  
“还有谁在这儿？”他问道。  
“我正想问你这个问题呢。你是一个人在单独行动吗？”  
“不是，”他下意识地回答道，“有人支持我。今天晚上食死徒闯进了你的学校。”  
“很好，很好，”邓布利多说道，“确实不错。是你想办法把他们放进来的，是吗？”  
“没错，”德拉科说道，他的呼吸有些急促，“就在你的眼皮底下，你一直没有发现！”  
“多么巧妙，”邓布利多慢慢地说道，“不过……冒昧问一句……他们此刻在哪儿呢？你好像孤立无援啊。”  
“他们碰到了你的几个警卫，在下面搏斗呢。不会耽搁太久的……我自己先上来。我——我要完成一项工作。”  
“好，那你就动手干吧，我亲爱的孩子。”邓布利多温和地说道。  
德拉科握紧了魔杖，呆呆地看着邓布利多，一动不动。这和他想的不一样，他有些茫然，感觉喉咙被扼住了，接下来该怎么做？  
邓布利多平静地看着他，竟慢慢露出了一个笑容。  
“德拉科啊德拉科，你不是一个杀人的人。”  
“你怎么知道？”他条件反射地问道，又马上意识到这是一个多么幼稚的问题，脸慢慢涨红了。  
“你不知道我的能力，”德拉科说道，语气变得凶狠起来，“你不知道我都做了什么！”  
“噢，我当然知道。”邓布利多和蔼地说道，“你差点杀死了凯蒂·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱。整整一年你都在想办法杀死我，而且越来越迫不及待。原谅我这么说，德拉科，但是你的做法很蹩脚……说实在的，真是太蹩脚了，我简直怀疑你有没有用心去做……”  
“我当然用心了！”德拉科激动地说道，“我整整一年都在忙这件事，今晚——”  
塔底传来了一声沉闷的喊叫，德拉科浑身一僵，扭头向后看去。那声音似乎是……不……他们怎么还不上来，他一个人应付不了……  
“有人正在奋力抵抗呢。”邓布利多温和地说道，“你刚才说到……对了，你说你终于成功地让食死徒进入我的学校，我承认，我原来以为这是不可能的……你是怎么做到的？”  
德拉科呆呆地站在那儿，没有回答，仍仔细听着黑暗中的响动。  
“也许你应该一个人把活儿给干了。”邓布利多给他出主意道，“如果你的后援被我的警卫打败了呢？你恐怕也发现了，今晚这里还有凤凰社的成员。你反正不需要帮助……我此刻没有魔杖……没有办法保护自己。”  
德拉科只是怔怔地盯着他，不知该做什么。理智告诉他绝对不能听邓布利多的话，可他似乎说的很对……但他一个人，他一个人……  
“我明白了，”邓布利多轻声说道，“你很害怕，要等他们上来才敢动手。”  
“我才不怕呢！”德拉科马上凶狠地吼道，但握着魔杖的手在发抖，“感到害怕的应该是你！”  
“可是为什么呢？我认为你不会杀死我的，德拉科。杀人并不像一般人以为的那么简单……好吧，就趁我们等候你的朋友们的这点儿工夫，你跟我说说……你是怎么把他们偷偷弄进来的？你似乎花了很长时间才想出了这个办法。”  
德拉科的胸口胀得难受，他拼命克制着自己不叫喊或呕吐出来。他咽了口唾沫，深深吸了几口气，狠狠地瞪着邓布利多，魔杖直指邓布利多的胸膛。过了几秒，他听见自己这样说道：“我不得不把那个多年没人使用的破消失柜修好。就是去年蒙太关在里面出不来的那个柜子。”  
哈利紧盯着站在他不远处的那个男孩，他感觉披在身上的隐形衣又沉又冷，将他冻成了冰。在几分钟前，当德拉科对邓布利多施展缴械咒时，后者对他用了一个定身术，让他只能站在离门不远的地方看着他们对话。哈利还在扫帚上的时候他就感应到了德拉科的位置，他们之间位置感应的范围明显更远了，那时他在空中，他们之间的直线距离至少有五十米，可他清晰地感觉到德拉科在那儿，他甚至清楚他在害怕，他的恐惧伴随着冷风丝丝渗进他的血液。  
邓布利多虚弱地靠着围墙，他在慢慢下滑，显然已经腿脚无力。哈利想去帮忙，但他动弹不得，什么也做不到。他听着德拉科向邓布利多一件一件陈述自己这学期做过的所有事情，他修复消失柜，给罗斯默塔夫人施夺魂咒，将带有诅咒的蛋白石项链交给凯蒂，让罗斯默塔夫人卖给斯拉格霍恩教授毒酒……一件、一件，他不停地往下说，似乎这样才能带给他勇气，但他的手却抖得越来越厉害——也许是他意识到他已经没东西可说了，他马上就要面对命运的本相。  
“没有多少时间了，”当德拉科终于说完后，邓布利多说道，“何去何从，德拉科，我们讨论一下你的选择吧。”  
“我的选择！”德拉科大声说道，“我拿着魔杖站在这里——我要杀死你——”  
“亲爱的孩子，我们别再演戏了。如果你真的要杀死我，刚才除去我的武器之后你就会动手了，而不会是停下来跟我愉快地谈论这些措施和方法。”  
“我没有选择！”德拉科的脸色突然变得和邓布利多的一样惨白，哈利似乎感觉到了一种细微的、奇怪的响动，像鼓点，他意识到那是德拉科的心跳，非常快，快得可怕，“我非做不可！他会杀死我！他会杀死我的全家！”  
“我理解你的处境，”邓布利多低声说道，“不然我为什么在此之前一直没有跟你碰面呢？我知道如果伏地魔发现我对你起了疑心，你就会被暗杀的。”  
听到那个名字，德拉科瑟缩了一下，没有说话。  
“我知道你接受了那个任务，但我不敢跟你谈起这件事，生怕他会对你使用摄神取念咒。”邓布利多继续说道，“现在我们终于可以开诚布公地说话了……你没有造成任何破坏，没有伤害任何人，你真的很幸运，被你误伤的那些人都活了下来……我可以帮助你，德拉科。”  
“不，不可能，”德拉科说道，他握着魔杖的手抖得非常厉害，“谁也不可能。他叫我做这件事，不然就会杀死我。我别无选择。”  
“站到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科，我们可以把你藏在绝对安全的地方，比你所能想象的还要安全。而且，我今晚就可以派凤凰社的成员去把你母亲也藏起来。你父亲目前在阿兹卡班还不会有危险……到时候我们也会保护他的……站到正确的道路上来吧，德拉科……你不是一个杀人的人……”  
哈利屏住了呼吸，德拉科呆呆地望着邓布利多。随后，他看见男孩的头微微一偏，转向了自己的方向。他们的目光没有相交，但哈利就是知道他在看他，可他不知道——他是多么想知道——他想从他这儿看到什么，他不用接触也能感受到他迷惘的心，小小的、柔软而脆弱，仿佛能让他融化。  
“可是我已经走了这么远，不是吗？”德拉科转回了眼，慢慢地说道，“他们以为我不等大功告成就会丧命，可是我还活着……而且你被我控制住了……现在拿魔杖的是我……你听我的摆布……”  
“不，德拉科，”邓布利多平静地说道，“现在是你听我摆布，而不是我听你摆布。”  
德拉科没有说话。他的嘴巴张得大大的，握着魔杖的那只手仍抖个不停。哈利觉得它仿佛往下降了一点儿，他的心也被紧紧揪着，他应该去听塔下的声响，而不是在这里——而不是——  
蓦地，一阵脚步声嗵嗵嗵地上了楼梯，门被再次撞开了。几个穿着黑袍的食死徒冲上来，德拉科被一下子拨到一边，哈利眼睁睁地看着他被推到了自己面前。他的嘴唇没有一点血色，金发凌乱，脖子上的项链晃了出来，月长石在空中一闪一闪。  
他们对视着，这次视线交在了一起。哈利注视着他浅灰色的瞳孔，男孩茫然、惶恐的表情让他整个灵魂都在发抖。他想要呼唤他的名字，可他张不开口，邓布利多的定身术仍在发挥作用。德拉科无声地望着他，他的目光那样仔细、那样用力，仿佛要用视线在空气中沿着隐形衣刻出他的身体轮廓。他们之间存在着无形的、莫名的场，到底是怎样的力量将两个迥异、甚至完全相反的人连在一起，谁都找不到答案。  
德拉科微微向前跨了一步，他的嘴唇几不可见地动了一下，谁都辨认不出那细微到极致的弧度，但哈利就是看懂了。  
他在呼唤他，他在说……波特，嘴唇上下分开，舌尖摩擦着上齿龈，微弱的气流从唇缝喷出，他似乎感觉到了。他想对他说什么？……他们挨得这么近，没有比他们更近的距离了，他到底想要说什么？德拉科的瞳孔中什么也没有，他伸出手，指甲尖碰到了他的胳膊，他的恐惧、焦虑、不知所措霎时如同海啸席卷了哈利的大脑，凶狠地冲击着他的心脏。即使处于被定身术控制的情况，哈利仍觉得自己整个人猛然一震，仿佛在那一刻魂飞魄散。  
他的目光垂下来，看着男孩脖子上的项链。德拉科的领口敞开着，那圆润的月长石垂挂在他线条分明的锁骨上，幽暗的蓝色，黯淡的白色，纯洁而易碎。他忽然想碰一碰那块宝石，他想知道它是什么样的，会不会和它的主人一样浓郁又寡淡。德拉科，他在心底呼唤着，德拉科……德拉科！  
他无法摆脱，他不再想去摆脱，如果这是注定的，如果他能够做到……  
“快，德拉科，动手吧！”一脸凶相的多洛霍夫大声说道，他把德拉科从哈利面前拽走了，那股洪流瞬间消失了。  
德拉科踉跄了一步，他抖得太厉害了，根本没办法瞄准目标。几乎没有人注意到，他又往哈利这儿看了一眼。后者挣扎着想叫住他，过来吧，到这里来吧，我们会保护你……  
“我来吧。”格雷伯克恶狠狠地说道，张开两只手朝邓布利多逼了过去，露出了嘴里的尖牙。  
“我说过不行！”多洛霍夫喊道。一道强光一闪，狼人被击到一边，撞在了墙上，差点儿摔倒，脸上一副恼羞成怒的表情。  
“德拉科，快动手，不然就闪开，让我们——”阿莱克托尖声尖气地说道。然而就在这时，通向围墙的门又一次被撞开了，哈利赫然看见斯内普攥着魔杖站在那里。他的一双黑眼睛迅速扫视着面前的场景，从瘫倒在墙上的邓布利多到那四个食死徒——其中包括气势汹汹的格雷伯克，还有德拉科。  
“我们遇到难题了，斯内普，”体格粗壮的阿米库斯说道，他的目光和魔杖都牢牢地盯住了邓布利多，“这小伙子好像不能——”  
哈利听见了一个很微弱的声音，念着斯内普的名字，如同一阵虚无的风。  
“西弗勒斯……”  
这声音掐住了哈利的咽喉，比整晚经历的任何事情都让他害怕。他从未听过邓布利多的哀求，这是破天荒的第一次。  
斯内普没有说话，他走上前，粗暴地把德拉科推到一边。三个食死徒一言不发地闪到了后面，就连狼人似乎也被吓住了。他凝视了邓布利多片刻，脸上粗犷的线条里刻着深深的厌恶和仇恨。  
“西弗勒斯……请求你……”  
男人高高举起魔杖，直指邓布利多。哈利的心脏悬到了嗓子眼。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
他的杖尖上喷射出一道刺眼的绿光，不偏不倚地击中了邓布利多的胸膛。哈利惊恐的尖叫声被掐在了喉咙里，他发不出声音，也动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地望着邓布利多的身体被击到了空中。他似乎在那闪亮的绿色黑魔标记下停留了一秒，然后慢慢地仰面倒下去，从围墙的垛口上栽下去不见了。  
哈利死死盯着邓布利多消失的那个垛口，整个人仍沉浸在恍惚之中。这不可能……没有发生……  
“离开这里，快点儿！”斯内普大声说道，用力拽过德拉科，第一个把他推出了楼梯，跟在他身后跑了下去。食死徒们也随着他们往下跑，格雷伯克大叫着，充满了喜悦。  
哈利浑身发抖，他发现自己已经能动了，但这丝毫不能给他带来高兴，只有无穷无尽的恐慌。如果邓布利多不主动解除，定身术是不会消失的，除非……  
他握紧了魔杖，当最后一个食死徒跑向楼梯口时，他一把掀开了隐形衣，指着他大吼道：“统统石化！”  
食死徒全身一僵，像是被一块大石头砸了一下，如同一尊蜡像重重倒在了地上。他还没倒地哈利就越过了他，飞快地冲下了旋转楼梯。  
不，不可能……尖锐的恐惧撕扯着哈利的心，他一定要抓住斯内普，找回邓布利多……只要抓住了他，一切就能逆转，就能……对，肯定是这样……他双腿不停，跑下了最后十节台阶，八楼走廊的整个屋顶似乎都塌了，不远处传来一阵激烈的打斗声，不断有魔法光束在闪烁。他听见那个他最厌恶的声音喊道：“都结束了，该走了！”  
哈利扭头看去，斯内普带着德拉科消失在拐角，他们似乎没有遭到任何阻拦。哈利拔腿急追，狼人格雷伯克朝他冲来，但哈利的石化咒击中了他，他倒在了一边。他越过一片废墟的走廊，心脏直跳。他必须得抓住斯内普，他不能让他逃走……他感觉到德拉科的位置一直在他胸口闪烁，他们已经跑到一楼了。他必须快一点，否则超过了感应距离，他就找不到他们了。  
哈利直直地往下跑，一路掠过正在战斗的麦格教授、卢平和金妮，还有倒在地上的纳威，他看起来肚子被揍了一拳。 “怎么样，纳威？”他大声问道。 “我没事！”纳威含混地叫道，“他们跑过去了！” 哈利飞快地跑到了门厅里，格兰芬多的沙漏已经被击碎了，里面的红宝石落了一地。不远处的草坪上有三个人影在狂奔，最后面的那个是多洛霍夫，斯内普和德拉科在最前面，只要出了校门他们就能幻影移形了。  
“昏昏倒地！”他指着斯内普的后背大喊道，斯内普回过身，挡住了他的魔咒。  
“快跑，德拉科！”他大喊道，也举起了魔杖，与哈利四目相对。德拉科倒退了两步，如同一个没有质量的白色影子，被风吹得面目模糊。  
“钻心剜——”  
斯内普躲避着咒语，在哈利还没有说完前就把他击倒了。他在地上滚了一圈，又爬起来，杖尖再次对准了他：“钻心剜——”  
但斯内普再次把他的咒语挡掉了，哈利看见他在冷笑。  
“你别用不可饶恕咒了，波特！”斯内普在狂风中高声喊道，“你还没有足够的胆量和能力——”  
“速速禁——”哈利咆哮道，但斯内普几乎是懒洋洋地轻轻拨开了他的魔咒。  
“回击啊！”哈利冲他狂叫道，“回击啊，你这个懦夫——”  
“懦夫，你是说我吗，波特？”斯内普吼道，“你父亲从来不敢攻击我，除非是四对一，我倒想知道你会叫他什么呢？”  
“昏昏倒——”  
“又被挡掉了，又被挡掉了，一直挡到你知道闭上嘴巴，闭上大脑为止，哈利！”斯内普冷笑道，同时又一次拨开了魔咒，“快过来！”他冲着哈利身后的大块头食死徒喊道，“该走了，别让魔法部发现我们——”  
“障碍重——”  
他还没说完，一种无法忽视的痛苦刺入了他的身体，让他倒了下去。哈利不受控制地抽搐着，巨大的疼痛侵染着他的全身，让他几乎昏厥。在他上方的某处传来一阵叫喊，他听见斯内普在他旁边叫道：“不！你们忘记命令了吗？波特属于黑魔王——我们别碰他！走！走！”  
德拉科已经跑到了校门边，蓦地，一股剧痛袭来，他的腿抖了一下，猛地跪在了地上。怎么回事？……哦，是波特，波特……痛苦很快就消失了，和它产生时一样迅速，德拉科强撑着站起身，回身看去，他看见哈利挣扎着站了起来，步履蹒跚地往前跑了几步，不死心地边斯内普施咒。  
他们朝对方大吼了几句什么，风太大了，德拉科没能听清。他虚软地靠在墙上，腿还在战栗，哈利挣动的身影似乎在他眼前放大了，他悲愤的脸摇晃着，一股强烈的愤怒冲入了他的大脑，德拉科呻吟了一声，按住额头。  
“那么你杀了我吧！”男孩喘息道，面目狰狞，模糊得像毁坏的油画，“像杀他一样杀了我吧，懦夫——”  
“不许——叫我懦夫！”另一个声音从更远的地方传来，不，它们完全不同，来自相反的两个方向——一个由内而外，一个由外而内，共同劈裂了他。  
紧接着德拉科感觉到一阵连绵的疼痛，白光不停地打在他的脸上、手臂上、后背上，让他眼冒金星。他被迫经历着和哈利一样的痛苦，被迫把伤疤重新揭开，再遭罪一次。他看见一只鹰头马身有翼兽不知从哪儿飞了出来，用它锋利的爪子抓挠斯内普的手和脸，他扭身就跑，朝他跑来。  
哈利晃晃悠悠地站起身，摸索着魔杖，还想继续攻击斯内普。他努力睁大眼睛，围墙漆黑如墨，高得让人失去幻想。一个苍白的影子立在墙边，如同一张纸，下一刻就会被吹跑。他的魂魄要碎了，肝肠寸断，但他依然能感觉到那个人的存在……仿佛即使世界末日他们仍会被紧紧绑在一起，谁也离不开谁。  
他努力支撑着即将崩溃的身体，死死盯着他，那是黑夜中唯一的白色，多么沉痛，多么遥远……是什么？他好像听见了，他要做出回应……  
“马尔福！”他大喊道，声音在风声、爆炸声和犬吠声中仍清晰可闻，传播到很远的地方去。  
他看见那个男孩回过头，遥遥地望着他。他们隔着无数纷飞的尘土和燃烧的火光对望，过往的温度被烧成灰烬，一点一点成了缄默。  
德拉科转过身，头也不回地跑出了校门。


	12. Chapter 12

德拉科一回到房间就倒在了床上，剧烈喘息着，半天没能缓过神来。他合上眼，又睁开，再闭上，如此反复好几次，可仍无法从那让他天旋地转的后遗症中恢复。  
门外蓦然响起了一阵急促的敲门声，德拉科长吐了一口气，翻过身，仰躺在床上。  
“请进。”他说道，声音嘶哑难听。  
门打开了，纳西莎走进来，轻轻关上门。德拉科垂下眼，不一会儿，他感觉床垫向下一陷，一只柔软的手探过来揉了揉他的头发。  
“让我看看……有没有受伤，德拉科？”她轻声说道。男孩咕哝了一声，捂住了眼睛。  
“没有，妈妈。我没有……受伤。”德拉科的喉咙里仿佛卡着什么东西，使他的声音听起来犹豫而含混。他控制不住地打了个嗝。  
“那就好，德拉科……太好了，你没有事，我真的太担心了。”纳西莎松了口气，露出了一丝笑容，“我没有想过你真的能做到这一步……哦，对了，我得去好好感谢西弗勒斯。你也要去感谢他，德拉科，他之前答应了帮你保密。”  
听到这个名字，德拉科的脑袋更痛了，之前混乱又疯狂的情景一直在眼前晃动。尖叫、吼叫、带血的疼痛……他恨不得把自己的脑子割掉，只要别让他再想起这些东西。德拉科翻过身，避开了纳西莎的手。  
“我不去。”  
“听话，德拉科。”  
“我不喜欢他，我不去。”  
“我知道你是怎么想的，”纳西莎轻轻叹了口气，“就算你爸爸从阿兹卡班回来，他也会感谢他，德拉科。”  
德拉科拉起被子蒙在了头上，不想再说话。实际上他现在对斯内普已经没有当初那么抗拒了，那时他埋怨斯内普抢走了卢修斯的地位，但他后来明白那不能怪他。比起怪罪斯内普，他还有更多要担心的事，根本没空在乎他到底要做什么。  
可德拉科还是觉得难受，令他发狂的是，他根本不知道这种难受来自哪里。他只见过斯内普冷静的、尖酸刻薄的样子，昨晚他才知道他失去理智时有多可怕。他的魔咒如同大雨打在哈利身上，也落在他身上，将他狠狠蹂躏了一遍。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，哦，不，他又想到波特了。他不能去想他，他不能……  
“爸爸什么时候回来？”他抽息着问道，头痛欲裂。  
“我不知道。主人说会安排人去把阿兹卡班里的食死徒都救出来，我想不会太久的。”  
“那你会感觉到痛苦吗，妈妈？”德拉科的右手揪紧了床单，每个词吃力地从齿缝中挤出来，“爸爸在阿兹卡班的时候，你是不是也有感觉？”  
纳西莎一怔，想到了什么，表情渐渐变得严肃起来。她抽出魔杖微微晃动，一道蓝光盖住了整个房间，形成了一道透明的屏障。德拉科感觉到了她的动作，拉开被子。他被纳西莎的眼神吓住了。  
“妈妈？”  
“是波特？”她冷声问道。  
德拉科沉吟了一声，又捂住了脸。过了一会儿，他慢慢地点了点头。  
“你感觉到什么了？他受伤的时候，你也觉得痛，是吗？”  
“……是，妈妈。”德拉科不得不承认她实在是太敏锐了，“我很痛，我不知道波特是不是和我一样痛……但我……”  
他又有点想吐，大脑发昏，头顶的日光灯让他觉得刺眼。  
“……我去给你开点药，我以前见过能削弱灵魂伴侣之间的联系的药物，”纳西莎沉默了几秒，冷静地说道，“我之前忘了，我没想到这个……绝对不能让你们之间的契合度提升得太高，德拉科。主人最终一定会杀死波特，这无法避免。我听说过很多灵魂伴侣一方死亡，另一方也无法活下去的案例，你不能被波特连累。”  
“真的有这种情况吗？”德拉科的心情更低落了，他想起哈利对他说过的话，他们之间的感应非常强，他甚至不清楚为什么会这样，“我不想死，妈妈。可我和波特……这样真的可以吗？”  
“大多数灵魂伴侣会殉情是因为他们之间的感情过深，并且感应非常强。一方死亡对另一方产生的影响不是普通的伤害能比拟的，其副作用很可能会让另一人永远陷入阴影之中，”纳西莎说道，“但不用太担心，你们只要不到那一步，一切都还来得及。你对波特没有感情吧？”  
“没有，我讨厌他，”德拉科哑声说道，“但我们……我们的感应很强，妈妈。我真的觉得好痛……”  
“我会尽快帮你找到药方，”纳西莎担忧地看着他，“你不会有事的，德拉科，别担心……”  
纳西莎在房间里呆了一会儿便离开了，德拉科一动不动地躺在床上。他像一团被揉皱的废纸，浑身上下都蔓延着细小的疼痛，即使展开压平也无法恢复。纳西莎没有回答他最初的问题，但那一定非常痛苦。她和爸爸已经是多年的灵魂伴侣，彼此的感应只会比他和哈利更强。当他在监狱中忍受摄魂怪的折磨时，她会不会做噩梦？会不会想起自己最害怕的事，想起那些逼近的死亡与遗憾，想起一张可怖的脸……她一定会在夜深人静的时刻祈祷，德拉科想，他的手挣扎着，颤抖着按住了自己的胸口，祈祷她的丈夫平安无事，祈祷她的家庭和睦美满……祈祷……也许他也应该……  
蓦地，德拉科的胃烧灼起来，他连忙起身跌跌撞撞地跑进盥洗室，灯也没开，在马桶边哇的一声吐了出来。他的手四处拍打着，按着洗手台边缘慢慢站起来，用力擦掉嘴边的秽物，冲掉了马桶。他扭过头，望着镜中毫无血色的男孩，他眼窝凹陷，整个人如同苍白的吸血鬼。  
“……也许我应该祈祷你平安无事，波特。”他喃喃自语，“你可不能死掉，我不想……是的，我不想再感受到和你有关的痛。”

那天睡下后德拉科就病了，浑身发热，体温烧到了四十度。他在床上躺了四天，第五天高烧才退，但他还是浑身无力，没有胃口吃饭。一个星期过后，他开始下床做事。德拉科跟着纳西莎在花园里除草，这本来是家养小精灵的分内工作，即使多比背叛了也轮不到他们来做，但德拉科实在是想找点事儿干。  
他套上手套，拿着特质的魔法除草剂在草丛中走来走去，到处喷洒。有时他蹲下身拔掉杂草，鼻间充斥着冲击性极强的杀虫剂味，即使戴了口罩也不管用。德拉科想起了上草药课的感觉，他六年级不想选这门课就是因为他讨厌近距离触碰那些黏糊糊的东西。  
纳西莎在庄园里种了七八种不同品种的月季，它们依次绽开，粉色、白色、黄色、红色，傍晚的风轻轻吹起它们柔软的裙裾，半透明的花瓣在浓郁的晚霞中变幻着明媚的色泽。德拉科在秋千上坐了一会儿，脚搭在地上，独自轻轻摇晃。一只白孔雀昂首阔步地走到他脚边，看了他几眼，又慢吞吞地离开了，踏进了蓝雪花丛中。  
少顷，纳西莎来喊他吃饭，德拉科从秋千上下来，回到了别墅。晚上，他在卧室床头柜上发现了一碗黑色的魔药。它看起来十分粘稠，还冒着泡，旁边贴着一张纳西莎写的便签。德拉科拿起来瞥了一眼，马上就知道这就是他接下来一个月都要服用的、削弱灵魂伴侣之间的感应的药剂。  
在卢修斯回来之前，德拉科一直躲在房间里很少出来。偶尔，在确定客厅里没有人的时候，他会到厨房里倒杯茶，或者溜到花园里一个人呆着。他越来越沉默，习惯于发呆，有时候能在秋千上坐整整一天。不忙的时候，纳西莎会陪他在花园里聊一会儿，谈谈他以前的生活，还有他今后的打算。德拉科越来越觉得自己之前的人生只是一堆被剪得稀烂的碎屑、一堆东拼西凑的失败品，他在十五年里学到的东西没有一点在第十六年的考验中派上用场，所以当他面对骤降的命运时，他软弱得像一个小孩子。  
但接下来他该怎么做，他也没有任何想法。就像大多数这个年纪的男孩一样，他还不知道自己想要成为什么样的人。在整个社会的巨大变故前，一个男孩的迷茫便显得微不足道了，战车的车轮总会推着他前进，强迫他加入战场。  
每天晚上睡觉前，德拉科都会喝满满一碗药，一滴不剩，连最后沉淀在碗底的药汁都不放过。这样做之后他至少有一个小时都不舒服，整个人仿佛被浸在了冷水里，盖上了冰棺，所有的血都失去了热度。但如果无论如何都要难受，他宁愿早点结束痛苦。更重要的原因是，德拉科不愿意承认，他对哈利带给他的疼痛感到畏惧。那种激烈又沉重的撕裂感是他之前从未体会过的，他不想再尝一次。  
在冰冷感终于消散后，留下的便是难以疏解的空洞。那魔药融成了一只看不见的手，伸进他身体里慢慢掏空了他的感知。他什么也感觉不到，视觉、触觉、听觉通通失灵，他从冰棺里出来，又被困入了黑暗的茧中，死亡也和这差不了多少。没有感觉，也就没有梦，连一片云彩都梦不见。每次醒来德拉科都浑身是汗，仿佛在死门关前走了一遭，劫后余生。也许这就是联系被斩断的过程，他安慰自己，如果这样就能摆脱波特，也没什么不好。  
卢修斯回来的那天晚上，窗外下着大雨。是雷阵雨，滚滚雷声从这一边响到另一边，带着连绵的风声和水声，整座屋子都在轻轻颤抖。德拉科又失眠了，他穿着睡衣悄悄跑下楼，想喝点热茶暖暖身子。这不是他第一次睡不着，但这次发作格外猛烈，那种魔药似乎摧毁了他体内的某种机制，让他腿脚发冷，无论如何都无法热起来。他点燃了壁炉，裹着毯子在沙发上坐下，哆嗦着煮好茶，侧卧在扶手上听窗外徘徊的雨声。现在正值盛夏，可他却穿了厚厚的毛袜，那寒冷感一丝一丝地从灵魂里渗出来，割裂了他的躯体。德拉科喝了点茶，感觉好了一些，但过了一会儿双脚又开始发麻，动也动不了。他难受得在沙发上翻滚，用被子将自己扭成麻花，又去冲了一个热水澡，但胸口还是又冷又硬。  
当德拉科打算去煮热可可时，大门一下子打开了，淅淅沥沥的雨洒进来，带着摇晃的蓝影。纳西莎和卢修斯互相搀扶着走进客厅，门在他们背后徐徐关上。他们一进来就交换了一个短暂的吻，纳西莎替卢修斯脱下淋湿的外套，挂在衣帽架上。他们依偎着走向盥洗室，低声说着话，似乎并没有注意到他的存在。德拉科在沙发上蜷缩成一团，怔怔地看着他们的背影。在他的记忆里，他的爸妈很少吵架，他们总是心意相通，知道该怎么维护他们之间的关系。这曾是让他感到幸福的一件事，可现在却在他心头扎了一根刺。  
他们拥抱的时候一定非常温暖，德拉科想，燃烧一般的温暖，他清楚那种感觉。他不是没有……他曾经……他还记得那种滋味，火从他们接触的地方点燃，宛若海浪撞上礁石，缓慢地上涨、后退，吞噬全身，给他带来致命的快乐。德拉科垂下腿，摇晃着站起来，跌跌撞撞地往楼上走去，失魂落魄。他扑到床上，喘息着，有点恶心，想把刚才硬灌下去的东西都吐出来。  
他不能再喝那种药了，他迷迷糊糊地想着，他不能喝了，他会死的。他需要的不是它……不是……那他需要什么？……  
雨还在细细地下，德拉科眯着眼，不远处亮起了一抹蓝光，如同灌木丛中的萤火虫。一股温暖的力量聚集起来，缓缓涌入他的身体，平和地化解了他的疲惫和不适，让他安稳地入睡。  
一个星期后的晚上，在伏地魔的指令下，德拉科不得不和食死徒们一同坐在了客厅里。他们将多余的家具全部推到墙边，围在他最爱的那只壁炉旁，开始讨论接下来的计划。德拉科坐在卢修斯身旁，他微弓着背，低着头，一只手一直按着肚子，没有认真听他们在说什么。腹部隐隐作痛，他不敢出声，只能咬牙忍受。而更让德拉科感到坐立不安的是，在他身后，一个女人被悬浮着倒挂在空中缓慢地旋转着。她绝望地呼喊着斯内普的名字，向他求救，但后者根本没有理会她。  
德拉科知道那是谁——霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究学教授，一个年轻的女老师，在课上主张他们和麻瓜通婚。他还知道她活不过今晚。  
整个会议对于他来说简直是一场漫长的煎熬，一结束德拉科就逃一般地跑回了房间，关上了门。纳西莎紧追在他身后，用力拍着房门。他没有理会，呆呆地听着楼下的声响，脚步声、喧哗声、风吹草动，他走到窗边往下看，一群穿着黑袍的男女鱼贯而出，他们的笑声清晰可闻。街道上的灯光已经全部熄灭了，他们走进黑暗里，被完全吞噬。  
身后的敲门声还在继续，德拉科慢吞吞地转过身，走去打开了门。纳西莎面色憔悴地站在门口，她吸了口气，正想说话，德拉科抢先说道：  
“我不想再喝那魔药了，妈妈。”  
“不行，”纳西莎想也不想地说道，“你没听到主人的话吗？这周六他们就要去抓走波特，把他杀死。我知道这药不好喝……但没有办法，德拉科。”  
“这种药有毛病，我喝了它就觉得浑身发冷，它会杀死我的，妈妈！”  
纳西莎不为所动：“这是正常反应，德拉科，你需要忍一忍。听话，只有最后几天了。”  
“可我觉得已经够了，我和波特之间的感应已经断了！”  
“你怎么确定？”她皱起眉，“如果还没有呢？”  
“我不会受他影响，妈妈！”德拉科尖叫道，手在发抖，眼前一片模糊，“我们没有感情，现在也不可能有接触，根本算不上什么灵魂伴侣——我们和你们不一样，我不在乎他怎么样，他死了最好，死了我就不用忍受这些——”  
“德拉科。”  
他猛地停住了，鼻腔里一片酸涩，什么也看不清，强忍着才没让泪水没过眼眶。他用力地吸了吸鼻子，狠狠擦掉眼泪，抿住了嘴唇。  
没有谁的灵魂伴侣会是这样的，源源不断地为他带来痛苦。他总以为灵魂伴侣应该互相扶持、互相慰藉，他总以为灵魂伴侣是上天的恩赐、梅林的祝福，他曾经拥有过无数美好的幻想，如果有一天他找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，他会把自己的一切都献给她，让她过上最好的生活。  
可现在他自己的生活已经被毁得一干二净。他什么也没有，没有任何东西可奉献，除了光秃秃的冰冷夜晚，除了长久伴随的疼痛。  
“剩下的几天，我每天给你加一点剂量。”他听见纳西莎这样说道，“早点睡，德拉科。晚安。”


	13. Chapter 13

接下来的几天，德拉科几乎都在床上度过。随着剂量加大，魔药的药效越来越强，德拉科明显感觉到自己的身体正一点一点变得僵冷。他的呼吸频率降到了极低，血液循环减慢，整个人仿佛陷入了冬眠，能一天不吃不喝，只靠一点输液维持基本的营养需要。  
周六晚上到来的时候，他已经陷入了深度睡眠。梦里一片漆黑，什么也没有。近一个月以来德拉科已经习惯了这样的梦，没有任何抚慰作用，平淡得像白开水。纳西莎替他掖好被子，静静地坐在床边。过了几分钟，卢修斯无声无息地推门而入，搬了张椅子在她身边坐下。  
由于德拉科的身体变化越来越明显，灵魂伴侣这件事显然瞒不过卢修斯。在得知这个消息后，卢修斯沉默了许久，最后同意了纳西莎的做法。  
“……我本来以为，德拉科的灵魂伴侣就算不在那几个家族里，也至少应该是个女孩。就算不是女孩，也不应该是……”  
“别这么说，”纳西莎压低声音，“他已经够伤心了。”  
他们坐在床边，一同望着床上的男孩。纳西莎的手紧攥着，微微颤抖，手心沾满了汗。一只宽阔的手从旁边伸来握住了她，她浑身一震，扭头看向他。  
“别紧张，”卢修斯低声说道，“他能挺过去的。”  
纳西莎吸了口气，慢慢点了点头。  
然而等待的时间永远如此煎熬，伏地魔和食死徒们早已出发，卢修斯的魔杖被伏地魔带走，不知道会遭遇怎样的对待。但不管什么事都没有德拉科的生死安危重要，如果他能熬过这一劫，所有的苦难都是值得的。  
“他好像皱眉了，”纳西莎忽然说道，声音有点尖，“你看……是不是主人和凤凰社对上了？”  
卢修斯抬头看去，德拉科果然拧起了眉，肩膀扭动着，显得极不舒服。他低低地呻吟，揪紧了被子，一会儿又挣动起来，把被子踢掉了。纳西莎连忙起身帮他重新盖好，但不一会儿又被他踢了下去。男孩呼吸急促，四肢开始痉挛，口中一直念叨着什么，但太含糊了，听不清楚。他的动静越来越大，在床上滚来滚去，纳西莎和卢修斯不得不上来压住他的身体才让他不掉到床下去。德拉科的脖子青筋暴出，他疯狂地挣扎、尖叫，纳西莎紧按着他的肩膀，她清楚地感觉到他在剧颤，他身上的每块肌肉、每根骨头都在发抖，他的脸颊呈现出病态的红，仿佛在忍受极大的压力，让他喘不过气来。  
“坚持住，德拉科！”  
纳西莎压得更紧了一些，德拉科呼哧呼哧地喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏着。不一会儿，他的动静小了一些，双颊从通红变得煞白，呼吸蓦地沉下来，近乎消失。纳西莎和卢修斯紧盯着他，丝毫不敢放松。德拉科僵硬地躺在床上，双眼紧闭，下巴绷得很紧。蓦地，他后背一抖，猛地弹起来，张开嘴吐出了一口污血。  
“德拉科！”  
男孩又倒了回去，身体抖动着，慢慢睁开了眼。他面无血色，嘴唇上沾着紫黑色的血，喉结缓慢起伏。他眼神迷茫，盯着他们看了一会儿才渐渐变得清明起来。  
“怎么样，德拉科？有没有哪里不舒服？”纳西莎马上问道。  
德拉科闭了闭眼，没有马上回答，做了个深呼吸。他的大脑仍有点晕，直到现在他仍不敢相信刚才发生的事。  
在他陷入沉睡时，他漆黑的梦境传来了陌生的声响。非常低，低得无法辨认，后来慢慢变得清晰起来，他听出那是一个男孩和一个声音粗犷的男人在对话，他们似乎在空中飞行，嗖嗖的风声如同静电。  
“我来了，哈利，我来了！”那个男人喊道。  
“霹雳爆炸！”  
视线猛烈摇晃起来，一股钻心的疼痛在胸口蔓延，他浮在高空中，下方是漆黑的乌云，他看见了一只下降的挎斗，还有挎斗中的猫头鹰笼。一只白猫头鹰倒在笼底一动不动，像一个玩具。  
那个男人还在道歉，德拉科浑身冰冷，他的大脑仿佛被绑架了，各种各样的声音在耳边轮番爆炸，似乎还混合着他自己的咆哮，嘈杂不堪。  
“除你武器！”  
“这个是真的！”一个食死徒大喊道。几乎在一瞬间，所有的人影都消失了，他们空荡荡地飘在空中，像只被放逐的气球。德拉科莫名产生了一种强烈的不安，他说不出为什么，无论如何，他2们不可能这么简单地脱险……一定有更大的陷阱在后面等待着他……  
蓦地，他的大脑整个儿烧了起来，痛得他想要尖叫。德拉科回过头，伏地魔苍白的脸在黑空中悬浮着，他穿着漆黑的长袍，像烟一般飘在空中，没有扫帚也没有坐骑。德拉科一脸惊恐地瞪着他，已经说不出话来了。这绝对是他做过最恐怖的噩梦之一，他恨不得马上醒来。  
两道刺眼的绿光滑过来，差一点就击中了他。他抽筋般地喘息着，一道刺眼的金光掠过，然后是恐怖的怒吼，他的头烧得越来越厉害了，刺骨的冷风、穿梭的魔咒、晃动的人影让他几乎窒息。  
“塞尔温，把你的魔杖给我！”那个男人高亢地叫道。他飞快地飘近，出现在了他的身侧，那血红的眼睛直直地盯着他，那一瞬德拉科的心脏近乎停跳。他伸手抓向他，他要死在这儿了，他马上就会停止呼吸，都因为波特……波特……不，他就是波特，波特就是他……他们是灵魂的两面，黑白的正背……  
伏地魔的身影毫无预兆地消失了，他们冲进了漆黑的后院，向下坠落。随着一声惊天动地、震耳欲聋的巨响，他脸朝下地砸进了泥潭里。  
这并不是结束，德拉科感觉自己从一具沉重的躯壳中飞了出去，轻飘飘地飘在空中。一股透骨的冰冷海啸般地卷上来，来势汹汹，封闭了他的心脏。他热起来的身体迅速被冰冻，强大的力量压着他往下沉去，要将他重新封进无止境的冬眠之中。视野变得逼仄起来，德拉科奋力挣扎着，可却无能为力。那力量强得不可思议，摧枯拉朽般地将他往回拖，他叫喊着，很快喉咙也结了霜，强烈的困意滚滚袭来，逼得他目眦欲裂。  
“不，”他的声音扭曲得难以听清，“不——不！——波特！波特！”  
一块冰填进了他的咽喉，堵住了他的声音。他呜咽着，渗出的眼泪也在一瞬间被冻成了冰珠。他没有声带，没有四肢，一切挣扎的渠道都被阻断了。但他还要反抗，还要叫喊，他大喊着：  
波特，波特，波特！  
这似乎是潜意识的反应，他呼唤着那个人的名字，他触摸着更深、更深的自己，那是一颗小小的、缺失了一半的灵魂，只有在迫不得已的时刻才会撕下面具，露出真实的内核。  
他顶着风爬上高塔，站在那个男孩面前，他们之间隔着一层薄薄的隐形衣，那仿佛并不存在。一次又一次，总是这样，他被推到他面前，他们被迫面对，但又不知所踪。他在最后叫住了他，他不知道他想要做什么，但他知道有一种力量比他们两人都要沉重。于是他逃走了，这是他唯一不用思考就能做出的选择。  
一双手碰到了他，轻轻抱住了，温暖而热烈，如同初升的旭阳。德拉科感觉到了一股热流，它并不汹涌，平和地流淌过他冰封的躯体，一点一点将他解冻。德拉科听见了化冰的声音，屏着呼吸，他不敢喜悦，甚至不敢抱太大的希望。没有人会来救他，他父母也不能，他早就知道。  
冰化得越来越迅速，德拉科又挣动起来，那股暖流热情地熨烫他的肌肤，激活他的每一个细胞。他沉沉地呼吸着，他的右手已经能动了，迫不及待地向四周挥舞，握住了那只手。  
德拉科眯起眼，那是一个朦胧的人影，他努力想要看清楚，上半身刚恢复就使劲坐了起来，一下子扑到了他身上。不出预料，那人的身体非常热，他们一接触，那股灼人的力量便烧到了他身上，亲吻着他僵硬的肌肉，让他紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来。德拉科紧紧抱着他，舒服得叹了一声，在他身上摩擦着，卯足了劲往他怀里钻。那人的手臂也拥着他，他炽热的大掌抚摸着他的腰身，在他的臀上徘徊着。他们纠缠着，不一会儿便滚到了地上，无意识地在对方身上摸索，恨不得融为一体。德拉科实在是被那种药物带来的冰冷感折磨够了，他像只八爪鱼似的贴着他，竭力汲取着他的热量，似乎想把他抽空。他们的下身紧挨着，烫得惊人，德拉科被刺激得直打颤，手不禁慢慢下移，握住了。身下的人浑身一颤，低哼了一声，睁开迷蒙的眼。  
“马尔福……”  
德拉科瞪大了眼，一下子清醒过来了似的，怔怔地看着他。见他半天不动，哈利开始握着他的手摩擦自己。他们的身体又热起来，德拉科想抽回自己的手，但又有些犹豫。在他磨蹭的期间，哈利已经掐住了他的手腕，将他用力推到地上。他们对视着，德拉科感到有些窒息，哈利的力量太强烈了，冲得他头昏脑花。  
“呃，抱歉，”似乎意识到了什么，哈利松开了他的手，“我——这是怎么回事？”  
德拉科没有理会他，他只在意他们现在的状态——两人都没有穿衣服，浑身赤裸，简直不能再尴尬了。他刚想到这儿，空中就出现了一件袍子，他连忙抓来套上。哈利又询问了几句，没得到德拉科的回应便学着他的样子召唤出了一件衣服，飞快地穿好。  
德拉科将扣子扣到顶，这才满意了，拍了拍胸口。哈利站在一旁，一直盯着他看。在那次分别后他已经将近一个月没见过他了，虽然他非常想知道他是怎么被拖到这儿来的，但这不耽误他好好打量德拉科。也许是这个奇异空间的效果，德拉科的皮肤闪着毛茸茸的光，虚幻而朦胧。他的脸廓线变得锋利了，整个人瘦了一圈，精神似乎不太好。  
“你刚才怎么了？”哈利问道，“我感觉到你在面临极大的危机，好像如果我不过去，你可能会有生命危险——呃，有点夸张，但确实是这样。”  
德拉科的手一顿，迟疑了几秒。实际上他并不想回答，但哈利刚才确实救了他，还有一些他不愿去想的深层原因，他不情不愿地开口了：“……我妈妈给我吃了一种药。”  
“喔，是什么？”  
“我不知道，但它能切断我们之间的联系。”  
“联系？你是指——”  
“灵魂伴侣的联系，就是你想的那样。”  
他们陷入了诡异的沉默，德拉科莫名有些心虚，撇过了眼。哈利不知该说什么，他甚至不清楚自己应该有什么感觉。  
“……好吧，那……成功了吗？”  
“介于我们还站在这儿，显然没有，”德拉科飞快地回答道，“都怪你，你把那层冰破开了。”  
“可你明明也不想呆在里面，”哈利说道，“我到这儿的时候，你在挣扎，而且你还叫我的名字。”  
“我没有，你听错了。”德拉科的舌头差点打结，“别自作多情，波特。”  
哈利耸耸肩，摸了摸鼻子。他又不知道该说什么了。这一个月他经历了很多，邓布利多的葬礼，在女贞路的最后一段时光，凤凰社危险的转移计划，有些和德拉科有关，有些是只属于他自己的烦恼。他没有想过再联系他，他们不可能再相见了，他清楚这一点。但他依然戴着那条项链，也不知是为什么。  
那一天他想告诉他，他可以到他们这里来。就像邓布利多说的那样，他们会保护好他和他的家人，让他不必走上杀人的道路。可那一天过去了，没能说出口的话只能永远埋在心底。一扇校门隔绝了两个世界，他们走向了相反的道路。  
呆在女贞路狭小的阁楼里的最后那几天，哈利努力想要忘记和德拉科有关的一切。这不是他第一次尝试这么做，但没有一次比这次更失败。就像五年级小天狼星死去的时候，他难以从那种长久弥漫的悲伤中挣脱出来。他见过的死亡太多了，邓布利多的死成了最后的悲音。所有的欢笑都消失了，他再也不能侥幸地盼望有人能替他承担重任，他必须得直面他一生中最强大的敌人。  
他持续不断地做梦，梦里又黑又冷，许许多多的人影在对他说话，声音重重叠叠，含混不清。他走过布满长镜的蓝色走廊，每一块银面都映着他仓皇失落的脸。但在每个梦的尽头，他都会站在最后一面镜子前。镜子里一片苍茫，一个男孩的影子落在不可触摸的远方，扭曲着，像隔着一层纱。他朝镜面伸出手，手臂仿佛没入了水。他没有触碰到任何东西，于是收了回来，静静地望着。  
但这次他从高空坠落、跌入泥潭，他的面前蓦然出现了那面镜子——它和以往不一样，表面结了一层霜，镜中的男孩不再安安静静地站或躺着，他翻滚、尖叫、呐喊，他叫着波特，波特，波特！那声音带着火，整面镜子迅速地结冰，发出令人牙酸的咔擦咔擦的声响。雪风刺痛了他的双颊，他想也不想地冲了进去，竭力伸出手——这次他触碰到了他，所有的梦都找到了归宿，化为月光吻入他的灵魂中。


	14. Chapter 14

“……我以为我不会再见到你了。”哈利说道。这句话听着有些奇怪，但他知道德拉科和他是一样的想法。  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，慢吞吞地说道：“我也这么以为。我以为我们只要不碰面，我们之间的感应就没有发挥的余地。”  
“我们只有接触才会有感应？”  
“不，有些感应不需要接触，”德拉科低头看着自己的脚尖，“比如位置感应和痛觉共享，但都有限制。如果你被黑魔王杀死，我肯定会有感觉。严重一点来说，说不定我也会受到影响，我妈妈担心这个，所以让我服用那种药。”  
“但这个空间我们之前从来没有遇到过，”哈利看着他，也许是光线的原因，德拉科的侧面似乎比平时更轮廓分明一些，“这里肯定不是真实的地方。”  
“废话，我现在还躺在床上呢。”  
“你在床上？——喔，我猜我应该在——”  
“你在臭烘烘的泥潭里，我知道。”德拉科没好气地说道。  
“呃，你怎么知道？”  
“我梦到你了，你和那个傻大个在天上飞，又蠢又笨。”  
“海格不是傻大个，”哈利反驳道，“这么说，你看到伏地魔和食死徒围攻我们了？”  
“别提那个名字，波特。”德拉科抗议道。  
“你们食死徒也不敢提这个名字吗？”哈利的声音中不由自主地带上了一丝讽刺，“我还以为你们叫得很顺口呢。”  
“没有食死徒会直呼他的名字，”德拉科说道，微皱起眉，“你想说什么？”  
“你说你梦见了我，马尔福，那你肯定知道这个计划，是不是？”哈利说道，勉强控制着自己的情绪，“你觉得怎么样？——我看到斯坦·桑帕克了，看样子他被你们施了夺魂咒用来充数，这招倒是一点也不新奇。”  
“我不认识你说的那个什么桑帕克，但你的意思是要指责我？”德拉科的火气也上来了，“你有什么资格？如果不是你，我现在还在家里休息呢，哪会来到这种见鬼的地方？”  
“希望你下次休息的时候胆子大一点儿，不会在梦里喊我的名字，马尔福。”哈利尖刻地说道。  
“我说了我没喊你的名字！”男孩叫道，气得脸都红了，“我根本不想在这里见到你，我只想切断和你的联系，波特！”  
“真巧，我也一样。但很遗憾，事情总和我们想的不太一样。”  
德拉科大步走上来，狠狠踹了哈利一脚。他还想推他，但哈利手疾眼快地擒住了他的手腕。  
“松手，波特！”他尖叫道，脸更红了，“你他妈——你的手烫死了，疤头！”  
也许是习惯了用魔杖打架，哈利不是第一次发现德拉科在肉搏方面一窍不通。当然，哈利自己也不算擅长，但比德拉科要有经验一些。他一手扣着德拉科的手腕，一手搂在他的腰间，男孩扭着身子，一个劲地踩他的脚，又叫又闹，就差朝他脸上吐口水了。哈利加重了力道，发泄似的在他腰间抓了一把，德拉科浑身一僵，狠狠撞了他一下。  
“我回去就要吃那种药，把我们的关系断掉，”他气急败坏，“我不想再看到你，波特！”  
“我建议你还是别这么做，”哈利说道，“我可不想再被你拽进来。”  
“你想多了，我才不会。”德拉科用力挣开了他，倒退了两步，喘了口气，朝另一个方向跑去。  
哈利站在原地没有动，他看着德拉科的身影渐渐跑远，成了白色空间中的一个黑点。白雾蓦然翻涌上来，盖住了他的视线。背后响起隐约的风声，他感觉一股力量拽着他往后拖，金色镜框在他身侧飞快掠过。他又重新回到了那条暗蓝的长廊里，无数影子飘荡着，说着话，令他想起神秘事务司里那飘动的帘幕。一只飘渺的、温柔的手摸了摸他的头，很快便散去了，如同尘沙。哈利缓缓睁开眼，周围一片漆黑，寒冷的月光落在泥地里，他皱了皱鼻子。  
确实很臭，他想。  
哈利费了点劲爬出泥潭，走向倒在地上的黑乎乎的庞然大物，用力推着他的肩膀：“海格？海格？——和我说话——”  
可海格没有回应他，一动不动。  
“谁在那儿？是波特？是哈利·波特吗？”一个声音在不远处响起，似乎是从灌木丛另一边传来的——那儿有一片木槿花丛，他看见了。哈利没有听出那个男人是谁，接着一个女人喊道：“他们掉下来了，泰德！掉在花园里了！”  
哈利脑袋发晕，他低头看向海格，他的脸被纠结黝黑的头发挡住了。他不知所措地又喊了一声，双膝一软跪倒在地，不省人事。  
当他再次醒来时，他正躺在一张干净的床上，耳边传来静静的风吹树叶的声音。他的大脑针扎了似的疼痛，眼前频繁地出现幻影，但他无法辨别那到底是什么。  
照顾他和海格的是泰德和唐克斯夫人，他们昏迷了一阵子，好在没有受伤。醒来后他们马上用门钥匙回到了陋居，而惊人感到担忧的是，除了哈利和海格以外，其他人都还没有回来。  
“罗恩和唐克斯应该第一批回来，但他们错过了门钥匙，门钥匙自己回来了。”金妮说着，指了指旁边地上一个锈迹斑斑的油罐。“还有那个，”她又指向一只破旧的旅游鞋，“是爸爸和弗雷德的，他们应该第二批到达。你和海格是第三批，然后，”她看了看表，“如果不出意外，乔治和卢平应该在一分钟内回来。”  
他们沉默地坐在餐桌旁，韦斯莱夫人着急地看着那只从不显示时间的大钟。金妮坐在哈利对面，她嘴唇微动，似乎想说什么，但最终什么也没有说出口。  
一分钟后，卢平和乔治出现在了门口。所有人都站了起来，哈利一看到他们就知道出事了——卢平架着乔治往前走，后者满脸是血，昏迷不醒。哈利倒吸了口寒气，乔治的一只耳朵不见了，脖子里满是殷红的、触目惊心的血。  
“乔治！”  
韦斯莱夫人刚俯身去看自己的儿子，卢平马上粗暴地抓过哈利，将他拽到一旁的厨房里，海格不满地抗议起来，试图把自己挤进窄小的门中。  
“喂，你做什么？放开他——放开哈利！”  
卢平没有理会他，“哈利·波特第一次到我在霍格沃茨的办公室时，蹲在墙角的是什么动物？”他轻轻摇晃了一下哈利，“快回答！”  
“是——一个格林迪洛，关在水箱里，对吗？”  
卢平松开了哈利，仰身靠在厨房的碗橱上。  
“这是搞什么鬼？”海格吼道。  
“对不起，哈利，但我得核实一下，”卢平生硬地说道，“有人叛变了。伏地魔知道我们今晚转移，只有直接参与制订计划的人才会向他通风报信。你很可能是个冒牌货。”  
“我们之间不会有人投靠伏地魔的，”哈利说道，这种可能性太可怕了，“他们看起来不知道会有七个我出现，如果有人通风报信，为什么不告诉他这个呢？”  
卢平的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，没有说话。即使如此，情况并没有好多少，哈利清楚地知道。  
接下来抵达的是赫敏和金斯莱，他们手中拿着一个弯曲的衣架。赫敏一落地就扑进了哈利的怀里，金斯莱看见他们却没有露出高兴的表情，他举起魔杖对准了卢平：  
“阿不思·邓布利多对我们说的最后一句话是什么？”  
“哈利是我们最宝贵的希望，相信他。”卢平平静地回答道。  
金斯莱垂下了魔杖，可脸色依然不太好看。  
弗雷德和韦斯莱先生很快也到了陋居，两人看起来没有受伤，这让哈利松了口气。他们回到屋里，围在乔治的病床前，韦斯莱夫人没法让他被黑魔法割掉的耳朵重新长出来，万幸的是他性命无忧。  
夜色已深，虫声也渐渐消失了，罗恩和比尔依然没有回来，所有人的心头都笼罩着一层阴云。哈利、赫敏和金妮站在窗户边上，紧盯着黑漆漆的后院，壁炉里的火毕毕剥剥地跳跃着，映着他们苍白的脸。  
“罗恩和唐克斯现在应该回来了。他们路不远，穆丽尔姨婆家离这里挺近的。”金妮低声说道。  
哈利没有说话，深深的不安在他心底盘旋着，他的肚子已经开始痛了。他不该同意这个计划的，如果不是他……他总是让周围的人陷入危险……  
“他……他还活着，我知道，”赫敏的声音在颤抖，她紧紧拽着窗帘，“我没感应到他受伤，但也许……也说不定……”  
“罗恩肯定会没事的，”哈利勉强挤出这样一句话，“他马上就会回来，不用担心。”  
赫敏扯了扯嘴角，似乎想笑，但却比哭还难看。哈利不由自主地想到了天文塔上的经历，他和德拉科离得那么远，他却清晰地感觉到了他的位置，像一粒燃烧的火种。这是个很有用的技能，如果不是发生在他和德拉科之间就好了，他想。德拉科说要切断他们之间的感应，那个胆小鬼……他还记得他被冰冻住后想哭的表情呢……  
金斯莱大踏步地走来走去，每次转身时都抬头扫一眼天空，这让哈利想起弗农姨父在客厅里踱步的情景，但那仿佛是一百万年前的事了。时间一分一秒地过去，越来越凝重的气氛炙烤着每个人的心。一有动静大家跳起来往外看，期待着某个凤凰社成员从灌木丛中探出头，告诉他们平安无事。  
蓦地，赫敏猛然抬起头，一把扫帚的轮廓出现在了天边，朝地面疾行而来——  
“是他们！”赫敏叫道。哈利瞪大了眼睛往那儿看，丝毫不肯错过一点细节。是唐克斯和罗恩，他们落地时滑出很远，蹭得泥土和卵石四处飞溅。  
“莱姆斯！”随着一声喊叫，唐克斯跌跌撞撞地下了扫帚，扑进卢平怀里。卢平神情严峻，脸色苍白，似乎说不出话来。罗恩也跳下扫帚，晕头晕脑地朝哈利和赫敏跑过来。  
“你们都没事吧。”罗恩喃喃道，赫敏奔过去紧紧搂住了他。  
“我还以为——我还以为——”  
“我没事儿，”罗恩拍着赫敏的后背，低声说道，“我挺好。”  
“罗恩真了不起，”唐克斯松开卢平，兴奋地说道，“太棒了。击昏了一个食死徒，正好击中脑袋；要从飞行的扫帚上瞄准一个移动目标——”  
“真的？”赫敏说道，她一边仍用胳膊搂着罗恩的脖子，一边抬头看着他。  
“老是用这种惊讶的口吻。”罗恩有点不高兴地说道，挣脱了赫敏，“我们是最后回来的？”  
“不是，”金妮回答道，“我们还在等比尔、芙蓉、疯眼汉和蒙顿格斯。罗恩，我去告诉爸爸妈妈你没事儿——”  
她说完便跑进了屋里，卢平和唐克斯跟在她身后。后院里安静下来，罗恩和赫敏仍靠在一块儿，他们没有说话，只是慢慢地向前走，但哈利能感觉到他们之间那种平淡的默契，谁也无法介入。他的内心莫名浮起一丝烦躁——这种感觉已经很久没有过了，他们刚在一起的时候哈利烦恼过一段时间，但很快他就发现他的朋友们并没有改变。可现在他又觉得自己格格不入起来，他什么都与众不同，连灵魂伴侣都和别人不一样。  
大约半个小时后，金斯莱提前离开，赶回唐宁街。他们在客厅里继续等待，也不知过了多久，一匹夜骐出现在空中，韦斯莱夫人和金妮马上站起来，推开门冲到了庭院里。  
“比尔！芙蓉！”  
夜骐稳稳地落在了地上，拍打着没有羽毛的翅膀。比尔从它身上下来，又扶着芙蓉跨下。他草草地同韦斯莱夫人拥抱，脸上并没有太多笑意。  
“疯眼汉死了。”他说道。  
所有人都没有说话。哈利的身体一下子冷下来，变得僵硬无比。他听见自己沉闷的心跳，在夜里如此令人烦恼，恍惚不清。不可能，疯眼汉怎么会……他那么有经验，经历过那么多……是他的错，都是他的错……  
他们沉默着回到屋内，气氛已经和刚才完全不一样了，变得更沉重、更让人喘不过气来。唐克斯低声啜泣起来，哈利知道她和疯眼汉一直关系很好。海格倒满了一杯酒，在他们中间高高举起，沉声说道：“敬疯眼汉。”  
他们纷纷停下，都给自己倒了一杯酒，念叨着“敬疯眼汉”，一饮而尽。火辣辣的酒液烧灼着哈利的胃，这是一种惩罚，令他疼痛而清醒。他不该……他不该留在这儿，他们都会陷入危险……但他还有别的困惑，从刚才起一直在他脑中潜藏着，扰得他不得安宁。他必须得验证它，或者驱赶它，否则……  
“你们跟我过来一下。”趁其他人没有注意，哈利对赫敏和罗恩低声说道。  
他们来到厨房旁的一个黑暗的小房间里，站在墙边，没有开灯。哈利的内心又升起了一种隐秘的恐惧和厌恶，如果……如果是真的……那就是他的错。  
“你想告诉我们什么，哈利？”赫敏问道。  
哈利咽了口唾沫，慢慢地说道：“我怀疑是马尔福透露了我们的计划。”  
“什么？”  
“轻一点儿，罗恩！”赫敏说道，“哈利，这是怎么回事？”  
“我来到唐克斯家的时候，从天上掉了下来，然后我在梦里见到了马尔福，”哈利简单描述了一遍当时的情景，“他告诉我，他之前也梦见了我，看到我们在和食死徒搏斗。我怀疑……我们讨论计划的时候被他看到了，可能……”  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，前者有些茫然，后者皱着眉思索着。  
“你的怀疑有道理，但我觉得应该不是这样，哈利，”过了一会儿，赫敏犹豫着开口了，“你后来描述的情况很像灵魂伴侣中的灵魂桥梁——一种灵魂伴侣在灵魂层面进行隔空交流的现象，但灵魂桥梁是不会出现附身的状况的。你是说，马尔福告诉你他是在梦里看到的，是吗？”  
“他是这么说的。”  
“那可能只是因为你陷入了危险，他才有所感应，”赫敏说道，“你知道的，就是灵魂伴侣之间很常见的危机感应。据我所知，马尔福是没有能力随时监视你的，灵魂伴侣也做不到这个。而且你是最后知道这个计划的人，在你得知计划到实行，这期间不超过半个小时。我认为如果食死徒们那个时候才知道，恐怕是来不及的。”  
哈利不得不承认她说的很有道理。而且以他对德拉科的了解，如果他真的透露了他们的秘密，他的反应肯定不是这样。可他依然无法完全放心，如果不是德拉科……但是……  
“但是那个灵魂桥梁——是这个名称吧？这到底是——”  
“噢，就是你感受到的那样，你们能在意识里交流。呃，具体的情况你应该比我更清楚，我也没有遇到过。”  
哈利还想再说什么，他的伤疤蓦然火烧火燎地痛起来，他的手下意识地捂了上去，但又马上放了下来。  
“我们出去吧。”哈利故作轻松地说道，率先朝外走去。罗恩和赫敏狐疑地对视了一眼，跟在他身后。  
客厅里光线昏暗，壁炉还在燃烧，卢平和比尔已经离开了，根据韦斯莱夫人的说法，他们要去找疯眼汉的尸体。窗外传来寒冷的风声和夜骐拍打翅膀的沙沙声，哈利看到那几把放在墙边的旧扫帚，其中有一把是疯眼汉曾经用过的……啊，多么……几乎是一瞬间，伤疤的疼痛达到了顶峰，哈利抽了口气，捂着额头推开了盥洗室的门，靠在墙壁上。他闭上眼，一个声音在他脑子里尖叫：  
“你告诉过我，只要用了别人的魔杖，问题就解决了！”  
哈利脑海里浮现出一个瘦弱憔悴的老头，他衣衫褴褛地躺在石头地面上，手臂发着抖，口中发出一声可怕的、长长的尖叫，声音里透着无法忍受的痛苦……  
“不！不！我求求您，我求求您……”  
“你竟敢欺骗伏地魔大人，奥利凡德！”  
“我没有……我发誓我没有……”  
“你想帮助波特，你想帮助波特从我手里逃走！”  
“我发誓我没有……我以为换一根魔杖就会管用……”  
“那你就解释解释这件事吧。卢修斯的魔杖被毁掉了！”  
“我不明白……那种联系……只存在于……你们的两根魔杖之间……”  
“撒谎！”  
“求求您……求求您……”  
哈利看到那苍白的手举起魔杖，他感觉到伏地魔狂暴的怒火，那个虚弱的老头儿在地上痛苦地蠕动——  
“哈利！”盥洗室门外传来罗恩焦急的呼唤，哈利用力甩了甩头，他的眼前依然残留着虚影，无法褪去。  
一个清亮的声音毫无预兆地闯了进来，撕裂了所有悲惨的幻象：  
“你又在搞什么鬼，波特！”


	15. Chapter 15

这是什么？哈利一惊，后退一步，手撞上了挂在墙上的刷子，把它勾到了地上。当他弯腰拾起它时，那个声音又响了起来：  
“我快被你烦死了，我差点滑倒！你知道头撞在浴缸上有多痛吗？”  
“浴缸？……你在洗澡？”哈利下意识地在脑中这样想道，那个声音停了两秒，不耐烦地说道：“废话，都是你的错，我浑身是汗。”  
“可我没做什么——”  
“我们打了一架，你别不认账。”德拉科拖腔拖调地说道，“你刚才怎么了？头撞到墙了？哦，恭喜，波特。”  
“如果不是你特意来骂我，我都要以为你的祝贺是真的了，”哈利说道，他的心情莫名好了一些，“你的主人很生气，我感觉到了。他一生气我的伤疤就会痛。现在明白了吗？”  
那边不知骂了句什么，德拉科的声音远了一些，就像接电话时信号不好似的。不一会儿，他又靠近了，大声说道：“那你就没办法屏蔽吗，波特？”  
“我还没掌握大脑封闭术。”  
“哦，这个我擅长，但别想让我教你，除非我是蠢猪。”德拉科嘟囔道，“好了，我洗澡去了。别再打扰我了！”  
说完这句话后哈利的大脑就安静了下来，他又站了一会儿，推门离开了盥洗室。罗恩和赫敏都站在外面，一脸担忧地看着他。  
“你没事儿吧？你的脸色好可怕！”赫敏凑近了端详着他的脸，说道。  
“还好，我没事儿，”哈利说道，“我想，我的脸色不会比奥利凡德更难看了。”  
他把刚才看到的一切原原本本地告诉了他们，罗恩一脸震惊，赫敏看起来吓坏了，抓住了哈利的胳膊：  
“可是这应该停止了！你的伤疤——它不应该再这样了！你绝不能让那种联系再接通——邓布利多希望你封闭你的大脑！”  
但是邓布利多没有说过如果他遇到一个不合适的灵魂伴侣该怎么办，哈利想，他是不是该封闭自己的大脑，断掉这种联系？大脑封闭术对灵魂伴侣会有用吗？  
他摆脱不掉和伏地魔的联系，也摆脱不掉和德拉科的感应，但它们似乎是不同的。哈利想起德拉科说的那些话，他莫名不想抹掉它们。太奇怪了，他明明那么讨厌他……也许他的确是特殊的，也许他确实……  
“我会努力的，”他说道，“是啊——努力把他们赶出去。”

德拉科舒舒服服地靠在浴缸里，温暖的水漫过了他的肩膀。他轻轻摩擦着双腿，闭着眼享受了一会儿，手缓缓向下滑去，握住了自己的欲望。他已经很久没有疏解过了，自从他喝了那种药之后就浑身不对劲，没有食欲，整天萎靡不振，感觉像脱了层皮。  
不过在哈利打破那层冰后，他就感觉好多了。纳西莎询问他身体状况时德拉科随口搪塞了过去，也没有答应继续服药。再这样下去他的身体就要被折腾坏了，他可不想冒险。至于对波特说的话，德拉科从来没有放在心上。对那个家伙不用讲道理，他向来是这么认为的。  
德拉科慢慢滑动着，口中溢出满足的轻哼声。忘掉一切不愉快的东西，忘掉波特……哦，说到波特，他刚才感受到的头痛确实很奇怪。在和哈利说过话后，德拉科偷偷溜到楼下，发现地牢的门开着，里面隐约传来伏地魔冰冷而愤怒的叫喊声。哈利的话是居然真的，这太糟糕了。德拉科微皱起眉，加重了力道。更糟糕的是，他现在能直接和哈利对话了——无论他们隔得多远，即使他无比抗拒这种联系，但毫无疑问它在以前所未有的速度飞快加强，德拉科几乎要放弃反抗了。  
他加快了速度，低低地呻吟着，下身越来越胀，有些难以忍受。他想起了有求必应屋，还有那个白色空间，那种火热、舒适、紧张的贴合，那种深入骨髓的快乐……该死，他不该想这个……德拉科粗重地喘息着，释放了出来，浑身发软。他平复了一会儿呼吸，慢慢从水中站起来，用浴巾擦干净身体，披上睡袍往外走去。  
接下来的四天，如果没有必要，德拉科都躲在房间里没有出去。他从纳西莎那儿得知那天抓捕哈利的计划失败了，而且卢修斯的魔杖在战斗中被摧毁，这几乎是致命的打击。最好的制杖师奥利凡德现在完全没有能力制作魔杖，这意味着卢修斯没法马上获得新的魔杖，德拉科对哈利的仇恨又加了一分。  
他在纸上涂写哈利的名字，又给他画小人，用羽毛笔把小人的头涂成黑色。全都怪波特，他边戳小人的头边想，如果不是波特，他爸爸的魔杖就不会损坏。  
这天中午用完餐后，德拉科一如既往地回到卧室，打算美美地睡上一觉。在睡觉前他照例诅咒了一番哈利，拉上窗帘，缩在温暖的被窝里。只要没有食死徒拜访，他就能假装这儿还和以前一样，他想。夏日聒噪的蝉鸣宛若潮水涌过他的肩头，热闹又安定，他很快就进入了梦乡。  
也许是睡前诅咒的缘故，德拉科又梦见哈利了。他梦见他和他的两个朋友穿着洗得发白的麻瓜衣服坐在一间咖啡厅里，罗恩和赫敏手中握着一杯质量极差的灰糊糊的咖啡。这场景真古怪，一定是梦，他想。  
他们说着话，喝着咖啡，罗恩觉得那玩意儿太难喝，把它推到了一边。这时店内走入两名工人打扮的巫师，德拉科之所以知道他们是巫师，因为他曾在马尔福庄园见过那两个食死徒——金色头发的那个叫罗尔，前不久刚从阿兹卡班越狱出来，魔法部隐瞒了这个消息。  
氛围瞬间变了，战斗一触即发。食死徒率先动手，罗恩飞快地扑过去将赫敏按倒在她的座位上，那魔咒从他刚才呆着的地方掠过，击碎了半面墙壁。哈利朝罗尔发射了一道昏迷咒，他马上倒了下去。另一个歪嘴的食死徒用捆绑咒变出了一条细细长长的黑绳子，将罗恩从头至脚绑了起来。  
赫敏颤抖着从桌底射出一道魔咒，红光一闪，食死徒马上向后倒去，摔在地上。三人松了口气，慢慢站起来往前走去。耳边的声音变得遥远了，眼前的画面渐渐淡去，化为烟雾消失了。  
德拉科睁开眼，盯着天花板看了一会儿，后背已经满是汗水。他深呼吸着，摸索着打开床头的灯，眯着眼凑到灯泡前，刺眼的亮光让他有安全感了一些。很奇怪，哈利他们在的地方并不暗，但他就是觉得压抑、窒息，有一股力量挤压着他的心脏，让他喘不过气。德拉科竭力感受着强烈的光，终于缓过劲来后，他关掉灯，取出魔杖拉开了窗帘，又坐了一会儿，慢吞吞地爬下床。他已经完全没有心思睡觉了。  
毫无疑问，这不是普通的梦，而是一段刚刚发生的现实。哈利三人离开了他们的居所，被食死徒发现又逃跑了。直到现在德拉科仍怀着一丝侥幸的心理，也许是他太紧张了才会梦到这些……哈利他们跑到麻瓜街道上本身就很奇怪，这时候他难道不应该在屋子里呆着吗？肯定是假的，是他在吓自己……  
他下楼去客厅里喝了点黄油啤酒，懒懒地躺在沙发上，仍有些惴惴不安。罗尔抓捕哈利三人失败这件事与他无关，但他总觉得有什么事情要发生。他去旁边的客房里呆了一会儿，出来时外面不知何时已经多了两个人——伏地魔和罗尔。他们面对面站着，罗尔的身材要比伏地魔健壮许多，但他脸色发白，目光躲闪，弓着背，整个人看起来仿佛比他矮了个头。  
德拉科僵站在门口，一动不动，不知道自己是该转身回到房间里去还是打个招呼——两个选择都不怎么样。还没等他做决定，伏地魔已经注意到了他，在德拉科惊惧的目光下，他用高亢的声音说道：“你也过来，德拉科。”  
“……我？”德拉科艰难地重复道，他感觉舌头都不属于自己了。  
“快点，别让我再重复一遍。”伏地魔已经有些不耐烦了，德拉科吞了口唾沫，不得不朝他走去。  
他们走向不远处的一个房间，里面窗帘紧拉，没有开灯，只点燃了一只壁炉。那是伏地魔用来单独会见食死徒的房间，平时德拉科从不踏入一步，但现在他只能硬着头皮跟在他们身后。  
门在身后自动关上了，德拉科的后背一哆嗦。伏地魔和罗尔在狭长的房间中央站定，火光将他们的影子拖得很长。  
“好了，罗尔，把你刚才说的话再说一遍。”伏地魔慢悠悠地说道，“让德拉科也听一听，让他看看你是怎么完成任务的。”  
提到他的名字时，德拉科恨不得钻进地缝。天哪，太蠢了，他就应该一直呆在房间里。  
“我们根据那个魔咒找到了波特的两个朋友，他们在一条麻瓜街道上。我相信波特当时也在，可能藏在隐形衣下面，”罗尔说道，“但我们没能拦住他们，让他们逃走了。”  
和他看到的一样，德拉科默默地想。  
伏地魔沉默了几秒，声音骤然冷下来：“你是说，你让哈利·波特逃跑了？”  
“是，主人……”  
“你让他逃跑了？”  
“我们——主人，请原谅——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
蓦然迸发的猩红光芒劈开了两人的脸，罗尔哀号起来，抱着脑袋栽倒在地，痛苦地满地打滚。德拉科捂住了嘴，惊得失声了。  
“罗尔，是再来一些，还是到此为止，拿你去喂纳吉尼？伏地魔大人不能保证这次是不是原谅你……你把我召回来就为了这个，就为了告诉我哈利·波特又逃跑了？”伏地魔举着魔杖，声音尖利而冷酷，令德拉科惊恐万分的是，他看见他转过了头，对上了他的目光，“德拉科，再让罗尔感受一下我们的不满……快，不然就让你尝尝我的愤怒！”  
“什、什么，主人？”  
“到这里来，躲在那里做什么？”他高声说道，整张脸扭曲得吓人。  
德拉科僵着双腿走到他身边，他的右臂毫无知觉，也不知是怎样抽出魔杖、对准那个在地上尖叫的男人的。晃动的火光在罗尔身上涌动，如同渗出的血四处飞溅，下沉、弥漫……多么奇怪，明明钻心咒不会造成伤口……他颤抖着挥动魔杖，血溅到墙壁上、地毯上，溅到他自己身上，把他的脸糊得面目全非，只剩下一双布满血丝的眼。他感觉那在他脸上流动的光都带着血腥味，他的魔杖是一把杀人的刀，一下、一下，影子落在墙面上，切碎了罗尔的喉咙。  
“继续，德拉科，不要停下……”  
不行，他不能……  
但他的手已经不听使唤了，他机械地挥动魔杖，红光迸射，罗尔的惨叫如同钉子钉进他的身体。天哪，他在做什么？……哦，不……德拉科从未想过有一天会用这个魔咒用到想吐，他知道在很长的一段时间里他都不会再想碰它。可为什么他的魔咒还能成功？如果他失败了，他就能退出了，这本来就和他没关系……他不应该在这儿……  
德拉科的手抖得厉害，魔杖不知怎的啪的落在了地上，那一瞬间他大脑空白，愣愣地站在原地。罗尔仰躺着，几乎已经没有气息了，德拉科惊慌地扭头看向伏地魔，后者冷冷地盯着他。  
“主人，我……”  
“他让你感到害怕？”  
“不，不是……”  
“把你的魔杖拿起来，”他命令道，“别让我动手，德拉科……”  
德拉科急忙弯腰拾起魔杖，可他颤抖得太厉害了，根本没法瞄准目标。罗尔死尸般的身体在他眼前摇晃，伏地魔的叫喊令他浑身冒冷汗。他举起魔杖，又垂下来，摇摆不定。重复几次后，德拉科后退了一步，哭丧着脸摇着头，在伏地魔寒冷的目光下结结巴巴地说道：“我——我不行，主人，我已经——”  
“你敢反抗，德拉科？”男人低声说道，慢慢抬起了魔杖。  
“不，没有——我不是——”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
刺目的红光扎入了男孩的胸膛，他短促地尖叫了一声，蜷缩着蹲下来，软倒在地，双手死死扼着自己的喉咙，无声地叫喊着。热流从眼底渗出来，不知不觉地打湿了整张脸，流进了颈窝。他感觉自己的身体被生生劈成了两半，血流不止。太痛了，他宁愿马上死去……原来钻心咒是这么痛……  
他应该马上消失，不在这儿碍事……可高大的男人仍站在他脚边，他冰冷的声音从高处落下来，雨点般打在他身上：  
“好了，罗尔，起来吧。我相信你已经明白放走波特的代价……如果还有下次，你知道会有什么处罚……”  
耳边传来一阵粗鲁的鞋底和地面摩擦的声音，大块头食死徒跌跌撞撞地扶着墙站起来，他没有说话，德拉科恍惚地猜测他也许是点头了。沉重的脚步声从他身边经过，碾着他的脸，令他感到悲哀。他打开门，门板撞到了德拉科的小腿，他猛然一缩，将腿收到胸前。伏地魔熄灭壁炉，吱呀一声，那两人离开房间，关上了门。德拉科的视野彻底陷入了黑暗。  
他在地上一动不动地躺了五分钟，这才终于确定伏地魔是真的离开了，不会再回来了。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，战栗着活动手臂，他完全感觉不到自己的肌肉和骨头在哪儿，一点力气也用不上，更别提把自己撑起来。他吃力地挪动左臂，它比右臂好一些，但一开始用力也抽搐起来。他试图坐起来，这比他想象的要困难得多。在第三次重重撞到地面后，德拉科的后背痉挛着，喉咙里发出了一声压抑的抽泣。他挣扎着用手捂住脸，哭了起来。  
为什么？……为什么……他不想……没有办法……像一下子爆发了似的，德拉科用力抹着眼睛，可眼泪还在止不住地往外流，到后来他也放弃阻止了，任由泪水肆意流淌。但他不敢哭出声，怕被外面的人听见，只能拼命捂住自己张大的嘴，竭尽所力控制着身体的颤抖。是他太软弱了，对吗？……可他明明……到底……黑暗如同一层厚厚的帘幕，压得他无法呼吸。德拉科哭得头昏脑胀，大脑被耻辱、委屈、疼痛和迷茫占满了，混乱不堪。他该怎么办？……如果下次他还让他做这种事……如果……  
“马尔福？你还好吗？”  
大脑中响起一个有些渺远的声音，德拉科浑身一震，咳了一声，擦掉了鼻涕。他在地上扭动着，勉强挪到墙边，扒着墙撑起上半身。  
“你怎么样？……舒服点了吗？”  
德拉科挣扎着，右手用不上力，头一下子撞上了墙，痛得他眼冒金星。那人也倒抽了口气，但还是继续柔声安慰着他：“你别动，马尔福，就坐在那里——能听清我说话吗？”  
那温和的声音似乎有一种莫名的力量，让他的心略微平静了一些。他仓促地抹掉眼泪，庆幸这里一片漆黑，什么也看不清，他知道自己现在一定很难看。  
“别急，做个深呼吸，休息一会儿……”  
毫无理由地，德拉科不由自主地听从他的指令放慢了呼吸，他的喉咙针扎般地疼痛，胸口发闷，仿佛刚从水里捞上来的溺水者。他的胸膛起伏着，这种恢复的方式起到了一点作用，但对他来说太慢了。德拉科又急躁起来，叫了句“波特”，呜咽了一声。  
“嘿，别急，我在这儿……慢慢来，别紧张。”男孩说道，“放松点……对，就是这样，你绷得太紧了。”  
“……是不是觉得舒服一点了？你活动一下双手，记得慢一点，别太快。”  
“看起来没什么问题。试着站起来看看，慢一点……对，再慢一点……”  
德拉科双手撑着墙，他的手已经渐渐恢复了，但双腿还是疼痛无力，一立起来就直打颤，又摔了下去。他的膝盖撞在了坚硬的地板上，火辣辣地疼，似乎是磨破皮了。眼泪又控制不住地涌了出来，浸湿了刘海，狼狈不堪。德拉科的委屈达到了极点，他顾不上自己的面子了，忍不住抽噎着哭了起来。  
“好了，我们不试了可以吗？……嘿，别哭了，”那边的人显然有些慌乱起来，“呃，我们休息一会儿——聊会儿天吧。”  
“我……不想聊天，”德拉科的身体一抽一抽，话也说得含糊，“我不想和你聊天……好痛，波特……”  
“你别说话了，”哈利说道，“……到这里来吧。”  
他感觉到有人轻轻抚摸着他的心口，温柔至极，抚平了他裂开的伤。他闭上眼，任由着那人牵引着他，带他融进温凉的雾气之中。身体的疼痛渐渐消散了，他挣脱了沉重的躯壳，来到空荡荡的混沌里。即使他知道这只是短暂的、倏忽而逝的安慰，他很快又将回到黑暗中去。


	16. Chapter 16

德拉科慢慢睁开眼，周围光线很亮，他过了几秒才渐渐适应。身体在空中缓缓下坠，落在平坦的地上。他刚坐稳就被拥入了一个坚实而温暖的怀抱，那是一双修长的手，掌心带着长时间使用魔杖磨出的粗茧，小心翼翼地搂住了他，轻拍着他的背。德拉科又嗅到了那种轻盈的香味，混合着阳光和冬青木，令人向往。他没有挣扎，静静地靠在他怀里，感受着这种不可复刻的、特殊的平静。男孩稳定的心跳在他耳边回响，安抚着他的灵魂。多么宁静，又舒缓……恍惚间德拉科产生了一种荒谬的错觉，仿佛他们本来就该这样。  
哈利低头望着怀中瘦削的男孩，他垂着眼，颤抖的睫毛扫在他的胸口。他的状态简直太糟糕了，这也影响到了他，让他感到一阵阵刺痛。  
伏地魔审问罗尔的时候哈利就感觉额头火烧火燎地痛，那时他和罗恩、赫敏已经躲进了布莱克老宅。他连忙找了个借口溜进盥洗室，闭上眼，伏地魔的愤怒迫不及待地吞没了他。在一片黑暗中，他看见了痛苦的罗尔，还有惊恐万状的德拉科，后者看起来似乎马上就要吐出来了。  
他看着伏地魔强迫德拉科给罗尔施咒，哈利厌恶他让他现在扮演的这种角色。德拉科四肢僵硬，一脸不情愿，但只能照做。咒语一道接着一道落下，他的额头还在灼烧，伏地魔的怒火并没有被平息，可德拉科的手已经颤抖得越来越厉害了。他的害怕和抗拒让哈利大脑发烫，以至于不太理智起来。哈利第一次为德拉科感到如此愤怒，他恨不得马上出现在他身边把他带走——这个念头可能疯狂过了头——他明明能有更好的归宿，这个地方根本不适合他。  
当德拉科被钻心咒击倒在地、浑身痉挛时，那种蚀骨的痛苦也席卷了哈利，他不得不蹲下来，咬住自己的手臂才没有喊出声。四年级期末在那片墓地里，他也曾被这个咒语折磨，凭借着强大的意志力他才勉强没有让自己在众多食死徒面前出丑。而德拉科对钻心咒的承受能力显然比他差得多，他倒在地上半天起不来，身体似乎失去了控制，最后甚至哭了起来——这不是哈利第一次见到他哭，但这次他总算有点理解了他的心情。男孩的肩膀耸动着，脆弱而可怜，哈利忽然明白为什么要让他感知到这些了——他们是彼此的灵魂伴侣，注定要共同度过对方的苦难。  
感觉到怀里的人微微动了动，抬起了脸。哈利有点不舍得松开，假装自己没有感觉到，仍搂着德拉科的背。男孩抽了抽鼻子，推了一把，他这才放开了手。  
“还痛吗？”哈利问道。这是句废话，他非常清楚他现在怎么样。  
德拉科摇了摇头，将头埋进了臂弯里。过了一会儿，他闷闷地问道：“你都看见了？”  
“嗯……你指的是什么？”  
“你知道我指的是什么。”他看向他，“你是从什么时候开始看的？”  
“呃，伏地魔惩罚罗尔的时候？”  
这句话彻底击碎了德拉科的最后一点侥幸——也就是说，哈利从头看到了尾。  
“……我想杀了你。”  
“呃——”  
“不许告诉别人，”德拉科似乎想露出一个凶恶的表情，但也许是受伤的缘故，显得很没有气势，“绝对不能告诉你——你那两个朋友，知道吗？”  
“噢，我不会说的，”哈利觉得有点好笑，“这不是什么值得嘲笑的事情。”  
“我知道你在想什么，”德拉科没有理会他，“你肯定觉得我很……”他停了停，半天也说不出那个词，马上转移了话题，“总之，如果不是灵魂伴侣的联系，我才不想让你知道这件事。你最好把它忘掉，明白了吗？”  
“噢，但如果不是灵魂伴侣的联系，你现在还倒在地上呢。”哈利说道。  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
“你想说的就是这些——你有没有注意到，你还没有跟我道谢？”  
“但我不需要你的帮助，你听不明白吗？”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着他，双颊浮起一层红晕，“不是我找你帮忙的，你自己要贴上来，现在你还要我对你道谢——”  
“哦，但你同意我把你带到这里来，这又是为什么？”  
“别转移话题，波特！”  
“听着，马尔福，这不是你一个人的事情，”哈利忍着怒火说道，“你被折磨的时候我也有感应，你的状态会影响到我，我不可能不管，知道吗？”  
“那真是抱歉，我也不想这样，”德拉科勉强挤出了一个假笑，暗暗握紧了拳头，“不过你说得对，钻心咒很痛，比我能想象的还要痛……但我们没有办法，是不是？”他的声音渐渐低下来，变得极为缓慢，“就算没有你，我也能挺过来……所以波特，如果你接下来还遇到这种事，那就麻烦你假装没看见，怎么样？当然，我也不会打扰你，你可以放心地——”  
他的话还没说完，哈利一头撞了过来，将他压在地上，用力按住他的双臂。他坐在他的腹部俯视着他。德拉科瞪圆了眼，似乎是惊呆了，迟了一秒才开始挣扎，但哈利压得很紧，让他难以动弹。  
“你干什么，波特！”德拉科尖叫道，同时感觉到了难以言喻的羞耻——他们什么也没有穿，完全是赤裸相对，稍微有点接触皮肤就烧起来似的发热，更别提现在这种姿势了，简直让他无法忍受。意识到这一点后德拉科挣动得更厉害了，狠狠踢着腿，哈利差点被他掀下来。他死死按住他的肩膀，俯下身，脸贴得极近，德拉科的心脏悬到了喉咙口，有些呼吸不畅。  
“你——”  
“回你的话，我想不太可能，马尔福，”哈利咬牙切齿，他的气息压迫着他，让他退无可退，“如果你让我对疼痛、对另一个人的哭声无动于衷，或者把那些看到的景象从脑子里剔除掉，这很可笑，也不可能……你觉得我会像你一样？”  
“滚开，波特！”德拉科恍若未闻，用力推着他的胸膛，在他的皮肤上留下了红指印，“别碰我——”  
“你最好接受这个事实，”哈利坚持着说道，“你得承认，就算你不想要，可它已经降临到你头上了。”  
“不——”  
“别否认，你应该明白，马尔福！”  
“我不要！”德拉科尖声大喊道，像一下子爆发了似的，“凭什么是你，波特！”  
他一巴掌拍在了哈利的胸口，清脆响亮的声音在整个空间里回荡。那一块皮肤马上红了起来，非常醒目。德拉科被自己制造出的响声吓了一跳，有些心虚，忽然不敢去看对方的表情。他微微一动，哈利的手马上收紧了。  
“凭什么是我？”他重复了一遍，忍着胸口的疼痛，死死掐着男孩的肩膀，后者痛得呻吟了一声，“可的确就是我。只有我，马尔福，只能是我——明白了吗？”  
德拉科缩着肩膀，小脸紧皱，似乎不堪忍受。他的双手握得很紧，青筋暴突。  
“我不明白，”他的声音极为压抑，“像以前那样不行吗？”  
“我们回不去了，”哈利回答道，“早就回不去了，你知道。”  
这句话让他们沉默下来，陷入凝滞的寂静。哈利想起冬日的早晨，透过窗户看见的灰暗天空和厚厚的寒雪。此时的德拉科就给他这种感觉，冷漠而没有生机。  
“我讨厌这种感觉，”少顷，德拉科开口了，语气非常平静，他仔细地盯着他，仿佛要在他脸上找到什么，“我讨厌我的生活被打乱，波特。”  
“有时候这不是我们能决定的，”哈利说道，“你知道，总是有很多、很多意外，如果你没遇到几个，那才是不正常。”  
“不会，你就是最大的意外，”德拉科冷静地说道，“你最不正常。”  
他们对视了一会儿，不说话。哈利又靠近了一些，德拉科没有躲避。他觉得这像一场博弈，如果他们在下巫师棋，那他也许已经输了。  
“我听说过一句很古老的话：‘你无法欺骗你的灵魂伴侣。’它的意思大概是说，灵魂伴侣之间心意相通，即使撒谎也很快会被识破。”  
德拉科的喉结滚动了一下，强作镇定：“哦，你想说明什么？”  
“你……有一点渴望，”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地说道，“我是说，我感觉到你其实需要我，就像之前一样……你需要有个人安慰你，你其实很需要这些，你只是——”  
“——只是不希望那来自于你，是啊，是这样。”德拉科说道，“所以你滚远点，知道了吗？”  
哈利一瞬不瞬地盯着他，过了几秒，他忽然压下来在他脖子上含了一口，德拉科感觉仿佛被电了一下，猛地一缩。当他反应过来时，哈利已经将头埋进了他柔软的颈窝里，吮吸着他白皙的脖颈。那潮湿、敏锐的触感让德拉科急促地叫了一声，使劲推着他的胸膛，但哈利没有停下——没有谁比他更清楚德拉科此时的状态，他知道他已经开始兴奋，德拉科的身体永远比他的嘴要诚实得多。  
他低头吻了一下他的喉结，那是男性极为敏感的部位，德拉科的身子一挺，下身和他撞在了一起。哈利一点点触吻着他，抚慰他的欲望，难耐地和他互相摩擦。德拉科一开始还有些拘束，放不开来，“嗯”了几声，抓着哈利后颈的手收紧了。当哈利用大拇指摩擦着他的顶端时，德拉科的大脑轰的响了一声，那一根激动地立了起来。他的双腿不由自主地勾住了他的腰，似乎不想让他离开。无论如何，他们身体上的契合令人惊叹。  
哈利紧紧抱着德拉科，爱抚他的全身，用牙齿挑逗着德拉科的两粒樱红，激得他喘息连连，在他怀里扭来扭去。他们迫切地抚摸着彼此，在对方身上索取想要的东西，温度、关怀、舒适和某种力量，还有更多更多。他们在地上翻滚，哈利掐着德拉科的腰不让他躲开，剧烈地摩擦着他们的下身，这强烈的刺激让德拉科连连尖叫，亢奋得仰起了头，双腿虚张着，软软地垂在两侧。  
在都出来了一次后，两人剧烈地喘着气，呼吸交混。哈利挪上来，将头靠在德拉科的胸口，搂住他的腰。趁对方不注意，他忍不住摸了摸他的臀部。德拉科一颤，骂了句脏话，用力推开了他。  
“不行，波特，”他说道，“停止你龌龊的想象。”  
“……我没有想。”  
“你在低估我的智商？”德拉科翻了个白眼，“你想搞我，你在幻想我们做某种类似于交配的动作，而且你觉得你会是上面的那一个。”  
“行了……我真的没有想，”哈利尴尬至极，手不知该往哪儿放，“我是说，我没有不尊重你的意思。我不会那么做——”  
“如果你敢，我就杀了你。”德拉科瞪着他，他的脸也有点红。  
他们对视了一会儿，哈利咳了一声，扭过头，不自在地说道：“我猜，你现在应该不痛了。”  
德拉科反应了几秒才意识到他在说那个钻心咒。他实在不想再提起这件耻辱又丢人的事，瞪了他一眼。  
“可能，”他慢吞吞地说道，“你在赶我走？”  
“没有，”哈利回答得很快，“你以后打算怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“如果你回去，你依然可能遭受折磨，你肯定不想要这个。”哈利说道，“所以……”  
“没有所以，波特，”德拉科打断了他，“只要我不犯错误，我就不会被折磨。”  
“这只是理论上的可能。实际上，你肯定会犯错误。”  
“有你这么说话的吗，波特？你在诅咒我？”  
“呃，我只是在陈述事实，”哈利耐心地解释道，“你知道，就算是最聪明的人也会犯错误。”  
“你在说我笨？”  
“不，我不是这个意思……我是说，以后这种事情依然有几率发生。如果再次发生的话，你该怎么办？”  
德拉科微眯起眼，无来由地沉默下来。他该怎么办？他不是没想过这个问题，他也懂他是什么意思，但他一点也不想考虑这件事。这也是他不想和哈利成为灵魂伴侣的原因之一，他们从一开始就不适合。  
德拉科抬起头看向哈利，后者正专注地望着他，那目光令他如坐针毡。他心头莫名升起一股烦闷，他想要顶撞他、嘲讽他、拒绝他，让他露出痛苦的表情，这种欲望越来越强烈，可另一种相悖的恐惧也浮了起来，如同一面水镜映着他的内心。不行，他还是接受不了……无法做到……见鬼，波特，波特……  
“我自己会有办法的，不用你操心，”德拉科生硬地说道，刚说出口就有点后悔了，“我知道你是什么意思，别管我的事情，波特。”  
他说完就扭过了头，哈利看着他，心头升起一股难以驱散的沮丧。他预料到会是这样，可依然感到无比烦闷，甚至有一丝轻微的后悔——如果他那个时候对德拉科说了那句话，如果他在他最动摇的时候劝他离开……也许一切就会变得不一样……不，没这个可能……可是……  
哈利无意识地握住了德拉科的手，后者惊诧地看着他，有些不解。他回过神来，马上松开了，按了按眉心，没再说什么。德拉科观察着他的表情，有些不安。  
“你是不是又要说这很难做到？”他警觉地问道。  
“没有，”哈利说道，“我希望我能。”


	17. Chapter 17

也许是运气不错，接下来的一个月，哈利都没有再感觉到德拉科陷入危险，也没有接收到伏地魔的情绪，这对于他来说是一件好事。频繁入侵他人的思想是一件非常疲惫的事情，尤其当他有正事要做的时候。  
不过在空闲的时候，他和德拉科会聊会儿天。哈利怀疑德拉科每天都没有事情做，因为他每次都能飞快地回应他，而且话显得特别多——就好像无聊到没人陪他打发时间似的。  
德拉科每天八点钟起床，第一件事就是把哈利也叫起来，然后津津有味地跟他炫耀今天他又吃了什么美味的早餐。  
“……菠萝牛奶茶，葡萄布丁，对角巷新出的椰汁烤蛋糕，你肯定没尝过，波特。”  
“噢，其实克利切做的早餐也不错。”  
实际上糟透了，克利切每天敷衍了事，根本没有认真为他们做饭。  
“我妈妈说明天带我去翻倒巷玩，你肯定没机会去——你现在不管出现在哪儿都会被抓起来，波特。《预言家日报》刊登的通缉令看见了吗？抓住你能拿到一万金加隆呢。我收藏了一张，没事拿来扔飞镖玩。”  
“谢谢，我不想去。我也不关注《预言家日报》。”  
这也是假的，现在的《预言家日报》虽然已经转变风向，但依然能从中得知许多有用的信息，了解现在魔法界的状况。只要有条件，哈利他们都会想办法弄到一份。  
这种没质量的对话往往能持续一两个小时，期间哈利做什么都会走神，还被罗恩询问过好几次。不过即使如此，哈利并没有把自己和德拉科聊天的事情告诉两个朋友，潜意识里他觉得他们不会赞同，还有可能劝他停止这种行为。  
除了机密信息，他们几乎什么都聊。哈利有时候也会关心德拉科的近况，他比较在意的是伏地魔还有没有找他麻烦。后者的说法是只要他一直躲在房间里不出来，就不会遭罪。  
“我现在可舒服了，每天要泡一个小时的澡。”  
“你天天躲着，当然觉得舒服。”  
“如果你想，你也可以躲着。”德拉科说道，“但你肯定不会。”  
“这就是我们的区别。”  
这几天哈利一直和罗恩、赫敏在魔法部蹲守，试图找到更多关于斯莱特林挂坠盒的信息。挂坠盒这是那天他和邓布利多出门找到的魂器，后者还因此被魔药毁去了功力。但哈利后来却发现他们偷到的那只挂坠盒是假的，真品早已被一个自称R.A.B.的人调换。在来到布莱克老宅后，哈利无意间发现小天狼星弟弟的名字缩写便是R.A.B.，他们根据这条线索进行追查，最后得知那只挂坠盒现在在多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇那儿。  
他们三人每天轮流用隐形衣溜进魔法部，跟踪魔法部成员，偷听他们说话，调查那儿的状况。魔法部现在改换了进门方式，里面的成员也发生了很多变化。哈利偶尔会遇到熟人，比如韦斯莱先生，但为了不暴露，他一次也没有和他打过招呼。  
而在他执行任务时，哈利一般都会要求德拉科闭嘴。一开始男孩很不高兴，还会和他闹，威胁以后再也不找他聊天，哈利只能好声好气地安慰他。后来他听话了一些，也摸准了哈利的作息时间，一到点就来催促，比闹钟还准时。  
“‘下班’了吗？”一到下午两点，哈利刚幻影移形到格里莫广场十二号门口，还没推开门，德拉科的声音就响了起来。  
“‘下班’了。你可真准时，马尔福。”哈利脱掉隐形衣，通过门口设置的结舌咒，边走边说道。  
“今天开学，你知道吧？”德拉科欢快的声音在他脑子里回响，“我现在在火车上呢，我们在讨论你什么时候被抓。”  
“看来我让你们失望了。”  
“高尔说你说不定藏在某个树洞里呢，我觉得他说的有道理，”德拉科说道，咯咯地笑起来，哈利几乎能想象他现在微笑的表情，“所以你现在在哪里呀？”  
哈利看了眼坐在他对面的罗恩和赫敏，他们正在看他带回来的最新的《预言家日报》，上面刊登了关于霍格沃茨开学和一些相关的教育新闻——斯内普将成为霍格沃茨的校长，而卡罗兄妹则会担任麻瓜研究学教授和黑魔法防御术教授。  
“你在打探情报？”  
“你不想说就算了，我还不稀罕呢，”德拉科嘟囔道，“以后我要上课了，波特，没空陪你聊天了。”  
“实际上，好像一直都是我在陪你，马尔福。”哈利说道。  
“你好烦。不说了，我要吃零食了。”德拉科说完便消失了，哈利终于把注意力转回自己的两个朋友，他们正在大声声讨斯内普。  
“……‘我很高兴有机会维护我们最优秀的魔法传统和价值观——’就是杀人和割耳朵吧，我想！斯内普，校长！斯内普坐在邓布利多的办公室里——梅林的裤子啊！”赫敏尖声大叫着，把哈利和罗恩都吓了一大跳。她从桌边蹦起来，冲出厨房，嘴里喊着：“我马上回来！”  
“梅林的裤子？”罗恩似乎觉得有些搞笑，摇了摇头，“她准是气糊涂了。卡罗兄妹是什么人？”  
“食死徒，”哈利回答道，“报纸里面有照片，斯内普杀死邓布利多时他们也在塔顶，所以都是狐朋狗党。对了，今天外面盯梢的人很多，比平时多，好像指望我们会拖着箱子出门坐霍格沃茨特快列车似的。”  
罗恩看了眼表，低声说道：“我一整天都在想这事。它六小时前就开走了，不在车上感觉怪怪的，是不是？”  
哈利想象着来来往往的国王十字车站，想象着霍格沃茨火红的列车，就像他和罗恩曾架着汽车追逐它的那次，它在茂密的山林中蜿蜒穿行，喷着白雾，如同一条庞大的铁蛇。他知道此时金妮、纳威和卢娜一定坐在一块儿，商量着怎样推翻斯内普的统治……他不在上面，的确有点遗憾……不知怎么的，哈利想到了德拉科，此时他一定和他的几个朋友呆在一间车厢里吹牛，顺便把他拉出来开涮。想到这儿，他不知为何又有点思念他。这几个月过得像梦一般，混乱、模糊、没头没尾，大段大段撕裂的哀伤被石头压在心底。他和德拉科的交流永远只发生在大脑中，有时候他会觉得这些都是他想象出来的，其实根本不存在什么灵魂伴侣，不存在精神上的交流，他和德拉科没有亲密接触过，都是假的。可如果是假的，他又会感到沮丧，虽然这种念头也毫无来由。  
赫敏抱着一只大相框跑回了厨房，罗恩转过身看向她，问道：“梅林最肥的三角短裤啊，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“我想到了这个，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯，”赫敏说道，她将相框放在了桌上，哈利已经明白了她的意思，“斯内普可以派菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯到这所房子里来打探情况。现在让他打探去吧，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯只能看到我手提包里的东西。”  
“高啊！”罗恩赞叹道。  
他们又讨论了一会儿这些天侦查的情况，赫敏把零零碎碎的内容都记在一个厚厚的笔记本上，上面有无数笔记、表格和草图。他们争论着一条新信息，哈利望着笔记本上密密麻麻的字，忽然说道：“我想我们应该明天就去。”  
另外两人都吃了一惊，赫敏手中的羽毛笔抖了一下，险些掉下来。  
“明天？”赫敏问道，“你不是认真的吧，哈利？”  
“我是，”哈利说道，“我想，就算我们在魔法部门口再侦察一个月，也不会比现在准备更充分多少。拖得越久就会离挂坠盒越远。很可能乌姆里奇已经把它扔掉了，那玩意儿打不开。”  
“可能她打开了它，已经被它附身了。”罗恩说道。  
“那没什么区别，她本身就够邪恶了。”  
“但我不知道，哈利，这么多环节可能出错，那么多地方需要靠运气……”赫敏焦躁地翻着面前的笔记本，哈利怀疑她都要把纸撕下来了。  
“即使我们再花三个月准备，也还是如此。”哈利说道，“该采取行动了。”  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，哈利能看得出他们的害怕。他有同样的心理，但他同时也清楚已经到时候了。他们已经准备得够久，即使再待下去也未必能得到更多信息，反而会被消磨意志。该下决定的时候就应该果断，他一直以来都是这么做的，谁也改变不了。  
他们争执了片刻，罗恩和赫敏最后还是勉强同意了。三人将餐桌收拾干净，坐在一块儿商讨对策，补充各种可能性和细节，复述战略大纲，一直讨论到了晚上。哈利的伤疤在期间痛了一次，这让他心脏猛地一跳，但还好这次内容与德拉科无关。  
一想到德拉科，哈利的内心又有些难以平静。在德拉科上次拒绝他隐晦的提议后，他一直控制自己不去回想这件事，就这样和他耗着，保持着不该有的联系。哈利很清楚，如果德拉科不愿意跟他来凤凰社，那他就应该断绝和他的联系，否则事情早晚会失控。他能在关键时刻快速下决心，可有时候又迟疑、犹豫、徘徊不前，他对德拉科说，他希望能，但实际上他没有做丝毫努力。当德拉科的声音在脑中响起时，哈利无法控制自己不去回应他。他轻快的、慵懒的、抱怨的、气恼的话语在他耳边流转，他每天得意洋洋地和他分享自己的生活，有时候仅仅是听着他在他耳边喋喋不休地发牢骚，哈利都觉得自己岌岌可危的生活多了一点乐趣。这像一种摆脱不掉的毒药，在他尚未注意到时渗入角角落落，让他沉溺至深。  
哈利静静地躺在小天狼星房间里的床上，望着不远处的墙壁，那儿贴着他父亲、小天狼星、卢平和虫尾巴的四人合照。他拿起魔杖指着它，叽叽咕咕地将他们刚才训练的计划又背了一遍，垂下手臂。哈利合上眼，试图让自己静下心来，脑子里却不停地闪过各种乱七八糟的念头，半天没有睡着。他翻过身，拉上被子。月亮在窗帘后面时隐时现，露出半张脸，冰凉而温柔。哈利闭了闭眼，叹息了一声，在脑中低声问道：“马尔福？”  
没有人回应他。哈利有些失落，又不死心地问道：“你在吗，马尔福？”  
“马尔福？”  
脑海中依然一片寂静。当哈利以为德拉科已经睡着、准备放弃时，一个带着困意的暴躁的声音响了起来：“操你妈，波特，有完没完？”  
哈利精神一振，翻了个身，把自己蒙进被子里。  
“呃……抱歉，打扰你睡觉了？”  
“知道还问，”德拉科嚷嚷着，“说吧，你有什么事？”  
哈利停了一会儿，问道：“我们是灵魂伴侣，对吗？”  
“……去死吧，波特，就这种问题你还来骚扰我？”  
“呃，不是。我最近有种感觉……我有时候会觉得这一切很不真实，”哈利轻声说道，“我是说，我们以前发生的那些事情，还有现在的关系……我之前从来没有想过我们会这样。”  
“哦，你是觉得你揍我的那几拳是假的，还是觉得你摸我那几下是假的？”德拉科打了个哈欠，“要是没事的话我就睡觉了，我们明天再聊——”  
“明天不行，我有事情。”  
“嗯？我记得明天不是你‘上班’的时间……”  
“不是‘上班’，‘上班’结束了。”  
德拉科大脑有些昏沉，把哈利的话咀嚼了好几遍才回过味来，浑身一震，瞬间清醒了。  
“你要去执行任务了？”他飞快地问道。  
“对。”  
“能上《预言家日报》的那种？”  
“……是。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，手无意识地握紧了。  
“哦，祝你好运，”他故作轻松地说道，“看来现在我能知道你在哪儿了，是不是？”  
“我们会随时转移位置，”哈利说道，“不过我想，无论这次结果如何，你肯定是最先知道的。”  
德拉科没有回答，他的大脑已经乱成一团，他似乎有无数句话想说，但一到嘴边又碰撞着湮灭了，什么也没剩下。他该说什么——他能说什么？他应该想到的，当哈利跟他说他在“工作”的时候，他就应该知道会有这样一天，即使他总是下意识地逃避。哈利和他不一样，他不会躲着……不，他在想什么……也许他会死……哦，别管了……可是……德拉科紧紧抓着被子的一角，它又闷又热，似乎要让他窒息，可他仍一动不动，自虐般地沉浸在这种压抑的黑暗之中。  
“……但我不想知道，”过了一会儿，他冷冷地说道，“那和我有什么关系？”  
哈利胸口一窒，指甲嵌进了掌心。他不知该怎么形容自己的心情，他曾经以为他已经改变了一点——只是一点点，但也是一种进步。但德拉科……这个混蛋总能让他觉得自己在白费力气，他轻飘飘的一句话就能摧毁他所有的努力，让他觉得自己是一个蠢蛋。  
确实和他没关系，哈利想，他说得没错。  
“我们没有办法，”最后他平静地说道，“就像你说的那样，如果你感觉到了什么……就假装没看见吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

他的声音飘荡着，渐渐消失在黑暗中，精神与精神之间空旷的坟地。德拉科用力揪着床被，嘴唇紧抿，一言不发。他感觉心口缺了一块，但他不知道这是他自己的感触，还是来自另一颗与他息息相关的灵魂，也许都有，他有时候的确分不清他们两个——明明他们如此不同。  
德拉科知道哈利这时候还没睡，他可以再说点什么，他一定会听见。但德拉科却觉得自己的嘴唇像被固执的胶布贴住了，怎么也张不开。他就这样木木地躺着，望着无边无际的黑暗，似乎想了很多，又似乎什么也没想。  
德拉科失眠了一夜，早上醒来时双眼浮肿，半天也睁不开。他烦躁地揉着眼睛，摸索着套上外套，窸窸窣窣地下床洗漱。在盥洗室里德拉科撞到了布雷斯，后者手一抖，牙刷掉在了洗手台上。  
德拉科心不在焉地道歉，打着哈欠背上书包来到礼堂，在餐桌旁坐下。以前这个时候德拉科都会去骚扰哈利，强迫他和他说话，可今天不能。  
德拉科放下书包，捞起一片黄桃放进嘴里，。平时他很喜欢吃这个，但今天他什么也尝不出来，脑子里乱哄哄的，又开始想哈利。他告诉他今天就要去执行计划了，可他没有说到底是什么时候开始——早上、中午、下午，还是晚上？那些画面是不是要在他高兴的时候忽然蹦出来，浇他一头冷水？哦，他一点也不想知道，如果哈利昨晚没告诉他，他还能无忧无虑地过一天……想到这儿德拉科有点埋怨起来，他为什么要打扰他的好心情？  
第一节是魔咒课，他闷闷不乐地来到教室，臭着脸坐在最后面。弗利维教授的声音如同一根细长的线，从这一头穿进去，从另一头拉出来，将他的大脑扎得千疮百孔。德拉科心神不宁，如坐针毡，一有点动静就抬起头，却发现只是自己神经过敏。练习魔咒的时候他和西奥多·诺特一组，结果施咒时不知怎么的就把对方的袍子烧着了。  
“你怎么了，马尔福？”  
“没什么，”一下课德拉科就甩上书包往外走去，西奥多几步追了上来，“别跟着我，诺特！”  
“记得赔我一条袍子。”  
“知道了。”他不耐烦地说道，拐进了盥洗室，把他关在了外面。  
德拉科拧开水龙头洗了把脸，借着银色的光看着镜中蓝色的自己。镜中的男孩有一张苍白的尖脸，灰蓝的眼睛有些混浊，显然是没有睡好。他看起来如此寻常、普通，仿佛只是一个再平凡不过的学生，没有人知道他在面对什么，连他自己都不清楚他所要对抗的敌人是谁。  
德拉科抹干净脸，揉了揉鼻子，面无表情地离开盥洗室。他的太阳穴突突地跳，刺眼的阳光让他感到昏眩，这也许是一个预兆……不，他妈的，去他妈的预兆。  
第二节是变形课。德拉科没精打采地趴在桌子上，他只想好好睡一觉，也许这样就能避开那些让他心烦意乱的玩意儿。但他知道即使睡着哈利也会闯进他的梦里，占领他的大脑，让他痛不欲生。太痛苦了，他不想知道……为什么要让他知道？他根本不需要。德拉科头痛欲裂，他一会儿诅咒哈利，发泄般地说脏话，恨不得把他揍一顿，一会儿又昏头昏脑地为他祈祷，希望这样能安抚自己疼痛的心脏。可是为什么会这么痛？难道说……不，才不是……  
德拉科用指甲敲着桌面，将头埋进臂弯里。不过到现在，他都没有看到从哈利那儿传来的影像，是不是证明他没有事？也许他应该问一问……但如果他打扰了他，导致他失误……德拉科纠结地拔着羽毛笔上的羽毛，几乎要把它揪秃了。过了一会儿，他把羽毛笔扔到一边，抱住了头。见鬼，他关心他做什么？哈利失败了才是他应该高兴的事，真不明白……  
也许是他表现得过于明显，坐在对面的西奥多频频看向他，还时不时和布雷斯低声讨论。德拉科听不清他们在说什么，心情烦躁至极，课也没心情听，一直在低头看书，但实际上一个单词也没看进去。  
波特怎么样了，他到底在做什么？如果他受伤了，他肯定会有感应……  
蓦地，一团影子在眼前一晃而过，德拉科一下子坐直  
身子，努力瞪大眼睛。他很快意识到这是出现在他大脑中的景象，用眼睛是看不到的，于是闭上眼去认真感受。  
一个广阔的、幽暗的大厅，许多人坐在高椅上……德拉科打了个寒噤，他感觉到了一股冰冷的气息，它仿佛能将他的魂魄都吸走，所有的快乐都在一瞬间离他而去。是摄魂怪——难道波特在阿兹卡班？德拉科还没想明白，耳边传来一阵嘈杂的声响，一团明亮的银色雾气飞跃而出，驱散了从四面八方涌来的阴冷。德拉科目不转睛地看着，那是一只银色的牡鹿，在大厅里飞奔着，极为耀眼。借着它的光芒，德拉科认清了大厅里的几个人，比如坐在前排的亚克斯利，他看起来一头雾水。是守护神咒，德拉科马上想到了。而且这儿不像阿兹卡班，反倒更像魔法部地下十层的第十审判室。  
视野开始摇晃，哈利似乎正带着一群人往外走，旁边跟着一个陌生的瘦小的女人，她也变出了一只守护神。这太引人注目了，怎么没人发现？还有，这个女人是谁？德拉科惴惴不安，大气也不敢出，抿着嘴唇。  
他们一直走到石梯顶上，踏进电梯，都没有受到阻拦。二十来个人堵在电梯里显得极为拥挤，德拉科能看清每一张惶恐不安的面容，被灯照得昏黄。他们是谁？哈利要做什么？……奇怪，他什么时候变得这么高了，几乎在俯视着那群人……  
电梯门开了，一个浑身是水的男人扑进来。其中一个女巫抓住了他，激动地和他说着话。那人敷衍了记录便推开了她，挤到哈利身边，焦急地说道：“哈利，他们知道有人闯进魔法部了，好像乌姆里奇办公室门上有个洞。那样的话，我想我们还有五分钟——”  
那个瘦小女人的守护神噗地消失了，她大惊失色地转向哈利：“哈利，要是我们被困在这儿——！”  
“只要行动迅速就不会。”哈利说道。他转向身后那群目瞪口呆地望着他的人。  
“谁有魔杖？”  
大约有一半人举起了手。  
“好，没有魔杖的找个有魔杖的跟着。我们动作要快——抢在被他们堵住之前。上吧。”  
德拉科有点忍不住了，他有一堆问题想问，但现在并不是一个好时机。他还发现哈利说话的声音也和平时不一样，有些粗犷。这不太对劲，德拉科想，她仔细打量着那个女人和淋得湿透的男人，他们叫他哈利，如果是陌生人，他不可能透露自己的真名……陌生人……德拉科灵光一闪，猛地明白了——那两人一定是用了复方药剂的赫敏和罗恩，只有他们才会得到哈利的信任，对，一定是这样。  
电梯停在了八楼，一群人浩浩荡荡地踏出电梯，大厅里的所有人都朝他们看来。他们面面相觑，一个秃头巫师试图违抗哈利，但被他恐吓住了，最后谁也没敢动，只能看着那些被他带来的巫师一个个穿过壁炉离开。从他们的对话中德拉科知道那些都是麻瓜出身的巫师，哈利在放跑他们……难道这就是他的目的？如果是这样，那也太蠢了。  
“封闭出口！封闭！”亚克斯利从走廊里冲了出来，边往这儿跑边大喊着。那个秃头巫师又举起了魔杖，哈利一拳把他打飞了出去，大声说道：“他在帮麻瓜出身的巫师逃跑，亚克斯利！”  
全场一片哗然，那个罗恩用复方药剂变成的男人也出现了，这成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。德拉科看着他们向前狂奔，哈利紧抓着赫敏的手，他们跳进了壁炉，旋转着出现在了魔法部的抽水马桶里。旁边的隔间马上发出了一声爆响，亚克斯利也冲了出来。  
“我们走！”哈利喊道，抓紧赫敏和罗恩的手，旋转着消失在黑暗中。浓浓的黑雾扑了上来，幻影移形特有的被挤压的感觉包住了他，让他呼吸不畅。似乎有哪儿不对……他感觉赫敏的手在离他远去，连忙握紧了，可并没有作用。  
一扇门在黑暗中浮现，两个蛇形门环在眼前晃动，触手可及。他伸手向前抓去，背后忽然响起一声尖叫，紫光一闪，赫敏的手像鹰爪似的重新牢牢抓住了他。  
又一团迷雾裹住了他们，那扇门消失了，无影无踪……德拉科什么也看不见，他在黑暗中狂奔，可他已经开始从这个世界脱离。那种浓郁的沉重感渐渐消失了，雾气从眼前褪去，他从茧中剥离，回到了教室里，被熟悉的同学包围着，一脸茫然。  
怎么了？德拉科一动不动，仍无法回过神来，这是怎么了？最后的尖叫是什么？……哈利他们到底怎么样了？  
“马尔福？”有人敲了敲他的桌子，德拉科浑身一抖，炸毛般地跳了起来，膝盖撞在了桌子上。所有人都扭头看向他，包括麦格教授。她皱起了眉头，问道：“怎么了，马尔福？”  
“我——我要去盥洗室，教授。”德拉科张了张口，结结巴巴地说道，努力忽略其他人好奇的目光。麦格教授点点头，他如释重负，忍着疼痛跑了出去。  
一进盥洗室德拉科就拉开一个隔间躲了进去，揉着膝盖，开始在脑中呼唤：“波特？”  
没有人应答。他又唤了一声，焦虑地等待着，可依然没有任何回音。德拉科毫不气馁，努力感受着自己的大脑，试图找到哈利的气息，可平时轻而易举就能做到的时候此时却比什么都难。这种感觉很诡异，他仿佛在自己的脑袋中四处挖掘，他不停地向前、向下，钻到了非常深的地方，那种压力感令他微微战栗。不一会儿，德拉科感觉自己的意识撞在了一块屏障上，瞬间起了一层针扎般的疼痛，不得不退了出来。他抱着脑袋蹲在地上，深呼吸着，少顷，慢慢站起身，扶住了墙壁。  
“波特？”他呼唤道，脑壳一阵阵地抽痛，眯起了眼，“你醒着吗，波特？”  
“波特？你怎么样？”  
“回答我，波特！你怎么了？”  
三分钟后，德拉科狠狠踹了一脚墙壁，大声诅咒了一句。他喘着粗气，隔间逼仄的环境令他感到窒息，于是推开门，焦躁地踢开地上的一团废纸。他拳头紧握，在盥洗室里来回走动，出了一层汗。冷静一点，他默念着，冷静……如果哈利真的遇到危险，他一定会有感应，而现在他并没有感觉到，说明他平安无事……那他为什么不回应他？……还有那声尖叫……  
德拉科给了自己一拳，蹲下身，这个姿势让他镇静了一些。他盯着地砖上的污渍看了一会儿，猛地清醒过来，意识到自己似乎有些不对劲。不，是太不对劲了，他从课上逃了出来，就为了确认哈利·波特有没有出事。他不明白……可他甚至不愿去想哈利受伤的可能性。德拉科一遍一遍地回想着刚才所看到的一切，哈利说的话，他的一举一动，他带着他的朋友们离开……他怨恨他，他总是让自己陷入危险，总是做一些不计后果的事情，让人担惊受怕……  
德拉科站了几分钟，等待了一会儿，最后慢吞吞地走回教室，坐在位置上发呆。教室里一片嘈杂，所有人都在练习魔咒，倒也没有人注意到他的异样。德拉科心不在焉地把玩着自己的魔杖，浑身难受，又忍不住在脑中问道：“波特？”  
他没敢抱太大希望，拿着魔杖在纸上比比划划，想把它变成一只鸟。还没等他付诸行动，一个熟悉的声音响了起来：“我在，马尔福。”  
德拉科手一抖，差点把魔杖甩出去，不远处的西奥多和布雷斯奇怪地瞥了他一眼。他马上回过神来，低下头，飞快地问道：  
“你怎么样了？刚才怎么不回我？对了，那时候是怎么回事，你们中魔咒了吗？”  
对面沉默了，德拉科这才后知后觉地意识到他的语气过于着急，容易让人产生误会，介于昨天他还对他不冷不热。他的脸涨红了，正打算说点什么进行补救，只听那人忽然低笑了一声，德拉科一颤，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“我没事，但是罗恩受了点伤。刚才我们在帮他敷药，还有——处理一些别的事。”哈利说道。  
“你们这次到底是去做什么？只是为了救那些泥巴种吗？”德拉科问道，“我告诉你，这种人还有很多，你们救不完的。”  
“不，救人这只是附带，”哈利回答道，“真实目的不能告诉你。”  
“哦，反正我明天就能从《预言家日报》上看到了。”  
“《预言家日报》上也不会有的。”  
德拉科被堵了两次，莫名有些不高兴，但又不知道该说什么来回击。他们安静了一会儿，这种安静非常煎熬，让人心里发慌。德拉科在座位上扭来扭去，把椅子弄出吱嘎吱嘎的声响。最后是哈利打破了寂静：“我晚上来找你吧。现在我们有点事。”  
“不要，你别来了。”德拉科想也不想地拒绝，“我不想看到你。”  
“……别和我较劲，行吗？”哈利沉默了几秒，说道，“我之前听到你在叫我了，但我那时没法分心。我晚上来找你，到时候和你说清楚。”  
“……哦，”德拉科在抽屉里掰着手指，他想起了哈利在魔法部里的表现，胸口有点闷，又有点酸涩，“好吧。”  
哈利没有再说话。大脑恢复了平静，德拉科怔怔地望着自己的手指，他的内心更乱了，不知该怎么办。  
这天晚上德拉科不知道自己是怎么度过的，他浑浑噩噩地吃完晚餐，没有理会高尔和克拉布愚蠢的提议，径直回到寝室里拉上了床帘。在哈利来找他之前，他什么也不想做，也不愿意去思考问题。  
他躺在床上辗转反侧，不知道自己该不该期待哈利的邀约，有一刻他甚至想临阵脱逃，告诉哈利他不想去，让他彻底死心。可他现在也不清楚自己到底是怎么想的了，他不得不承认哈利说得对，要让他做到完全忽略他所经历的危险太困难了，他无法不被他影响，甚至有时候会变得不像自己。他讨厌他，但又想见到他，这种矛盾又纠缠的思绪让他几乎快发疯了，德拉科暴躁地扔了一本书，扭身趴在床上。  
他的努力好像都没什么作用，他沮丧地想。  
德拉科木木地躺着，有些困倦，不知不觉地睡着了。也不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊中，他的脑海蓦然响起了哈利的声音，这让他瞬间鲤鱼打挺般地坐了起来：  
“你在吗，马尔福？”  
德拉科扭了扭脖子，打起精神，尽量用冷漠的语气说道：“什么事？”  
“我要把你带进来，”哈利说道，“放松一点，不要抗拒我，把你的精神向我打开……”  
“不用了，我自己会做。”他生硬地打断了他。  
“噢——那好。”  
德拉科闭上眼，吸了口气，慢慢让自己沉入意识深处。一条闪亮的白色小径在眼前延伸，如同敏捷的白蛇，蜿蜒前行。他静静地往前走，一直走到小径尽头，那儿是一片雪白的平原，一个男孩正站在不远处，在他眼中糊成了一团黑影。他不用看就知道他在那里，他的灵魂之中，跳动如同火种。


	19. Chapter 19

德拉科的脚步停了停，他注意到这次哈利穿上了衣服，于是马上也召唤出一条袍子换上。他慢吞吞地朝他走去，听到脚步声，哈利转过头来，向他挥了挥手。德拉科走到他身边，他们在地上坐下，他偷偷打量着哈利，后者看起来有些疲惫。  
似乎是注意到了他奇怪的眼神，哈利解释道：“我没受伤，罗恩受伤了。”  
“你说过了，”德拉科说道，努力不让自己表现出好奇，“好吧，这是怎么回事？”  
“他幻影移形的时候分体了，现在很虚弱，”哈利说道，“这是个意外，我们没想到会发生这种事。”  
“噢，”德拉科觉得现在自己应该说点什么，比如嘲讽几句，但不知为何却说不出口，有些郁闷，只好问道，“最后是怎么回事？那声尖叫是谁发出来的？”  
“是赫敏，有个食死徒抓着她的手跟我们一起幻影移形，她甩不开，”哈利说道，“我们原来的住所暴露了，现在……”  
“现在你们没地方可去了，是吗？”  
“……可以这么说。”  
德拉科张了张口，似乎想要说话，但又低下了头，不知道在想什么。他感觉很难受，摆脱不掉这种情绪，他甚至有点想逃跑——不知为何，他总有种即将被杀死的恐惧感。  
“我看到你们的行动了，”德拉科开口了，无论如何，他必须得说点话，“你们用复方药剂混进了魔法部，然后在魔法部抢人。这真像你能干出来的事，波特。你——如果不是你运气好，现在你就不在这儿了。”  
“实际上我们准备了一个月，”哈利耸耸肩，“但你知道，一旦开始实际行动，就需要随机应变了。”  
“我他妈觉得你全程都在随机应变。”  
“呃，也可以这么说——”  
“你蠢得要命，”德拉科提高了音量，“如果那时候亚克斯利拦住你——如果那群泥巴种不听你的话，或者遇到别的突发情况，你就完了。”  
“但是这些都没发生，我还站在这里。”哈利看着他说道，“我的运气比你想象的要好一点儿。”  
“你也只剩下运气了，波特！黑魔王说过，你总是凭着运气一次一次从他手中逃走，但你以为下一次就不会——”  
“他对你们肯定会这么说，”哈利直接打断了他，“当然，我相信他自己也是这么想的。但你觉得仅凭运气，我就能活下来吗？或者说，就算第一次是运气，这么多次也都是运气？只有运气？”  
“那还能有什么？”德拉科瞪着他，“你觉得你比黑魔王还要强大吗？”  
“在某些方面，他确实非常精通。但在另一些方面，他表现出了他的无知。”哈利说道。  
他们对视着，德拉科震惊地看着他，似乎没想到他会说出这样的话。  
“哦，我知道了，是邓布利多的那套理论，是吗？”过了几秒，他勉强挤出一个讥讽的笑容，“他好像是说过一些滑稽的话，不过你相信，对不对？”  
“你知道他说过什么？”  
“不就是什么爱、勇气之类的可笑的玩意儿，只有傻子才信。”他嗤笑了一声。  
“是啊，你觉得很可笑，”哈利点点头，“那么，当他惩罚你的时候，你敢说一个不字吗？”  
“什么？”  
“当他用钻心咒折磨你的时候，他有没有想过你只是一个刚成年的巫师，根本没有经过足够的训练？”他直直地盯着德拉科的眼睛，那锐利的、冷冽的目光让后者无法退避。  
“你——”  
“又或者，他有没有想过钻心咒会对施法者和被施法者产生什么样的副作用？他让你去惩罚其他巫师真的合适吗？你无法完成的时候，他惩罚你，这又是对的吗？”  
哈利每说一句德拉科就往后挪一点，到最后他想拔腿就跑。他强自克制着自己的这个欲望，可手已经在控制不住地颤抖。哈利的每句话都在往他心尖上扎，他剥去了他所有的遮掩，把他的狼狈一一曝晒在阳光底下。  
“你曾经很喜欢用钻心咒，是不是？你还用它对付过我，”哈利步步逼近，继续说道，“但你现在还喜欢吗？你现在知道它的影响了吗？能驱动不可饶恕咒的只有单纯的恶意，你最后拒绝施咒，其实也是因为你明白你已经无法再施展了，你根本——”  
“够了！”德拉科大喊道，一下子站了起来，双眼通红。  
哈利也跟着站了起来，他按住了德拉科的肩膀，后者猛地甩开了他。  
“就这样你还觉得他是对的？换种说法，你觉得他不无知？”哈利死死地盯着他，大声说道，“他不是没有办法做到，他只是不想，你明白我的意思吗？对于自己不在乎的、轻视的东西，伏地魔不会花一丝精力去了解。他不理解爱，也不理解家养小精灵的魔法。他不会去了解该怎么对待一个刚成年的食死徒，因为在他看来这是毫无必要的——”  
“闭嘴，波特！”德拉科吼道，头发都凌乱了，他只恨身边没有根魔杖，“你再敢说一句话——”  
“你就是一个工具，马尔福！”  
德拉科一拳打在了哈利的脸上，后者的头猛地侧了过去，脸颊肿起了一块。空气一下子变得寂静，德拉科喘着气，红着眼瞪着他。他勉强让自己冷静了一些，上前揪起了哈利的衣领。  
“你以为你是谁，波特？”他凑到他面前，呼吸都喷到了他的脸上，“你有什么资格对我说这种话？”  
“我没有资格？”哈利和他对视着，他的脸肿得更高了，显得有些滑稽，“我是你的灵魂伴侣，你说我有没有资格？我最了解你是什么样，马尔福！”  
“胡说八道！”德拉科尖声叫道。  
“你自己清楚我有没有在胡说，”哈利盖过了他的声音，“我就直说了吧，我劝你离开食死徒。呆在那里对你一点好处也没有，你是想继续忍受钻心咒还是出任务？”  
“那不关你的事！”德拉科高声喊道，狠狠踹了哈利的腿一脚，发出了响亮的骨头碰撞的声音。后者痛得脸都白了，慢慢蹲了下来，抱着膝盖。  
他们粗重地喘息着，声音在没有边际的空间中回荡。德拉科看着蹲在地上的哈利，他的视野模糊，身体仍通电了般地颤抖，无论如何也克制不住。  
“……真棒，马尔福，”片刻，哈利的声音从底下传上来，有点嘶哑，“我以后再也不会管你的事了。你自生自灭吧。”  
“……我本来就没让你管。”  
哈利缓缓站起身，拍了拍小腿。他没有再看德拉科一眼，忍着痛一瘸一拐地朝来时的方向走去，消失在了茫茫的白色中。

德拉科仰卧在休息室柔软的沙发椅中，盯着天花板发怔。他翘掉了今天的黑魔法防御术课，阿米库斯在课上教他们钻心咒，他烦透了这个，不过高尔和克拉布但是兴致斐然。德拉科仰着头，听着不远处的嬉笑声和壁炉毕毕剥剥的声响，合上眼，长长地吐了口气。壁炉里的火旺了一些，照得他双眼发昏，于是他翻过身，将脸埋进了沙发的缝隙里。  
他和哈利不欢而散这件事已经过去两个星期了，在这十四天里，他们没有说过一句话。即使是现在，德拉科想起哈利那时说的话仍会微微战栗，怨恨和羞耻一同涌上心头，将他撕成碎片。  
他忘不掉那种被击溃的愤怒，他怎么能那么说他？他居然说伏地魔根本不在乎他，只把他当成工具——他以为他是谁？……他简直恨透他了。刚开始的那几天里，德拉科每天诅咒着哈利，用尽所有不堪入耳的词汇，仿佛这样就能让那个千里之外的人遭殃。他故意挑衅格兰芬多，在他们面前说哈利的坏话，欣赏他们狂怒的表情。他把自己沉浸在极度的狂欢之中，一度成为了领头人，但那种不安却依然追上了他，在夜深人静的时候敲响他的梦。一个细小的声音在不停地呼唤，告诉他，他说的是对的。他并不是毫无感觉，只是不愿去相信，否则他将没有勇气再坚持下去。  
德拉科垂下眼，叹了口气，慢慢爬起来。在他们闹翻的第二天，哈利他们闯入魔法部的新闻就占了《预言家日报》的头版。所有人都在讨论这件事，连斯莱特林们也不例外。德拉科走到哪儿都能看到有人捧着一张报纸，一回到寝室就看见布雷斯和西奥多坐在一块儿，激烈地谈论报导上的每一句话。他烦躁至极，故意在盥洗室里弄出很大声响，然而那两人充耳未闻。  
德拉科不明白为什么所有人都要关注哈利·波特的一举一动，那不过是一个愚蠢至极的家伙，根本没什么值得在意。波特，波特，波特，破碎又疼痛，无数次在他耳边回荡，他的笔尖戳进了羊皮纸里，黑色的墨烧成了一个洞。  
德拉科站起身，慢吞吞地走回寝室，躺在床上。他用被子罩住自己的头，深吸了口气，按了按自己的太阳穴。不知道波特现在怎么样了，他想，他应该没事……但这种感觉真难受，什么也不知道，什么也做不到……德拉科在床上翻来覆去，他从枕头底下摸出一截羊皮纸，是之前用剩的，上面还有一个“t”的尾钩。他取出一支羽毛笔，在上面重重地写下“哈利·波特”，看了一会儿，又将它撕成了碎片。  
墨水还没有干，沾上了他冰凉的指尖，格外刺眼。门外有人在唱女巫歌唱家塞蒂娜·沃贝克的《一锅火热的爱》，走了音，难听至极。德拉科盯着自己的手指，心头莫名涌上一股浓浓的悲哀。  
他不愿承认，但他有点想和哈利说话，让他听听外面难听的歌声——好像是克拉布，希望他没听错。  
而此时此刻，哈利正和赫敏、罗恩讨论着可能藏魂器的地点。在四处流浪的日子里，他们无数次讨论过这个问题，但都没有什么收获。他们去了伏地魔呆过的孤儿院，那里早已被拆除，建了一座办公大楼。哈利始终认为魂器会藏在霍格沃茨，可他的两个朋友都认为不可能，他也就不提了。他们的线索越来越少，对话也变得枯燥、乏味，虽然已经找到了一个魂器，但却只能让他觉得离目标更远了。  
他们每天都为了食物而发愁，运气好的时候，他和赫敏能找到鸡蛋和面包，但在更多的时候他们只能吃蘑菇和陈饼干，或者一些烤焦的鱼。哈利对饿肚子的滋味最熟悉，在弗农姨夫家他曾多次有过这样的经历。但罗恩早就习惯了他妈妈和霍格沃茨的家养小精灵按时为他准备一日三餐，这种艰苦的条件让他渐渐变得惹人讨厌了。  
“又没找到吃的，是吗？”罗恩恹恹地说道。他们在一片树林里扎营，哈利和赫敏摘了几个还没成熟的苹果，酸得硌牙。哈利在内心重复着“他生病了”，勉强压下内心的怒火。  
这种时候他们一般会选择无视罗恩的话，但有时也会爆发。哈利向来不是一个善于忍耐的人，种种矛盾越积越深，让他的每一天都变得无比煎熬。在深夜里，哈利时常会想起那个晚上，罗恩受了伤，他在新搭好的帐篷外放风，和赫敏交班后，他在大脑中与自己的灵魂伴侣见面。  
也许他那天说的话确实过于尖锐，让德拉科无法接受，但他并不后悔。不过偶尔哈利也会想，他自己的状况实际上比德拉科好不到哪里去，他确实没立场说这些。现在德拉科肯定舒舒服服地躺在寝室的床上，享受着霍格沃茨美味的晚餐，他想。这样也好，他很适合这些……他肯定忍受不了自己现在的生活。  
哈利躺在帐篷里迷迷糊糊地想着，外面传来微弱的风声，越来越响，吹到了耳边，分不清是树叶声还是雨声。旁边的睡袋动了动，罗恩窸窸窣窣地从里面爬出来，一脚一脚踩在布料上，沙沙作响。他拉开帘子钻出帐篷，一条风溜了进来，挂在哈利脸上。他屏住呼吸，努力听着外面的声音，可除了风声以外什么也没有。  
现在在外面守夜的是赫敏，这不是哈利第一次察觉到罗恩和赫敏在他背后偷偷议论。有好几次他从帐篷外进来，他们马上停止了交谈，假装在做自己的事；还有两次，他看见他们蹲在地上，两个脑袋靠在一起急速交谈，在他走近后又匆匆分开，假装去打水。哈利不禁猜想他们也许以为自己知道一些重要的线索，要等到合适的时机才公布，而现在他们终于发现这场求索只是漫无目的的流亡、挣扎和挨饿。也许他们也能在大脑中交流，他想，他们在他无法进入的角落里密语，抱怨着经历的所有苦痛，而他不能加入，因为他就是始作俑者。  
可这一切怎么能怪他？他在一开始就把可能要面对的困难都告诉了他的朋友，他劝过他们不要去，无论如何，在原本的计划里，他将会一个人上路。风不断地吹进来，悉悉索索，将哈利的脸冻僵了。有一刻他想追出去质问，质问他们是不是忘记了他们的目的是什么，为什么要踏上这条路，为什么要隐姓埋名、东奔西走？他的胸口有一团火在烧，它舔着坚硬的石块生长，在窄小的胸腔中横冲直撞。他静静地听着，火烧到了嗓子眼，最后还是退了回去，沉寂下来。他合上眼，如果可以，他也想找个人诉诉苦，即使他只是倾听，一句话也不讲。  
“波特？”蓦地，一个声音在脑中响起，“你睡着了吗？”  
他没有马上回答。这一定是幻听，或者是一个梦。如果是梦，那也太美好了，他不想马上醒来。  
“波特？”  
“喂，波特！”那边的人有些不耐烦了。  
哈利知道如果自己再不回应，也许美梦就要真的消失了。他清了清嗓子，哑声说道：  
“我还没睡，马尔福。”  
迷迷糊糊的感觉退去了，他清醒了许多。如果这是个梦，现在就该消失了。  
“你的声音怎么了？”那人问道。没有消失，不是他的幻觉。哈利能想象对方一定皱起了眉头，有时候德拉科真的非常敏锐。  
“没什么。”他说道。  
“噢，那我就不问了，”德拉科说道，“我一定要跟你说，波特，克拉布唱歌太难听了。你能想象吗？他居然喜欢塞蒂娜·沃贝克。”  
“那是谁？”  
“一个有名的歌手，唱的不知道什么玩意儿……哦，她有首歌叫《一锅火热的爱》，超级难听，我唱给你听听，”德拉科说着轻哼了起来，他的嗓音有点尖，但意外的还挺好听，虽然略有些青涩，“哦，来搅搅我的这锅汤/如果你做得很恰当/我会熬出火热的爱/陪伴你今夜暖洋洋……是不是很难听？”  
他似乎在期待他的反应，哈利抿了抿嘴唇，忍着笑说道：“不。托你的福，我觉得现在暖多了。”


	20. Chapter 20

“……你不觉得难听吗？”  
“你唱得挺好听的。”  
“才不会呢，我听得直打瞌睡，”德拉科抱怨道，“你现在在做什么，波特？”  
“我在帐篷里。我们要轮班守夜。”哈利回答道，他想努力把他们对话的时间拉长一点，“你在做什么？”  
“我在寝室里。他们又在讨论你，波特，诺特说你肯定已经被抓起来了。”德拉科说道，“他们可真蠢，如果你被抓，《预言家日报》上早就登出来了。”  
“呃，那你是怎么说的？”  
“我？我没和他们一起讨论，一点意思也没有。他们还不知道我能直接和你说话呢。”  
这句话让哈利莫名想笑，德拉科也许不知道，他说话时的一些小习惯非常可爱，那抱怨的语气和无意间流露出的得意劲儿几乎能让他想象出他现在的表情。  
“最近霍格沃茨有发生什么事吗？”哈利翻了个身，问道。  
“好像没有。哦，对了，你闯进魔法部的事情上报纸了。”  
“噢，我知道。除了这个呢？”  
“嗯……阿米库斯你知道吧，”德拉科绞尽脑汁地想着，“他在黑魔法防御术课上教我们黑魔法，有几个同学反对，结果被惩罚了。不过我不知道具体情况，我逃课了。”  
“噢，为什么？”  
“……这和你有关系吗？”德拉科噎了一下，有点恼羞成怒，“你的问题怎么这么多，波特。”  
“呃，我只是想知道，你是不是已经没那么喜欢黑魔法了。”哈利挠了挠后脑勺。  
“那让你失望了，我还是很喜欢，不过那堂课他教的是钻心咒。”德拉科拖腔拖调地说道，“你最近怎么样，波特？”  
哈利犹豫了几秒，在要面子和说实话之间挣扎了一会儿，说道：“实际上，不是很好。”他马上补充了一句：“你应该觉得挺高兴，是不是？”  
虽然哈利的语气很正常，但德拉科能感觉到一点细微的压抑——也许是灵魂伴侣的感应，他的心颤了一下，他自己也不清楚是怎么回事。  
“哦，是啊，”德拉科勉强说道，“看到你不走运我就高兴了。不过——你是怎么回事？”  
“呃，你知道，我们现在没地方可去，只能四处流浪，”哈利低声说道，“我们经常找不到东西吃，而且任务的进展也不大。”  
“哦，如果你肯告诉我你们在哪儿，我就给你寄点吃的来。”德拉科故作轻松地说道。  
“十分感谢，马尔福。”哈利有模有样地学着他的腔调。  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
他们又聊了一会儿，哈利哄着德拉科给他多讲了点和他的朋友有关的事，金妮、纳威、卢娜，德拉科告诉他有些同学没来上学。  
“格兰芬多有好几个，斯内普教授开学的时候说了，”德拉科说道，“除了你们，一些泥巴种也没来。”  
“不许这么说他们。”  
“你烦死了，波特。”  
德拉科在床上扭来扭去，一会儿踢着墙，一会儿把腿举起来撑到上面的床板，一秒钟也不肯消停。他们一直聊到了熄灯，德拉科总算不好意思继续折腾了，和哈利说了句晚安。  
哈利有些不舍，但又不知道该怎么挽留，想了想，随口说道：“我们见一面？”  
这句话毫无预兆地冲出他的内心，甚至来不及阻止。对面的人一下子消音了，哈利有些懊恼，但也怀着一丝期待。这的确是他的内心所想，说出口后就变得愈加强烈，如同炽热的火。  
“马尔福？”见他许久不回答，哈利唤道。脑子里响起了一声轻哼，男孩含混地说着“下次吧”，然后便严肃宣称他要睡觉了。  
“好吧，晚安。”哈利感到遗憾，也许他不该说那句话。  
他将手放在胸口，轻轻拉起项链，捏住了那枚月长石挂坠，它在紫黑色的深夜中静静发亮。即使在戴着挂坠盒的时候，他也从来没有把它解下来。有时他会觉得德拉科就住在这枚月长石的另一边，他的温度通过晶莹的宝石传递过来，萦绕着他的脖颈。  
哈利用指尖温柔地抚摸着宝石光滑的表面，少顷，他将它拿起来，放在唇边吻了一下。

德拉科很快就恢复了和哈利每天闲聊的习惯，这让他感觉舒服多了。很奇怪的是，他以前不认为自己是一个多话的人，但遇上哈利后不知为何变得特别能讲，一点小事也要拿出来掰扯，乐上半天。前天下午的变形课上，他对哈利直播高尔上课时到底要打多少个哈欠。他一个一个数过来，笑得前仰后合，拼命捂住嘴才没有发出声。前排的同学频频回头，看了他好几眼，他都没有在意。  
而在草药课、魔药课和变形课上，德拉科偶尔会向哈利转述上课内容，时不时考验他几句，美名其曰帮他补课。但黑魔法防御术课他一次都没有提，似乎在故意避开这个话题，这让哈利感觉有些不妙。  
“阿米库斯让你们在课上做什么？”  
“我不清楚，我逃课了。”德拉科总是这样回答道。哈利不太相信，但无论他如何追问，男孩都不肯再透露一个字，故意耍赖撒泼糊弄过去。  
他们随时随地聊天，德拉科上课开小差，下课走在路上也要和哈利说话，连吃饭的时候都要向哈利汇报今天吃了些什么。他沉浸在自己的世界里，对原先的朋友们都不怎么搭理，好多次布雷斯和西奥多叫他，他都没听见，这让他们有些不满。  
“你最近在做什么，马尔福？”一次下课后，布雷斯问道，那时德拉科正在对哈利嘲笑阿莱克托丑陋的大鼻子。  
“没什么。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，想要从他身边绕过，但后者没有让开，把他堵了回去。  
“你好像有什么心事，你一直在走神——”  
“没有，你想多了，扎比尼。”德拉科打断了布雷斯，推开他的手臂，硬是把他挤到墙边，大摇大摆地离开了。布雷斯皱着眉望着他的背影，又询问般地看向身后的西奥多，后者对他摇了摇头。  
“他到底是……”  
“谁知道，”西奥多靠在墙边，拽了拽书包带，“说不定就像你猜的那样。”  
德拉科回到寝室，踢掉鞋子爬上床，抱着靠枕舒服地蜷缩成一团。这个时间哈利要去找食物，不能打扰他，他知道。德拉科无聊地在床上滚来滚去，他又攒了一堆话要对他说，因为他想起了昨晚做的梦。那个梦很短，倏忽即逝，但这是他第二次梦到哈利。他梦见他站在黑沉沉的阴雨中，穿着脏兮兮的格子衬衫，面目模糊。他只能看到他的背影，前方立着一道半透明的屏障，非常高，将他和另一个世界隔开了。德拉科莫名觉得他身上裹着一层厚厚的雾，让他喘不过气来。  
也许这暗示着哈利待会儿需要他的安慰，德拉科想，说不定他会要求见一面——无论如何，他对此又害怕又期待。在哈利的软磨硬泡下，他们见了几次面。他们在精神世界里聊天，但更多的时候是做一些让德拉科觉得又禁忌又私人的事，比如互相抚慰。德拉科本来不是很在意这个，和灵魂伴侣做会非常舒服，他知道这一点，但他以前从不认为他和哈利会到那一步。即使之前两次肌肤相亲的时候他感觉到哈利对他抱有欲望，他也认为那只是灵魂伴侣之间特有的反应，没有放在心上。  
可现在似乎有什么渐渐变得不一样了。他能清晰地感觉到在他们之间涌动的异样气氛，哈利看他的眼神和以前完全不同，带着令他心跳加速的热度。有时候光是被他看一眼德拉科都要起反应了，更别提他握住他的下面时，那火热酥麻的触感几乎让他战栗。  
上次见面时，他们原本正在讨论《预言家日报》上的新闻，也不知怎么回事——也许是他们太过投入——当德拉科意识到不对劲时，他已经坐在了哈利怀里，后者虚搂着他的腰。德拉科下意识想要挪开，哈利一下子收紧了手臂，将他牢牢箍在怀里。他们接触的部位火热一片，更糟糕的是德拉科能感觉到有东西抵着他柔软的后臀，若有似无地摩擦着。  
空气开始悄悄升温，德拉科动也不敢动，连咽口唾沫都成了困难。身后的人显然也是如此，他粗重的呼吸声扫着他的脖颈，令他战栗。他们僵持了一会儿，哈利的手小心翼翼地探进了他的衣摆，德拉科哆嗦了一下，条件反射地伸手去阻止，但在触碰到对方之前收了回来。  
那次他们纠缠得格外久，哈利颤抖着把德拉科的全身都摸了一遍，包括他以前不让他碰的地方。他抓着他的手让他帮他，德拉科满脸通红，耳尖发热，不敢抬头。哈利从背后把他压在地上，一寸寸含吻着他白皙的脖子和肩膀，将他折磨得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。这太刺激了，德拉科喘息着，腰软得一塌糊涂，屁股还挨了一巴掌。清醒后他恼火地给了哈利一拳，没道晚安就跑了，一整晚都没睡着。他用被子把自己裹得严严实实，脸红心跳，脑子里只剩下了哈利温暖的抚触和热情的亲吻，什么也装不下。  
他们的关系在往一个无法预知的方向发展，他很清楚。他还知道那一定是一条不归路——哈利是属于他的，但也不属于他；他们之间没有可能，但也充满了各种可能性。  
不过德拉科现在想不了这么多，他只知道他无法抗拒，他的心脏快要爆炸了，每一寸都装着那个人。他陷得越来越深，无法自拔，他唯一能保证的就是不做到最后一步，仿佛这样他就守住了自己的底线。  
德拉科趴在床上甜蜜地回想着他们的点点滴滴，手指无意识地拨拉着靠枕，又开始玩弄脖子上的项链，把月长石含进了嘴里。不过他马上就意识到它很脏，吐了出来。波特吃饭怎么这么慢？他想，待会儿他来找他，他一定要说这个。  
德拉科百无聊赖地等待着，他看了会儿书，打着哈欠，不知不觉地睡着了，脸压进了纸页里。再次醒来时已是傍晚，寝室里闹哄哄的，克拉布和高尔不知道在叫喊着什么。德拉科已经与他们脱节很久了，完全不清楚现在的流行。他只知道有几个格兰芬多又挨罚了，斯莱特林休息室每天都吵得不行，寻找灵魂伴侣的游戏又悄悄地兴起了，虽然他现在只觉得幼稚至极。  
他拉开被子蒙住脑袋，呼唤了声“波特”，没得到回应。他又叫了几次，从柜子里抽出一条蜂蜜巧克力棒咬在嘴里，听着外面的声响。布雷斯正说着什么，他没听懂。巧克力棒很快就吃完了，德拉科舔了舔指尖的粉末，渐渐开始感到不满了——哈利让他等得太久了，明明他们说好下午聊天的。  
难道是发生了什么事？德拉科的内心咯噔了一下，他们呆在野外，是不是被发现了？如果是这样，那该怎么办……不行，他得问一问……  
“波特！”德拉科坐起来，在大脑中叫道，“波特！你怎么了？——波特！”  
“波特！波特——”  
波特——波特——波特——  
看不见的音波一圈一圈荡开，在寂静的大脑深处回响。它们撞在了没有边际的屏障上，化为汹涌的泡影，在他的眼中掀起狂浪。雨下得越来越大，浇在每个人的心头，淋得湿透。哈利瞪着坐在床铺上的罗恩，后者看起来极为刻薄，一点都不像他了。  
半个小时前，哈利、罗恩和赫敏在帐篷里听到外面有人在说话。他们很快就辨认出了那几个人的身份——唐克斯的父亲泰德、哈利的同学迪安、妖精拉环和德克。他们用伸缩耳偷听他们的谈话，得到了许多重要信息，比如比如金妮和她的朋友们试图偷走格兰芬多宝剑，而斯内普已经将格兰芬多宝剑藏进了古灵阁，但那只是一个赝品……赫敏从她的珍珠小包里翻出了菲尼亚斯的画框，把他召唤出来询问了一番，得知格兰芬多宝剑能够摧毁魂器。他们都在为这一点宝贵的进展欢呼雀跃，只有一个人除外。罗恩躺在床上一言不发，仰着头，没有看他们。  
“哦，现在想起我来啦。你们两个接着聊啊，别让我搅了你们的兴致。”他说道。  
哈利感觉自己像被打了一拳，落回了原地。他困惑地看向赫敏，后者也不清楚是什么情况，朝他摇了摇头。  
“出了什么问题？”哈利说道。  
“问题？没有问题。”罗恩说道，仍然不肯看哈利，“至少在你看来。”  
“好吧，你显然有问题，”哈利看着他，“一吐为快，好不好？”  
“好，我就一吐为快。别指望我在帐篷里蹦蹦跳跳，不就是又多了一个该死的东西要找吗？直接把它加到你不知道的东西中去好了。”  
“我不知道？”哈利说道，“我不知道？”  
雨拍哒拍哒地落在帐篷顶上，落在草地里，落在树叶上，伴着刺骨的风，将残忍的黑夜吹进了他们的骨缝。短暂的快乐已经跑得精光，熟悉的恐惧又攫住了他，哈利明白一切正在往他最不想看到的方向发展。  
可是……不，别让这一切发生……不……求你了……  
他和罗恩在雨中大喊大叫，四目相对，指责对方，赫敏在一旁哭泣，这曾是他无数次梦见的场景。不，他的梦其实更加残酷。梦里最后只剩下了他一个人，赫敏和罗恩都站在他的对立面。他们是灵魂伴侣，心意相通，而他只不过是……他不能这么想，他们是朋友……  
“摘下挂坠盒，罗恩，”赫敏说道，嗓音高得不正常，“请你把它摘下来。你要不是戴了它一天，是不会说这种话的。”  
“不，他会的。”哈利说道，他不想为罗恩开脱，“你以为我没有注意到你们两个背着我嘀嘀咕咕吗？你认为我猜不到你们在想这些吗？”  
“哈利，我们没有——”  
“别撒谎！”罗恩冲她吼道，“你也说了，你说你感到失望，你说你本来以为他有更多的线索——”  
“我没有那样说——哈利，我没有！”赫敏哭了。  
雨声将他们淹没了，哈利浑身冰冷，难以置信，前一分钟他还那么高兴。是啊，他早该料到……低低的抽泣声打断了他的思绪，哈利看向哭泣的赫敏，他的大脑放空了似的，此时竟感到了一丝诧异。为什么她在哭？哦，还有，为什么她会否认？既然罗恩这么说，那肯定是真的。他不止一次看见他们在背后低声议论，难道她不也是对他失望吗？……就让他一个人走吧，她应该站在罗恩那一边。  
哈利怔怔地凝视着赫敏泪水涟涟的脸，太复杂了，他不能明白。一个男孩的呼唤从宇宙的另一端传来，他喊着波特，波特，多么遥远，他一时无法调动起和他有关的记忆。他是谁？他为什么叫他？……哦，他想起来了，他是他的灵魂伴侣。又是灵魂伴侣……  
好吧，哈利想，就这样吧。  
“那你为什么还在这儿？”  
“我不知道。”罗恩说道。  
“那就回家吧。”  
“是啊，也许我应该！”罗恩嚷嚷着，朝哈利走了几步，他没有后退，“你没听到他们说我妹妹的事吗？但你根本不在乎，是吧，不过是禁林嘛，‘我经过更可怕的’——大英雄哈利·波特不在乎她在那儿遇到了什么，可我在乎，巨蜘蛛和让人发疯的东西——”  
“我只是说——她跟同伴们在一起，跟海格在一起——”  
“——是啊，我听懂了，你不在乎！还有我的家人呢，‘韦斯莱家可不能再有孩子受伤了’，你听到了吗？”  
“我听到了，我——”  
“没去想那意味着什么吧？”  
“罗恩！”赫敏挤到他们中间，“我认为那并不意味着出了什么新的事，我们不知道的事。想一想，罗恩，比尔已经留下伤疤，现在许多人大概已看到乔治少了一只耳朵，你又得了散花痘重病不起，我相信就是这些意思——”  
“哦，你相信，是吗？好吧，我就不用去想他们了。你们两个觉得没关系，是不是，反正你们的父母都在安全的地方——”  
“我父母死了！”哈利吼道。  
“我父母也可能是同样下场！”罗恩喊了起来。  
“那就走吧！”哈利咆哮道，“回他们那儿去，假装你散花痘好了，妈咪会把你喂得饱饱的——”  
罗恩忽然把手伸向了口袋，哈利迅速反应，但两人都还没有抽出魔杖，赫敏就举起了她的，大喊道：  
“铁甲护身！”  
一道长长的透明屏障在他们之间立起来，哈利和罗恩都被震退了几步。他们隔着坚壁怒目而视，哈利的内心烧着腐蚀般的、憎恨的焰火，这让他忽略了一个持续不断的呼唤。他感觉有什么断裂了，无声地落进冰冷的雨夜，再也找不到了。  
“把魂器留下。”哈利说道。  
罗恩一把扯下挂坠盒，将它扔在帐篷的地上。他看向赫敏，整张脸在幽幽的光中显得有些变形：“你打算干什么？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你是留下，还是怎么着？”  
“我……”她的眉头皱在了一起，显得很痛苦，“是——是的，我要留下。罗恩，我们说过要跟哈利一起，我们说过要帮——”  
“我明白了，你选择了他。”  
“罗恩，不——求求你——回来，回来！”  
罗恩转身拉开帐篷的帘子离开了，赫敏朝他跑去，可她自己施的铁甲咒挡住了她。当她等到咒语消失，匆匆跑到大雨倾盆的树林中时，罗恩已经不见了踪影。  
“他——他——他走了！幻影移形了！”赫敏跑了回来，浑身湿透，头发粘在脖子上。哈利呆呆地站在原地，他感觉他的身体已经不属于他自己了，脚沉重得像灌了铅。他站了几秒，木木地走去将罗恩留下的毯子拽过来，披在赫敏身上。几分钟后，他哑声问道：“为什么？”  
赫敏的肩膀一耸一耸，仍在啜泣。听到他的话后，她用力抹掉了眼泪，抬起头来。  
“不是你想像的那样，哈利。”她唏嘘着说道。  
“……你知道我指的是什么？”  
“哦，哈利，你都写在脸上了，”赫敏摇摇头，“我知道你在怪我……但我没有想过放弃。”  
“我没有怪你——”  
“我们讨论过这件事，很多次，”赫敏说道，“我是说，我和罗恩，在你听来可能是抱怨。哦，我知道……”她又抽泣了一声，眼睛红了，“我知道，罗恩憋坏了，他踩在一根弦上，快要崩断了。他会离开……我不知道该怎么办，但我知道我不该离开，哈利。我们当初都说过的，我们会和你一起……”  
她蹲了下来，声音越来越轻，沉入了雨夜中。四周格外寂静，连呼吸声都清晰可闻。还有一个坚持不懈的呼唤，像一只钝重的铲子，执意要把他从土里挖出来。它敲碎了他的脑袋，还要敲碎这漫长的黑夜，哈利僵直着腿走到床铺边坐下，脱掉外套躺进被子里。  
“波特！”  
“波特，你怎么了？快回答我！”也许是周围过于寂静的缘故，男孩的声音变得洪亮起来。哈利又累又困，他像是独自挨过了无数年，一切都显得那么虚幻。  
“波特——”  
“马尔福。”  
“波特？你说话了是吗？你他妈干什么去了，小心我揍你——”  
“我想见你，马尔福，”哈利平静地说道，“现在。”


	21. Chapter 21

对面一下子消音了。过了一会儿，男孩小心翼翼地问道：“你怎么了？”  
“你睡了吗？”  
“呃——我要睡了，”德拉科犹豫着说道，他能感觉到哈利的心情很不好，他不想触霉头，“那个……”  
“我去找你。”  
“算了，不用，我自己去吧。”他叹了口气，抓了抓额发。与其让哈利费劲把他带出来，不如他自觉一点儿。想到这儿德拉科躺下身，合上双眼，气息放缓，意识渐渐沉了下去。  
进入灵魂桥梁对于他来说已经稀疏平常，德拉科穿过白色的小径，来到被乳白色雾气包裹着的广阔空间。那儿空无一人，他在原地站了一会儿，又开始踱步。片刻，背后传来细微的窸窸窣窣的声响，德拉科下意识地回过头。他还没看清那人的脸就被带入了一个温暖的怀里，一双手将他紧紧抱住了。  
“波——波特？”德拉科的声音卡了一下，有些不知所措。他感受到了一股浓郁的哀伤，毫无节制地向他弥漫，将他彻底包围了。哈利的头压在他的肩膀上，他的大脑是最大的传染源，他的双臂用力箍着他的背，德拉科有点被勒着了，胸腔憋得难受，但他没敢动。过了一会儿，他慢慢抬起手，轻轻地抚摸着对方的背脊。  
他的手指温柔而缱绻，一遍、一遍，抚开了他紧绷的后背。哈利侧过头看着德拉科，略微松了点力，没有说话。  
德拉科终于感觉没那么不舒服了，他咳了一声，鼓起勇气问道：“怎么了，波特？”  
哈利的手滑下来，揽住了他的腰。德拉科不自在地扭了一下，他的手太烫了。他们安静地站了一会儿，哈利低下头，额头在德拉科的肩膀上蹭了蹭。他轻声说道：“罗恩走了。”  
“噢……什么？”德拉科下意识地应了一句，听清楚后愣住了，“谁走了？”  
“罗恩，”哈利说道，“他离开了，幻影移形走了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我之前说过，我们在外面流浪，居无定所，任务也没什么进展，”哈利说得很慢，雨夜的冰冷仍在他身体里流淌，让他止不住地颤抖，“罗恩——他之前受伤了，干不了活。我们经常换地点，这是一件非常麻烦的事。而且我们往往只能吃非常糟糕的食物，我和赫敏都不会做饭，也没有合适的工具。”  
德拉科想起他呆在有求必应屋的那段时光，他常常忘了吃饭，没有胃口，那是他第一次体会到挨饿的滋味。但他无法想象四处流浪的感觉，即使在他最艰难的时刻，他仍有地方可去，不至于被追杀到天涯海角。那种哀伤仍包裹着他，重重叠叠，他看见了一道屏障，一场淅淅沥沥的大雨，黑压压的乌云夺去了他的眼睛，将他杀死在暗无天日的寂静中。  
“……那你们要怎么办？”德拉科的嘴唇微颤，低声问道。  
“赫敏没有走……其实我有点意外，我本来以为她会和罗恩一起离开，”哈利说道，“毕竟他们是灵魂伴侣。”  
“噢，”德拉科低着头，哈利看不见他的表情，“我不太了解你们的情况。但我觉得，灵魂伴侣不代表无条件服从另一个人的意志。”  
“你的意思是——”  
“反正我很少和你意见一致，”德拉科哼了一声，“这不是一种同化，明白吗？嗯……我觉得，一定要说的话，灵魂伴侣之间需要磨合。灵魂伴侣是一种可能性，不是必然性。”  
“呃，听不太懂。”哈利老老实实地承认道。  
“你怎么这么笨，”德拉科瞪了他一眼，不耐烦地解释道，“你所幻想的那种灵魂伴侣的相处模式是最理想化的，两个人心意相通，彼此理解，无论如何都不会吵架。但这只是最好的一种情况，不是一开始就是这样的，懂吗？”  
“噢，我明白了。你是说，也许经过长时间磨合我们会变成这样，但现在还没有。”  
“你终于聪明了一回，波特。”  
“那我们什么时候会变成这样？”哈利问道。  
德拉科一愣，瞬间反应过来，脸上浮起了红晕。他用力推了他一把，哈利趁机抓住了他的手，握在掌心轻轻揉捏着。他认真地看着德拉科的眼睛，后者慌张地避开了，用力把手抽了回来。  
“没有这种时候，波特！”  
“你说过会有的。”  
“那是你搞错了，我只是举个例子，”德拉科紧张得打颤，话都说不利索了，“我们不是在聊你的朋友吗？哦，你说韦斯莱一个人走了，这有什么好惊讶的，反正——”  
他突兀地停住了，瞪大了眼，愣愣地站在原地。哈利的脸在眼前蓦然放大，近得不可思议，他的呼吸轻轻落在他的脸颊上，像一阵暖风吹过。他含住了他的嘴唇，轻柔而缓慢地吮吸他的唇瓣，德拉科浑身僵硬，手不知道该往哪儿放。  
这太突然了，他完全没有心理准备。他们之前从来没有真正地接过吻。他们替彼此抚慰过，但那更像疏解需要——至少德拉科是这么认为的。哈利吻过他的下巴、脖子、肩膀、胸膛，但从来没有吻过他的嘴唇。他们都默契地避开了，也许是知道这个部位和其他地方不一样。  
哈利一手揽着他的腰，另一只手按着他的后脑勺，不让他躲开，渐渐加深了这个吻。他有些粗暴地顶开他紧闭的牙关，长驱直入，卷起他的舌尖重重吮吸。德拉科感觉有一团白光在大脑爆开，他们紧密接触的地方点燃了小小的火苗，绵延至他的心脏，令他的呼吸滚烫起来。哈利变幻着角度亲吻他，深入地探索着，汲取着他的甜美。德拉科从未尝过这样的吻，温柔又粗鲁，哈利细细舔过他的牙根，又在他想要躲闪时咬了一口他的舌尖。德拉科疼得瑟缩了一下，推着他的肩膀。他紧抱着他的腰，开始舔吻他的颊壁，一寸都不肯放过。德拉科只能跟着他的节奏勉强寻找空隙呼吸，他很快就被吻得喘不过气来，用力拍着他的后背。哈利没有理他，反而箍得更紧了。  
德拉科气恼地踢了他一脚，哈利这才稍微松开了一些，但并没有远离。他急促地喘息着，和他额头相抵，温热的呼吸缠绕在两人颈间。德拉科的双颊微红，嘴唇被吮得发肿，舌头一阵阵地发麻，时不时有过电般的麻痹感。他还没休息够，面前的人又迫不及待地吻了上来，咬着他艳红的唇瓣。哈利的手在他身上缓慢攀移，手掌抚摸着他敏感的皮肤，德拉科觉得自己几乎要炸开了，他的嘴唇和指尖都带着电流，如同小蛇在他的血管中乱窜。他的心脏沉重地跳着，血液一股脑儿涌了上来，在耳边隆隆回响。  
哈利澎湃的情绪再次包围了他，这次不是悲伤，而是一种混合着痴迷、贪婪、喜悦的复杂情感，像岩浆一般浓厚热烈，烫伤了他的灵魂。它让他感到疼痛，可又如此纯粹而迷人，让德拉科不由自主地向他靠近。他伸手搭上他的肩膀，战栗着抚摸他的胸膛，哈利托住了他的臀，开始缓慢地摩擦彼此的下身。他灼烫的吻落在了他的喉结上，一路往下，轻咬着他的乳头，男孩溢出了一丝呻吟。哈利抱着他专心致志地吮吻着，用舌尖恶意地挑逗着那一点樱红，德拉科“啊”了一声，紧搂着哈利的脖子，难耐地喘息着。  
他的欲望早就抬起了头，哈利将他转过来，抱着他的腰，一个滚烫的东西挤进了他的腿缝。德拉科浑身一颤，还没来得及抗议，身后的人已经急不可耐地挺送起来，他的胯狠狠撞击着他的臀部，那玩意儿一次一次蹭着他的腿根，高度刺激着他的敏感部位，让德拉科两股战战，几乎站不稳。  
哈利在他腿间弄了一会儿，把那儿磨红了都没能出来，于是拍了一下德拉科的屁股，示意他绷紧点。德拉科紧张得快要哭了，虽然哈利没有真正进来，但那炽热激烈的抽动让他觉得自己仿佛真的被蹂躏了一次，羞得不敢抬头。  
一直站着并不能尽兴，他们很快就滚到了地上，搂着对方的胳膊互相拥吻。德拉科从不知道接吻的滋味是如此美妙，它让他们融为一体，深入地感受着彼此的悸动和热情。德拉科觉得自己要裂开了，哈利一只手勾着他的脖子，另一只手暗示意味极浓地揉捏着他的臀瓣。他低低地叫了几声，扭着屁股，喘了口气。他们休息了一会儿，在地上静静地躺着，哈利的手慢慢伸过来，握住了他。他们的手上沾满了汗，德拉科的手指扭动着，紧紧攥着他，他感觉到有一颗心脏在他们相触的掌心跳动。  
不知过了多久，德拉科觉得自己几乎要睡着了，身旁的人一动，一片阴影落在他身上。他仰起头，哈利撑在了他上方，正看着他，一滴汗从他额角滑落。他们鼻息交混，深呼吸着，眼中只剩下了对方。过了一会儿，哈利俯下身来，轻轻吻了一下德拉科的嘴唇，那轻柔的触感让德拉科心旌荡漾。  
“波特……”  
“别紧张，”他低声说道，手按压着他的腰部，“放松点，相信我……”  
“你要做什么，波特？”德拉科一惊，握住了他的手。  
“你知道我要做什么。”  
“别开玩笑了，你他妈——”  
“我没有在开玩笑，”哈利看着他，“我们现在还没达到那种程度，但总有一天会的。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，”德拉科推拒着他伸向他下身的手，有些急了，“别碰——别这样，波特！”  
他翘起腿去踢他，哈利的胸口挨了一脚，不得不按住了他。德拉科激烈地挣扎起来，不停地扭动着，又推又挤，哈利紧紧抱着他，拼命压住他的身体。他低头想吻他，但男孩动得太厉害了，他撞上了他的脸颊。  
“放开，波特——放开！别碰我！”德拉科尖叫着，那滚烫的触碰让他像受了惊的小鹿，毫无理智地四处乱撞。不，他没有准备好，不……他重重地喘息着，却觉得自己虚弱无比，所有的力气都跑掉了，只剩下了濒危的意志。他并不想在这个时候和他结合，实际上，他希望他们不会走到那一步……对，这才是他的真心话，他一点也不想面对那些更沉重的东西。  
哈利的手臂死死箍着他，将他勒得喘不过气来。他炽热的温度通过他们紧贴的皮肤源源不断地传递过来，蒸透了德拉科的呼吸和血液。他拼命地摇着头，喃喃着“不要”，扭着身子撞他的胸口。哈利松了点力，低声哄着他，一下一下地抚摸他的后背，吻着他的耳廓。德拉科抽息着，咳嗽起来，后背抖得像筛子，半天才渐渐平息下来。  
哈利安抚着他，将他搂紧了一些，小心翼翼地吻住了他娇嫩的嘴唇，温柔地轻含着，试图让他冷静下来。德拉科没有反抗，他吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋进他怀里，用力蹭掉了眼角渗出的泪。  
“……抱歉，”哈利低声说道，继续拍着他的背，“是我的错，我不应该……对不起。”  
德拉科没有马上回答，也没有抬头。他的肩膀仍在微微颤抖，喉咙里不断发出细微的呜咽声，似乎说不出话来。哈利心痛得难以呼吸，他用力抱住他，闭了闭眼。  
“对不起，”他在他耳边说道，“对不起。”  
他不停地重复着，能感觉到德拉科似乎缓过劲了一些，他的颤抖渐渐停下了，但呼吸声还是很重。男孩慢慢抬起头，擦掉眼泪，伸手搭在哈利肩膀上，将他略微推开了一些。  
“我没做好这个准备，”德拉科低声说道，“我……没想过。”  
“我知道，”哈利说道，“我想也应该是这样。”  
“……我不知道该怎么说，但……让我再想想。”  
“你不用感到有压力，马尔福，”哈利有些苦涩，“我不会逼你。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，他的脑子依然很混乱，不知道该怎么办。他并不是想和哈利保持距离，但他也不想现在就确定关系，虽然他们是灵魂伴侣，虽然他也说不清他到底想要什么。  
真奇妙，其实这段时间他们根本没有真正地见过面。当然，他指的是物理上的面对面接触，而不是发生在精神世界里的幻觉。也许正因为这样，他才会产生依赖的错觉，以为他能从自己的死对头那儿得到慰藉……如果他们碰面，也许一切就会变得不一样了。也许他会像罗恩那样和他吵架……他可不敢保证他们的感情会有多长久……  
“……你大概产生了什么误会，”不知过了多久，德拉科开口了，声音在打颤，“你可能觉得我们应该和正常的灵魂伴侣一样发展关系，但我不这么认为。我们之间——你知道是为什么，反正不行。这条路走不通。”  
“我知道，有很多原因，”哈利说道，“但其中唯一不存在的原因就是你对我没感觉。”  
“你——”  
“你自己都不清楚你在想什么，可我清楚。”他打断了他，“别急着反驳我，好好想一想，马尔福。”  
他专注地看着他，那目光令德拉科落荒而逃。他撇过脸，推开了哈利的手，从他怀里挣脱出来，坐到一边。  
“我现在没法给你答案，”他飞快地说道，没有看他，“你别问我，我不能。”  
虽然早有预料，但哈利还是感觉像挨了一拳。  
“我知道，所以我让你好好想想。”  
“……哦，那我先回去了。”德拉科迫不及待地起身，哈利下意识地拽住了他。男孩困惑地看向他，哈利不知道该说什么，但又不甘心放开。最后他摸了摸鼻子，倾身在他额头上吻了一下，低声说道：“晚安。”  
这句话扩散开一圈轻盈的波，将他网了进去。德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下，他用力甩开了他的手，头也不回地跑开了。


	22. Chapter 22

斯莱特林休息室。  
德拉科盯着墙壁上的花纹发了一下午的呆。墙纸是墨绿色的，上面勾勒着银色的蛇图案，在光线照射下能看见闪闪发亮的银粉。这是他最近的新发现——墙纸上的每一条蛇都是不一样的品种。德拉科饶有兴致地辨着，伸着手指指点点，眼镜王蛇、银环蛇、腹蛇、黑曼巴蛇、黄金蟒……当指到其中一条时，他打了个寒噤，垂下了手。  
那是一条灰棕色的大蛇，腹部灰白色，外周为黑色，蛇皮上散落着粗大的黑褐色圆斑。它眼珠澄黄，中间有一条极细的黑色竖瞳。蝰蛇的右眼冷冰冰地盯着他，似乎动了动，德拉科条件反射地拉上床帘，把自己蒙进被子里。  
这恐怕他最熟悉的一条蛇了。在他少数几次参加食死徒会议的经历中，它都盘踞在那个男人脚边，慢悠悠地在地上滑动，发出嘶嘶的声响。纳吉尼会吃人，虽然德拉科没有见过，因为每次伏地魔奖赏它的时候他都跑得远远的。一条会吃人的毒蛇……德拉科有时候觉得纳吉尼能听懂他们在说什么，这很荒谬，能和蛇交流的只有蛇佬腔。也许它其实是一只摄魂怪，他想，蛇形的摄魂怪……  
德拉科在床上躺了一会儿，软绵绵的床垫和被子增长了他的怠惰，让他动也不想动。但他还是爬了起来，慢吞吞地拉开书包拉链，从里面拿出几本书和一叠羊皮纸。放在最上面的那一张歪歪扭扭地涂写了半页，满满的全是“哈利·波特”。德拉科瞥了它一眼，揉成一团扔到垃圾桶里，叼着羽毛笔靠在枕头上，皱着眉头编下午就要上交的魔咒论文。  
这几天他上课浑浑噩噩，教授讲的内容在他脑子里转了一圈，原封不动地滚了出去，没有留下一点痕迹。盲目地抄完笔记后，他便开始走神，想最近发生的事。他想着墙上涂写的大字，想着最近出现的几对新情侣，想着卡罗兄妹的暴力行径——这让他有点想呕吐。于是他便开始想别的更美好的东西，比如早上的蜂蜜柚子茶，比如霍格沃茨的第一场雪，比如哈利·波特，他想他他说过的话，他炽热的吻，他的触碰令他浑身发麻……当德拉科回过神来，他的羊皮纸上已经写满了那个男孩的名字。他有些暴躁，用羽毛笔在上面戳了好几个洞，最后忿忿地将纸撕碎。  
他不可以被哈利的话动摇，德拉科无数次这样告诫自己，那个家伙只在乎他自己，他从来没有想过这样做会有什么后果。哈利的提议听上去很诱人，但对他来说是一个大陷阱，他可不会上当。  
可即便如此，德拉科依然没能让自己快乐起来。他又一次失去了能陪他聊天的人，而这次不知道还能不能再找回来。德拉科胸口发闷，脑袋有点疼，于是趴在桌上睡觉，梦里又是他的影子。他梦见他和赫敏走在树林间，周围起伏着重重叠叠的黑影，如同一群静立的妖精。他后来意识到那不是什么眼睛，他们站在湖边，他看见的是水中相反的倒影。一粒石头打碎了冷蓝色的镜子，灰暗的身影荡漾开来。当水波重新恢复平静，那两人已经消失了。  
在德拉科犹豫不决的时间里，哈利不是没有联系过他，但都被他粗暴地赶走了。他对他冷嘲热讽，一开始对方还算有耐心，耐着性子安抚他，但在德拉科的话语越来越过分后，哈利也开始愤怒了。  
“……我不明白，马尔福，如果这就是你的态度，那我们的确没什么可谈的了。”  
“我的态度一直如此，是你脑子有问题，波特。”  
他们的每一次交流都变成了渗着毒液的诅咒和辱骂，德拉科用最恶毒的话攻讦他，用言语竖起尖锐的屏障。他不想听他说的任何一个字，他害怕他温柔的劝慰和体贴的照顾，那是沾着毒的蛋糕，能无声无息地将他杀死。他竭尽全力把他推远，可在他离开后，他又倍感失落，像被人掏空了胃。这种矛盾心理折磨得德拉科浑身难受，彻夜难眠，脾气也变得古怪起来。  
不知不觉地，德拉科又渐渐恢复了去有求必应屋的习惯。不过这次不是为了什么操蛋的任务，纯粹是他的个人发泄。呆在那儿的大多数的时间里，他烦闷又焦躁，来回地踱着步，大声嚷嚷，不停地骂脏话，也不知道自己在抱怨什么。他到处搞破坏，把瓶子统统砸碎，踢烂那些吱嘎吱嘎响的发霉木盒，又跳又叫。有时他厌倦了，便把墙边的杂物通通推开，在墙壁上乱涂乱画。他拿着刷子涂了半块墙，等它干后一脚一脚往上踹，尖声大笑。然而这种发泄只能得到一时的爽快，当他玩腻之后，涌上来的便是浓浓的失落和绝望。德拉科努力不去想和哈利有关的事，他不想听到任何和哈利有关的讯息，整日整日地躺在床上放空大脑，可却无法控制自己的欲望。他太想他了，想得发疯，他偷偷把报纸上的通缉令都剪下来做成一本厚厚的剪报，难以忍受时便拿出来翻一翻，每一页都有十几个哈利看着他，露出不同的表情，做些各异的动作。  
有一天他在墙上用刷子涂画了一个巨大的哈利头像。他召唤出了一把大刷子，照着自己的剪报开始涂抹。黑色的人像不会动，五官扭曲，眼睛和嘴都是夸张的粗线条，狰狞而丑陋。德拉科盯着它看了一会儿，愤怒地把刷子砸到墙上，喘着气。不过最后他还是把它捡回来，用黑油漆将人像的五官全部涂掉，留下一个黑色的剪影。那个剪影在墙上留了三天，后来德拉科实在受不了那种无形的、被撕扯的感觉，他觉得那个黑色的哈利无时不刻都在看他，那种注视感朦胧而如影随形，即使闭上眼也始终存在，仿佛来自大脑深处。德拉科并不觉得害怕，无论如何，他知道他不会伤害他。但他能摧毁他，他缓慢而坚定地侵蚀他的城墙，让他无处可躲。  
在德拉科清除黑色剪影的那天晚上，哈利毫无预兆地联系了他。那时已经过了宵禁时间，德拉科仍在城堡里游荡。他飘飘悠悠地走着，宛若一个喝醉的人，拖着一麻袋的空酒瓶，叮叮当当作响。蓦地，哈利的声音响起来，有些沙哑，如同树叶细响。他以为起风了，回过头，只有自己伶俜的影子。  
“马尔福，”他说道，“你还好吗？”  
那一刻德拉科感觉整个世界都消失了，没有风，没有酒瓶，没有城堡，没有弥散逃逸的呼吸。他终于明白自己在等待什么，那些把他钉到泥沼里的呼唤也能把他拉到天堂，一个月，他想，他们整整一个月没说过话了。这一个月似乎是假的，他不知自己都干了些什么，他甚至想不起他们上次说话的内容，似乎是争吵，他冷冰冰地嘲讽着他，内心如同火烧，焚成了灰。  
“我在守夜，”见他不回答，哈利继续说道，“这里下雪了，不是很厚。我猜霍格沃茨肯定也下雪了。”  
德拉科依然没有说话。  
“我们最近总在树林里听到奇怪的响动，所以提前换了地方。我希望没有问题，真的，有时候我会觉得赫敏也会跟我说她要离开。前几天她告诉我，她好像感觉到罗恩在附近，我希望这是真的，但罗恩不可能找得到我们。  
“不过也不一定……如果她感觉到了，那就是真的。灵魂伴侣的感应总不会出错吧？……反正我是没有错过。  
“我希望罗恩能够回来，这样至少多了一个能说话的人。我和赫敏已经三天没讲话了，我们没有吵架，但确实无话可说。  
“而且现在连……算了，不说这个。”  
说到这儿哈利停了停，似乎在酝酿着什么。  
“……其实我在想，既然我们现在也找不到线索，我想去别的地方看一看。”他低声说道，“我是说，我有其他想去的地方。我找个机会和赫敏谈一谈，也许她会同意。”  
“其实，她说她感应到罗恩的时候，我有点羡慕……我已经忘记位置感应是什么感觉了。你还记得吗？”  
说完这句话后，哈利停了下来，仿佛真的在等待他的回答。德拉科僵站在原地，嘴唇颤抖着，手指紧握，最后仍一个字都没说。过了一会儿，一片寂静中，哈利不得不开口了：  
“好吧，不管怎么说，还是感谢你没有打断我，一直听到最后。晚安，马尔福。”  
他的声音在大脑中回荡，盘旋不去。德拉科咬着下唇，死死地瞪着前方。蓦地，他猛然摘下脖子上的项链向前掷去，银蓝的月长石在眼前一晃而过，落在地上弹了几下，发出清脆的声响。德拉科呆呆地站着，过了几秒，他像忽然回过神来了似的，狂奔上前，蹲在地上四处摸索着，将项链小心翼翼地拾起来，对着月光。月长石微微晃动着，它没有碎，但表面已经出现了一道白色的裂痕，触目惊心。  
这伤痕仿佛长在了他的心脏上，不断地渗出血来，让他痛得无法呼吸。德拉科慢慢蹲下来，木然地攥着它，一动不动。  
他到底在做什么？他到底想要什么……他做的事情毫无意义，他真是受够了。  
不知过了多久，德拉科缓缓起身，也许是蹲得太久的缘故，站起来的那一瞬他眼前发黑，伸手撑住门框才没有倒下去。他闭了闭眼，内心阵痛，毫无预兆地涌上一股冲动，混合着焦灼的渴望。答应他吧，他还在等什么？……答应他吧……如果这就是他想要的，如果拖延就是忍受这种折磨……答应他吧。哈利永远不会知道，他需要用多大的力量才能控制自己不回应他，他整个人如同绷得过紧的弓，一松开就要断裂。他一句话也不敢说，生怕自己一开口就是难听的哭腔和断断续续的气音，他受不了自己这副模样。他宁愿——他宁愿——  
德拉科转过身，飞奔回斯莱特林宿舍，上楼梯时他放慢了脚步，双腿依然微微颤抖。他轻手轻脚地推开门，撑着墙踉跄着走到床边，小心翼翼地躺倒在床上。他深呼吸着，身体渐渐放松下来，彻底压在松软的床榻上。他合上眼，开始摸索着解开衣服。  
答应他吧，答应他吧……男孩模糊的身影浮上眼前，他能想起的只有报纸上的通缉令，只有那本厚厚的剪报，里面藏着只属于他的无数个哈利。他想要的是这个吗？他最早收藏的几张活动照片已经失去了魔力，那几个哈利只会僵硬地朝他微笑，露出诡异的表情。他想要的是这个吗？  
德拉科拉过被子盖在头顶，别想那么多了……别那么悲观，也许他担心的事情永远都不会发生。他不说，哈利也不说，没有人会知道……没有人会知道，他想要哈利，就算他们根本不会有结果，就算他很可能会死去……如果他死了，作为他的灵魂伴侣，他也许会跟着他一起死，这样也不错。  
明天早上他就去告诉他，他答应了，德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，他答应了，他受不了了——让他们在一起吧。  
他这样想着，安稳地睡着了，进入了梦乡。这时候的德拉科并不清楚，有些决定是不能过夜的。第二天早上醒来后，德拉科已经忘掉了一切。他完全不清楚自己昨晚为什么会这么想，简直像发了疯。他恍恍惚惚地下床，挤到人满为患的盥洗室里，室友们刷牙的声音让他有了些真实感。  
可别再发疯了，德拉科告诫自己，有些事是不可能的。虽然他还是会想，还是会控制不住地渴望……他把那本剪报藏在了有求必应屋里，命令自己永远都不要去找它。他以为这样就能割断自己的念想，但没过两天他就冲进去把它从垃圾堆里刨出来，贪婪地翻看着，爱不释手。他撕下里面最清晰的一张照片，放大后贴在墙上，对着它射了出来。  
湿答答的白液溅在哈利的脸颊上，还有几滴落进了他的嘴里。照片上的男孩看着他，有些迷茫，德拉科用手背一点一点拭去上面的精液，舔掉了。他拉上裤子，吮干净指甲缝，冷冷地看着他。  
“好吃吗，波特？”他尖刻地讥讽道，“如果你有胆子到霍格沃茨来，我天天喂你吃。”  
德拉科踢了照片一脚，扯下来恢复原样插回剪报里，转身大步离开了。他知道明天他还会来，还有后天、大后天，他都会来，一天不漏。  
德拉科看了眼手表，发现还有十分钟就要上课了，于是匆匆卷起没写好的论文塞进书包，随手甩到肩上，冲出了门。随着一声轰响，寝室彻底寂静了下来。过了一会儿，旁边那张床的床帘动了动，一个男孩从床上下来，穿上拖鞋，走到德拉科床边。  
他弯下腰，在垃圾桶里翻了翻，捏出了一团揉皱的纸。他谨慎地展开，脸色一变，马上把它塞进口袋，背上书包快速离开了。


	23. Chapter 23

下午只有一节变形课。德拉科惯例坐在最角落的位置，摆弄着自己的项链。自从那次把项链摔裂后，他用了各种办法去修复它，但都没有成功。他甚至违反校规溜到霍格莫德去找那黑魔法商铺的老，可对方也束手无策，只给他留下了一句意味深长的话：  
“这不是普通的破损，表面的修补是没有效果的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“它具备特殊的力量，暗示着未来的征兆，和你的灵魂息息相关……”  
“所以你的意思就是修不好，是不是？”德拉科听得一头雾水，毫不客气地打断了他。  
在老巫师的推荐下，德拉科买了一只多功能修理箱，一有空就钻研里面各式各样的器具。他捣鼓了半节课，一会儿用刷子擦拭月长石挂坠，一会儿给它喷一层净化水，忙得不亦乐乎。他觉得那条裂缝似乎缩小了一些——似乎又没有，这让他有些丧气。  
这节课延迟了许久，因为中途阿莱克斯忽然闯进教室要把一个格兰芬多带走，但被麦格教授拦下了。他们激烈地争执了几分钟，阿莱克斯甚至抽出了魔杖，但她显然没有胆子真的施咒。  
“我不会让你在课上把我的学生带走，不管是什么理由！”麦格教授大声说道，把那个男生挡在后面。  
最后阿莱克托不得不退出教室，麦格教授面色如常地继续给他们讲课，拖了二十分钟才下课。  
离开前德拉科看了那个男生一眼，他已经被阿莱克托拽走了，也不知犯了什么事。他们去礼堂吃饭，高尔提出要玩狼牙飞镖，德拉科没有兴致，他还挂念着有求必应屋里的剪报。不过他不打算马上去，那样显得太急躁了。  
他离开了他的两个朋友，慢慢往里走，大乌贼正好从冰冷幽暗的玻璃墙边掠过，带起一串水花。德拉科穿过曲折蜿蜒的迷宫般的小径，来到视野更宽阔的大厅。大厅中央摆着一座巨大的阿尔法蛇像，它弓起的蛇身足有三米高，吐着信子，眼珠子直直地瞪着他。德拉科仰起头欣赏了一会儿，正准备回寝室，蛇像后方传来的一个声音吸引了他的注意力：  
“……这是我在他的垃圾桶里找到的。”  
他下意识停住了脚步，这是西奥多·诺特的声音，他不会听错。德拉科知道阿尔法蛇像背后有一块非常小的区域，正好能容两个人站下。平时这儿是情侣亲热的好去处，但他相信西奥多并没有女朋友。德拉科观察四周，不远处有一群女生聚在一起，时不时爆出一阵笑声。  
“噢，我的天。”另一个声音响起了，非常低，“这是……”  
“很奇怪，对不对？我想，只有你之前的猜想才能说得通。”  
“那太糟糕了，”这次德拉科听清了，他是布雷斯·扎比尼，“说实话，我不希望是这样。”  
“谁知道会是这样，”西奥多说道，“我上次听见他在床帘里面和别人聊天，我觉得那个人就是波特。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“没听懂，断断续续的。就像你在看信的时候，偶尔念出来一句话那样。”  
布雷斯没有作声，也许是那群女生的笑声盖住了他的声音。德拉科死死盯着蛇像背后扭动的那团黑影，它和阴暗的墙混在一起，如同庞大而扭曲的水蛭。他不敢相信……这算什么？  
“……上个学期马尔福有一次在魔药课上割到手，波特碰到了他，他的反应有点奇怪，但我没有多想，”不一会儿，布雷斯开口了，“我觉得这种事情不可能会发生，这太令人难以置信了。”  
“最近上课的时候我经常看见他在写波特的名字，你还不信。”  
“但也许有别的可能，我还是觉得马尔福和波特是灵魂伴侣实在是太奇怪了。”  
“那你觉得他在纸上写波特的名字是为什么？波特已经不在这儿了，他总不能还挂念着他吧，这听起来更奇怪。”西奥多说道，“依我看，既然他能联系到波特——你说过灵魂伴侣之间是有办法的——他就应该把这件事告诉主人。我不明白他现在在做什么。”  
“也许他已经这么做了。”  
“不，没有。”他斩钉截铁，“我爸爸也是食死徒，他没有得到一点消息。而且如果马尔福真的说了，他肯定就不在这儿了。”  
布雷斯犹豫了几秒。  
“我猜你应该不知道灵魂伴侣到底是什么，对不对？”  
“我当然知道。”  
“你有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“哦，那你就不能说你知道，”布雷斯说道，“灵魂伴侣之间的特殊反应是没有灵魂伴侣的人不能理解的，就算看过一百本书，也没法体会那种感觉。如果马尔福真的和波特是灵魂伴侣，那他无论做出什么疯狂事我都不意外。”  
墙上的影子蓦然摇晃起来，似乎是西奥多动了动，换了个姿势。  
“什么疯狂事？”  
“所有你能想象的、不可能的事情。”  
“噢，我想不出来。”蛇像后传来了一声嗤笑。  
“好吧，我们假设他们是灵魂伴侣——闭嘴，听我说完，”布雷斯的音量提高了一些，“如果他们是灵魂伴侣，按照现在的情况来看，我有理由相信马尔福已经受波特影响了。如果这样继续下去，他很可能会和他成为情侣——懂我的意思了吗？”  
“成为什么？”  
“情侣，配偶，这下听清楚了吧？”  
“见鬼，这不可能！”  
“所以你知道这个提议有多荒谬了吗？”  
“他们不可能是——所以他们不是？”  
“反正是不是都是你说的。”布雷斯耸耸肩。  
西奥多没有理会他的嘲讽，他低着头，似乎在思考着什么。  
“……不过，如果是这样，其实也没有可能，”他慢吞吞地说道，“如果他们是情侣，事情就麻烦得多了。”  
“是啊，他肯定非常困扰。”  
“我不是这个意思，”男孩说道，“如果是这样，我就能明白他为什么不告诉主人了。很显然，他不能把自己的情侣供出去。他已经——”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
刺眼的红光穿透了空气，击中了黑暗中的一只肩膀。德拉科的专注力在一瞬间达到了顶峰，他飞快地从蛇像背后跃出，跳到一脸震惊的布雷斯面前，用魔杖指着他的脸。此时西奥多的身体才徐徐软倒，因为空间实在太狭小，他的头跌了出来，身体还半曲不曲地折在里面。  
“等一下，马尔福，”反应过来后，布雷斯叫道，“把魔杖放下，你不知道你在做什么！”  
“很显然，我再清楚不过了，”德拉科的嘴角慢慢扭曲成一个古怪的笑容，他看了眼地上的西奥多，踢了他一脚，“你们监视我，在背后说我的坏话，而且打算告发我，我说的对不对？”  
“不，你误会了，”布雷斯立刻说道，“我们没有这个打算。”  
“噢，你以为我没听见你们说了什么吗？”  
“我们只是在讨论，你确实最近很反常，”布雷斯试图解释，可效果不佳，“但我们没有想告发你，你怎么会这么想？”  
“没有吗？”德拉科尖声叫道，“我都听见了，你觉得我会做出疯狂的事，你还觉得我会和波特成为情侣，不是吗？”  
“我——我只是在举例子，我没有说这是真的！”布雷斯的声音也不由自主地抬高了，“好了，我向你道歉，把魔杖放下，马尔福！”  
“你想把这件事告诉黑魔王，”德拉科充耳未闻，手仍直直地举着，双眼微眯，“你觉得我和他是灵魂伴侣，我应该告诉黑魔王他的行踪，对不对？”  
“我发誓，我没有这么想过，”布雷斯有些无奈，“我是说，我不太确定你和他是不是灵魂伴侣，但我绝对没有想过要去告诉黑魔王。我对食死徒没有兴趣。”  
德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着他，后者没有回避他的目光，坦然地与他对视。他的眼睛有点酸，内心产生了一丝动摇，魔杖略微下垂。他应该相信他吗？也许是他神经过敏……布雷斯说得有道理，他的确不是食死徒，平时也没有表现出这方面的兴趣……而且从他刚才听到的话来看，似乎并没有错……  
德拉科的肩膀略微放松了一些，但依然没有完全放下警惕。他飞快地看了一眼昏迷的西奥多，重新抬起头。  
“真的是这样？”  
“当然。”  
德拉科的手臂慢慢垂了下来，布雷斯松了口气，正想说话，却看见对方的魔杖指向了西奥多的后脑勺。  
“你这是——”  
“我想过了，你也许是这样想，但他可不一定，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“他的爸爸是食死徒，他很快也会是食死徒。现在他认为我的灵魂伴侣是波特，以后还不知道会干出什么些事情来。”  
德拉科想到了什么，转过头，不远处那群原本正在聊天的女生早已停止聊天，瞪着眼睛看着他们。接触到德拉科的目光，其中一人怪叫了一声，立刻跑走了。其他人也跟着她跑开，整个宽敞阴暗的大厅只剩下了他们三人。  
“很好，现在没有人了，”德拉科满意地说道，回过头，“我要消除他的记忆，你没有意见吧？”  
布雷斯的喉结动了动，喉咙有些干涩。他的嘴唇动了动，似乎要说话。德拉科又举起了魔杖，他连忙挥手表示自己没有异议。  
德拉科这才彻底放下了心，向后退去，杖尖重新对准西奥多，吸了口气。他知道遗忘咒的原理，六年级之前的那个暑假贝拉特里克斯教过他，但他没有真正实践过。德拉科咽了口唾沫，轻轻挥动魔杖，念道：“一忘皆空！”  
一道蓝光闪过，没入了男孩的后颈。西奥多的后背抖了一下，仍一动不动地躺在地上。德拉科有些紧张，他不知道自己的魔咒有没有成功，但目前也没有办法验证，于是强作镇定地抬起头，轻松地对布雷斯说道：“好了，我们把他抬回去吧。到时候你就跟他说，有人在休息室里打架，不小心击中了他，你也不知道是谁。”  
布雷斯点了下头，没说话，弯下腰扛起西奥多的一条胳膊，后者的头软绵绵地耷拉在他的肩膀上。他看向德拉科，他直挺挺地站立着，脸色发白，眼神不定，整个人展现出一种惨然的虚浮。看见布雷斯的举动，他连忙也拉起了西奥多的一只手臂，和他一同往寝室楼走去。  
楼梯间里几乎没有人，光线昏暗，潮湿而压抑。他们一步一步往上走，德拉科感觉小腿发虚，身上的人冷得像铁，沉沉地往他身上压，如同一只僵硬的水鬼。他打了个寒噤，强撑着往楼上走，总觉得自己下一刻就会摔在地上。  
“……我还是想知道，马尔福，”在转过拐角前，布雷斯忽然开口了，“你的灵魂伴侣是波特，对吗？”  
德拉科脚下一抖，险些滑下去。他伸手抓住了旁边的扶手，喘了口气，后背已经汗湿了一大片。  
“不是。”他生硬地否认道。  
“呃，那你为什么在纸上写他的名字？”  
“我讨厌他，不行吗？”  
布雷斯很想反驳他的这句话，但还是忍住了。他想了想，换了个话题：“圣诞节你回家吗？”  
“是，”德拉科低声说道，“我肯定得回去。”  
“我也是，不过我和潘西准备去度假。”  
德拉科马上朝他看去，但光线实在太暗，而且对方的脸被西奥多挡住了，只好作罢。  
“你们商量好了？去哪儿？”他问道。  
“我们很早就在计划了，准备去法国旅游，”布雷斯回答得道，“我们的家长都没有反对，我妈妈说注意安全……其实我觉得现在没有比这儿更危险的地方了。”  
他说完后干笑了两声，德拉科没有接茬，沉着脸不知在想什么。布雷斯觉得有些无趣，摸了摸鼻子。他们一路沉默地回到寝室，德拉科推开门，打开灯，两人调换了位置，一前一后地扛着西奥多往里走，将他放在他自己的床上。  
做完这一切后德拉科舒了口气，一屁股坐在椅子上，按了按发麻的小腿。酸痛感渐渐褪去了，那暂时平息的忐忑不安感又浮了起来，掐住了他的命脉。德拉科看向那墨绿的床帘，他的遗忘咒真的起作用了吗？如果西奥多醒来之后还记得那件事，去告发他该怎么办？……都怪布雷斯，他说的都是些什么鬼话——他会和波特成为情侣？别开玩笑了，怎么可能……他和波特……德拉科又想起了他放在有求必应屋的剪报，他得马上把它拿回来……波特……  
不远处响起了嘎吱的开门声，布雷斯从盥洗室里走出来，甩着手上的水。德拉科侧过身面对着他，强打起精神说道：“你还没向我道歉，扎比尼。”  
布雷斯脚步一顿，又往前走去，在自己的床上坐下。  
“抱歉，我不该在背后揣测你的行为，”他叹了口气，说道，“但我认为，如果你还把我们当成朋友，你应该和我们说一说你最近是怎么回事。”  
德拉科的手一下子抓住了床单，紧紧揪着。他盯着床帘看了一会儿，深吸了口气。  
“没有什么事，你们想太多了。”他说道。  
“你和波特真的没有关系？”  
“别再提他了行吗？”德拉科烦躁至极，手不自觉地伸进口袋，指尖碰到了一个硬邦邦的东西，“我和他一点关系也没有！”  
“好吧，我不说了。”布雷斯脱掉鞋子，爬进床铺，把帘子拉上了。  
德拉科又僵坐了一会儿，捏着那东西慢慢伸出手，发现是他的月长石挂坠。他将它翻过来，赫然发现那条狭长的白痕更长了，几乎贯穿了宝石的一半。


	24. Chapter 24

第二天上午，德拉科去有求必应屋将剪报拿回来，锁进了他的行李箱。他把月长石项链放入一只天鹅绒盒子里，又将盒子塞进柜子深处，锁好柜门。最后他把所有写着哈利名字的羊皮纸都丢进壁炉，平静地看着它们被跳跃的火焰一点一点吃干净。他的心仿佛也被烧融了一块，散发出烧焦的糊味。  
应该没有什么遗漏了，德拉科想。所有的东西都丢掉了，再也没有人会知道。太好了，幸好还来得及。之前是他太天真了，以为自己还能和以前一样……如果他的事情被伏地魔知道，德拉科无法想象等待自己的会是什么，也许他的父母也会受到牵连。  
但现在所有的一切都不会发生。他不会和波特成为情侣，也不会做出疯狂事，布雷斯的猜测一个都不会应验。  
德拉科吐了口气，趴在桌子上揉着眼睛，试图遮住自己下垂的黑眼圈。他这几天都没能睡好，虽然没人来找他麻烦，但寝室里的气氛却变得格外诡异。他和布雷斯已经几乎不说话了，西奥多清醒过来后也变得有些奇怪。他的确忘记了德拉科想让他忘记的事情，但好像把另外一些事也忘掉了。  
早上起床的时候，他忘记了该上什么课，在草药课上带了本魔药教材，结果只能和布雷斯看一本书。中午用餐时他困惑地问德拉科为什么有很多同学不在学校、斯内普为什么坐在邓布利多的位子上，后者不知该怎么解释，含混地搪塞了过去，避开了布雷斯尖锐的眼神。  
到了傍晚，德拉科终于搞明白西奥多的记忆被他糟糕的咒语整回了六年级，为此他和布雷斯吵了一架，最后不欢而散。  
“你看看你闯了什么祸，马尔福！”他们来到地下一层的一间空教室里，刚关上门，布雷斯就朝德拉科大吼道。  
“我怎么知道会这样？我第一次使用那个咒语——别这么看着我，扎比尼！”德拉科不甘示弱。  
“第一次你就敢随便用，出事了怎么办？哦，看看，现在已经出事了！”  
“哦，你那时候可没有阻止我，现在又在说什么鬼话？”德拉科冷冷地说道，“如果不是他想告发我，我会用遗忘咒吗？”  
“那你现在想想和他怎么解释吧，他什么都忘了！你觉得他会感觉不出来？”  
“这有什么不好解释的？有人打架，把他误伤了，就这么说，还能怎么样？”  
“好吧，那你去和他解释吧！”布雷斯冷笑道，“这么漏洞百出的答案，我可不敢说。”  
德拉科又愤怒又慌乱，情急之下恐吓了布雷斯几句，后者露出了厌恶的表情，显得更不耐烦了，没听他说完就转身离开了。  
德拉科眼睁睁地看着布雷斯走出房间，他很清楚自己又搞砸了，可他不知道该怎么办。他动了动嘴唇，却说不出一句挽留的话，只是木头似的站在那儿，像个蠢蛋。  
从那以后，每当德拉科看到布雷斯和西奥多在一块儿说话，他总要怀疑他们在讨论他，把他做过的那些事都晾在太阳底下。布雷斯看他一眼，他就觉得他一定在是暗暗讥讽他，认为他无耻又卑鄙；西奥多露出一个惊讶的表情，他就认为那是他得知了真相，很快就要来报复他。  
无论他们做什么事，他都要在脑子里反复推测、演绎，扭曲出一百一千种恐怖的答案。层出不穷的想象让德拉科惶惶不可终日，他做了十几个噩梦，梦里充斥着各种诡异的内容，但最后都是他被掐着脖子送到伏地魔面前，那个男人庞大的阴影铺天盖地地压下来，把他骨头碾成了血。于是每天上课他都害怕阿莱克托忽然闯进来，强行把他揪出去，将他遣送回家。他坐在火车上，一万个人影伏着车轨，托着车身前行。他们告诉他，你已经没救了。你害了人，你有罪……有罪……  
我没有，他在梦里尖叫，我没有，是他先要害我，我只是在反抗！  
你有罪……你的罪恶超乎想象……  
我没有、我没有！  
一个冰冷而高亢的声音贴上了他的后背，令他浑身一激灵。他感觉有什么擦过他的脚，低下头，一条巨大的棕褐色蝰蛇一圈一圈缠绕上来，立起蛇身直直地对着他，那双黄澄澄的眼珠子摄住了他的魂魄。  
你犯下了大罪，那个声音说道，你是哈利·波特的灵魂伴侣，这就是你的罪。你爱上了他，这是罪上加罪。  
不，不是……我没有……他喃喃，面前的蛇摇晃着，那对蛇眼似乎看透了一切，让他说不出一句谎话。他完了，他知道了……完了，一切都完了！  
血红的蛇口在面前陡然张开，德拉科猛地醒了过来，从床上滚了下去，重重摔在地上。他的手臂擦破了皮，但他并没有感觉到痛。德拉科看着熟悉的花岗岩地面，看着自己细长的手指，还有身上的翡翠色天鹅绒睡袍，他摸了摸自己的脸，没有缺一块少一块，他的腿也完好无损，没有被毒液浸穿。他还好端端地呆在霍格沃茨的寝室里，而不是被压在冰冷潮湿的地牢中，煎熬地等待死刑。  
太好了，德拉科茫然地想，太好了，他还没有死，他还有救，太好了。他不能死，他不想死……谁都不能让他走到那种地步，谁都不行。  
男孩踉跄着撑起来，重新爬上床，缩进被窝将自己裹得严严实实。他这才感觉到手臂上的疼痛，抽了张湿巾小心翼翼地擦拭着伤口，疼得吸了口气。  
别做傻事，他对自己说道，把那个梦忘掉。  
六天后，德拉科再次听见了哈利的声音，那时他正在泡澡。他最近爱上了这项活动，它能最大程度地让他感到放松，当他将自己埋进水中时，他能感觉到强烈的安全感。不过他从来不会在泡澡的时候说话，以前他很喜欢一个人自言自语，但现在他总担心有人在外面偷听。  
德拉科靠在浴池边，合着眼，静静地享受着难得的轻松。今天一切都很顺利，布雷斯没有和西奥多坐在一块儿说话，后者看起来也很正常，在他的努力下，他似乎接受了自己失忆的现实，没有产生疑虑。不知过了多久，水有点凉了，德拉科睁开眼，伸手想去打开水龙头。一个声音蓦然响了起来，打断了他的动作。  
“马尔福。”  
德拉科的手一颤，重新滑入了水中。  
“你在吗，马尔福？”  
“呃，是这样的，我们准备去那儿了。就是我之前和你提过的、我很想去的地方。”  
德拉科没有回答，他眯起眼，伸手慢慢旋开了水龙头，让温热的水注入池子。他忽然想把自己整个儿沉进水里。  
“我没想到，赫敏同意了我的提议。她认为那儿可能会有线索，这是这几天唯一能让人振奋的事情了。”  
“我们在做准备，过几天就会出发。在出发前我想和你说点话……你能说句话吗？”哈利轻声说道。  
德拉科沉默着，他的大脑清醒得惊人，内心却没有任何感觉，仿佛浮在空中，一切都与他无关。这是谁？他想，是谁在和他说话，他到底在说什么？……噢，他知道的，是哈利·波特，那个把他害到现在这个境地的人……那个可恶之徒，就因为他们被绑在了一块儿，他要承受这么多、这么多……  
一根针扎破了气球，满满的怨恨猛然溢出来，把他撑得嘎吱作响。他忽然发现自己的负面情绪已经积攒了那么多、那么多，几乎令他爆炸。而那个人什么也不知道，他还在煽风点火，轻描淡写地让他“说句话”，他的嘴脸简直让他想吐。  
“……你想让我说什么？”德拉科慢慢地开口，从水里浮了起来。  
“说什么都行，”哈利的声音有一丝雀跃，“我很久没有听你说话了。”  
德拉科侧过身，从浴池边扯过浴巾擦了擦湿头发，懒懒地仰靠在水池边缘。  
“好吧，那我就一次性说清楚，”他说道，“以后别再找我了，波特。我不想知道你在做什么，也不想告诉你我在做什么。我们之间没有关系，就是这样。听懂了吗？”  
那边安静了几秒，哈利低声问道：“你还在生气？”  
“不，我没有生气。我过得很好，但听到你的声音让我不舒服，所以我恳请你闭嘴，这个解释可以吗？”  
“我不明白，你到底是什么意思？”  
“我没什么意思，”德拉科笑了一声，“你该问问你自己，你为什么总是来找我？”  
“你想知道为什么？”哈利缓慢地说道，“我以为已经很明显了。”  
“是啊，很明显，我当然清楚！那除此以外呢？你知道你给我带来了多大的麻烦吗？”德拉科有些不耐烦了，“你根本什么都不懂，波特！别缠着我了行吗？我不想听到你的声音！”  
“马尔福——”  
“滚开！”  
盥洗室里一下子静了下来，连水流的波动都清晰可闻。德拉科一动不动地望着天花板，他不知道自己该做什么，似乎什么都不需要。他的身体又暖又闷，一股热流在他的胸口涌动，扩散成了粒子状的海风。  
“我希望你讲明白，马尔福。”片刻，哈利的声音重新响了起来，“你至少得给我一个理由。不要用你讨厌我这个理由，选一个更能说服我的。”  
“如果你再找我说话，我就把你的信息告诉黑魔王。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“你不会这么做的。”  
“你可以试一试。”  
“我不明白，你最近是怎么了？难道就因为我那时候和你挑明了吗？”  
“就是因为这样！”德拉科的声音拔高了，“哦，难道你完全看不出来我根本不想和你在一起吗？我早就受够你了，给我滚远点，波特！”  
在脑子里说完这句话后他呛了一口，心脏一下子抽搐起来，仿佛被玻璃割开了，玻璃渣渗了进去，留下密密麻麻的疼痛。盥洗室里蒸腾的热气让德拉科头晕脑胀，他撑起身爬到岸上，凑到雾蒙蒙的墙边，感觉脑子清醒了一些。好难受……他好像说了一些很糟糕的话……哦，哦……  
“我们见面谈一谈，马尔福。”哈利说道。德拉科的神经瞬间紧绷，尖锐的刺又冒了出来。  
“不需要，我的意思已经很清楚了。”他高声说道，“你别想强行带我去灵魂桥梁，我以后会用大脑封闭术，别再找我了！”  
最后一句话被他喊出了口，德拉科剧烈咳嗽起来，蹲下身，抱住湿淋淋的自己。他咳得惊天动地，眼角出了泪，喉咙里发出锯子般嘶哑的摩擦声。  
他听见哈利在叫喊，呼唤着他的名字，他眯起眼，一种朦胧的轰响盖住了他的声音，把他的话语肢解成了音符。他慢慢从地上站起来，拿起浴巾披在肩头，擦拭着皮肤上的水。德拉科一点一点擦干净，他第一次发现自己的肌肤苍白到了这种地步，脆弱得几乎透明，能看见底下潜伏的青黑色静脉。男孩的声音又响了起来，他甩了甩头，蒙住眼，一种安静而沉闷的力量在他大脑里升了起来，揪着那个多余的声音死死往外拽。它像一扇门，毫无章法地将哈利往外挤，后者抗争了一会儿，但最后还是无能为力。为了不被锋利的门卡断手脚，他退了出去，被彻底关在了门外。  
大脑中终于静了下来，德拉科继续擦着身体。他把这当成了一件极为虔诚的事，把自己的每一寸肌肤都当成应该时常巡视的领土，小心翼翼地打理着。  
他终于将不属于自己的那一部分赶出去了，他想，现在他是完整的一个人了。

圣诞节假期很快就到来了。说实话，德拉科一点也不期待。他第一次觉得自己的家是除了他的脑子以外最寒冷的地方，里面充斥着黑色的讥笑、残忍的杀戮和血腥味，即使躲在自己的房间里，他都觉得身下的床单已经被污染了，肮脏不堪。  
但他还是得回去。即使他如此害怕回到那个地方，但他还是收拾好行李，沉默地踏上了霍格沃茨的红皮火车。他没有反抗的权力。  
德拉科和高尔、克拉布找到一间车厢坐下，车厢的窗户开了一条缝，冰冷的风丝丝缕缕地溜进来，令他打了个哆嗦。德拉科大步走去将它关上，在窗边坐下，呆呆地看着窗外银装素裹的雪松。车厢里依然很冷，令他瑟瑟发抖。所有的一切都在告诉他，冬天来了……不，冬天早就来了，只是之前还没有这样冷、这样难以忍受……  
德拉科收回目光，指尖探进衣领，抓出了一条链子。在整理行李箱的时候，他把之前锁在柜子里的项链盒重新拿了出来。他犹豫了许久，最后鼓起勇气闭着眼打开了。盖子完全打开的那一刻，德拉科感觉有一道温柔的光照在了他的脸上，融融的，像静夜里的月光。他慢慢睁开眼，发现原本半透明的月长石已经完全变成了白色，散发着蒙蒙的莹光。德拉科凑近了脑袋，仔细端详着，在看清的那一瞬间他险些把盒子甩出去——  
月长石内部充斥着密密麻麻的裂纹，布满了整个椭球体。每一道短小的裂纹都与其他的裂纹接在一起，裂纹的侧面是雪白的，而他感受到的光芒正是来自它们。紧密的裂纹让整个月长石变得混浊，远远看去倒像是变成了白色。  
德拉科死死地盯着它，他的喉咙堵得难受，仿佛被无数白色的绳子捆住了，令他窒息。德拉科的手颤抖着，他不敢用力碰它，生怕一捏就碎，分崩离析。其实他不是没有预感……这枚宝石显然和他的灵魂有关，他每日自欺欺人地逃避，对所有人竖起高墙，却早已病入膏肓。  
德拉科早就发现，大脑封闭术对灵魂伴侣其实并没有那么管用。他经常能听见上锁的门的另一端传来隐约的声响，像有狂风在呼啸、吹打门帘。有几次他被吵得不行，拉开门咒骂了几句，又锁上了门。这样做他会得到大约一刻钟的短暂安宁，但很快又会吵闹起来。  
车厢猛地震了一下，德拉科抓紧了手中的挂坠，把它塞了回去。外面传来一阵喧闹声，他扭头朝气窗看去，布雷斯和潘西正说笑着从门外走过。德拉科猛地撇过头，他的动作使得衣服下的挂坠飞了起来，撞了一下他的锁骨。这轻微的疼痛时刻提醒着他，他什么也没有。


	25. Chapter 25

德拉科到家的时候，客厅没有开灯，一片昏暗，非常寂静。这种寂静能带给他安全感，他一点也不想打破它。他用漂浮咒让行李箱飘在空中，操纵着它无声无息地飞上楼，落在卧室的地毯上。德拉科锁上门，猛地扑进柔软的大床，舒舒服服地抱紧了自己的抱枕。  
他休息了一会儿，在床上滚来滚去，飞快地爬起来去盥洗室洗了个热水澡，换上最舒适的一件绒毛睡衣，吹干头发，从书柜上抽了本小说懒洋洋地趴在床上翻阅。即使德拉科知道这儿充斥着恐惧和绝望，但至少现在这段轻松时光是属于他一个人的。在学校里他做不到这样，小小的五人寝室里几乎没有秘密，在和他的朋友们闹翻后，呆在那儿更成了一种煎熬。  
不过美中不足的是，没过多久，他的大脑又吵闹了起来，而且有愈演愈烈的趋势。德拉科试图忽略它，但在他翻过五页书后，他还是忍无可忍地合上书本，抱着头倒在了床上。  
“波特！”他解除了大脑封闭术的防御，在大脑中喊道，“能不能轻一点？”  
另一边没有回应，为了以防万一，德拉科又喊了一声，关上了门。嘈杂声终于轻了一些，德拉科松了口气。然而还没等他重新打开书，那尖锐的轰响毫无预兆地再一次袭击了他的大脑，夹雪的狂风狠狠抽在了大门上，疼得德拉科倒抽了口气。  
怎么回事？波特在搞什么？他用力揉着太阳穴，慢慢坐起来，给自己倒了杯热蜂蜜水。温暖香甜的液体充盈着他的口腔，按摩着他的胃。德拉科满足地叹了口气，正想再喝一口，一股强烈的刺痛扎入了他的大脑，他的手一抖，被子里的蜂蜜水洒了大半，烫得他尖叫了一声。  
“妈的！”德拉科把杯子重重放在一边，拎起袍摆冲进盥洗室，跑到水龙头下冲洗自己被热水烫红的肌肤。冰冷的水流稍微缓解了他的疼痛，然而大脑的阵痛却越来越猛烈，已经到了影响呼吸的地步。德拉科一只手按着额头，关掉水龙头，坐在冰凉的瓷砖地上吸着气。  
“操，波特……”他哼哼着，无意识地弓着背蜷缩起来，双眼紧闭。门外的力量汹涌着、呼啸着，变成了庞大的龙卷风，令人难以产生反抗的念头。它摧枯拉朽般地不断推进，摧毁着德拉科建立的防御墙，冲击得他连连惨叫，眼前发白，甚至差点昏厥。  
德拉科勉强防御着，他很快就连诅咒哈利的精力都没有了，倒在地上大口大口地喘息。他的身体一抽一抽地震动，四肢痉挛，脑子里混乱一片。妈的，这是什么？……不行了，他坚持不下去了……怎么回事，这到底是……  
德拉科牙关紧咬，牙龈都要溢出血来。大脑深处强烈的刺痛让他满地打滚，他的腿撞在了坚硬的浴缸边缘，火热的阵痛令他的小腿肌肉抽搐起来。德拉科捂着脸呻吟着，涕泗横流，狼狈不堪，脑中的风暴碾压着他的神经，他的五官都不受控制了，眼珠酸痛，嘴唇不由自主地颤抖。他挣扎了足有五分钟，边哭边叫，最后终于撑不下去了，痛苦地沉吟了一声，彻底扔下了他的大脑封闭术。  
一股他从未感受过的寒风携带着冰碴冲入了他的大脑，迅速席卷全身，将他冻成了冰块。德拉科毫无准备地陷入了另一种极端状况，他深深地吸着气，呼吸困难，他的肌肤似乎已经和地板冻住了，动弹不得。眼前不断掠过纷飞的大雪，还有一片广阔得看不到边际的墓园，积雪的石头立在白茫茫的世界里，隽永的刻痕祭奠着已经磨灭的过去。德拉科望着面前僵冷的白色大理石墓碑，他努力睁大眼，终于看清了上面刻着的字：  
詹姆·波特 莉莉·波特  
生于1960年3月27日 生于1960年1月30日  
卒于1981年10月31日 卒于1981年10月31日  
最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡  
哦，这是哈利的父母……的坟墓。他怔怔地看着，一种不属于他的、浓郁的悲伤和温柔涌了上来，让他热泪盈眶。冰凉的雪落在他的肩头，他念着上面的句子，最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡。墓碑旁起伏着幽幽的冷光，如同来自亡灵的问候。他听见来自远方的歌声，穿梭在黑云和白雪之中，穿梭在被雪压住的枯草之上，风中响着窸窸窣窣的哭泣，似乎来自脚底，似乎又来自他的灵魂。德拉科不清楚他到底是他自己，还是他的灵魂伴侣。他丧失了姓名，游荡着，漂泊在永恒的死亡与哀伤之中。  
这就是哈利心心念念想来的地方，他父母的墓园……与无数人葬在一起，他在雪中反复地寻找，只为了那一个熟悉的姓氏……德拉科觉得自己似乎又了解了他一点，他说不清这种感觉是什么，他无数次抵抗着来自他的声息，可当他触及他的羽毛，他难以抑制自己贪婪的泪水，将脸庞深深埋入他的羽翼之中。  
他这才知道，他抗拒不了他。他是如此深刻地被他吸引……他是他灵魂的另一面，他无法将他与自己分开，就像他分不开光和影子。  
德拉科合上眼，他产生了一种浓浓的倦怠感，只想将自己缩起来，什么也不管。不知过了多久，哈利终于动了，和赫敏一同离开了平安夜的墓园。哦，他知道那是赫敏，虽然她用复方药剂换了张脸。德拉科又有点想哭，没有任何原因。他太难过了，像得了一种病，没人可以治好他。  
他们在风雪中前行，歌声时远时近，牵引着他们前行。哈利跟着一位老妇人上了阁楼，德拉科听不懂他们两人说的话，但哈利没有意识到这一点，这似乎是和不好的征兆。房屋内光线昏暗，臭烘烘的味道让德拉科晕头转向，他嗅到了一股腐烂的气息，他觉得自己也像一具腐朽的尸体，从内到外都烂透了。  
他们踏入了一个房间，老妇人关上门，最后一点光芒也消失了。哈利点亮魔杖，左顾右盼着，问道：“您有东西要给我吗？”  
老妇人只是看着他，没有回答。他又问了一次：“您有东西要给我吗？”  
德拉科皱起眉，他觉得有哪儿不对劲，但又说不出来。一种浓浓的危机感扼住了他，几乎是一瞬间，他感觉额头火烧火燎地痛起来，连带着他的眼睛也针扎般地疼痛，一个高亢、冰冷的声音在脑中狂喜地大喊：“看住他！”  
眼前的一切仿佛被折叠了起来，黑、细、窄，混乱不堪，肮脏的衣物和被单混杂在一起，一张老旧的梳妆台，它颠倒了过来……德拉科这才发现是他倒了下去，那个老妇人古怪地动了动，一条大蛇从她的喉间喷射出来，干瘪的人皮软软地垂在了地上。这一幕简直让人双腿发软，德拉科惊恐地尖叫着，又死死咬住了自己的下嘴唇，不，他不能打扰哈利……不……  
大蛇猛地向他扑来，在哈利肩头咬了一口，男孩的魔杖转着圈飞了出去，荧光在黑暗的房间里晃动，眩得他睁不开眼。紧接着，魔杖熄灭了，周围陷入了漆黑。纳吉尼蛇尾一抽，击中了他的胸膛，哈利摔进了墙边一堆臭烘烘的衣服里。他想要召唤自己的魔杖，可这几乎无法做到，因为纳吉尼已经缠了上来，将他捆成一团。  
德拉科感觉那些令人窒息的痛放大了一百倍，刻在他身上。蝰蛇澄黄的眼珠子威慑着他，肩头的伤口像着了火，一路烧到了咽喉。他翻滚着躲避纳吉尼的攻击，撞碎了一大面玻璃，德拉科被这一阵阵接连不断的颠簸折腾得快吐了，他跟不上哈利的节奏，只觉得又晕又痛，呼吸困难，心惊胆战。  
楼下传来赫敏的叫声，然而哈利没能回答她，他被纳吉尼粗壮的蛇身捆着撞在了床角，痛叫了一声。伤疤烧得越来越厉害了，他能感觉到伏地魔正在朝这儿飞来，越来越近……他掠过海面，如同一只黑鹰……德拉科看见了他深红的瞳孔，即使在雪夜中仍如此醒目。他的心脏险些停跳，恐惧得向后一缩，竟脱离了那压抑的环境，又坐在了盥洗室里。  
“不……不……”  
这种情况没有维持太久，德拉科颤抖得停不下来，差点一头撞在浴缸上。他光着腿挣扎着爬出盥洗室，一屁股跌坐在地，黑色的蛇又缠了上来，把他——哈利——捆得无法呼吸，他抓着自己的喉咙，像上岸的鱼一般跳腾着，胡乱扭动。他感觉到了哈利的痛苦，那种濒死的绝望和抗争，他要来了，马上就要来了，即使已经有过无数次，即使……不，曾经有过多少次？在死亡边缘徘徊，在烈火中惨叫……有多少次，他独自面对最恐怖的命运，没有人陪在他身边……  
德拉科的眼前不断闪过漆黑的屋子和四处飞射的魔咒，他痛哭流涕，抽噎着，他也不知道自己是怎么了，泪水无法控制地涌出来。别这样……别这么对他……他跌跌撞撞地爬出房间，门也没有关，失魂落魄地在走廊上跌跌撞撞地跑着，一手扶着墙壁。他不知道他跑到了哪儿，一阵剧烈的刺痛沿着他的后背爬上来，让他一下子摔倒在地。他的额头，他的肩膀，他的手……他是疼痛的综合体，如果失去了它，他甚至不知道要怎样存在。  
德拉科狠狠地踹了一脚门，愤怒地大叫着，不一会儿又抽抽搭搭地哭起来，捂住了脸。放过他吧，他抽噎着，求求你，放过他吧……放过他吧，别这样，别这么对他……  
求求你，求求你……他挣扎着靠在门边，唏嘘着，将额头贴在门板上。别再让他遭受这种痛苦了，别再让他露出这种表情……他不知道……放过他吧……  
大脑深处弥漫的焦黑痛楚慢慢涌了上来，将他渺小的心脏吞噬了。他看见一团火花在黑夜中四处窜动，哈利紧紧抓着赫敏的手，拉着她撞破玻璃窗跳了下去——不，不要，波特，不要！——下一秒，他的头裂开了似的，一团黑影出现在了房屋中央，那人伸手朝那两个旋转着消失在空中的人抓去，发出一声狂怒的大吼……  
波特，波特，波特……你怎么样……波特！  
德拉科感觉自己在不停地下坠、下坠，坠入无边无际的黑暗。他一会儿向左，一会儿向右，被四周的空气挤压着，昏头转向。他感觉自己落在了地上，又被一股力量拽了出去，拖进了另一个地方。那个地方明亮而刺目，让他眯起了眼。  
他还没完全反应过来就被一股重力狠狠按压在了地上，一双手托住了他的双颊，强行抬起他的脸，咬住了他的双唇。德拉科瞬间就感觉到了刺痛，那人粗鲁地顶开他的牙关，勾起他的舌尖重重吮吸，男孩吞咽不及，喉咙里发出了咕的一声。  
他被压着吻了好几下才回过神来，用力推着对方的胸膛，后者抓着他的右手腕按在地上，另一只手捏着他的下巴不让他合拢嘴，疯狂地索取着他的甜美。德拉科被吻得昏头转向，他扭头想避开他，但无论他怎样挣扎，对方总能马上追上来捕获他的嘴唇，甚至力道一次比一次重，惩罚似的噬咬着他，痛得他皱起了眉。  
德拉科又踢又踹，一拳砸在了他的肩头上，哈利狠狠地咬了口他的下巴，仿佛要从上面咬下块肉来。他捏住了他的右乳，毫不留情地一拧，德拉科痛得抽了口气，抬起膝盖用力顶了他一下，男孩直接抓住了他的腿压在一边，沿着膝盖暧昧地摸上去，掐住他的性器毫不温柔地揉弄了几下。德拉科又踢腾起来，怒骂着，叫着“波特”。哈利紧盯着他，蓦地倾身下来堵住他的双唇，让他把脏话都咽回了喉咙里。  
空气中回荡着唇片互相摩擦的剧烈声响，哈利边吻边拖过德拉科细长的双腿，托起他柔软的臀激烈地撞击着他的下身。德拉科被刺激得呜呜叫了几声，脸颊都红了，胡乱挥舞着双手。哈利的胸口挨了一拳，他擒住德拉科的手腕压在一侧，硬是把他翻了过来，抽了他屁股一巴掌。男孩的后背弹了一下，啊的尖叫了一声，细嫩的臀肉马上浮起了红肿的手指印，看起来格外刺眼。  
然而这还不是结束，德拉科挣动着想要起身，结果又得到了两巴掌，耻辱得他几乎咬碎了牙。哈利大力揉捏着他性感的臀肉，掰开他饱满的臀瓣，用性器蹭着他的臀缝。这隐秘而大胆的触碰让德拉科惊骇不已，他拼命扭动身体，大声咒骂，用手肘去撞后面的人。哈利俯身制住了他，他响亮地吮吸着他的肩膀和脖子，在上面留下一个个深刻的红印，手伸到前面狠狠揉着他的胸脯，在他胸口胡作非为。男孩激烈反抗着，张嘴就咬，哈利的手背上立刻多了一个牙印。  
德拉科还想继续，哈利扳过他的头，又含住了他的嘴唇。他们激烈地亲吻着，德拉科的下唇被吮得肿痛。这个扭曲的姿势很不适合他发挥，他不甘示弱地咬了口哈利的舌头，后者掐着他的屁股，用力抠着肉缝间青涩的小口，男孩被弄得叫起来，向后蹬着腿，结果被哈利抓住了右脚踝，拉起来扛在肩膀上，大片私密地带毫无遮掩地展露，这近乎羞耻的举动让德拉科的肌肤都红透了。  
哈利的手趁机伸过来，毫无顾忌地抚触着他柔软的私处，德拉科大喊着，又蹬又晃，朝着哈利的脸踹去，男孩偏头勉强躲过了。他又捏住了他最敏感的那一根，握着它粗鲁地上下滑动，同时不乏揉弄和掐按。强烈的快感和羞耻感冲击着德拉科的大脑，让他眼前空白一片。他简直要疯了，胡乱呻吟着，含混地骂了几句。哈利将他的双腿压在他胸口，低头吻了一下他翘起的性器，又嘬了一口，德拉科亢奋得直接射了出来，溅了他一脸。  
两人粗重地喘息着，死死地盯着对方。过了一会儿，哈利慢慢擦掉脸上的精液，低头看了一眼，伸出舌头舔去了。德拉科的呼吸变得急促起来，他双眼发红，双手紧握成拳。  
“……我真想干死你，马尔福。”哈利深深地看着他，咬牙说道。  
德拉科的喉结滚动了一下，勉强扯出了一个凶狠的笑容。  
“如果你敢……波特……我会杀了你，我说到做到。”  
“你想杀了我？”哈利说道，“你哭得比我还惨呢，马尔福。”  
话音刚落，德拉科一脚蹬了上去，狠狠踩上了哈利的脸。后者猛地掰开他的腿将他翻过身，一巴掌拍在了他的臀上。  
“妈的，波特！”德拉科愤怒得几乎失去理智，但身上的人显然比他更疯狂，他粗暴地掌掴着他的屁股，另一只手凶狠地揉着他的性器，德拉科又痛又爽，前后夹击的强烈刺激让他无法控制地浪叫起来，腿抖得像筛子。他羞耻得脚趾都红了，从小到大他从来没被人这样对待过——从来没有——这无疑是令人感到屈辱的，但又让他发掘了另一种相悖的渴望，哈利的力量控制着他，他期待着他的虐待，期待他用暴力征服他，让他彻底屈服。他为自己的这些想象感到吃惊，他一定是疯了，他绝对是疯了。  
德拉科的屁股已经肿得不能看了，哈利还捏着他的下面，他或轻或重地揉捏着，低下头用牙齿折磨着，连吸带咬，惹得男孩喘息连连。哈利没消停多久又开始摸他的娇臀，德拉科忍痛挣扎着，狠狠推开他的手，但男孩再次缠上来，拧住了他的乳头。他的双腿被强行分开，哈利坐在了他身上，用下身摩擦着他的腿根。德拉科被弄得精疲力竭，没有力气再反抗，几乎快哭了。在哈利磨着他的腿缝泄出来一次后，德拉科急促地喘息着，用尽全身力气给了他一耳光。  
响亮的声音在空间里回荡，哈利的脸被打得侧了过去，红起了一片。德拉科看着他，呼吸粗重，胸膛剧烈起伏。他红着眼，紧咬着牙，全身都在发抖。过了一会儿，他颤抖着推开他，摇摇晃晃地站起身，踉跄着跑远了。


	26. Chapter 26

德拉科猛地睁开眼，直直地瞪着前方墨绿色的墙壁，深深地喘息着。他伏在地上，还没有从那种逼人的刺激和压迫中彻底脱离出来，眼前仍残留着漆黑的幻影。哈利的力量残留在他身上，令他微微战栗。他做了个深呼吸，小心翼翼地尝试着撑起身，慢慢地坐起身。蓦地，背后响起了幻影移形的嘭响，德拉科下意识地回过头，身体霎时僵住了。  
伏地魔高大的身影直直地立在那儿，如同一座无法越过的大山。他长长的影子投射在他身上，冰冷刺骨，德拉科愣愣地望着他，微张着嘴，一时忘记了呼吸。  
“你在这里做什么？”男人开口了。  
德拉科瞬间回过神来，这才发现自己不知何时跑到了伏地魔的卧室附近。他慌忙擦掉脸上的泪，扒拉着墙壁努力站起身，战战兢兢地说道：“抱歉，主人，我——我这就回去。”  
“别动，”伏地魔微眯起眼，“你有求于我？”  
“不，我没有，主人。”德拉科结结巴巴地说道，他努力挺直后背，不让自己露馅，“我——我不是故意的，我是不小心的。”  
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在判断他是否在说谎。德拉科大气也不敢出，他觉得自己简直比刚才面对哈利还要紧张，几乎要昏过去了。  
“……那我回去了，主人？”见对方许久不说话，德拉科忍不住再次问道。男人冷冷地瞥了他一眼，几不可见地点了点头，拉开卧室的门踏了进去。  
德拉科长松了口气，飞快地跑回了自己的房间。卧室门还大开着，他连忙锁好，披着毯子坐在床上发呆。  
他简直不敢相信，他居然跑到了伏地魔卧室的门前。自从伏地魔住进他们家之后，德拉科就再也没有去过他卧室所在的那层楼。他畏惧他，无论什么时候，他不敢提起他的名字，也不敢和他对视。可不知为什么，也许是潜意识的作用，在哈利遇险的时候他竟然冲动到去向伏地魔求情，而且在无意识中来到了他的卧室旁。幸好对方没有追究，如果被他知道自己做了些什么，德拉科知道自己恐怕只能以死谢罪。  
但他依然犯了大错。他居然做出这种事……他差一点就完了，如果那时候他没有挣脱哈利……不，重点不是这个，该死，他不能再继续受哈利影响了，这样只会越来越糟，他必须得做点什么。  
德拉科躺在床上辗转难眠，极深的恐惧扼住了他，令他呼吸不畅。这次的经历让他意识到大脑封闭术也隔绝不了他们的联系，他无法阻止自己受哈利影响，在这场长久而无望的挣扎中，他终于明白他无法抵抗灵魂伴侣之间的感应。而更令他感到恐慌的是，他已经越来越无法控制自己对哈利的情感。他不愿看到哈利受苦，一想到他可能会遭遇不测，他的心脏就揪住了似的疼起来，失态又狼狈。但他什么也做不了，或者说，他不能帮助他——不仅不能，还要将他推远。有时候德拉科对他恨得入骨，恨不得把他拆分入腹，但有时候他又想他想得发疯，甚至会莫名其妙地哭起来。  
这样不行，他不能……绝对不能……他没有办法，即使他内心深处无比想要回应他的热情，可他不能。德拉科呆呆地望着天花板，他的思绪太乱了，根本理不清楚。他一会儿想着哈利的亲吻和抚摸，一会儿又想到伏地魔冰冷的眼神，如果他知道他和哈利是灵魂伴侣，他会有什么下场……他想见哈利，又害怕自己说不出话来，他想揍他一顿，让他滚远点，但又想和他做爱，后者的渴望甚至超越了一切。情感是掩饰不住的。每当德拉科想象这些东西的时候，他胸口的挂坠就会热起来，他不知道这意味着什么。也许他至少应该和哈利结合一次，德拉科胡思乱想着，在他们分道扬镳之前——反正他们早晚会这样的——他们应该做一次，不然他肯定会后悔。他本以为不会这样的……他没想过这个……  
德拉科想着想着不知不觉地睡着了，眼角还带着泪。他一只手紧紧搂着抱枕，另一只手握着脖子上的挂坠，莹白的光芒从指缝里透出来，映着他的脖颈。

“哈利……醒醒……”  
“不……”  
“你没事，哈利，你没事！”  
哈利蓦然睁开眼，一个人影在不远处晃动着，带着潮湿的水边。模糊的视线渐渐聚焦起来，他终于看清那是赫敏，而他正躺在他们冰冷的帐篷里，身上盖着一条毯子。周围非常寂静，暗淡的光落在帐篷顶棚上，似乎快破晓了。哈利感觉自己的后背沾满了冷汗，他微微一动，肩膀处马上传来一阵疼痛。  
“哈利，”赫敏小声说道，“你觉得还——还好吗？”  
“还好。”他没说真话，“我们逃出来了。”  
“是的，”赫敏说道，“我用了一个悬停魔咒才把你弄到床上，我搬不动你。你刚才……嗯，你刚才不大……”  
哈利的头还在隐隐作痛，就在几分钟前，他又看到了伏地魔的思想。他回到了十六年前，那个男人前去杀死他的那一天……他看见了他的爸爸妈妈，他们一个个挡在自己面前，倒下了……他看见了还是婴儿的自己，那么小，无辜地望着他……他用伏地魔的眼睛看着这一切，似乎也变成了他，冷酷而残忍。哈利按了按额头，甩开那些不好的情绪，问道：“我们逃出来多久了？”  
“好几个钟头了，现在都快到早晨了。”  
“我一直……怎么，昏迷不醒？”  
“不完全是，”赫敏有些不自然，“你一会儿大叫，一会儿呻吟，还有……等等。”她用让哈利觉得不安的语气补充道。  
哈利没有问她到底听到了什么，也许是一种逃避心理，他并不是很想知道。  
“对了，我把魂器从你身上拿下来了。”赫敏说道，“它粘在了你的胸口，我不得不用了切割咒……我涂了白鲜精，还有你手臂上的伤口，我也稍微治疗了一下……”  
哈利听得出赫敏在转移话题，他拉开毯子看向自己的胸口，那儿有一个深红的印子。哈利慢慢坐起身，拉起袖子看被蛇咬过的胳膊，那儿有两个不深不浅的小洞。  
他们能从那儿活着回来就是万幸，但遗憾的是，他们没能找到任何线索。如果他能拼死把那条蛇杀死就好了，也算是此行不虚……哈利想到了被控制的巴希达.巴沙特，那恐怖的场景令他终身难忘。这还是不要告诉赫敏比较好，他想。  
当他被纳吉尼困住的时候，哈利感觉到有一个影子始终跟随着他，藏在他的身体里，和他一同经历所有的苦痛。他尖叫，流泪，像一个没长大的孩子，哭哭啼啼地恳求。他说，放过他吧，求求你，放过他吧……放过他吧。  
很多时候，哈利会忘记许多事情不是他必须做的。他可以选择不踏上这条路，他可以选择躲在安全屋里，只要他愿意，就会有许多人会帮助他。他已经很久没有见过谁为他哀求了，所有人都习惯了依靠他，把希望寄托在他身上，期待他能拯救他们。而与此相反，他的灵魂伴侣是最不需要他拯救的人，他总是在诅咒他、辱骂他，偶尔也会为他哭泣，但不是为了要从他这儿得到什么，只是单纯地觉得他可怜。  
这真是一个悖论，他想。  
哈利向赫敏要回了魂器，重新戴在脖子上。他觉得似乎少了什么，东张西望，问道：“我的魔杖呢？”  
赫敏没有回答，表情显得很不自然。哈利看向她，再次问道：“我的魔杖呢，赫敏？”  
“哈利……”她的泪水在眼眶中打转，手伸到床边，拿出了一个东西递给他。  
冬青木和凤凰羽毛做的魔杖几乎断成了两截，只凭一点羽毛连接着。他捧着它，就像捧着一只受重伤的动物。哈利盯着它看了一会儿，大脑一片空白，被强烈的恐惧摄住了。几秒后，他把魔杖塞进了赫敏手中。  
“修好它，求求你。”  
“哈利，我想不行，断成这样了——”  
“求求你，赫敏，试一试！”  
“恢——恢复如初。”  
蓝光闪过，耷拉着的半截魔杖立了起来，哈利拿起它：“荧光闪烁。”  
杖尖亮起了微弱的光芒，哈利将魔杖对准赫敏的魔杖：“除你武器！”  
赫敏的魔杖歪了一下，没有滑落。他又试了一遍，魔杖经受不住这种折磨，彻底断开了。哈利紧紧握着断成两截的魔杖，他几乎不能相信，他身经百战的魔杖……  
“我非常，非常抱歉，”赫敏说道，声音很轻，“我想是我弄的。你知道，我们逃走的时候，大蛇正扑过来，所以我施了个爆炸咒，它到处反弹，一定是——一定是打到了——”  
“……一定能修好的，”哈利说道，也不知是说给谁听，“一定有办法的……”  
“哈利，我想没有办法了。”赫敏说道，眼泪流了下来，“记得……记得罗恩吗？他的魔杖在车祸中折断后，就再也没有恢复原样，他不得不另买了一根。”  
哈利想到了罗恩那根错误百出的魔杖，想到了地牢里的奥利凡德，现在他还能去哪儿做一根新魔杖？……这场冒险给他带来了许多伤痕，肩膀、手臂、胸口，但没有哪一个能如此地削弱他，让他感到绝望又无力。赫敏不会明白，她没有体会过孪生魔杖的保护，它曾在墓地里保护过他，也曾帮他摧毁伏地魔手中的魔杖……哈利默默地将断裂的魔杖放进海格送给他的蛇皮口袋里，故作不在意地说道：“好吧，那我就暂时借你的用一下吧。我去放哨。”  
他飞快地离开了帐篷，现在他一点也不想看到她。没有什么能消除这种创伤，像一位友人的逝去。他不知道这种日子什么时候才能结束。

在长达一个月的圣诞节假期里，德拉科每天都在恍惚中度过。他像泡在通电的温水里，时不时有细小的电流穿过他的身体，让他清醒又沉沦。  
刚开始的那几天，他每天都胸口发烫，一种无法驱除的悲伤缠绕着他，让他打不起精神，没有胃口吃饭。他模模糊糊地感觉到，这种悲伤来自哈利，他受了重创——不是肉体上的，而是精神层面的。这种悲伤无法被屏蔽，它仿佛一阵若隐若现的哀鸣，穿梭在他的呼吸之中，毫不费力地缠住了他的心脏，让他不得安宁。  
这种状况过了好几天才渐渐削弱，德拉科总算松了口气。但很快，他又陷入了新的忧愁：他开始频繁地梦见哈利，这是以前从未出现过的情况。即使他们的关系变得越来越紧密，他也从来没有无故梦见过他，除非这个梦与他们正在遭遇的现在、他们即将遇到的未来有关。  
但现在他几乎天天与他在梦里相会。有时候他只是在漆黑中听见一两句模糊不清的对话，有时候他看见一晃而过的人影，有时候他觉得有人从背后走来，轻轻抚摸他的头发，吻他饱满的额头。后来他的视野变得清晰了一些，他看到哈利的衣角，看见他顶着乱糟糟的头发坐在帐篷外面，手中拿着一根陌生的魔杖。他知道这都是真的，因为他从未见过这些，而它们又是那么真实、无奈，令他感到酸涩。  
在一个昏昏沉沉的下午，他看见他追逐着一只银白的鹿跑进了丛林，在一口深潭中看到了一把宝剑。他用魔咒劈开了潭面上的冰，脱掉衣服跳进了冰窖般的水里，慢慢下沉。毫无预兆地，他脖子上的挂坠盒飞了起来，勒住了他，将他困在了冰冷的黑水中。哈利伸着手，奋力挣扎着，他眼前发黑，呼吸困难，意识越来越恍惚。黑暗中亮起了一团柔光，他看不清是什么。但德拉科看清了，那是他的月长石项链，光洁无瑕，没有一丝裂痕，在寒水中亮着光。他感觉自己的胸口也热起来，仿佛捧着一团火，燃烧在深冬的寒夜里。  
在很长的一段时间里，他都记得那种温暖的错觉，像融化在海盐中，一点泡沫也不剩下。德拉科焦躁不安地在房间里走来走去，他感觉自己又开始被蚂蚁噬咬了，他的身体是一块肥美的肉，不断有细小的虫子扑上来，在上面留下看不见的痕迹。  
而比这更可怕的变化是，随着梦境清晰度的加深，他开始频繁地感受到欲望。它往往在夜里造访，如同不能见光的吸血鬼。最为明显的，是他渐渐察觉到种种隐藏的性暗示。当他以哈利的视角观察周围的世界时，他总会不由自主地被他的身体部位吸引。他喉咙里发出沙哑的声音，他觉得那来自人们所渴求的、最深处的海浪。在之前的几次接触中，德拉科更多感受到的是被推着往前走的恐惧和期待，他觉得自己是被冲上海浪的人，但现在，他是海浪本身。每当他醒来，他都能感受到强烈的匮乏感，他是不完整的，他还缺了点什么。  
德拉科渐渐恢复了自慰的习惯，自从上次从哈利面前逃跑后，他就没有再疏解过。但他依然感到了深深的罪恶，当他高潮时，他每次想到的都是哈利，可这是不允许的，他不能渴望他。德拉科每天都大声辱骂哈利，阻止自己再想到他，为此他甚至熬夜不睡，但坚持了两天就放弃了。他无比憎恨哈利，也无比憎恨自己，他从抽屉里取出了一把折刀，试图用疼痛让自己清醒过来，可这毫无用处——即使他大腿和手臂上伤痕累累，血腥中他也能嗅到性的味道，他一次一次穿梭在那个男孩的身体里，这本身就是一件极为曼妙的事情。  
德拉科在自己的大腿缠上厚厚的绷带，他一圈一圈绑紧，用紧张而窒闷的束缚与疼痛时刻提醒自己，什么是应该做的，什么是不该做的。他努力适应着这种惩罚性的疼痛，即使在去上学的时候，他依然没有把它解下。他白天隐忍而禁欲，如同一个苦行僧，到了晚上，一旦他坠入那朦胧的梦里，他又化为了欲望的魔鬼，饥饿又下流。他在梦里下流地窥视，醒来后又下流地狂欢，他光着腿跑进盥洗室，一屁股坐进浴缸里，扯断了腿上的绷带。他的手在地狱中触摸着，他的腿在水中短短长长，他吻着自己的膝盖，他迫切地需要亲吻点什么东西，虽然总是不能足够。  
有一天他终于意识到，他这是到时候了。他们之间的感应已经抵达了顶峰，需要更深入的接触才能越过屏障。但这不是他想要的，他不需要和哈利有更深刻的关系，他不能越过雷池，除非他找死……德拉科扶着浴缸边缘撑起来，一条胳膊垂在外面，慢腾腾地从地上拾起了折刀。他刚才叫了哈利三次，他想，所以要割三刀。他懒懒地垂下头，看向自己布满疤痕的大腿。其实他很怕痛，讨厌受伤，拿着刀子的时候紧张得不得了。但他明白，他每在自己身上添一道伤口，哈利也会感受到同样的疼痛。他拼命反抗他、咒骂他，用最肮脏的词汇形容他，这种恶毒的情绪也会传递到他的心上。他被他折磨，所以他也要报复他。他要让他被坏掉的流体填满，让他一蹶不振、痛不欲生，让他像他一样被谜底困扰，被恶病惦记。  
德拉科泄愤般地把手腕划得乱七八糟，血滴落下来，滑进了水池里。他望着在水中渐渐荡开的血色涟漪，陷入了深深的颓丧。他没有办法……如果他真的能控制住自己，他就不会变成这副糟糕的样子。他早就输了，输得一干二净。但他还是不能放弃……即使这一切都该死的恶心，哈利恶心，他自己更恶心。


	27. Chapter 27

复活节假期回家的那天，德拉科在小臂上缠了一层白绷带。他换了一把新刀，原来的折刀太薄了，没用多少次就被他不小心摔断了。他把小刀擦干净放进书包里，离开寝室，在阿莱克托的催促声中踏上了火车。  
一切似乎和以前没什么不同，但他又感觉全都变了，面目全非。德拉科把行李箱放上行李架，小心翼翼地在位置上坐下，以免撕裂腿上的伤口。他的左臂搭在桌上，紧紧缠绕的绷带令他感到压抑。他不禁想起三年级的时候，他为了给海格和鹰头马身有翼兽使绊子，故意缠着绷带假装自己伤还没有好，耀武扬威地在哈利面前晃来晃去。德拉科单手撑着额头，擦了擦眼睛，低下脑袋。他莫名有点羡慕那个时候的自己，虽然他幼稚、愚蠢，但至少他有那个资格。  
火车猛地震了一下，德拉科抿着嘴唇，勉强压下翻涌的呕吐感。他没有吃早餐，旅途的颠簸让他有些反胃，但更让人难以忍受的是旁边高尔吃饼干发出的嘎嘣嘎嘣的声响。德拉科拉起外套罩在头上，从衣服下面拉出项链，放在眼前打量着，温柔的白光映着他的脸庞。他已经数不清里面有多少条裂缝了，每当他往自己身上割一刀，他的月长石也会发出短促而清脆的一响。  
德拉科把它塞回衣服里，合上眼，搂着外套迷迷糊糊地睡着了。他做了一个没有声音的梦，梦里有一双眼始终注视着他，如同夜里暗淡的光。  
一回到家，德拉科就把自己关进了卧室里，躺在床上一动不动。他双眼无神地望着贴着彩色墙纸的墙壁，一根弦缠绕着他的心脏，缓慢地在上面割出无数细小的伤痕。这种持续不停的、沉重的折磨让他觉得整个世界都是灰暗的，看不到一点出路。他时常希望自己已经死了，什么也感觉不到，不会痛也不会难过，不用挣扎着作选择。也许阿兹卡班里的罪犯也会这样想——活着不如死了痛快。是啊，确实如此。  
德拉科认真地思考过很多次自杀，他借阅了不少这方面的书籍，甚至仔细准备过所需要的道具，但最后都放弃了。他想到了自己的父母，卢修斯和纳西莎，他们什么也没有做错，不应该得到这样的惩罚。所以他只能采取稍微不那么过激的方式，用刀片将自己割得遍体鳞伤。  
在他不断伤害自己的时候，哈利曾劝阻过他。你在做什么，马尔福？快停止——你简直疯了！你想死吗？  
我做什么和你没有关系，波特，他这样回应他，我就算死了，也和你一点关系都没有。  
他每说一句话就在自己身上划一刀，到最后哈利不得不投降，再也不出现在他的脑子里。于是他陷入了另一种绝境，他的灵魂宛如荒漠，最后一滴水也流尽了。德拉科用刀子划着厚厚的棉被，他割开了长长的一条缝，里面的棉絮露了出来。他坐起身，把被单撕开，拽出被褥扔在床上，用刀子割成了十几片，又把它们全部挥落在地。他低头看着手中沾着棉絮的刀刃，白色的絮状物上有一抹刺眼的红。他看了一会儿，忽然尖叫了一声，把刀子扔了出去。  
在他最近做的一个梦里，他在一个迷宫中逃窜，黑夜的影子无声无息地从背后弥漫上来，如同快速生长的藤蔓。他疯狂地往前跑，阴影不紧不慢地跟在他身后，堵死了所有的路线。德拉科慌不择路地拐进一条走廊，却发现那是条死路。他绝望地回过身，那阴影停在离他仅有一米的地方，它庞大的身躯已经吞没了整个楼层。它铺天盖地地朝他压来，将他锁进了漆黑的囚笼，德拉科拼命挣扎着、叫喊着，黑暗中生出了无数张利嘴，撕咬着他的皮肉。他的身体被嚼烂了，一块一块掉下来，溅开一地的血。他的尖叫已经变形，到最后他已经不知道自己在叫什么，也没有这个能力——他的喉咙也被咬断了，那又尖又长的嘴刺进了他的大脑，甩出混合着血的白色脑浆。  
德拉科冲进了盥洗室，打开水龙头，颤抖着跨进浴缸里。他拧开了一只能释放金色泡泡的开关，让自己瘦削的身体被亮花眼的泡沫淹没。刺目的光芒令他好受了一些，德拉科深吸了一口气，气管里不小心吸进了泡泡，呛了半天。  
杀了他吧，昏昏沉沉间，德拉科想着，把他掐死吧，或者一刀贯穿心脏也行，随便什么办法，只要能让他别那么痛苦，他什么都愿意做。只要让他别想波特……别是波特……谁都行，只要不是波特。  
他闭目养神了一会儿，撕开腿上的绷带，伤口被拉扯着，又渗出血来。德拉科伸手沾了一点，歪着身子趴在浴缸上写字——一个倒立的“哈利·波特”，抖得像蚂蚁爬。他已经很久没有写他的名字了，也不需要。它早已刻在他的心中，不用手也会从他的胸口跑出来，不用喊也会从他的眼睛里跑出来，让他明白自己不堪一击。  
德拉科在浴缸里躺了一个早上，皮肤泡得发皱，头发湿淋淋地披在额头上，水珠从发尖滴落，渗入他的嘴唇。他轻轻抿着，意识渐渐放空，流连在云端之上。他缠着绷带的手慢慢向下，早已湿烂的布料轻轻一搓就碎开了，漂浮在水中，如同被泡坏的百合花瓣。他仰着头，一只手挂在浴缸边缘，另一只手缓慢摩擦着，哼哼着，嘴唇微张。  
波特，波特……波特！……漫长的叹息，从爱的这一边到另一边，他感觉有什么东西从心底扩散开来，又轻又冷。德拉科伸长了脖子，长出一口气，松开了自己。没有人知道他在想什么，他用尽全身力气想要捏碎他的爱人，但总在最后一刻放弃。  
不知过了多久，德拉科慢吞吞地从浴缸里爬出来，从架子上扯过浴巾披在肩上胡乱擦了擦，将湿透的头发捋到一侧。他对着镜子剃掉了新长出的胡渣，套上袍子，推开盥洗室的门。一股清新的冷气扑面而来，挤入了盥洗室内闷得让人窒息的热浪中。他爬上床，抱着靠枕发呆。不一会儿，他坐起来，暴躁地把桌上的书全部推到了地上。  
落在最上面的是一本黑魔法书，封面上有一个老巫师，戴着一副和哈利同款的圆框眼镜。德拉科的心头蓦然升起一股恶火，他跳下床，对着那个老巫师狠狠踩了几脚，直到把他吓得藏到了帘幕后才堪堪罢休。  
去死吧，去死吧，都给我去死吧！德拉科在内心尖叫道，如果让他见到他——如果他出现在面前，他一定会杀死他。他太爱他了，所以他要杀死他。这不比杀死自己容易，也不比杀死自己难。  
德拉科怔怔地站了一会儿，感觉有些空荡，后来明白是他忘了给自己缠上绷带。他扔下抱枕，走到书桌边，无意间看见了放在床头柜上的一只闹钟。那是高尔送给他的生日礼物，一直被他摆在这里，已经积了灰。他的心头涌上了一股莫名的情绪，又酸又痛，冲得他眼前发昏。哦，太迟了，他没救了。他把一切都搞砸了。  
一卷绷带放在书桌上，但他没有去拿，只是愣愣地望着窗户。他似乎感觉到了……不，这不可能，一定是他搞错了……一定……  
他屏着呼吸仔细听着，楼下隐约响起了一阵喧闹声，听不清是谁。不一会儿，门蓦地敲响了，德拉科浑身一震，瞬间回过神来。  
“德拉科？”纳西莎的声音在门外响起。  
“怎么了，妈妈？”他深吸了一口气，故意抬高了音量，说道。  
“跟我下去一趟，有个人要让你看一看。”  
“我没空，妈妈。”  
“快点，这是急事。”纳西莎试图把门打开，但没能成功，“快开门，德拉科！”  
“我不想下去，我得午睡了。”  
“听话，德拉科，他们抓住了几个人，可能是波特——”  
“我不去！”德拉科的声音蓦然拔高了，手紧攥着，“你明知道我不想见到波特，妈妈！”  
纳西莎停了一会儿，声音放柔了一些：“……只是让你去看一看，也许不是波特。他现在脸肿了，和原来完全不一样。”  
“哦，那就不是吧，所以我也没必要下去，不是吗？”  
“我在和你好好说话，德拉科。”  
“我也是，妈妈。”  
纳西莎沉默了几秒，用手背敲了一下门板，说道：“十分钟之内，你必须下来。”  
德拉科抓起小闹钟砸向房门，巨大的轰响在门板上炸开，让他一瞬间得到了扭曲的快感。但这不够，远远不够……德拉科低下头，晃了晃脑袋，眼睛慢慢睁大了，手臂一阵阵地发抖，呼吸因为兴奋而变得急促起来。是这样吗？他没有感觉错……波特来了，他不敢相信，机会就出现在他的眼前……他终于能够付诸行动……他终于能和他见面了，这一天他不知道等待了多久。德拉科取出魔杖，不停地在手中旋转。他快疯了，这样下去也许他会真的发疯。去吧，前行吧……为了最后的胜利，总有什么要为他让路。  
德拉科推开门，走下楼梯，一步一步朝着既定的目的地走去。脚步声应和着强烈的心跳，他屏着气息，试图克制自己的情绪，但无济于事。胸口的火又烧了起来，稳定地跳动着，一遍一遍对他重复——他的灵魂伴侣就在他的脚底下，将要被他踩得稀巴烂。  
他无声无息地下楼，给自己施了一个幻身术，穿过嘈杂不堪的大厅。贝拉特里克斯正在拷问赫敏，追问她是如何得到那把宝剑的。德拉科知道这是怎么回事，他看见了，但这不重要。周围的一切都成了虚幻的影子，他慢慢地走过去，穿过所有的不幸。  
他缓缓踏入黑暗的甬道，一个声音在耳边回荡，一种幻象，一片比血还要浓的深情。一条白色的通道在眼前扩张，德拉科举起魔杖，伸手推开了地牢的门。微弱的光洒进来，照亮了短短的一圈黑影。他俯视着地牢中的所有人，他们都是模糊的石像，只有一个人的面容无比清晰。  
德拉科紧盯着他，目光贪婪地描摹着他的轮廓，一刻也不离开。他的手微微颤抖着，杖尖却没有丝毫移动。光是做出这个动作，他就兴奋得要射了。  
“你来这里做什么？”他们对峙着，哈利冷冷地看着他，率先打破了寂静。德拉科打起了百分百的精神，他必须要打好这一战。  
“这个问题很有趣，波特，”他笑了一下，懒洋洋地说道，“这是我家，我为什么不能来？”  
“你刚才还在楼上，”哈利平静地看着他，“现在你下来了，肯定有什么目的。”  
“哦，你又知道我在楼上了？”  
“不用我说出来，马尔福。你可以怀疑我，但你不能怀疑我们之间的感应。”  
“去你妈的感应，”他尖声叫道，“我们之间没有任何感应，别他妈自我高潮了，真恶心。”  
“我们之间的感应——”  
“我说了没有！”  
“——是最强烈的，你不能否认。”哈利硬是把这句话说完了，德拉科恶狠狠地瞪着他，嘴唇蠕动着，慢慢挤出了一个古怪的笑容。  
“如果你一定要这么认为，我管不着你，”他低声说道，用一种恶毒又冷酷的目光打量着他，“但我以为，我们有更有意义的事情要做，是不是？”  
“你们还拿了什么，还有什么？回答我！钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯的叫喊在头顶炸响，赫敏尖叫起来，她的叫声令德拉科头皮发麻。蓦地，一束白色的光朝他冲来，击中了他的鼻尖，哈利的脸变得模糊了……他知道这是什么，他们曾经最熟悉的交流方式——他想要控制他，让他原形毕露，让他发疯，他想要吞噬他——他能轻而易举地做到这一点，他知道。德拉科强撑起来的尖锐面具摇摇欲坠，满腔的玻璃碎片挣扎着要从喉咙里飞出来，挖出他所有的血肉。强烈的恐惧攫住了他，让他慌乱起来，他不能——他不能被波特控制，他必须得这么做，可他要做什么？……啊，他想起来了，他要杀死哈利·波特。他是来这儿杀死他的，只有他有这个权力。  
——我听说过很多灵魂伴侣一方死亡，另一方也无法活下去的案例……  
那太好了，他想，正好把另一个问题也解决了。  
白光在他眼前晃动着，他的视线糊成了一片，意识恍惚，埋藏在身体里的黑暗物质融成了一只巨兽，将他吞没。他贪婪地望着不远处的男孩，这也许是最后一眼了，再见了，波特——  
“阿瓦达索命！”


	28. Chapter 28

刺眼的绿光一跃而出，瞬间淹没了整个地牢。德拉科被吓了一跳，这是他第一次用这个不可饶恕咒，他从没想到它会在自己手中发挥出这么大的力量。  
绿光亮得德拉科睁不开眼，但他知道他命中了，他的灵魂猛地颤抖起来，意识边缘在一瞬间疯狂膨胀，达到了他从未触碰到的极限。德拉科觉得自己的脑子已经炸开了，阵痛逼得他弯下腰，蹲了下来。他大脑昏眩，完全失去了空间感，意识在膨胀到极致后又开始反向坍缩，将他压进了逼仄的黑暗里，动弹不得。  
德拉科觉得自己成了一只小小的核桃，被种在地里，还没有发芽。他尖叫着，拼命挣扎，这到底是怎么回事？难道是波特——波特死了吗？他肯定死了，他中了咒语，不可能还活着。  
德拉科挥舞着手臂，用力往前撞着，他感觉自己撞上了一堵厚实的、坚硬的墙，它正在颤动、燃烧，但没有一点倒下的趋势。他仰起头，墙壁上跳跃着绿火，令他感到惊恐万分的是，那流淌的绿火渐渐蔓延到了他身上，舔舐着他的灵魂。德拉科跳窜起来，大喊大叫，试图拍掉冰冷的火焰，可那绿火也连带着跳到了他的指头上，甩也甩不掉。  
这是阿瓦达索命咒的力量，德拉科意识到了这一点，它命中了哈利，也间接影响到了他。可他以为只会有一刹那的疼痛——甚至连疼痛都不会有，一切马上就会结束。他讨厌疼痛，如果早知道是这样……  
德拉科挣扎了一会儿，渐渐发现虽然那火焰看着吓人，灼烧时有些疼痛，可并不致命。它在缓慢地侵蚀着他，也许最终会将他吞食，但这速度太慢了，丝毫不能让他感到不安。现在更让他担心的是他自己的处境，那墙壁仍在剧烈晃动，似乎有什么东西在另一面撞击着，要把它震碎。他的心跳无来由地变快了，似乎有一根线牵引着他的灵魂，把他和另一个人连在一起。他听见了磅礴的撞墙声，每震动一次，他的心也跟着颤抖，几乎不属于自己了。  
轰！巨大的破裂声在他胸口炸响，德拉科眼前一白，他仿佛被中间撕开了，点燃他全身的细小火焰都跳跃起来，迎风怒涨。漆黑的墙彻底破碎，向四周飞散，白光毫无遮拦地刺进来，将他扎得千疮百孔。德拉科的心不受控制地狂跳起来，他努力眨着眼，终于在缝隙中看见了一个绿色的影子。他勉强认出那是一个人——他全身上下都被绿火淹没了，如同一个巨大的火球，几乎看不出人形。德拉科看不见他的眼睛，但他就是知道对方在看他，那炯炯的目光比他身上的火还要逼人。  
德拉科无法承受那种凝视，条件反射想跑，那人看出了他的意图，反应比他还快，一下子扑上来压住了他，掐住了他的脖子。德拉科惊叫起来，声音卡在了喉咙里，不上不下。那人身上凶猛的绿色火焰腾地升起，缠绕上来，将他们两人牢牢裹住了。刺痛感瞬间变得难以忍受起来，随着火焰的晃动，德拉科终于看清了男孩的脸，苍白而瘦削，如同蜡像。他的手卡在他的喉咙上，但没有用力，只是虚放在那儿。  
“你想要的就是这个？”哈利死死地瞪着他，他的绿眼睛在绿火中更加刺眼了，“我还以为你会玩更多花样呢，马尔福。”  
“噢，我就是想让你死，”德拉科冷笑道，“感觉怎么样，波特？”  
“真他妈好极了，”哈利说道，“但你不会如愿的。我不能死在这儿，让你失望了。”  
“这不是由你说了算。”  
“要来试试吗？”哈利的眼中跳动着明亮的绿火。火舌舔着他们的肌肤，一切都变得模糊起来。德拉科正想说话，哈利忽然低下头，一口咬在了他的脖子上。  
“痛——放开，波特！”德拉科一拳砸在了哈利的后背上，后者狠狠地往前一撞，男孩被顶得差点一口气没上来，抬腿想踢他，但又提不起力。  
哈利松开了他的脖子，紧紧抱住他，他们的心脏紧贴在一起，以同样的频率共振。沉沉的心跳声如此合拍，完全重叠成了一个声音，越来越响，令德拉科感到头昏目眩。他的心神也随之颤抖、摇摆，变得恍惚又混乱，这种混乱并不是完全无序的，他灵魂的每一个部分都涌向了他，与他接触、融合。他望着哈利，他们之间存在着一种看不见的联系，一层保护罩似的屏障，它慢慢扩散开来，削弱了绿火的攻势。  
他们紧紧搂抱着，德拉科一度觉得自己漂浮在巨大的海面上，顺水前行，强烈的震荡感一波一波袭击着他的大脑。也不知过了多久，就像梦忽然醒了，德拉科猛然察觉围绕着他们的火似乎弱了下去。该死，他被骗了。他抬起腿想要踹他，但这次哈利早有准备，在他得手之前用力拧了一把他的臀肉，拍了一巴掌。德拉科弹了一下，腿一下子酥了，软得使不了力。趁他还没反应过来，哈利低头含住了他的嘴唇。德拉科吃了一惊，推着他的胸膛，摇晃着头。  
他们在地上打滚，哈利追逐着他的嘴唇，德拉科努力躲避着，但还是被狠狠亲了几口。这亲密接触使得他们之间的联系更加紧密，屏障变得越来越厚，阻隔着他们身上熊熊的火焰。德拉科又陷入了那种恍惚的状态，他们亲吻着，像连体婴似的手脚交缠、呼吸相抵。德拉科觉得他们的感知已经完全混在了一起，不分彼此。他时而听见自己的呼吸，时而听见哈利的心跳，时而感受到他们共同变化的体温。他们缠得死紧，但德拉科已经感受不到哈利的四肢了，他成了哈利，哈利也成了他，他们融合在一起，共享着一切。  
也不知过了多久，德拉科觉得自己仿佛泡在温暖的羊水中，融融的光照在他身上，安抚着他的身体。他们深吻着，勾着对方的脖子，朦胧的白光从他们灵魂中透出来，遮蔽了身上的火苗。它努力窜动着，但还是无力回天，最后彻底消散，无影无踪。德拉科感觉身体一轻，他下意识地仰起头，满足地发出一声呻吟。他回过神来，惊愕地发现自己的身体前所未有地充盈，一些缺失的东西被填上了。  
怎么回事？他对他做了什么……不对……不对……什么都不对，不是这样的……德拉科狠狠推开哈利，用力踹了他几脚，连滚带爬地站起来。不对……简直糟糕透了，他明明是来杀死哈利的，可现在……  
哈利撑着地面慢慢站起来，他们周围的场景正在崩塌、破碎，化为飞灰，这个由阿瓦达索命咒牵起的灵魂桥梁在咒语溃散后也无法继续支撑下去。他们面对面站着，德拉科喘息着，紧盯着不远处的男孩。他的心头蓦地升起了一股沮丧和愤怒，猛地冲上前推了他一把，掐住他的脖子，哈利使劲甩开了他。  
“去死吧，波特！”他吼道，哈利没有回应。  
浓厚的黑影无声无息地覆下来，他们又回到了地牢里。德拉科睁开眼，发现自己正躺在地上。  
“哈利醒了！”他的耳边响起罗恩的大叫，“哈利醒了！”  
耳边响起一串嘈杂的脚步声，地牢里的人全部围到了哈利身边，挤挤攘攘，焦急地询问着。德拉科听见人群中的男孩咳了一声，缓缓坐起身，咳嗽起来。  
“魔杖……吗？”他问道，德拉科没听清。  
“哦，在这儿呢，哈利。”罗恩晃了晃手中的魔杖，德拉科察觉到了什么，低头一看，赫然发现自己的魔杖不见了。  
“好，把他捆起来。”哈利说道，目光穿过人群落在了德拉科身上。  
德拉科的瞳孔一缩，撑着地面一下子站了起来，伸手抓向门框。罗恩还没反应过来，哈利一把夺过他手中的魔杖，指着德拉科喊道：“速速禁锢！”  
红光击中了德拉科的后背，一根凭空出现的绳子将他紧紧缠了起来，他脚下一绊，一头撞在了墙上挂着的烛灯上。哈利推开挡在前面的罗恩和迪安，几步跑去揪住了德拉科的衣领，将他扯到中间。男孩扭头就想咬他，哈利捂住了他的嘴。  
哈利的另一只手箍着德拉科的腰，他这才感觉到他有多瘦，能清晰地摸到肋骨，没有一点赘肉。哈利忍不住压得紧了一些，德拉科身上有一股芬芳温暖的气息，这是灵魂交流时完全感受不到的。哦，他就在他怀里，他抓住了他……即使他会骂人，会说一些伤人至极的话，但他至少在这儿，没有消失。  
这几个月以来，哈利常常惴惴不安，总觉得德拉科会忽然消失。他的感应很不稳定，也许是因为对方时不时对他使用大脑封闭术的缘故，他只能断断续续地感受到德拉科的状况。但即使如此，哈利也清楚他的状态到底有多糟糕——他长时间自残，神经衰弱，辱骂他时常常歇斯底里，而且经常忘记很多事情。  
哈利不知道他为什么会变成这样，因为德拉科的抗拒，他也没有办法帮助他，他们甚至无法正常地说上一句话。现在两人终于见面，他本来还是很高兴的——如果德拉科没有执意想杀死他的话。哈利紧紧按着怀里的男孩，他感受不到德拉科的想法，他的心空荡如同墓园，什么也没有。  
“好了，现在我们有一根魔杖了，”哈利说道，他的胳膊被德拉科撞了一下，不得不倒退了一步，“那么我们——”  
“你们是怎么闯进我的金库的？”贝拉特里克斯的尖叫声从上方传来，打断了他的话，“是不是地牢里那个肮脏的小妖精帮助你们的？”  
“我们今天晚上才碰到他！”赫敏抽泣道，“我们从没进过你的金库……这不是那把真的宝剑！是仿制品，只是仿制品！”  
“仿制品？”贝拉特里克斯尖声喊道，“哼，编得倒像！”  
“这很容易查明！”卢修斯说道，“把那个妖精抓来，他可以鉴定宝剑是真的还是假的！”  
听见卢修斯的声音，德拉科挣扎得更厉害了，哈利只能狠狠拧了一把他的腰。  
“别乱动。”他在他耳边说道，后者的回应就是用力咬了一口他的手指。  
哈利猛地抽离手，又捂了上去。不一会儿，一串急促的脚步声从门外传来，有人敲了敲门，干巴巴地说道：“全部靠后站，我进来了。”  
是小矮星彼得。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，前者拽着德拉科略微移动了一下位置，站在了地牢门口的视线死角处。德拉科意识到了他们要做什么，刚想动，哈利贴上了他的脸，捂紧了他的嘴，压低了声音：  
“闭嘴，我知道你想做什么。”  
罗恩一按熄灯器，所有的光球都被吸了回去。门知啦一声打开了，一个矮小的人影出现在门口。虫尾巴的脸从阴影中显现出来，他还没说话，一道红光一跃而出，稳稳地命中了他的额头。男人的腿往前一弯，罗恩飞快地跑过去接住了他倒下的身体，顺便把魔杖抽了过来。他无声无息地将他放倒在地，看向哈利，德拉科感觉到后者明显松了口气。  
“干得漂亮。”哈利赞叹道，“你先把他们带回去，哥们儿，”他松开一只手指了指地牢中的卢娜、拉环和奥利凡德，“就带到比尔的贝壳小屋，你去过那里。”  
罗恩吃惊极了：“但我不能把你留在这里，哈利！”  
“现在只能这样，罗恩。我上去救赫敏，如果顺利的话，我们很快就能见面了。”哈利飞快地说道。他说话时紧挨着德拉科的脸，温热的呼吸涌过他的咽喉和下巴，令他浑身僵硬。  
“怎么样，虫尾巴？”卢修斯的声音猛然响起，所有人都是一惊。  
“没事，”罗恩差强人意地模仿着虫尾巴呼哧呼哧的声音，“一切正常！”  
“快点，我们立刻行动。”哈利低声催促道。他似乎有点紧张，手一直在德拉科的腰上摸来摸去，后者狠狠踩了他一脚。  
“那好吧，我马上就回来，”罗恩犹豫着看了门口的小矮星彼得一眼，咬咬牙，“你别冲动，哈利，我把他们送走就回来！”  
他把手伸向卢娜和迪安，但他们谁都没有动。卢娜扭过头，轻声说道：“哈利，我们想帮助你！”  
“我们不能把你留在这儿。”迪安说道。  
“快走，你们两个！我们在比尔和芙蓉的家里见。”哈利说道，几不可闻地抽了口气，德拉科知道这是他的伤疤又在痛了。  
罗恩最后看了哈利一眼，带着其他人幻影移形离开了。地牢里一下子寂静下来，他们静静地站着，呼吸在黑暗中交缠，如同两条游走的蛇。德拉科大睁着眼，后背紧绷，嘴唇干燥至极，袍子汗津津地粘着皮肤。他们一句话也没有说，仅仅是这样靠着、共同呼吸着，德拉科就觉得他们已经接吻了一般。  
似乎是感知到了他的思绪，哈利的手臂慢慢收紧了，勒着他的腰。一阵暖风拂过德拉科的面颊，他的呼吸一下子变得急促了，男孩慢慢凑过来，捏起他的下巴含住了他的嘴唇。  
黑暗使一切都变得暧昧起来。德拉科不清楚这算什么，但他觉得没有什么会比现在的他们更混乱了。一开始他们只是在谨慎地试探，但很快哈利就迫不及待地勾住了他的舌头，和他缠吻起来。德拉科感受着他粗暴的力量，这是他可望而不可得的。两人激烈地拥吻着，这是他们第一次在现实世界里接吻，这似乎和发生在脑子里的事情不一样。  
哈利的手不停地在他身上摸索，隔着布料爱抚他的肌肤。德拉科无法动弹，他的内心也燃烧着同样强烈的欲望，他想要抚摸他，汲取他的气息，把他变成他的奴隶。他们狠狠亲吻、撕咬，不断地变换着角度深入，他们是如此抗拒对方，又如此互相渴望。  
德拉科吻得动情，两颊晕红，吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角滴落。他们不知何时已经变成了正对着面站立，哈利的手臂越收越紧，恨不得把德拉科压进骨血里。他的掌心沿着对方优美的背脊弧线向下，一直摸到了挺翘的臀部，很快就停在那儿不动了。德拉科不喜欢他碰这儿，扭了一下身子，没能把他甩开，于是向后一挺，使劲撞开了他。  
他们堪堪分开，剧烈地喘息着。哈利依然拽着德拉科的一只胳膊，他抬眼看着他，伸手慢慢抚上他汗湿的脸庞，那炽热的掌心让德拉科微微战栗。他们对视着，眼中映着对方的身影。哈利渐渐靠近，又轻轻吻了吻他。这个吻像触碰易碎的玻璃片，小心翼翼，极致隐忍。德拉科的心弦颤了一下，内心蓦然升起了一股冲动——他想抓住他、让他不要走，他想喊出来，对着他咆哮，他是多么、多么留恋他的吻，即使在梦里都渴求着它。  
哈利的手慢慢滑下来，握住了捆着德拉科的绳子。他凝视着他，黑暗中仅有一点点声息能确认彼此的存在。  
“我不能留下来，”他低声说道，“但是，如果你愿意，我可以带你走。”  
哈利停了停，小心翼翼地问道：“你愿意吗，马尔福？……如果你愿意，我就把绳子解开。”  
他的语气甚至有些脆弱，德拉科直直地看着他，努力睁着眼，眼眶有点痛。他悲哀地发现面前这个人似乎怎样都杀不死——无论他对他说多过分的话，做多过分的事，他都愿意救他，亲吻他罪恶的灵魂。也许是灵魂伴侣的缘故，哈利永远知道他在想什么，他不怕他的谎言，也从不吝啬自己的热情。  
他被折磨得够痛了，但即使在最压抑的时刻，德拉科仍没有忘记他。那些曾经拥有过的、短暂而甜蜜的时光，他一遍一遍地回味，它们都化为了蚀骨的毒，渗进他周身的缝隙里。  
“……你要带我走？”德拉科开口了，声音发颤，“你想绑架我，波特？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“我不知道你是什么意思，”他尖酸刻薄地说道，“我不知道你有什么毛病，以为我会想跟你走……噢，你是觉得自己不够恶心吗？”  
哈利握着绳子的手一下子攥紧了。他强压下内心的怒火，努力去感受德拉科的思想，但后者显然用了大脑封闭术，他无法辨别清楚。  
“……这就是你的决定？”  
“这一直是我的决定。”  
“好吧，”哈利说道，“那就这样吧。”  
德拉科看不清哈利的表情，皱起眉，莫名感觉到了一丝危险。下一刻，他的后颈传来一阵麻痛，他眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。


	29. Chapter 29

“德拉科？”  
“德拉科！”  
是谁？……谁在呼唤他……  
“德拉科……醒醒，德拉科！”  
德拉科做了一个很漫长的梦，梦里有一个水牢，所有人都被关在里面。他站在牢房外，隔着铁栏杆静静地看着他们。站在最前面的是他的父母，然后是潘西和布雷斯，还有高尔、克拉布和西奥多，他们都泪眼朦胧地看着他，没有说话。德拉科觉得似乎少了点什么，但又说不出来。他后来才意识到被关进牢里的只有他自己，其他人都在外面。  
德拉科慢慢睁开眼，眨了眨，一时分不清自己在哪儿。四周黑蒙蒙的，他伸手四处摸着，摸到了坚硬的地板，还有一些小石子。不是他的卧室，也不是客厅，因为没有铺地毯……马尔福庄园没有一个地方不铺着地毯，这里到底是……  
“你终于醒了，德拉科。”  
德拉科抬起头，努力辨认了一会儿，总算认出和他说话的是卢修斯。他蹲在他面前，面色蜡黄。  
“……爸爸？”他坐起来，东张西望，“波特呢？”  
“波特……？”卢修斯喃喃着，脸上浮现出一丝仇恨，“他跑了，在我们的眼皮底下。”  
“什么？”德拉科一惊，“他跑了？——怎么跑的？”  
卢修斯摆了摆手，看起来并不想提。德拉科的内心浮起了一种强烈的不好的预感，他站起来，看见了一旁的铁门，这才发现他正站在通往地牢的楼梯间里。也就是说，哈利在把他打昏后，将他扔到了这儿。德拉科低咒了一句，有些咬牙切齿。  
“爸爸，到底是——”  
“你在磨蹭什么，卢修斯？”楼梯口传来一个高亢冷酷的声音，两人同时扭过头。卢修斯立即挡在了德拉科面前，压着声音回答道：“我检查完了，主人。地牢里——地牢里什么也没有。”  
楼梯间的光暗了下去，一个高大的阴影自上而下飘来，慢慢停在了他们面前。德拉科不由自主地屏住了呼吸，缩在卢修斯背后，握紧了手指。伏地魔走路没有一点声音，如同一阵风，却给人带来极度的压抑。他停在他们面前，看向卢修斯，又看了一眼地牢，用高亢冷酷的声音问道：“一个都没有？他们全跑了？”  
卢修斯点了点头，没有作声。他的背影像山一般压下来，令德拉科喘不过气。  
“奥利凡德应该在这儿，我还有事要问他……跑了？跟着波特一起跑了？”  
四周一片死寂，连呼吸声都听不见。德拉科觉得自己已经窒息了，他的双腿抖得厉害，几乎要跪下来。伏地魔目光阴冷，眼中闪烁着愤怒的火。他盯着卢修斯看了一会儿，蓦然举起魔杖，高声喊道：“钻心剜骨！”  
卢修斯惨叫了一声，抱着头跪倒在地，痉挛着缩成一团。德拉科完全呆住了，僵在原地一动不动，仿佛已经被石化了。过了几秒他才尖叫着扑上去，抓住了卢修斯的一只胳膊，颤抖着呼唤着他。  
“爸爸，爸爸——”他握住了卢修斯的左手，冰凉至极，“你怎么样，爸爸？”  
卢修斯惨白着脸，摇着头，没有回答。一个阴影笼罩下来，令德拉科打了个哆嗦。他慢吞吞地仰起头，伏地魔正站在他面前，居高临下地看着他。  
“主人……”  
“你在这儿做什么？”  
“求求您，主人，我爸爸——”  
“回答我的问题，德拉科，”伏地魔不耐烦地打断了德拉科，“你为什么在这里？”  
德拉科愣愣地看着他，不明白他在问什么。什么叫他为什么在这里？这儿是他的家，他为什么不能在这里？  
“你为什么不在大厅里？”伏地魔问道。德拉科意识到了什么，后背起了一片冷汗，结结巴巴地回答道：  
“我刚下来，主人，我是——”  
“说谎，”男人眯起眼，“你一直在这里。你为什么没有阻止波特？”  
“我——他把我击昏了，主人，我不是故意的！”德拉科无力地辩解道，内心的恐慌越来越深，他能感觉到对方并不相信他的话。伏地魔冷冷地盯着他，德拉科不敢用力呼吸，他感受到了一股吸力，来自对方深红的眼睛。这种感觉有点熟悉，他努力抵抗着，可他的大脑封闭术在伏地魔面前如同一个笑话，对方轻而易举地攻破了他的防线，侵入了他的大脑。  
德拉科的记忆不受控制地溢出，被迫浮现在自己面前。他坐在教室里上课，打着瞌睡……他在房间里走来走去，大声辱骂哈利……一张深色的床帘飘到德拉科的脸上，他像木头般坐在床上，拿起刀往自己手腕上割……他躺在浴缸里自慰，一种溺水般的感觉……不，他不能看这个，这是他的隐私……他大步走在漆黑的楼梯间，推开地牢的门，举起魔杖指着黑暗中的哈利，大声喊出了那个死亡的咒语——他们的灵魂碰撞在一起，又破碎般地分开。他被捆成了一团，他们在静谧中拥吻，仿佛已经抛下了一切……德拉科的腹部蓦地抽搐起来，入骨的疼痛瞬间蔓延全身，让他从回忆中清醒过来。他倒在地上，双手已经无意识地捂了上去，伏地魔站在他面前，他的魔杖正好闪过一道红光。  
他都看到了，他完了……德拉科弓着背，手仍捂着，大脑一片空白，只剩下了最原始的对死亡的恐惧。是的，他害怕死亡，虽然他想过自杀，想过和哈利同归于尽，但真正到了这一刻，他发现自己还是豁不出去。他必须做点什么，他得主动认错，不然他会杀死他的……  
“我错了，主人，我不是……我不是故意的，”德拉科摇着头，断断续续地说着，他的四肢一阵阵地打颤，抖得无法支撑，“我错了，我不会再这样了，我错了，原谅我，主人……”  
他看不见他的脸，因为他已经没法抬起头了。又一道钻心咒没入了他的后背，德拉科猛地一抽，腿一下子向下跪去，倒在了地上。他尖叫着，双腿踢蹬着墙壁，抓挠着自己的脖子。魔咒的力量燃烧着德拉科的每一块骨头，让他痛不欲生。他一会儿用身体撞墙，一会儿用力抱住自己，一会儿又像条虫似的扭着朝男人爬去，苦苦恳求他放过他。  
“别杀我，主人，我错了，别杀我……”  
他不停地说着，伏地魔无动于衷。从钻心咒中缓过来的卢修斯也连忙站起来，低声说道：“惩罚我吧，主人！德拉科只是犯了点小错——”  
“小错？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“他是叛徒，卢修斯。是他放走了波特。”  
卢修斯大吃一惊：“这不可能，主人！”  
“你可以问问你的儿子，是不是他去地牢给波特提供魔杖……”伏地魔紧盯着倒在地上瘫成泥的男孩，又抬起了魔杖，“他辜负了我的信任，选择了波特那一边……钻心剜骨！”  
“不！”  
德拉科惨叫了一声，一头撞在了墙壁上，额头肿起了一个包。卢修斯急忙跑上前，将他抱进怀里，揉着他的额头。男孩痛苦地挣扎、呻吟着，不住地喃喃着“我错了”，卢修斯将他搂紧了一些，哀求地看向伏地魔：“原谅他吧，主人……他还小，我会管教他的。我能先带他回去吗？”  
“把他放下，”伏地魔说道，“你回去，卢修斯。”  
“不，主人——”  
“你要违抗我的命令？”  
卢修斯的身体僵硬了一瞬，他低头看着德拉科，男孩惨白着脸，痛得没法静止一秒钟，只能不停地扭动，来分散自己的注意力。他长吸了口气，硬着头皮说道：“我可以代替他受罚，主人……”  
“你知道他做了什么吗，卢修斯？”伏地魔的声音中含着冰冷的怒火，“他把波特放走，是因为他早就投靠了他，他在地牢里和波特接吻……我没想到叛徒会出现在这里——你是不是把我们的信息都透露给了波特，德拉科？你说了多少？”  
他边说边大步走来，一把掐住了男孩的脖子，硬是把他揪起来。德拉科眉头紧皱，难受至极，但即使如此他依然挣扎着坐起来，哑声说道：“我没有说，主人……我一个字都没有和他透露，主人，相信我……”  
“你想让谁相信你？”伏地魔细长的手指收紧了，男孩被勒得无法呼吸，脸颊涨得通红，“难道不是你去地牢放走波特的吗？”  
“不是，主人！我没有想……放走他，我想杀死他，我对他施了死咒——”  
“我早就说过，只有我能杀死波特，”他冷冷地说道，“你一次又一次违抗命令，德拉科……”  
“主人……”  
男人的手越掐越紧，德拉科的喉管被挤压得变形，他觉得自己已经窒息了，喉咙里发出咯吱咯吱的响声，令人牙酸。他的眼睛酸痛，大脑混乱不堪，意识像是浮在了空中，什么也感觉不到。他听见有人在大声喊叫，那声音尖锐得不似人声，仿佛来自地狱。不知过了多久，脖子上的力道蓦然松懈了，他一下子从天上落下来，摔在地上，肩膀垮了下去，整个黑夜的重量压在他的背上，让他无法起身。德拉科觉得自己的骨头已经碎了，血肉里流淌着破裂的泪水，摧毁了他的意志。  
有人把他从地上抱起来，让他靠在坚实的肩膀上，还有人从另一头跑来，焦急的脚步声敲打着他的头颅。德拉科，德拉科！那人这样喊着，是他的妈妈。德拉科想回应她，但一道红光砸在了他的额头上，将他整个人往后推去。德拉科的眼睛钻心般地痛起来，几乎失明，这道魔咒似乎刺进了他的脑子里，让他的整个意识世界都震荡起来。  
德拉科不知道自己现在是什么样，他似乎在哭，像一只羸弱的小兽，大滴大滴的泪水打湿了他的毛发。他被捂得紧紧的，但再严实的保护也不能阻挡灵魂的破碎。他想起了他射向哈利的那个死亡魔咒，燃烧着的死火是活的桥梁，将他们的灵魂彻底连在了一起，从此之后即使是死亡也无法将他们分离。但他还是没法做到像哈利那样坚强、勇敢，他的灵魂之火只有一粒豆子那么大，在狂风中瞬间熄灭了。  
“求你饶过他，主人……！我愿意付出一切代价，德拉科他只是不懂事……”  
“他已经成年了，他知道自己在做什么，纳西莎。”  
一直保护着他的那个人松开了手，将他交给了另一个怀抱。德拉科迷茫地睁开眼，他看见卢修斯在伏地魔面前慢慢跪下来，他浅金色的长发像干枯的苍白树枝。不要，不要，爸爸，别这么做……不要……德拉科的泪水夺眶而出，面目扭曲，手颤抖着伸向卢修斯，但被纳西莎挡了下来。别怕，她低声说道，擦拭着他脸上的泪，可德拉科却哭得更凶了。他从未如此痛恨自己的软弱，也从未如此后悔自己的疯狂。他不该那么做的，他简直该死、无药可救。原本踏出界限的那一脚瞬间收了回来，他又变回了那个胆小又畏缩的男孩，什么也不敢做，关着门混日子，一天一天数着死亡。  
卢修斯的背影在眼前晃动，他似乎在一点一点垮下去，夕阳就要下山了。德拉科用力挣开了纳西莎，扑倒在地，用手臂一点一点往前挪，手指努力向前伸着，握住了男人布满青筋的手。  
“我错了，主人……我以后不会了，我不会了，主人……”德拉科爬到伏地魔脚边，用湿漉漉的嘴唇亲吻他的袍角，“我不会了，原谅我……”  
他哭得几乎断气，到最后不停地打嗝，颤抖得停不下来。伏地魔低头看着他，慢慢俯下身，冰冷的布料摩擦着男孩的脖子。他看了他一会儿，捏起了他泪湿的下巴，说道：“在这之前，如果有食死徒做出这种事，他现在已经死了，德拉科。”  
“我知道，主人，我知道。”德拉科忙不迭地说道，他想吸鼻子，但又不敢动。  
“本来你也会是这种下场，但既然你的父母为你恳求……伏地魔大人是仁慈的，不会完全不顾情面。”伏地魔在他耳边低声说道，“我现在给你一个挽救的机会。去把波特带过来，带到我面前。如果你做到了，我就放过你……或者你试图逃跑，那我会杀死你的父母……你知道应该选择什么，德拉科。”  
说完后他狠狠地甩开了他，站起身，男孩像只受了重伤的猫头鹰似的倒在地上，泪流不止。他打了个喷嚏，擦了擦鼻子，眼睛肿得厉害，几乎睁不开了。  
他说了什么？噢，他说要把波特带到这里来，让他杀死他……是这样吗？……这不难，对不对，这不难，只有这么做才能拯救他们……不要，一个声音在他心底叫喊着，不要，不要……求求你了，别杀死他，别这么对他……他想起了他们第一次在霍格莫德的约会，那时飘着大雪，他们站在货架前挑选项链。其实他很早就承认了他，他一直都明白，没有谁比波特更适合了。他们是注定的灵魂伴侣，波特是他的，他不能让别人杀死他，他没法做到。  
德拉科咳嗽着、抽噎着，握紧了拳头。一想到波特，他的心脏就不规律地跳动起来。如果他能控制自己的心……如果他能，他就不会落到这种下场。  
“……我没办法，主人，”不知过了多久，男孩平复下来，但还在断断续续地唏嘘着，“波特……他不会来的。”  
“你说什么？”  
“波特不会来的，他不会被我骗到的。他已经……他已经……”他已经知道这一切了，他想这么说，但这句话最终还是没能说完。一道刺眼的红光扎入了他的右眼，德拉科凄厉地尖叫起来，重重地倒在地上。那恶毒的咒语在他的灵魂中炸开，撕裂了他渺茫的希望，将他的魂魄彻底劈开了。他脖子上的月长石项链飞了出去，清脆地落在地上，摔成了粉碎。  
尖叫、痛哭、呼喊，一切都在离他远去。德拉科的视野黑了下来，他感觉自己陷入了极度的寒冷，意识慢慢、慢慢地下沉，沉进了没有声音的深海。


	30. Chapter 30

哈利回到贝壳小屋的时候，整个人近乎虚脱。他和他的朋友好不容易在贝拉特里克斯、狼人格雷伯克和卢修斯的围攻下逃了回来，成功幻影移形到了后院。赫敏马上被送到卧室里进行治疗，芙蓉为他们煮了两杯温热的茉莉茶，哈利和罗恩都对她表示感谢。  
哈利整个人瘫软在沙发里，慢慢地喝着茶，温暖的液体流进胃里，给他带来虚幻的饱腹感。他低头看着手中的玻璃杯，无意识地摇晃着，陷入了沉思。实际上，他的内心并没有表面上这么平静。  
在打昏德拉科之后，哈利把他搬到了地牢外的走廊上，以免引起怀疑。德拉科不愿意跟他离开，他并不感到意外，虽然这不意味着他不难受。他花了一段时间去适应对方的冷言冷语，让自己不要在意，可有时候还是会感到气愤，甚至控制不住自己的情绪。哈利疼惜德拉科，但常常又觉得他可恶、可恨，像个刺球似的见人就扎。  
在行动之前，他不抱希望地询问他愿不愿意和他走。他听见了他的心声，他相信德拉科或许有一分在意他——但也只有一分，因为下一刻就变成了冷嘲热讽。这次相见混乱不堪，充满了仇恨、绝望和一些说不出口的情绪。哈利叹了口气，按了按眉心，将杯子里的茶一口饮尽。  
他把德拉科搬出去了，哈利想，希望他不会有事……他们去救赫敏的时候，德拉科不在场，但愿伏地魔不会注意到他……想到这儿哈利努力去感受德拉科的状况，但没有一点感应，对方似乎还在沉睡。哈利勉强按下不安的心情，抬起头，坐在对面的罗恩正看着他，似乎有话要说。  
“怎么了？”哈利问道。  
“呃……我在想，刚才那是怎么回事，”罗恩摸了摸鼻子，吞吞吐吐地说道，“我是说，就是你和马尔福的事情。呃，他那时候对你施了那个该死的咒语，可是——你们同时晕倒了，可好像没有出事。”  
“噢，”哈利直起身，“这个我也不太明白。我和他是灵魂伴侣，你肯定记得，但是……好吧，我猜是这样，他想要杀死我，不过这个咒语被我们共同分担了，所以我们没事。”  
“我没听说过索命咒也能分担的。”罗恩嘀咕了一句，哈利假装没听见，“那你没有觉得哪儿不舒服吗，哥们儿？”  
“嗯……我感觉还好，不过——好像的确少了点什么，”哈利扭了扭脖子，“我的伤疤似乎不痛了。”  
“真的吗？”罗恩吃了一惊，“这是怎么回事？”  
“我不清楚，但我想这应该是好事，对吧？”哈利有些不确定。  
“应该吧，”罗恩含混地说道，“至少赫敏该高兴了，她一直希望你能学会大脑封闭术。”  
“是啊。”  
“不过你打算拿马尔福怎么办？”他问道，“你们的感应还是很强，是不是？”  
“是啊，”哈利叹了口气，“我也不知道。我不想……好吧，我是真的不知道。”  
罗恩似乎还想说什么，哈利忽然感觉一股剧痛刺入了额头，疼得他睁不开眼。他抽了口气，捂着眼睛倒了在沙发上，余光看见罗恩站了起来。  
“哈利，你怎么了？”罗恩叫道，“哈利！”  
罗恩的声音渐渐远去了，变得恍惚起来。哈利陷入了一种烧沸的痛苦中，无法控制地颤抖着。这是怎么回事？……不是伤疤，痛感不一样……到底是什么？……他抽息着，呼吸粗重。这疼痛有点遥远，似乎来自另一个地方……但又很近，在他的灵魂上跳跃。他合上眼，一条漆黑的长廊浮了起来，有几条影子在幽幽地晃动。他看见一个人影蜷缩着，如同一团未成形的卵……他抬起脸来，像月牙一般，哈利这才认出他是德拉科。他看起来太陌生了，和最近的德拉科完全不同，倒是像很久以前的德拉科——倒在漆黑的屋子里，眼睛通红，面色惨白，被疼痛折磨得失神。  
周围的景象逐渐清晰起来，哈利看见了卢修斯和伏地魔，他们正在地牢外的走廊上，他放下德拉科的地方。他看见那个男孩对那个男人苦苦哀求，一遍一遍地说着我错了，原谅我，我再也不会了……他爬到他身边恳求他的原谅，却一次又一次被钻心咒击倒，痛苦地打滚，尖叫、呻吟。他的每一寸疼痛都投射在他身上，照射着他的灵魂，磋磨着他的五脏六腑；他的每一滴泪从他的双眼里流出，再流进哈利的胃里。哈利觉得自己全身的细胞都在海盐里泡了一遍，咸涩的痛楚覆盖着他的每一寸肌肤，将他倒腾来倒腾去，把他拧碎了。在无止境的破碎中，他看见他又向黑暗爬去，哀哀地哭着，说不出话。停下来，给我停下来……别去求他，停下来，马尔福！哈利想捂住他的嘴，绑住他的双手，让他不能再说出一句低声下气的话，不能再靠近那人一步。他知道他会是什么下场，他太了解伏地魔了，这种恳求没有任何作用。别去，我求求你了，别去……  
可他没有一点办法，德拉科听不见他的喊叫。他的世界里满是泪水，哭天抢地，把尊严都淹没了。这是哈利第一次见到德拉科这副模样，他希望这是最后一次，他再也不想看到。他绝望地发现自己拉不住他，无法阻止他陷入泥潭，他俯在他耳边说话，可德拉科已经完全封闭了自我，他闯不进去。  
我不会了，原谅我，主人……  
闭嘴，马尔福，闭嘴！  
去把波特带过来，带到我面前，男人用高亢的声音说道，你知道应该选择什么，德拉科。  
世界似乎停止了一瞬，声音都消失了，只剩下德拉科起伏的背脊。哈利的心脏随着他的呼吸抽搐着，快要昏厥了。  
……我没办法，主人，那个男孩这样说道，波特他……不会来的。  
血红光束刺入德拉科的右眼，他又倒在了地上。哈利感觉自己的心也裂开了，碎成了片。冰冷的黑暗慢慢降下来，吞没了他。他没法动弹，也没有力气挣扎，失去了意识。

他在黑暗中漂浮着，时而向上，时而向下，起起落落。他不知道自己在哪儿，也不知道要去哪里。他觉得自己很轻盈，像一团雾，风吹向哪儿，他就往那儿去。  
德拉科已经很久没有这种感觉了。自从他开始做那个任务，他的肩膀就被黑沉沉的山压着，让他再也笑不出来。德拉科合着眼，享受着难得的宁静。他希望这样的时光更长一点，最好永远都不要结束。  
但他还是落在了坚实的地面上。明亮的光芒照着他的眼皮，让他睁开了眼。德拉科环顾四周，惊愕地发现自己正站在马尔福庄园的客厅里。但这并不是现在的客厅，不是食死徒来来往往、被用作开会的客厅，而是十年前的、只属于他和他的家人的地方。德拉科茫然地站在原地，有些无所适从。他看见幼小的自己坐在沙发上，缠着卢修斯问问题，后者正在看报纸。  
他记得这件事，那时他只有七岁，第一次在书本上看到灵魂伴侣这个词。他拿着书去问卢修斯，男人还没有回答，纳西莎倒是先笑了起来。  
“德拉科也会问这个问题了。”她笑着说道，伸手想要揉他的头发，德拉科躲开了她的手。  
“你看的是什么书？”卢修斯皱着眉看向他的手，男孩马上把它藏到了背后。  
“《伦敦爱情故事》。哎呀，他把我买的小说拿走了，前几天我还在找呢。”纳西莎从背后倒着辨认出了书名，惊讶道。  
“你以后把书放好一点儿，西茜。”  
“我就在茶几上放了一会儿，这孩子就拿走了。”  
“这不是买给我的书吗？”德拉科抢到机会争辩道，“你说了要给我买书的，妈妈。”  
“我给你买的是《诗翁彼豆故事集》。”  
“我才不要看那个！”  
“你就应该看那个，德拉科。”  
“好了，”卢修斯放下报纸，把德拉科抱到怀里，“你想知道什么？”  
“哦，我看到书里说，每个人都有自己的灵魂伴侣，爸爸。”德拉科说道，“我的灵魂伴侣是谁呀？”  
“你知道什么是灵魂伴侣？”卢修斯扬起眉。  
“噢，妈妈给我读过的故事里有，就是那些最后结婚的巫师，”德拉科得意洋洋地说道，“你和妈妈也是，对不对？”  
“我和你妈妈的确是灵魂伴侣，但并非每一对情侣都是这样。”卢修斯回答道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为大多数人都无法遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，”纳西莎爱怜地梳着德拉科的头发，“能找到和自己心意相通的人，是非常、非常幸运的一件事。”  
“噢，我希望我也能这么幸运。”德拉科看着手里的书，封面上是一对牵着手的男女，他们脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，“我也要找到一个像娜塔莎这样棒的女孩。”  
娜塔莎是《伦敦爱情故事》的女主人公，一个在战争中失去父母，最后凭借着自己的努力成为顶尖治疗师的女巫。纳西莎又笑了起来，俯身亲了亲德拉科的额头。  
“你的灵魂伴侣不一定会像娜塔莎那样，”她柔声说道，“但一定是最适合你的。”  
眼前的场景渐渐淡去，德拉科刚回过神来，另一个画面很快又浮现了。九岁时，他从书中了解到灵魂伴侣互相接触时会产生感应，于是跑去和西奥多握手，结果被对方嘲笑了一番；十一岁时，他做了一个梦，梦见自己在镜子里遇到了未来的灵魂伴侣；十三岁时，他听信布雷斯的夸夸其谈，在家信中询问卢修斯，一个人能不能拥有多个灵魂伴侣。  
“扎比尼说他妈妈换了六个灵魂伴侣，每一个都给她留下了巨额资产。爸爸，这有可能吗？一个人真的能有很多灵魂伴侣吗？”  
卢修斯的回信很快就到了，他迫不及待地拆开，如饥似渴地阅读着：  
我不知道你同学的母亲是不是真的有那么多灵魂伴侣。  
这世界上的确有出现灵魂伴侣中的一方死亡后，另一方的灵魂伴侣发生改变的例子。但这不是你应该考虑的，无论从什么角度来讲，灵魂伴侣不固定对谁来说都不是一件好事。灵魂伴侣的死亡会给另一方带来极大的伤害，有时候甚至是不可逆的。  
不要期待这种事情的发生！比起更换多个灵魂伴侣，能拥有“命中注定的灵魂伴侣”才是大多数人所向往的。你会明白那有多珍贵。  
这封信中严厉的语气让德拉科有些不满，在很长的一段时间里，他都没有再问过卢修斯和灵魂伴侣相关的问题。他经常缠着布雷斯讲他母亲的故事，听他吹牛，始终对自己的另一半怀有幻想。他相信自己总会遇到那样一个人的，即使不在霍格沃茨，但他一定能一眼就把她认出来。  
然而五年级的那个游戏让德拉科大失所望。事实证明，即使是自称对此非常了解的布雷斯也不清楚自己的灵魂伴侣到底是谁。他和潘西那时候的反应让德拉科又好奇又妒忌，他太想知道那是什么感觉了，卢修斯几乎不和他说这个，他只能从书本上了解。  
书上说，灵魂伴侣会对彼此的触碰有感应。感应更深的灵魂伴侣甚至能感觉到对方的位置、情绪，对即将到来的危险产生预感。这听起来很有趣，但德拉科没有体会过，没法感同身受。而在这里面他最感兴趣的还是卢修斯曾经提到的“命中注定的灵魂伴侣”。  
“……在众多灵魂伴侣中，有一种灵魂伴侣被称为‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’。‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’不是天生的，并非每一对灵魂伴侣都能成为‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’，有些情侣一辈子都无法达到这种境界。  
“如果你和你的灵魂伴侣之间出现了灵魂桥梁，那你们便具有成为‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’的可能性。但即使如此，你们能做到这一点的可能性依然是千分之一。  
“‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’之间的感应是最强的，双方的灵魂已经彻底融合，呈现出你中有我、我中有你的状态，成为彼此不可分离的一部分。他们之间拥有最高等级的接触感应、位置感应和危机感应，能够共享灵魂桥梁，会梦见对彼此的未来有重大影响的事。‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’心意相通、命运相依，一旦一方死亡，另一方也无法独自存活。拥有‘命中注定的灵魂伴侣’的人，一生只会有一个灵魂伴侣。”  
书中的专业名词看得德拉科头昏脑胀，他简单地了解了一些内容，很快就把它们抛到了脑后。按照书中的说法，“命中注定的灵魂伴侣”的出现和运气有很大关系，一万人中都不一定会出现一对，显然也不太可能落在他身上。德拉科不是很在乎这个，他的灵魂伴侣一定在某个角落等着他。无论那个人长什么样，是什么出身，无论她富贵或者贫穷，他都会等待她出现在自己面前。德拉科一直以来都是这样想的——直到那一天，他在盥洗室里遇到哈利·波特。  
他没有想过……直到现在，他依然认为，那是梅林对他的一个恶作剧。他和他最讨厌的家伙成了灵魂伴侣，没有什么比这更令人难以置信了。  
恍惚之间，德拉科感觉自己再次浮了起来，飘在空中，身体被抽离，只剩下破碎的灵魂。他回想起了所有和他的灵魂有关的事，如同死前的走马灯。哦，他的确快死了……他的灵魂原本纯净而完整，具备爱人的能力，拥有一个有点讨厌、但又不那么讨厌的灵魂伴侣。他们接触时能听见彼此的心声，靠近时能感应到彼此的心跳，他们能隔着天涯海角在意识中交流，一个人受伤，另一个人也会遭受同等的痛苦。当他们的痛被锁在一起，他们的命运也连在了一起，他们的爱与恨、生与死，全都与另一个人息息相关。  
他的妈妈会说，这是多么美好的一件事，他找到了他命中的另一半，他已经比一半以上的人都幸运了。但这又是多么不幸的一件事，他的灵魂伴侣是哈利·波特，这注定他们只能站在天涯两端。  
德拉科感觉到了一个熟悉的气息，向上看去，不远处悬浮着一团雪白的光球。哦，那是哈利，他知道，他比他自己都熟悉他的呼吸。但此时的哈利似乎又和平时不一样，德拉科眯起眼，他看见了一条线——不，是无数条线，连接着他们两人，将他们的灵魂绑在一起。  
那一道神锋无影唤醒了沉睡已久的魂魄，从此以后他们的每一步靠近都带着血。魔药课上的血，有求必应屋里的血，他在自己身上割出的血，还有灵魂上的血——那个烈火中的阿瓦达索命，烧掉了他们之间的隔阂，让他们的灵魂彻底属于彼此，也属于自己。而现在，他的灵魂破碎了，这又是一种血——看不见的血，流淌在他们两人的宿命里。德拉科知道他现在之所以还没有死，只是因为他和哈利的联系还没有断开，他的灵魂伴侣吊着他的最后一口气。但如果他再不放手，他们都要被勒死了。  
放手吧，波特，我已经没救了，他这样对他说道，别再做无用功了。  
黑暗中，他的灵魂伴侣没有回答。他像一面不会回应的钟，自顾自地敲着，什么也听不进去。  
“你有在听我说话吗？”德拉科大声叫道，“别费劲了，行吗？我的灵魂碎了、没救了，你没有灵魂伴侣了，你应该高兴，波特！”  
他的声音在虚无之地回荡，一圈、又一圈，如同盘旋不去的幽灵。德拉科茫然地望着上方，那团白光仍蒙蒙地亮着，仿佛一盏灯。他忽然有些困惑，这里到底是哪儿？是灵魂桥梁吗？可他从不记得灵魂桥梁会这么黑，黑得看不到希望……  
“这里是灵魂桥梁的深处，”一个声音从上方响起，徐徐落下，像一片白色羽毛，“再往下落，就是死亡。”  
德拉科微眯起眼，那团白光微微颤抖，光线中切出了一张模糊的脸庞，又闪烁着淹没了。他想起了那枚碎裂的月长石，在他一次次抵抗、欺骗、伤害他的灵魂伴侣时，他的灵魂也在遭受毁灭性的打击，变得不堪一击。他不明白，也许有人能为他解答，为什么灵魂伴侣会让他更加脆弱？为什么他的心变得那么渺小、容易疼痛，他像一个玻璃娃娃，总是磕磕碰碰，现在终于粉身碎骨，没有什么能再来纠缠他了。  
“我快死了，是不是？”他说道，“你也会死的，如果你不放手的话。”  
“……我不该把你留在那儿。”哈利沉默了一会儿，说道。  
“如果你把我带走，我会恨你。”  
“就算是现在你也要嘴硬吗？”  
“我没有，”德拉科矢口否认，“我说的是实话。”  
“但我听到的不是这样，”哈利低声说道，“我听到你的心在说，你在后悔。你后悔自己做过的事情、说过的话，因为你没法再补救了。就算是这样……马尔福，就算是这个时候，你还是什么都不说吗？”  
“这很重要吗，波特？”德拉科冷冷地问道，“比你的命还重要？”  
“但我想知道，马尔福。”  
德拉科沉默了许久，不知道在想什么。过了一会儿，他慢慢地说道：“我不知道，波特。但我想，如果你死了……如果你死了，我会和你一起去死。我受不了再换一个灵魂伴侣了。”


	31. Chapter 31

“……我也不会换灵魂伴侣的，”哈利慢慢地说道，“你已经让我够累了。”  
“哦，我怎么了？”德拉科冷笑，“我逼你了吗？”  
“你明白我是什么意思。”  
“我不明白，波特。”  
“我爱你，马尔福，你别假装不知道，”哈利毫不拐弯抹角，“你的确没有逼我，但你让我觉得很累，这是事实。”  
“怎么，你要责怪我吗？”德拉科不由自主地提高了音量，也许是被那三个词刺激到了，他的声音有些古怪，“我觍着脸让你来爱我了吗？我不回应你，你还要怪到我头上？”  
“……你说话真的很伤人，马尔福，”男孩说得很艰难，“我没有怪你，但我们是灵魂伴侣，能不能别把关系撇得这么清楚？”  
“很快就不是了，波特。”  
“我求求你了，我们能好好说话吗？”哈利忍无可忍，“行，我之前说错了，这和你没关系。我不是来和你吵架的，我们先解决你的问题，好吗？”  
“我不认为我有什么问题，”德拉科又恢复了那种令人恼火的腔调，“你放开我，一切就结束了。”  
“噢，你现在看起来一点也不怕死，但你在伏地魔面前可不是这样。”哈利有点忍不住了，他本来不想提这个，但德拉科总有办法激怒他。  
德拉科没有马上说话。哈利等了一会儿，渐渐后悔起来，开始考虑自己要不要道歉，男孩这才慢吞吞地开口了：“这是有点奇怪。我不想死在别人手里，但在你面前，我觉得没关系……我的灵魂交给你是安全的，我想。”  
这个答案让哈利有些意外，他一时不知道该怎么回答。“……我不喜欢这种说法，”他最后只能这样说道，“不要总想着死亡，你会活下去的。”  
“我的灵魂已经被击碎了，粘不回去了。”  
“会有办法的，”他坚持道，“我不怕告诉你，就算是杀人导致的灵魂破碎都有办法恢复。只要你去补救——去忏悔，虽然很痛苦，但还是能成功的。”  
“可我没什么可忏悔的。我没有杀人，波特。”  
“我只是举个例子，我是说，你需要补救——”  
“行了吧，我不需要。”他打断了他。  
“你自己难道不清楚你的灵魂是怎么破碎的吗？”哈利的火气一下子上来了，提高了音量，“我不明白，马尔福，为什么你到了这个时候还要执迷不悟？”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
他没理他，不管不顾地往下说：“伏地魔把你的灵魂击碎了，你难道还要袒护他吗？你忘了他是怎么折磨你、折磨你的家人的吗？”  
“这和你没关系——”  
“你应该恨他，马尔福，是他让你变成这样的。”哈利大声说道，“他给你布置了那个见鬼的任务，他根本就没想让你活下来。”  
他的话像刀子刺进了他的脑袋，德拉科深深地吸着气，眼前发昏，浑身颤抖，大脑嗡嗡作响。他有一种想要辱骂哈利的冲动，这是他一直以来的习惯，但他不知道自己该骂些什么。德拉科无法否认，哈利说的都是对的。自从他接到那个任务以后，他的人生就被毁了。他被迫扛起重任，被迫做自己不想做的事，他被恐惧折磨、被愧疚烦忧，他一个人在黑色的道路上前行，没有人帮得了他。他的父母也无能为力，任由他独自在深渊中坠落……哦，也许只有波特，他可恶的灵魂伴侣，总想着靠近他、拉他一把。但哈利不知道，在德拉科眼里他也是同样的渺小、无力，即使是哈利·波特又能做到什么呢？他四处逃亡、朝不保夕，却还想要拯救一个男孩悬崖边的灵魂。  
德拉科觉得有些可笑，又觉得如此可悲，让他不禁生出一丝悲悯之情。也许这就是他们最终的归宿……这是个无解的谜题，他们终将被困在看不到光亮的地方，也许这就是命运给他们的答案……可如果真的是这样，德拉科又觉得很不甘心。他可以选择自己去死，在哈利面前死去，这无所谓，但他不愿意毫无反抗地陷入囹圄，像条丑陋的蠹虫。  
“……你觉得我应该向他求情，让他把我的灵魂修好？”少顷，德拉科开口讽刺道，“你认为我应该站着求他，还是跪着求他？”  
“我想，他不能修好你的灵魂，只有你自己能做到，”哈利忽略了他讥讽的语气，“所有的灵魂破碎都是因为自己，可能是因为杀戮，可能是过度悲伤，或者还有些别的原因——总之，别人帮不上什么忙。至于到底是什么，你自己应该最清楚。”  
德拉科又陷入了沉默。哈利的话不难理解，但这正是他不愿意去想的。伏地魔杀人的时候肯定从未想过忏悔，而他也是。他为什么会被摧毁，为什么会落到这个下场，谁会去想这个？……他可不愿意再被折磨一遍……  
“我想，或许你可以试试仇恨，”也许是看出了他的犹豫，哈利轻声说道，“呃，我猜可能是因为你的——不作为，让他能够轻易地伤害你。你从来都不反抗他，现在应该试一试了。”  
哦，是这样吗？德拉科问自己，是因为这个吗？是因为他不敢恨伏地魔，才会变成这样吗？……哈利不了解他，当然，这是因为他对他紧闭心门，不让他知道他的心思。德拉科非常清楚，他的月长石项链很早以前就出现裂痕了——自从他开始故意抵抗哈利后，它的裂痕越来越多，最终到了覆水难收的地步。  
想到这儿，德拉科内心一动，似乎有一阵风拂过了他残破的灵魂。不是仇恨，哈利肯定也知道不是……但仇恨能带来勇气，他想要告诉他这个。那么他是不是也凭借着对伏地魔的恨，一直走到了现在？  
“当然不只是这个，”听见了他的心声，哈利回答道，“其实如果我说出来，你肯定会觉得很可笑。至少伏地魔会觉得很可笑……他一直都不相信这种力量比他的黑魔法更强大。”  
德拉科没说话，他觉得自己已经知道是什么了。  
“——是爱，马尔福。我父母的爱，朋友的爱，教授们的爱，还有那些甚至没有见过我的人，他们对我的爱。当然还有我自己的爱。”哈利一字一句地、慢慢地说道，“你会发现这个世界上的一切事情都与爱有关。没有这些爱，我不可能走到现在。”  
德拉科的嘴唇动了动，想要说点什么，但还是没作声。过了几秒，他干笑了一声，说道：“我爸爸妈妈也很爱我，波特。”  
“我知道。”  
“以前不管我提出什么要求，他们都会答应，”德拉科自顾自地说道，“他们什么都会买给我……我爸爸还告诉我，只要我报出马尔福的名号，所有人都要对我有一分尊敬。”  
“所以你总把你爸爸挂在嘴边，”哈利忍不住说道，“你真幼稚。”  
“烦死了，波特！”  
“呃，我知道你的意思，”他连忙补救，“虽然你爸爸有时候挺讨厌的（德拉科：“你想死吗，波特？”），但我相信他非常爱你。为了保护你，他能做任何事。”  
听到最后一句话，德拉科沉默了片刻。  
“……我从来都不想让他们因为我的事情受惩罚，但还是失败了。”他的声音略有些发哑。  
“但这不是你的错，”哈利下意识地放柔了声音，“你只不过是拥有一个灵魂伴侣而已。如果有人让你认为这件事情是错的，那他才是错了。”  
“我很怕痛，波特，我最讨厌的就是钻心咒，”德拉科没有接他的话，低声说道，“但我更不想让我爸妈替我承担。”  
“……我明白这种感觉。天文塔上，你和邓布利多对峙的时候……我看着他从塔上落了下去，”哈利说得很慢、很低“有时候我希望有人能给予我指导，告诉我接下来该怎么走……有时候我希望能有人替我挡住危险，但这代价太大了……”  
他的话像潺潺的细水，无声无息地流进德拉科的心里，填满了他最脆弱的部分。他想起了很多事，一些不为人所知的思绪，寂静而辽阔。德拉科觉得自己平静了许多，他从来没有和哈利交流过这些，但他感觉很好。  
是爱，他这样告诉他，世间的一切都与爱有关。不要欺骗你的灵魂伴侣，还有人这样告诉他。德拉科原本以为，这是因为灵魂伴侣永远能看穿他的谎言。现在他终于明白：他欺骗哈利，就是在欺骗他自己；他伤害哈利，那些痛也会加倍返还到他身上，无一例外。他本来就不该将他的灵魂伴侣隔绝在他的世界之外——他们的痛苦是一体的，地狱里的恶魔也无法将他们分开。  
“他觉得是我放走了你，波特，”不知过了多久，男孩开口了，“他觉得我背叛了他们，就因为他看到我们在接吻……我猜他连灵魂伴侣是什么都不知道。”  
“就算知道又能怎么样？”哈利轻轻地说道，“他永远也不会理解，我触碰你时得到的那种火热的感受……还有我们心意相通时的感觉，我觉得你就在我的身体里，是我的一部分。”  
“别说了，波特，”德拉科的脸热起来，“你的说法真糟糕。”  
缠在他们身上的线缓慢地收紧，其中一根绕过了哈利的脖子，勒得他非常难受。他坚持不了太久了，他感觉到德拉科的灵魂越来越沉，似乎已经变成了沉甸甸的石头，失去了光彩。他低头朝他看去，男孩的身影模糊而飘渺，在黑暗中几乎看不见了。  
“马尔福。”他低声唤道。他的声音在寂静中浮起来，又落了下去。  
德拉科没有回答。他感觉自己沉重、冰冷，像一具即将僵硬的石像。他的灵魂之火即将熄灭了，哈利正看着他，像是望到了尽头。应该要做出选择了，他想，是从这里离开，还是继续下落。德拉科仰起头看向连接着他们两人的线，它们已经细如蛛丝，但光芒却更亮了，如同割不断的长虹。是爱啊……绵延不绝的爱，将他狠狠刺伤，又将他紧紧拥抱。  
好吧，他想，如果是这样……看来他只有这一条路可以走，好吧，那就这样吧。  
“我妈妈之前和我说过，能遇到自己的灵魂伴侣是一件很幸运的事情，”德拉科忽然开口了，语速很快，“但我不这么认为。遇到你简直倒霉透了波特，如果重来一遍，我肯定不会在那一天去盥洗室。我没遇到一件好事，在和你成为这种关系后，我的生活变得更乱了。你在我脑子里转来转去，像只苍蝇，而我还要忍着——你怎么这么可恶？”  
他越说越快，到最后甚至有些口齿不清，哈利听见了他响亮的心跳，他的情绪也莫名躁动不安起来。  
“有段时间我每天都想着你。我想你在做什么，在哪儿，和谁在一起，我想你的生活肯定比我有趣……但后来我知道了，那不有趣，反而很危险。再后来，我开始感到害怕——我害怕知道你的消息，那肯定不是什么好消息。我不想知道，那和我有什么关系？……但我们是灵魂伴侣，即使我不想知道也没有办法。”德拉科顿了顿，咽了口唾沫，“我们总是被强行绑在一起，总是这样。不管我在哪儿，我都能感应到你。不管你在哪儿，我都知道你做了什么。我真是受够了波特，我受够总是要担心你，总是要思考这些没有意义的东西。我觉得应该要把你关起来，不让你出去冒险，扰乱我的心思……”  
他有些语无伦次，又停了下来。这次他停得有点久，久得让哈利惴惴不安起来。他不清楚自己是什么感受，他喘不过气来，内心酸涩，甚至有点感同身受的纠结。  
“……说实话，我真的很讨厌你，”不知过了多久，也许有十分钟，也许有二十分钟，德拉科终于开口了，“我从来没有这么讨厌一个人，你是第一个，波特。我讨厌你，但你已经占据了我的一切。我后来想要杀死你，因为我已经无法控制我自己了。我决定终止它，可这好像是注定的，我没法做到。”  
德拉科深深地吸了口气，闭了闭眼。空气变得无比寂静。  
“……我没法做到，波特。我讨厌你，但我不得不去爱你。我欺骗你，最后毁灭的却是我自己。看来我只能坦诚面对自己的心……我只能接受这个事实。”  
在他说这段话的时候，漆黑的天空中亮起了闪烁的星星，如同飞散的烟花。多么奇怪，这里也会有星星，哈利想。它们划过天际，从四面八方朝他们——朝德拉科飞来，越来越亮、越来越耀眼，如同燃烧的白焰，一簇一簇，挤进德拉科的胸口。男孩虚幻的躯体震颤着、燃烧着，不断地爆射出明亮的白光，将他的五官照得模糊不清。那是德拉科的灵魂碎片，哈利反应过来。他感觉到一股前所未有的温暖沿着那无数条线涌入了他的灵魂，让它煮沸了般地滚烫起来。  
“波特！”  
远远地，哈利听见一个呼喊，从无尽的黑夜中传来，朝上冲去。他低下头，一团白光狠狠地朝他撞来，扑进了他的怀里，炽热又激烈。光线旋转着缠绕在他们身上，将两人紧紧绑住了。哈利大睁着眼，一动也不敢动，感受着男孩近在咫尺的呼吸，那是一团光，不断地散发出明亮的热量，将他紧紧包围。哈利凝视着他，颤抖着伸出双手用力抱住了，接纳他全部的尖锐和疼痛。德拉科紧贴着他，他的心脏随着他跳动，他的喘息、他的震颤、他的情不自禁，仿佛银河中悬浮的星点，丝丝扣入他的胸膛。像是无法承受这种接触似的，哈利凑过去贴住了他的嘴唇。德拉科回应着他，他们仿佛从来没有亲吻过，悸动又缠绵。  
他们已经如此之近，但还在继续靠近，亲密到了无以复加的程度。德拉科全身心地沉浸其中，那些闪着光的灵魂碎片仍在从各个方向飞来，源源不断地汇入他的身体，将他熔炼、重塑，让他在黑暗、痛苦与爱中，涅槃重生。  
这一定就是了，他想，他摆脱不掉的讨厌鬼，他可恶又可恨的死对头……他无法逃避的爱人，他命中注定的灵魂伴侣。


	32. Chapter 32

他们的吻渐渐热起来，又变得轻柔、缓慢。德拉科感觉自己的灵魂因为这个吻而变得凝实，它不断地与另一颗心碰撞、融合，试探着彼此的温度，散发出温柔的光芒。  
似乎过了很久，德拉科觉得有一个世纪那么漫长，他们终于慢慢分开，注视着彼此。他们喘息着，手仍搂着对方不舍得放开，仿佛害怕下一刻就消失似的。  
“嗯……你好像已经恢复了，”哈利率先打破了寂静，他目不转睛地看着他，“痛吗？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，实际上他觉得舒服极了，他新生的灵魂像一团水，毫无缝隙地与哈利融合在一起。他能感觉到他的每一丝变化——他眨动的眼睛，微颤的喉结，波动的思绪，一闪而过的感触，无不吸引着他的注意力，让他想要探究更多。他们不说话，只是静静地望着对方，渐渐地，也不知是谁在向谁靠近，两人很快又吻在了一起。  
这一次的吻放弃了所有试探，浓郁而炽烈，死死交缠，两人都想把对方糅进自己身体里去。德拉科太久没有这样心无旁骛地沉浸在一场亲吻中了，他觉得自己在海洋里漂流，在空中飞行，原来心意相通是这样美好的一件事，他想，他真是一个傻瓜。  
在又一次结束后，两人还是没有说话，只是痴痴地望着，生怕破坏这难得的安宁。过了一会儿，德拉科先移开了眼，低头看着哈利的脚，轻轻踢了一下。  
“我得走了。”他轻声说道。  
“再等等吧。”  
“不行，我爸妈肯定着急了。”  
“那你过来找我，马尔福。”哈利不舍地望着他，叮嘱道，“把你的爸爸妈妈也带过来。”  
“我怎么找得到你？”  
“我会告诉你的。注意小心，一定不要被他发现了。”  
“哦，你说得容易，波特。”  
“我会帮你的，”哈利认真地看着他，德拉科有点慌乱地躲开了他的目光，“有困难就告诉我，我们一起想办法。行吗？”  
德拉科一时还不适应这种相处模式，习惯性地想讥讽几句，又连忙阻止自己，胡乱点了点头。哈利满意了，凑过去亲了亲他光洁的脸蛋，德拉科觉得有点痒，推了他一把。  
“我要走了。”他重复了一遍，虽然他并不想和哈利分开。  
“那我们就上去吧。”哈利说道。他们仰起头，深黑的天空在头顶无限延伸，谁都看不清到底有多远、有多高。德拉科似乎在无限深的地方看见了一抹过渡的亮光，他无法判断自己是不是看清了，也许那儿什么都没有。蓦地，他的手心一暖，哈利握住了他的手。德拉科扭头看向他，后者朝他笑了一下。  
“真想马上见到你。”哈利叹息道。德拉科的脸又红了，用手肘戳了戳他。  
“我们怎么上去？”他问道。  
“只要你想上去，就能做到。”哈利说道。  
德拉科猜想这也许和骑扫帚的感觉差不多。他想象着这儿有一把光轮2001，他跨了上去，扫帚轻盈地起飞，在空中盘旋……他的心口传来一丝刺痛，扭过头，发现他们已经无声无息地浮了起来，在空中滑行。哈利的侧脸沉浸在黑暗中，只能看到一条被照亮的轮廓线。德拉科注视着他翠绿的眼睛，那儿落着点点星光。  
他最后还是选择了他，他想，他没办法不选择他。但他还是没想好接下来该怎么办。他已经背叛了，只能去找哈利，可是他的爸妈会同意吗？他们会理解他的选择吗？如果卢修斯和纳西莎执意不离开，那他该怎么办？……他们都不赞同他和波特在一起，纳西莎曾经甚至想切断他和波特的关系，他们真的会支持他的决定吗？  
似乎是察觉了他内心的纠结，哈利朝他看来，捏了捏他的手。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”他问道。  
德拉科看着他，哈利眼中的热情和温柔让他全身过电般地微微震颤。他像一团燃烧的火，毫无保留地温暖着他，照亮他所有阴暗的角落。那一刻德拉科有些失语，他张了张口，最后坚定地摇头：“我自己能解决，不用你插手。”  
“好吧，那你一定要小心。”哈利叮嘱道。  
周围的光线越来越强，渐渐从黑夜过渡到了白昼，所有的黑雾都消失了，只剩下柔亮的晨曦。德拉科终于看清了哈利的脸，他的眼睛比他想象得还要亮，嘴唇有点苍白。  
德拉科抬起手，轻轻抚摸着对方干涩的唇瓣，如同探索一片树叶的纹路。他收回手，低头吻了一下，垂下脖子，额头枕在男孩的肩头。他感到了一丝疲惫，压得他喘不过气。他们明明还没有长大，如果没有这场战争，他们本应栖息在开花的槲寄生下，毫无芥蒂地拥抱彼此。他们太累了，如果没有梦、没有孤独的希望，他们还要在黑暗中走多久……  
“我会尽快告诉你情况，你去说服你的父母，好吗？”哈利的声音在耳边响起，德拉科吸了吸鼻子，“嗯”了一声，直起身。  
“那我走了，波特，”他哑声说道，“你知道，如果你想见我——”  
“——我们在梦里见面。”哈利回答道。

德拉科猛然睁开眼，嗅到了一股混合着岩石气息的潮湿味道。他扭过头，发现自己躺在一条崭新的毯子上，身上盖着薄被，一道光从上方斜照下来，落在他的胸口。他眯着眼辨认了一会儿，意识到自己所处的地方是地牢。他想要翻身，但刚一动，袍子就摩擦着发出沙响，惊得他立刻僵住了。  
他一动不动地躺了一会儿，确定没有人听到他的动静后才松懈下来，开始尝试着活动四肢。令他庆幸的是，他的手脚都没有被铁链绑住，这让他得以看一眼手表——中午十一点。  
德拉科放下手，做了一个深呼吸，却吸进了一口湿气，呛得他皱起了眉。他被关在这里多久了？现在是什么状况，他们难道以为他已经死了吗？如果一直没有人过来，他是不是得饿死在这里？  
怀着满腹的疑问，德拉科烦躁地等待着。他想去骚扰哈利，但他太久没有做这件事了，竟有些近乡情怯起来。哈利肯定会嘲笑他，觉得他过于急切……那他是不是该等一等？  
“嘿，马尔福，”正当他纠结不已时，脑子里蓦然响起了一个声音，把他吓了一跳，“你醒了吗？”  
“废话，”德拉科没好气地说道，说完后又有点后悔，“你那里怎么样？”  
“还行，罗恩说我昏迷了三天。我觉得有点饿，现在在喝粥，”哈利说道，“你怎么样？”  
“唔，我好像在我家的地牢里，但我没有看到其他人，”德拉科说道，他的肚子响亮地叫了一声，“该死，我也饿了，波特。你这个混蛋。”  
“等你到我这儿来，我请你吃蛋糕。注意安全，马尔福。”  
“行了，你都重复多少次了。”  
“呃，我有个问题，马尔福。”  
“什么事？”  
“我能叫你德拉科吗？”哈利问道，“德拉科？”  
他极有磁性的嗓音轻轻扫过他的耳畔，略有点痒。德拉科的面颊霎时浮起了一片红晕，他低咒了一句，捂住了脸。  
“不可以，波特。”他沉吟着，“不准你这么叫。”  
“为什么？你也可以叫我哈利，”哈利提议道，“试试看，德拉科。”  
“……我说了不准你这么叫，”德拉科不停地拽着被子，哈利耐心地劝了他一会儿，他才不情不愿地小声说道，“哈利。”  
那边瞬间沉默了。德拉科皱起眉，以为他没听见，又在脑中唤道：“哈利？你听见了吗？”  
“……我现在就想亲你，德拉科，”哈利的声音听起来有点压抑，“我能来找你吗？”  
“不行！”德拉科想也不想地回绝了，他的脸红得要冒烟了，“啊，我听见外面有动静了。不和你说了，再见！”  
说完这句话德拉科就闭上了眼，僵躺在单薄的毯子上，屏住呼吸听着外面的动静。他没有撒谎，他的确听见了一串清晰的脚步声，有人正在朝这儿靠近。从声音来判断，那是三个人，他们慢慢地下楼，谁都没有说话。不一会儿，从气窗泻入的光芒被遮住了，门吱呀响了一声，晃晃悠悠地滑开了。  
德拉科感觉地牢里亮起了灯，那三人慢慢来到他身边。有两个人的脚步声很熟悉，他一下子就认出来是卢修斯和纳西莎。  
一双柔软的手贴上了他的脸颊，试探了一下他的鼻息，然后是颈动脉。她翻开他的眼皮看了看，德拉科控制着自己没有眨眼。  
“把营养剂拿来吧。”纳西莎低声说道。德拉科暗暗握紧了手指，他听见了窸窸窣窣的声响，他的母亲从被子底下拉起他的手，将袖子推到手肘上方，用橡胶条绑住了他的上臂。  
这是什么？不，我不想打针！德拉科在内心尖叫着，紧张得绷紧了肌肉。偏偏这时哈利又冒了出来，好奇地问道：“为什么要打针？”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
细小的针尖刺进了他的静脉，德拉科忐忑不安地等待了一会儿，纳西莎将营养剂推到底，快速抽出来，用棉布堵住了针孔。  
“还是没有醒，是吗？”卢修斯问道。  
纳西莎没有说话，德拉科猜测她是点头了。她将他的手放回被子底下，贝拉特里克斯催促着他们离开。在她转身之前，德拉科悄悄用食指戳了戳她的手背。纳西莎手臂一颤，停住了脚步。  
“怎么不走了，西茜？”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地问道。  
“……我想再呆一会儿，”纳西莎面不改色，冷静地说道，“我想再看看德拉科。”  
“我陪你吧。”卢修斯说道。  
贝拉特里克斯轻蔑地哼了一声，高傲地踩着皮鞋蹬蹬蹬地上楼去了。大门哐的一声合上，地牢里光线又暗了下来。剩下的两人没有动，在原地等待着。德拉科听见贝拉特里克斯响亮的脚步声消失在客厅里，听不见了。他们这才重新回到德拉科身边，卢修斯轻声说道：“她已经走了。你确定吗，西茜？”  
“我的感觉不会出错，”纳西莎的声音压得很低，但语速非常快，“他肯定是醒了……”她俯下身，贴着德拉科的耳朵问道，“德拉科？……你醒了，是吗？”  
她唤了好几声，德拉科睁开眼，刚出声就发现自己的声音哑得吓人：“我……我想喝水，妈妈。”  
纳西莎马上直起身子，看向卢修斯：“去弄点水来。”  
“贝拉特里克斯还在上面，西茜。”  
“好吧，”她叹了口气，“稍微忍一忍，德拉科。待会儿我们再给你带水，你先休息。”  
“我有话要对你们说，妈妈，”德拉科拉住了她的袖子，有些急切，“你们跟我离开这里吧，我们别呆在这儿了。”  
纳西莎有些莫名其妙：“怎么了？”  
“我是说，我们离开这里，不要再效忠黑魔王了。”德拉科撑着地面坐了起来，“主人认为我已经背叛，如果他知道我没有死，他不会放过我的。他会杀死我，当然，他已经杀了我一次了。而且到时候他肯定也会怀疑到你们头上——留在这儿没有好处，总有一天我们会遭殃的。”  
说完后他期待地看着面前的父母，卢修斯似乎在思考着什么，没有说话，纳西莎先开口了：“你是听了波特的话吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我们一直想知道，主人那时候说的事情是怎么回事？他说你和波特接吻，这是真的吗？还有，你为什么会到地牢里来？明明之前我叫你下来，你都不肯开门。”  
纳西莎锐利的目光让德拉科的后背出了一层冷汗，他还是逃不开这个话题。他和波特是怎么回事？……波特……他和波特……他要说实话吗？他们会接受吗？……  
你只不过是拥有一个灵魂伴侣而已，那个男孩这样对他说道，如果有人让你认为这件事情是错的，那他才是错了。  
“……你其实知道是什么样，妈妈，”德拉科慢慢地说道，“你和爸爸就是灵魂伴侣，你们肯定能明白那种感觉……我会受他影响，这是必然的，我没法改变。”  
“这段时间你一直在和他保持联系，是吗？”  
“是，妈妈。我们在大脑里就能交流。”  
“我不认赞同你草率地做决定，德拉科。”卢修斯终于开口了，“我认为还有更好的解决方式。”  
“我没有草率地做决定，爸爸！”德拉科忍不住提高了音量，“我知道，你们肯定认为波特不可信任，或者你们觉得他不可能打败主人，离开这儿是自寻死路。可我已经死了一遍，那时候主人把我的灵魂击碎了，如果不是波特帮我把它粘回来，你们就看不到我了。”  
“也许波特帮了你的忙，但这不能证明投靠凤凰社就是更好的出路。我会向主人求情，德拉科，你这样做太过冒险——”  
“求情有用吗，爸爸？”德拉科看着他，“之前你们一直向他求情，可他还是杀死了我。现在他即使饶我一命，肯定也会要求我把波特带过来，但我不可能这么做。”  
“但你想让我们离开这儿，你想过后续的事情该怎么处理吗？你觉得波特他们会接受我们吗？”纳西莎问道。  
“是波特让我带你们去他那儿的，妈妈。我们是灵魂伴侣，我知道他没有骗我。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎又对视了一眼，后者轻轻摇了摇头。  
“你很想离开对吗，德拉科？”纳西莎温和地问道，“但你有没有想过，波特能保证你的安全吗？”  
“可是在这儿我更不安全，”德拉科劝道，“和我一起走吧，妈妈。”  
纳西莎揉了揉男孩的金发，拍了一下他的后背。她的力道很温柔，可不知为何，德拉科内心浮起了一种不好的预感。  
“我们走不了，德拉科，”纳西莎轻声说道，“你昏迷的时候，主人把整个庄园都封锁了，禁止我们出去。一旦我们跨越边界线，警报马上就会响起，我们不可能离开的。”  
“幻影移形呢？幻影移形也不行吗？”  
“他布置了反幻影移形咒和反飞行咒。你想过的办法我们都想过，德拉科。”  
“这——可是——”德拉科有点急了，“肯定会有办法的，他不可能永远这样关着我们，对不对？”  
她摇了摇头：“黑魔王的心思谁也无法揣摩。”  
他们沉默下来，无话可说。纳西莎又开始梳理德拉科的头发，但男孩一点也没有被安抚到。他绞尽脑汁地想着办法，可他大脑空空，一片茫然，什么也想不出来。怎么会这样？他好不容易才下定决心要逃走，好不容易才彻底摧毁过去的自己，看到一丝希望，怎么能在这个时候停下？可他不能带着他的家人鲁莽地硬闯，那是不负责任的行为。一定有什么办法，也许他能找到漏洞……可是……  
“……所以你们认为我应该留下，是吗？”德拉科强压下内心的不甘，抬起头，勉强用正常的语气说道。  
纳西莎收回了手，平静地看着他。  
“你和波特之间的感应有多强，德拉科？”  
“非常强，妈妈，而且现在更强了。”他说道，“我现在就能感受到他的情绪，虽然隔得很远，有点模糊。如果我受到伤害，他也会有影响，你不用担心他会害我。”  
“你喜欢他，是不是？”纳西莎尖锐地指出。德拉科的后背一僵，犹豫了几秒，还是闷闷地点了点头。  
“但我不是因为这个才为他说话，”他补充道，“实际上，我一直想摆脱他，可我没有办法做到。直到后来主人击碎了我的灵魂，我觉得——妈妈，你肯定也知道，这种事情是躲不开的。”  
“我当然知道，但我还是想让你避开，”她叹息着，“这是一条很坎坷的路，德拉科，你现在已经体会到了。”  
“最坎坷的部分已经过去了，妈妈。”  
“好吧。如果你执意要走，我们会想办法让你离开，”纳西莎说道，卢修斯露出了一丝不赞同的表情，但她假装没有看见，“在这之前你好好呆在这里，不要想着跑出去，知道吗？”  
“你们要用什么办法让我出去？你们不和我一起走吗？”德拉科心下一沉，追问道。  
“好了，别多想。”  
“妈妈——”  
“帮我把这句话传达给波特，”一直保持沉默的卢修斯忽然说道，德拉科马上朝他看去，“他必须得赢，不赢也要把你安全送回来。”  
“爸爸！”  
“记得传达我的话。我去帮你带杯水。”  
德拉科还想说什么，嘴唇颤抖着，一个字也说不出来。纳西莎让他重新躺在毯子上，盖上薄被。好好休息，她说道，他侧过头，看着他们慢慢离开，关上了铁门，最后一抹光亮也消失了。


	33. Chapter 33

在接下来的一段时间里，德拉科渐渐弄清楚了纳西莎和卢修斯为他准备的计划。说实话，他们的想法非常大胆，但这已经是目前最好的办法了。  
那天德拉科昏迷后，所有人都以为他死了，伏地魔清楚他的灵魂已经被击碎，谁也救不了。但纳西莎坚持他还有呼吸，在她的百般恳求下，伏地魔总算同意她把德拉科留下来，不过只能让他躺在地牢里，为了以防万一，还让贝拉特里克斯严加看管。  
不过根据德拉科的观察，贝拉特里克斯显然非常不满意她现在的新工作。她原本是伏地魔面前的红人，现在却因为家人的连累而被关在这儿——她自己是这样认为的——还要像个狱卒似的看守一个醒不过来的植物人，换成谁都不会乐意。除了纳西莎和卢修斯去地牢为德拉科注射营养剂时她会陪同以外，平时德拉科从来没有见过她。  
据纳西莎和卢修斯的说法，他们正在调制一种黑魔法药剂。它具有一种特殊功效，服用后会缓慢地在人体内发挥作用，逐渐降低服用者的食欲、削弱他的感知，最终让他陷入一种没有呼吸和心跳的假死状态。他们准备用这种药剂瞒过伏地魔的眼睛，将德拉科“下葬”，再找机会给他服用解药，把他放出去。这样做能把德拉科逃走的风险降低到最小——伏地魔无论如何也不会想到一个必死之人已经穿越了生死的界限，逃到了千里之外。  
纳西莎和卢修斯费了不少功夫找到合适的药材，配置药剂和相应的解药又需要很长的时间。在此期间德拉科只能躺在地牢里，他闲得无聊，每天逮着哈利聊天，一有空就和他在灵魂桥梁中见面。  
不过这阵子哈利有点忙，似乎在和他的朋友准备新的行动计划，几乎没空陪他。偶尔互相抚慰的时候，德拉科都能感觉到对方的心不在焉，这让他极为不满。他追问了几次，哈利只是含糊地回答现在还没定下来，以后再告诉他。  
“你那边怎么样了？需要帮忙吗？”他问道。  
“哦，我好得很，我爸妈还在配置药剂呢。”  
“呃，他们确定不和你一起走吗？”  
“我说了，他们来不了，黑魔王布置了魔法。而且我爸爸觉得应该留个人在这儿，这里毕竟是我们的家。”  
“好吧，”哈利有些遗憾，“如果你们配置好了药剂，记得告诉我一声。我们商量一下行动时间。”  
德拉科随口应下来，又缠着他问东问西，要他事无巨细地汇报他每天都穿什么、吃什么、干什么。比起他只能躺在地牢里装死的生活，哈利至少能和凤凰社成员呆在一起，这显然有趣多了。在哈利有空的时候，他们会约在晚上见面，一见面就亲吻、搂抱。哈利告诉他，他已经把他们的事透露给了罗恩和赫敏，他的朋友们都感到非常震惊。  
“……罗恩觉得我的脑子肯定被巨怪打了一拳，不清醒了。他建议我去好好睡一觉。赫敏倒是不意外，但她很担心。”哈利说道。  
“她担心什么？”德拉科不满地嘟囔，他正靠在哈利的怀里，抬腿踢了一下他的小腿，“我都没说担心我自己呢。”  
“别闹。”哈利按住了他的腿，德拉科一颤，用力推开了他的手。他想换个位置坐着，但身后的人已经搂住了他的腰，靠在他的背上。  
“热死了，别抱这么紧，波特。”他挣扎了一下，哈利没有动，低头亲了一下他的侧脸。德拉科感觉自己的脸颊触电般地烫起来，更不自在了，正想推开他，哈利握住了他的手臂。  
“让我抱一会儿，”他在他耳边低声说道，“你能让我觉得轻松一点……”  
德拉科张了张口，喉咙干涩，紧张得难以呼吸。哈利的头靠在他的肩膀上，头发微微摩擦着他的脖颈，让他觉得有点痒。他有力的手臂环在他的腰部，本来只是这样放着，压着他平坦的小腹，但没过多久就开始不安分地往德拉科的衣服底下钻，凉得他抽了口气。当哈利的手摸到他的胸口时，男孩终于受不了了，推了他一把。  
“波特……”  
“你的心跳好快，”哈利说道，咬了口他的耳垂，“放松点，德拉科……”  
这声呼唤让德拉科彻底没了脾气，他颤抖着合上眼，吸着气，哈利的指头在他柔软的胸尖上逗留着，时不时捻起那樱红揉搓。被他蹂躏过的地方仿佛有火在烧，刺激又舒服，德拉科忍不住呻吟出声，羞耻得耳尖都红了。  
他们交换了一个绵长湿热的吻，结束后德拉科早已情动，坐在哈利腿上扭来扭去。后者的手撩起他的袍子伸进薄薄的底裤，捏住那火热的一团揉弄着，让它抬起头来后便松开了，往更深的地方探去。德拉科嘤咛着，短促地呜咽了一声，从嗓子眼里挤出一句“波特”。他想合拢腿，哈利搂得更紧了一些，在他脖子上吻了一口。男孩的身体一下子酥了，乖乖让他把手放在了他挺翘的臀瓣上。  
他们之前试过一次，但那时德拉科还没有做好准备，哈利进来了一根指头他就喊痛，又踢又踹，强迫他退了出去。哈利不是第一次发现，德拉科的身体敏感得惊人，当然，灵魂伴侣之间的感应也放大了他们的感知。他温柔地触吻着他雪白的脖颈，一点点化解他的抵抗，同时按摩着他的臀部，摩擦那条性感的小缝。他能感觉到德拉科非常舒服，他不停地拱着屁股，内心的欢悦传达到哈利的心里，让他大胆了一些。哈利吸了口气，小心翼翼地试探着触碰那个私密的入口，男孩猛地弹了一下，狠狠甩开了他。  
哈利被推得向后倒去，手撑住了地面才没有摔在地上。德拉科抬起头，似乎是意识到自己用力过猛，他有些慌乱，率先告状：“是你先碰我的，波特！”  
哈利没有回答，龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己被撞到的胳膊。德拉科呆了一秒，提起裤子扑到哈利旁边，又停住了，一副想靠近又不敢靠近的样子。哈利扭头看向他，德拉科抿住了嘴唇，强行拽过他的手臂胡乱帮他揉了揉发红的部位。  
“你别碰我那儿，”他不知道自己在说些什么，“我那里很痛……你痛吗，波特？”  
“你为什么痛？”哈利有些困惑。  
“不，我是说，那次很痛。妈的，我要疯了。”德拉科烦躁地说道。他吹了吹他的胳膊，微凉的风拂过哈利的肌肤，还有他的嘴唇，像花瓣一样软。哈利已经停止了动作，认真地看着他。  
德拉科感觉到了什么，抬起头，哈利灼烫的目光让他坐如针毡。他嘴唇微动，想说点什么，然而在感受到哈利脑中的想法后，德拉科恨不得原地消失。  
“我不会帮你的，”在哈利说话之前，他抢先叫道，“你真变态。”  
“呃……”  
“我要回去了，”德拉科站了起来，没有看他，“我妈妈说不定来找我了，再见，波特——”  
“好吧，”哈利也站起身，“不过，呃，至少给个晚安吻？”  
“之前亲过了，现在没有了。”他瞪了他一眼，“晚安，波特，祝你晚上做噩梦。”  
这种接触维持了十几天，时短时长，永远不会让他感到厌倦。德拉科越来越迫不及待，他想象着他见到哈利的那个时刻，他一定要做点什么，让他终身难忘。他每天都要询问纳西莎制药进程，顺便催一催哈利，让他快点确定时间。哈利建议他们把见面计划安排在他和同伴们的行动计划之后，但德拉科想在那之前和他碰面，他一点也不放心那群格兰芬多出去冒险。  
不过他还是没能如愿。两天后，哈利告诉他，他们准备这几天就开展行动。  
“……我们已经准备好了，也进行了一番调查。我觉得我们应该尽快完成，拖得越久情况越糟。”  
“噢。”  
“呃，我们考虑了各种可能发生的意外，不过到时候还是要见机行事。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“嘿，德拉科。”  
“你就是在故意气我，疤头。”他终于扭头看向他。  
“呃，这是我个人的考虑。”哈利小心翼翼地说道，“罗恩和赫敏也同意了。”  
“我要和你们一起去。”  
“别傻了，德拉科，这很危险。”  
“哦，所以你就不声不响地自己去，然后又碰一身伤回来？”德拉科冷笑，“你当我是傻子吗？”  
“我没有不声不响——我和你说了。”  
“你站着别动，我要揍你一顿，”德拉科没好气地说道，“你们到底要去干什么？”  
“嗯……做一件能打败伏地魔的事，现在不好和你解释。”  
“那你就别解释了。”  
然而无论德拉科怎样闹脾气、撒泼，他最后都没能扭转哈利的决定，为此他发誓一天不和他聊天。不过这个誓言很快就被打破了，因为他发现哈利一开始和他说话，他就控制不住嘲讽他的欲望。但他拒绝了哈利见面的要求，这是他的底线，他乐得看哈利费心思讨好他。  
这天晚上，他们互道晚安后，德拉科拉上被子早早地入睡了。他做了一个很深的梦，梦里有一座灿烂的金子山，它不断地升高、升高，金子满得从顶上滑下来，流了一地。还有一群黑压压的妖精，它们从古灵阁的大厅里跑出来，涌入狭窄的甬道，尖声大叫，把德拉科吵得心烦意乱。他被妖精潮从这一边挤到了另一边，动弹不得，大声咒骂着，但没人听见他的叫喊。德拉科好不容易在拥挤的眼睛群中转过身，却对上了一双巨大的黄眼睛。他和那玩意儿愣愣地对视了一会儿，惊恐地惨叫起来。  
“啊——”  
“德拉科……”  
“不要！”  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏。四周一片漆黑，只有一盏微弱的烛光轻轻摇晃着，似乎下一刻就要被吹灭了。纳西莎和卢修斯正站在床边看着他，他们淡蓝色的面颊像霍格沃茨礼堂的星空一样远，模糊不清。  
德拉科呆了几秒，揉了揉眼睛，确定自己没有看错。  
“已经早上了吗？”他问道。他仍觉得这像一个梦。  
“不，现在是凌晨一点，”卢修斯说道，“药剂已经调制好了，我们准备让你现在服用。”  
“啊？为什么？”德拉科一愣，瞬间清醒了，“不是说好要和哈利商量时间吗？”  
“计划有变，来不及了。”纳西莎低声说道，“主人好像发现了我们的异常，可能因为我们经常来这里，或者他察觉了我们正在策划着什么。今天傍晚的时候他忽然询问我们你的情况怎么样，而且提出要来看一看，我们好不容易劝住了他，但他肯定已经生疑了。”  
“我们连夜用一些催化剂加快了反应过程，勉强赶在晚上完成。”卢修斯从口袋里拿出一只装着药剂的黑玻璃瓶，“这就是那种药……味道可能有点苦，但一定要把它喝完，否则药效会不够强。”  
“等——等一下，爸爸，我得和波特商量一下，”德拉科有些不知所措，“他不知道计划提前了，我要告诉他。”  
卢修斯扬起眉，没有阻止。德拉科连忙在脑海中大声呼唤哈利，他叫了十几次，但对方似乎睡着了，并没有回应他。真该死，睡得像猪一样，德拉科又急又气，眉头紧皱，为什么偏偏在这个时候出差错？如果没有通知他，到时候自己陷入假死状态无法回应，哈利怕是要要急疯了。  
“他在睡觉，对吗？”卢修斯问道。  
德拉科转过头，深吸了口气，屏着呼吸说道：“对。能不能等一等，爸爸……”  
“药效发作需要三到五个小时，我们不能确定黑魔王什么时候会过来。如果他到时候发现你没有死，那问题就严重了。”卢修斯的语气非常严肃。  
德拉科的表情一下子垮了，他可怜巴巴地看着他，又看向纳西莎，可这次向来疼爱他的母亲也摇了摇头。  
“你可以在醒来后再和波特联系，”纳西莎劝道，“把这个喝了吧，德拉科。”  
“我——可是——”  
“不要再磨蹭了。”  
在卢修斯严厉的目光下，德拉科只能不情愿地屈服了。他在心里念叨着“对不起波特”，慢慢吞吞地接过药剂，正要打开玻璃塞，卢修斯按住了他的手。  
“打开后一口喝完，不要停，”他说道，“这种药遇光会迅速分解，分解后就没有效果了。”  
德拉科点点头，做了个深呼吸，壮士断腕般地拧开瓶盖，仰起头倒入口中。那是一种有点油腻的液体，德拉科觉得自己仿佛在喝熔化的玻璃。它的味道很古怪，非常酸涩，一进入口腔就疯狂弥漫，冲进了他的肠胃。德拉科感觉自己的身体里似乎流进了一块湿黏的冰，它无声无息地地发酵、膨胀，像氢气球一样隆起来，渐渐冻住了他的内脏。  
瓶子终于空了，德拉科有种强烈的想呕吐的欲望。他抬起头，纳西莎和卢修斯正看着他，后者似乎说了句什么，但那声音如同隔着水面传来，一个词也听不清楚。男孩的手臂冰冷僵硬，已经失去了知觉，玻璃瓶从他手中滑落，摔在了毯子上。  
德拉科！恍惚间，他听见有人这样大喊。他努力想睁大眼，看看那是谁，但那片金灿灿的山已经堆到了他的头顶，金子一块一块朝着他砸下来。其中一块砸中了他的眼睛，德拉科眼前一黑，什么也看不见了。


	34. Chapter 34

哈利望着面前的牛皮笔记本和羽毛笔，脑子里一片空白。他盯着它们发呆已经有一阵了。  
他们明天早上就要前往古灵阁，这是他和罗恩、赫敏还有拉环约好的。他们把计划排演了一遍又一遍，考虑过所有可能出错的地方，制订了好几个预备方案。  
哈利他们怀疑其中一个魂器藏在莱斯特兰奇的金库里，因为那时候贝拉特里克斯非常害怕他们进入过那儿。他们请求拉环帮助他们闯进金库，妖精答应了，但要求用格兰芬多宝剑来换。  
“我们不能把宝剑给他，我们还要用它来摧毁魂器呢。”一离开房间，罗恩就这样低声说道。  
“我知道，我那样说只是——呃，权宜之计。”  
“你想要骗他，哈利？”赫敏扬起眉毛。  
“不，我的意思是，我会给他，但我没有说什么时候，”哈利说道，他在赫敏尖锐的目光下退缩了，“好吧，我们可以在摧毁魂器后再给他，不是吗？”  
“我觉得这个主意很不错，哥们儿。”罗恩赞同道。  
然而赫敏看起来依然不太赞成，哈利也对这个计划没什么信心。而且他发现拉环对他们并不信任，他几乎没有让他们三人呆在一块的时候——那妖精的长手指常常出现在门边，使他们没法单独讨论计划。赫敏不喜欢哈利的主意，他后来放弃了再和她商量这件事。直到行动前一天早上，哈利依然没有想到对策。他想去问问德拉科的意见，可不知为何，他呼唤了好几次对方都没有回应。  
一开始哈利并没有在意，以为是他睡过头了。但一直到了下午对方依然没有理会他，他终于察觉到有些不对劲。平时德拉科恨不得天天在他耳边唠叨，就算生气也不可能一句话都不说，这个状态太反常了。而且哈利试图去感受德拉科的气息，以往他总能感觉到一点儿动静，可这次什么也没有。到底是怎么回事？  
哈利隔一会儿便在脑海中呼唤德拉科，用各种方法去感应他，可没有一次奏效。他坐在床头烦躁地用指背敲着桌板，又站起身走来走去，甚至没有心思复习他们的行动计划。哈利盯着德拉科的魔杖看了许久，山楂木，独角兽毛，不得不承认，他用得格外顺手。奥利凡德告诉他，这是因为他们是灵魂伴侣的缘故，有些灵魂伴侣能够共用魔杖。哈利拿着它到处挥舞，绝望地期盼着能找到一点线索——可是没有，它没有体现出一点奇妙之处。  
哈利不敢去进行更可怕的猜测，但现在似乎由不得他了。他无法控制自己的胡思乱想，如果德拉科出了事……如果他真的……不，如果是那样，他肯定会有感应，他会知道的。他们之间的感应这么强……但他如果没出事，为什么不回应他？所以他还是出事了……该死……  
哈利的糟糕状态很快就被罗恩和赫敏察觉了。在了解到情况后，他们也试图安慰他，但却无济于事。  
“如果马尔福出事了，你肯定会有感应，”赫敏问道，“这几天你有感受到什么吗？”  
“没有，他一句话都没和我说。”  
“也许是他故意不理你，哈利。”罗恩说道。  
“不会的，德拉科不会这么做，”哈利摇了摇头，“如果他生气了，他更愿意骂我一顿。”  
他们找不到原因，也没有任何办法。时间一点点地过去，当哈利不得不躺在床上准备睡觉的时候，已经晚上十一点了。他们第二天早上六点就要出发去对角巷，这是他们早就计划好的，不能改变。海风潮湿的气息渗进了他的被窝里，令他一阵阵地打颤。哈利控制不住地去想象，如果他最终摧毁了魂器，可他却失去了德拉科……如果他最后胜利了，但他却只能成为一个残缺的人，他绝对无法接受。哈利莫名产生了一种想冲到马尔福庄园的冲动，他及时制止了自己的疯狂想法。  
等他们完成任务，他就去找德拉科……不，不如说他已经在后悔了，他应该马上就去，如果他迟了一步……如果……不，别想了，他不能……哈利强迫自己闭上眼，他继续在脑子里呼唤德拉科，对方没有回应，他便一直坚持着，直到不知不觉地陷入梦乡。

德拉科再次醒来的时候，天色阴蒙蒙的，似乎是早晨。他的胸口一阵阵地绞痛，仿佛有什么危险将要发生，让他无来由地处于恐慌之中，茫然无措。德拉科看了眼手表，现在是早上八点一刻。他扭过头，纳西莎正蹲在他所躺着的棺材旁边。她穿着一件黑色的袍子，手像铁爪似的紧紧抓着边缘。见他睁开眼后，她对他做了一个噤声的手势。  
“你终于醒了，”她说道，“有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，小声问道：“我睡了多久，妈妈？”  
“已经过了一天。”她说道，“现在我用幻身术把你隐藏起来。”  
“爸爸呢？”  
“他去把你姨妈引开了。”纳西莎轻轻挥舞着魔杖，德拉科低下头，发现他看不见自己了——他已经和环境融为了一体。  
“贝拉姨妈？她在这儿做什么？”  
“握住我的手，”纳西莎低声说道，用魔法将他的棺材恢复原样，“我们从那条小径走到后门去，别出声。”  
她的语气有些凝重，德拉科不由自主地屏住了呼吸，乖乖握住她的左手，跟着她往前走。太阳被乌云遮蔽着，空气潮湿、沉凝。他回头望去，茂密的草丛中隐约能看见一座小小的碑，像一艘黑色的小船，驶过野草的河流。院子里的树长得又高又茂盛，浓浓的阴影盖下来，遮住了他们苍白的面颊。德拉科回过头，深呼吸着，他嗅到了浓郁的泥土和树叶的味道，还有那条小径尽头飘来的淡淡的月季花香。  
他们很快就来到了后门，纳西莎让他向后退，德拉科这才发现铁栅栏旁围着一条深红的线，这是很明显的魔法痕迹。远处传来一阵模糊的说话声，又随风消失了。  
“你直接走出去，不用管警报，我会和他们解释。”纳西莎说道。德拉科看向她，咽了口唾沫。他莫名产生了一丝退缩。他就要离开这儿了，到一个没有爸妈可依靠的地方去。这是他选择的，但真的到了这一刻，他忽然感到恐慌，不知道自己下一步该做什么。  
那争吵声更响了，在朝他们渐渐靠近。纳西莎回头看了一眼，撩开落在额前的发丝，推了一下德拉科的肩膀，压低了声音：“快走，别磨蹭。”  
德拉科被推得往前走了半步，又回头看向她。纳西莎想到了什么，将手里的魔杖递向他：“拿着这个走，快！”  
“不，妈妈！”德拉科烫到了似的推开了她的手。不远处传来了一声叫喊，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声，德拉科内心一惊，想也不想地窜出了铁门。  
跨过红线的那一瞬间，他感觉自己的身体被电击了似的开始发麻，全身肌肉都痉挛起来，不受控制了。他大脑空白，脚下一抖，重重地摔在地上。刺眼的红光照着他的脸颊，耳边响起尖锐的警报声，呼啸着笼罩整个庄园。德拉科眯着眼，喘息着，撑着地面勉强站起来，回过头，正好看见贝拉特里克斯气势冲冲地跑过来，卢修斯跟在她身后。  
“你在干什么，西茜？”她大声问道，“你想违反规定吗？”  
“我只是不小心碰到了界线，贝拉。”纳西莎平静地说道，“你今天起得很早。”  
“我听见你们起来了，就过来看看，”贝拉特里克斯说道，她四处张望着，似乎想找到什么蛛丝马迹，“我以为你会休息一天，毕竟发生了这种事……”  
“我想在花园里走一走，德拉科以前喜欢来这儿。”纳西莎说道，“你还有什么事吗？”  
贝拉特里克斯终于收回了乱转的目光，扬起下巴。  
“噢，当然，”她高傲地说道，“我想和你谈一谈，西茜。我们很久没有单独说会儿话了。”  
纳西莎看了她一会儿，没有回答，慢慢朝她走去。三人转身慢慢往回走，直到他们的身影渐渐消失在树丛后，德拉科才松了口气，转身向外跑去。  
他跌跌撞撞地往前跑，清晨的街道上几乎没有人，急促的脚步声回响在空旷之中，如同他的心跳。德拉科一口气跑过了两条街，由于太久没有运动，他感觉有点想吐，而且似乎岔气了，于是在一块路牌旁停了下来。他喘息着，揉着眼睛，平复着呼吸。蓦地，德拉科眼前晃过一个模糊的景象，正当他想要仔细看时，一股冰冷的感觉漫了过来，令他打了个哆嗦。  
德拉科警惕地抬起头，也许是他的错觉，周围的光线似乎变暗淡了一些。他觉得更冷了，抱着双臂，这种寒冷不只来自外部，更是从内心蔓延出来，无法驱散。他听见了一阵牙齿咬噬空气发出的咯吱咯吱的声响，然后是古怪的沙沙声，所有的快乐都消失了，只留下了绝望的恐惧。德拉科极慢极慢地回过头，一团黑色的雾气正浮在不远的地方——即使戴着兜帽，也依然无法掩饰它面容的丑陋。它张着恶臭的大口，幽灵般地朝他飘来。德拉科想拔腿就跑，可他的腿却像是冻住了似的无法挪动。  
梅林啊，这里怎么会有摄魂怪？  
德拉科僵硬地盯着那正在逼近的怪物，他已经完全无法呼吸了，脑子里不断地闪过混乱的画面，分不清到底是幻象还是真实——晃动的隧道、巨大的怪物和金子山，还有哈利毫无血色的脸，他被大蛇缠绕着，动弹不得。他看见他布满汗水的、亮晶晶的面颊，他的嘴唇翕动着，像是在叹息。他看见栖息在他身上的充满悲剧的阴影，那么深，如同水蛭缠绕在他身上。不，波特，不……他摇着头，波特，波特！  
德拉科被冰冷的雾气缠绕着，仿佛陷在了网里，无法挣扎。他眼睁睁地看着他受伤、流血、陷入危险，救救他，谁能来救救他……谁能……德拉科捂着脸，泪水从指缝里流出来，他仿佛又回到了那一天，他被极度强烈的痛和黑暗控制了，身不由己。他蜷缩成一团哀哀地哭着，像个没长大的小孩，没有足以和世界抗衡的力量，只能看着自己喜欢的东西被摔碎。  
波特……波特……他无法想象，如果他死去，他该怎么办。波特……  
“德拉科？”脑子里蓦地响起了一个声音，天光乍现，劈开了黑暗，“是你吗，德拉科？你怎么样了？”  
“波特……”德拉科感觉全身的力气都被抽走了，他抽了口气，想要说话，但那冰冷的雾气又缠住了他。  
“你遇到摄魂怪了，是吗？”哈利的声音很模糊，仿佛下一刻就会弥散，“你会用守护神咒吗？就是在脑子里回想自己最快乐的事……”  
“我没有魔杖，波特，”德拉科抽泣着说道，“我的魔杖还在你那儿呢。”  
“哦，该死，”男孩诅咒了一句，“那你现在能站起来吗？往亮的地方跑，摄魂怪移动速度很慢，不会追上你的——前提是动作快点！快跑，德拉科！”  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着撑着地面站起来，他这才发现他不知何时已经倒在了地上。哈利的话让他略微镇定了一些，他踉跄着向外跑去，一个劲地往前扑，什么也看不清，脑子里只想着哈利的话。往亮的地方跑……他要到波特那儿去……他想见到他，他就在最亮的地方。  
那裹挟着他的冰冷渐渐散去了，光重新播撒下来，落在他身上。德拉科感觉舒服了一些，慢慢停下脚步，剧烈地喘息着，靠在墙上。他看向自己的手，身上的幻身术已经失效了，现在他和麻瓜没什么不同。街边走过几个年轻女孩，好奇地朝他看了几眼。德拉科转身走进一条巷子里，低声在脑海中唤道：“波特？你在吗，波特？”  
他没得到回应，但他的眼前掠过了一团燃烧的火焰，还有一大片金闪闪的杯子，每一只都一模一样。它们在不断地自我复制，发出清脆的声响，渐渐堆到了屋顶，又金雨般地滚落下来。德拉科看见了潮水般涌来的妖精，其中一个挥舞着一把宝剑，似乎就是哈利从水里捞起的那把。有人在尖声大叫，但他听不清内容。  
“你在古灵阁是吗，波特？”他提高了音量。  
“你别过来！”哈利叫道，“在原地呆着，德拉科！”  
“我去对角巷找你，我们在那里见！”  
“德拉科！”  
对方在脑子里焦急地呼唤了几声，德拉科没有回答。他跑出巷子，站在路口张望了一会儿，发现自己想得太简单了，他没有魔杖，从这儿到对角巷不知道要走多久。还是等波特来找他吧，德拉科想，他应该带一把扫帚出来的，这样就轻松了。  
德拉科在路边的长椅上坐下，还没等他坐稳，一股强烈的灼痛感侵袭了他的肌肤，他在尖叫前捂住了嘴。哈利撞进了那堆不断复制的金杯中，金杯上附着着烈火咒，让他痛得喊叫起来。他的皮肤都被烫红了，看起来有些吓人。不远处的赫敏望着他，绝望地喊了一声，哈利不知看见了什么，猛地朝一个方向跑去。  
“哈利！”  
“快，到这里来！”他抓住墙上的一只手柄，跃上了墙边那只被铁链锁着的巨龙的背，朝他的两个同伴招手。堵在走廊上的妖精这回不敢靠近了，只是远远地望着，互相推来推去。  
“哈利，你要做什么？”  
德拉科低头看着巨龙身上精细而魁梧的鳞片，它似乎还没有察觉到身上多了个人，懒洋洋地扬起脖子，巨大的膜翅垂在地上，充斥着一种狰狞的力量美。除了在三强争霸赛上，他从来没有这样近距离地观察过一条火龙，它的鳞甲相互咬合着，庞大的头颅仿佛一动就能将他吞噬。  
罗恩和赫敏从拥挤的隧道中向他跑来，哈利朝他们伸出手，把他们拽了上来。  
“四分五裂！”他举着魔杖喊道，锁住巨龙四肢的铁链应声而裂。飞溅的碎片刺痛了巨龙的眼睛，它愤怒地吼了一声，喷出一团火焰。妖精们纷纷退避，有几个在推挤中摔下了长廊，尖叫着消失了。  
“波特，波特！波特！”  
巨龙拍打着翅膀，慢慢飞起来，向上升去。它不停地喷火、摧毁墙壁，给自己扩充空间、提供氧气。哈利三人死死地抓着它身上的鳞片，也用魔法帮它开拓前路。破碎的砖瓦和尘土不停地掉落，砸在他们身上，德拉科始终绷着神经，不敢闭眼，害怕又担心。  
“波特！”  
“抱歉，德拉科，”哈利的声音似乎在旋转，“我不会驭龙，不知道它要去哪儿……你等等我，等它降落了我就去找你。”  
他的声音转得越来越快，德拉科有点恶心，强行从天旋地转的景象中挣扎出来。他扭头看向周围，站起身飞快地跑到了角落里。  
“我去找你，”他低声说道，“你们飞到哪儿了……波特，波特？”  
“我不知道，”哈利说道，“你试试看能不能感应到我在哪儿，我觉得有点冷。”  
“你简直疯了，”德拉科嘟囔着，“应该让风吹吹你的脑子。”  
“好吧，”他说道，“我爱你，德拉科。”  
“……你应该留到见面的时候再说，”男孩的脸红了，“好了，我发现我身上还有点钱。我去找辆巫师巴士，这附近应该有的。”


	35. Chapter 35

德拉科从口袋里翻出了几枚金加隆，他不记得自己在这件衣服里放过钱，应该是纳西莎和卢修斯塞进去的。这里是一条麻瓜街，但离这儿不远的另一条街上有一个巫师巴士停靠站——当然啦，只有巫师才能看到那辆车的真正模样，在麻瓜看来，那不过是一辆再普通不过的面包车。  
确定目标后，德拉科扭身就跑，手中紧攥着金加隆。街上的人已经开始变多了，而他渐渐也意识到自己的巫师袍显得格格不入。他尽量低着头，但还是难以忽略周围那些探究的目光，尴尬至极。  
德拉科拐入停靠站所在的街道，也许是位置偏僻的缘故，来往的人少了一些，这让他松了口气。站牌已经生锈了，孤零零地立在那儿。他站在路边焦急地等待着，每一秒钟的流逝都让他感到惶恐，那条龙说不定已经带着哈利飞远了……  
德拉科以前几乎没有来这儿坐过巴士，他瞧不上这种交通工具，而且卢修斯总是带他幻影移形，没有给他这种机会。他呆呆地站了一会儿，原地踱来踱去，始终等不到车，内心有些害怕起来。这巴士到底多久来一辆？十分钟，一个小时，还是一天？还有，他根本不知道它是不是已经停运了，在这种特殊时期，什么都有可能发生……  
德拉科越想越不对劲，心一下子跌至了谷底。他正打算离开，头顶蓦地落下一片阴影，一辆破破旧旧的巴士停在了他面前。一个上身穿着西装外套、下身穿着破洞裤的年轻司机朝他挥了挥手，车上还坐着几个面色憔悴的妇人，看起来有些心不在焉。  
“上车吗？”司机大声问道。  
德拉科点点头，从后门跨上车，低着头找了一个位置坐下。车门吱呀吱呀地关上了，但似乎出了故障，没能锁紧，坐在旁边的一个老妇人推了一把。司机回过头，问道：“你要去哪里，先生？”  
“对角巷。”德拉科说道。  
“噢，都是去对角巷。”年轻人吹了声口哨，巴士的车身抖动起来，他按了一下喇叭——虽然前面并没有车，“嘿，你应该换上麻瓜的衣服。”  
德拉科没理他，他看向自己坐着的椅子，发现上面沾满了铁锈，有些嫌弃地交叠着双腿。他好奇地四处打量着，但实际上确实没什么可看的——车里的所有东西都像用了十几年没有修过，到处都是磨损的痕迹。  
德拉科坐了五分钟就开始后悔了，他怀疑那位司机根本不会开车。他在街道上横冲直撞，车速时快时慢，晃得他想吐。门边的垃圾桶转来转去，里面的苹果核飞了出来。德拉科身下的椅子似乎也不堪重负，一直在发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。当巴士终于停下来时，德拉科差点被甩出去，忍不住抱怨道：“不能开稳一点儿吗，先生？”  
“抱歉，按钮坏了一个，速度不好控制，”司机轻快地说道，“不过不用担心，不会撞到人的。”  
“坏了一个？难道没有修过吗？”德拉科简直不敢相信。  
“哦，那需要一大笔钱，将就着用吧，”年轻人说道，丝毫不认为这有什么问题，“而且我也开不了多久了，修了也用不上。”  
“为什么？”  
“食死徒要来啦，”他说道，“说不定这是你最后一次坐我的车呢。”  
德拉科张了张口，还没说话，身边的一位女巫微微一抖，侧过了身子。他注意到车里的另外两位女巫的脸色看起来也不太好，仿佛在勉强保持着镇定。德拉科内心浮起了一种不好的预感，问道：“食死徒怎么了？”  
“他们不允许我们在这儿开车，啊——准确地说，是要收保护费。”年轻人说道，“那可比修车费还贵呢。我的几个同事都已经走了，本来我也准备停工，但我要护送这几位女士去对角巷——当然，还有你，小伙子。”  
“保护费？那是——”  
“就是钱。如果没有钱的话，要拿别的东西来抵押，”那位之前关门的穿着绿袍子的老妇人忽然说道，“食死徒也向我们收保护费。他们闯进我们家里来，我丈夫不同意，他们把我们的房子砸得稀巴烂，还打伤了他……我这次来对角巷是想给他买点药。”  
“……食死徒……现在谁都敢自称食死徒了，”另一位卷发女巫冷冷地说道，“我邻居的儿子说自己加入了食死徒，来欺负我的女儿……我把他揍了一顿，他的魔法还不如我呢。可笑，食死徒……”  
“我也见过食死徒，”坐在角落里的红头发女巫说道，“我之前去过魔法部，噢，那简直是一场噩梦。”  
“魔法部已经被占领了。我有个朋友在那儿工作，他告诉我的。”  
“噢，看报纸就知道……凤凰社也很久没有出来行动了。”  
“我很怀疑，凤凰社还存在吗？”  
“就算还在，恐怕也躲着不敢出来吧。现在谁还敢站出来说话？”  
“不，我之前被他们救过，”红发女巫又开口了，“不过那的确有一阵子了……是在魔法部的时候，哈利·波特和他的朋友们帮助过我，虽然他们肯定不记得了。那时候人太多了。”  
猝不及防地听见哈利的名字，德拉科一惊，扭头看向她。那是一个看起来已经有四十岁的女人，鼻尖上长着雀斑，眼角已经有鱼尾纹，挎着小包，看起来非常普通。不知为何，德拉科想起了哈利他们闯进魔法部的那次行动，他已经不记得这个女人是否曾经出现在那群麻瓜出身的巫师之中了，但毫无疑问，就是那一次。  
“哈利·波特？”卷发女巫猛地前倾身子，“你是说之前登上报纸的那一次——你就在魔法部？”  
“对，我就在那儿，我看见他了，”她说道，“我相信如果你们见过他，你也会相信那些传言。”  
“什么传言？”老妇人问道，“难道是说，认为他是‘救世之星’的那些？”  
“对，我能从他身上感觉到。虽然那时候他根本不是他本来的样子，但——好吧，也许是因为他救了我们。他救了我们所有人，当时魔法部里有几十个人，都被他放跑了。”  
车厢里沉默了下来。过了一会儿，卷发女巫低声问道：  
“你觉得他还活着——没有被神秘人杀死？”  
“我相信他没有死，”红头发的女巫说道，“我丈夫认为，如果他死了，报纸上一定会大肆宣扬。我觉得他说得对。”  
“但他一直没做什么，是不是？”  
“我想，也许他有在行动，只是报纸上没有登出来。”  
“说实话，他能坚持到现在没有被抓住，也是一个奇迹……”  
“其实我也愿意相信，”一直没有加入聊天的司机忽然说道，“说实话，在那些食死徒出来捣乱的时候，我们也很迷茫。也许这种日子还要过很久，我们的生活都被控制了，谁都不知道到底什么时候才会结束……我们都在互相怀疑，之前有几个认识的哥们儿后来投靠了食死徒，背叛了我们。呸，那群软骨头！”他骂了一句脏话，“但我觉得，如果我们连哈利·波特也不相信，那就没什么能相信的了。”  
“你说得对，”德拉科终于找到了机会，鼓起勇气说道，“我也相信哈利·波特，他一定能成功的。”  
年轻人惊讶地看了他一眼，朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容，竖起了大拇指。  
巴士很快就抵达了对角巷，所有人支付费用后纷纷下车。德拉科给了司机一枚金加隆，没让他找钱。他跳下车，朝古灵阁的方向跑去，却发现那儿挤满了人，许多人似乎是从周围的店铺里跑出来的，手上还提着大包小包的购物袋。所有人都仰头望着天空，有些人望着古灵阁的方向。德拉科勉强从人群中挤到前面，踮起脚，愕然发现古灵阁的尖顶破了一个大窟窿，窗户全裂开了，碎砖瓦落了一地。屋檐上立着的几个妖精石像也倒了下来，一群妖精挤在古灵阁大厅门口叽叽咕咕地说着话，德拉科挤到废墟前，他们便闭上了嘴，瞪着眼睛看着他。  
“发生了什么事？”他问站在旁边的一位男巫，后者正意犹未尽地看着天空。  
“哦，你没看见真是太可惜了，一条龙从古灵阁飞了出来！”男巫啧啧称奇，“我从没见过那么大的火龙呢。”  
“它往哪儿飞了？”  
男巫指了一个方向，德拉科朝左右看了看，飞快跑进附近的一家飞行扫帚专卖店，不顾店长的阻止推开橱窗抽出了一把扫帚，边跑边喊道：“抱歉，先借用一下，很快就还给你！”  
“你干什么？站住，别跑！”  
德拉科跑到店外的空地上，骑上扫帚，双腿一蹬，摇摇晃晃地升上了天。追出来的店主伸手拽了一把，碰到了扫把尾，但没能拽牢，受落了下去。他气急败坏地抽出魔杖，德拉科连忙升得更高了，加速向前飞去，凛冽的冷风吹得袍子猎猎飞舞。下方传来一阵惊呼，一道魔咒朝他的方向射来，他险险地避开了。  
“你在哪儿，波特？”德拉科在脑中问道，“我往你的方向去了。噢，我好像感应到一点点你的位置了……那条龙怎么飞得这么快？”  
“啊，你真的来了？——很快吗？”哈利说道，“我好像已经习惯了……它看起来还没有降落的想法，我希望它不要空降到居民区去。”  
“笨蛋，不会的，”德拉科低头看向下方，他飞得越来越高了，穿越了薄薄的云层，房屋和街道都成了细细的点和线，分布在他的脚下，“风好大，波特，我快被冻死了。”  
“我也是，德拉科。”  
德拉科眯着眼，呼了口气，跟随内心那一点飘飘忽忽的感应往前飞。在霍格沃茨打魁地奇的时候从来不用飞得这么高，也不知道高空居然会这么冷。寒风无孔不入地往他衣服里钻，令他瑟瑟发抖，他的四肢已经有些僵硬了。应该戴双手套，德拉科想，他只穿了一件袍子……现在可是五月，谁知道他会需要在天上飞呢……都怪波特……  
德拉科发现自己一直保持着和火龙相差无几的前进速度，这样他恐怕短时间内无法追上他们。但现在的风速已经让他难以忍受了，他实在没有毅力继续加速。德拉科觉得自己的手已经冻住了，僵冷无比，被刀割得伤痕累累，完全凭毅力在坚持。他开始想放弃了，这个念头一旦冒出来就变得格外强烈，这不怪他，他看不到路途的尽头……  
“你可以找个地方休息，然后我去找你，”听到了他的心里话，哈利安慰道，“我感觉它还要飞一会儿。”  
“你在瞧不起我吗，波特？”  
“呃，我是说，如果你觉得很累——”  
“闭嘴，你应该夸奖我，”德拉科说道，“你应该——”  
他的话没能说完，扫帚蓦地震动了一下，发出一声突兀的爆响。随后它剧烈地抖动起来，德拉科紧抓着扫把头才没被甩出去。他眼前一花，眼前的场景高速变换，所有的景象都翻了过来，压得他心脏难受。他在坠落，他意识到这一点，那把没用的扫帚被不知道什么玩意儿撞到了——也许是鸟，该死的，总之它坏了，不能用了。脑中响起哈利焦急的呼唤，德拉科的头有点晕，没有回复他。  
他觉得自己在一瞬间失去了重量——身体缩得像空气那么薄，但又在一瞬间达到了极点，重重地砸进了一棵枝繁叶茂的树中，尖锐的树枝划破了他的袖子，德拉科感觉自己的腹部像是被打了一拳，痛得他说不出话。双手卡在缝隙中拔不出来，断扫把从天空落下来，掉进了农田中。德拉科的身体在慢慢往下滑，他连忙抓紧了树枝。  
他努力了一会儿，使劲往上蹭，勉强将自己的身体撑了上去，坐在树干上。德拉科低头向下看，他所在的这棵树孤零零地长在铁轨边，下方是遥远的农田，再远一点的地方能看见淡淡的山和果林。他呆呆地坐了一会儿，不知道自己该做什么。  
完蛋了，他想，现在连交通工具都没有了。他太不走运了，为什么他只是想找到波特都会这么困难？  
德拉科沮丧至极，蓦地委屈起来，擦了擦脸，索性坐在树干上不动了。他看向面前的轨道，它缓慢地向远方延伸，在正午的阳光下闪烁着光芒。如果他是这条铁轨就好了，他想，什么都不用考虑，已经有人为他铺好了路。  
“德拉科？你还好吗，德拉科？”耳边响起哈利的叫喊，德拉科没有理他，他的内心无来由地升起了一股怨气。为什么总是这样？他不想……他根本不想……  
“德拉科，德拉科？……回答我，德拉科！”  
“吵死了，波特，”德拉科忍不住叫道，“你好烦。”  
“刚才是怎么了？”哈利问道，“你有受伤吗，德拉科？”  
“我的扫帚坏了，我从天上掉了下来。”他说道，又有些委屈起来，“我的胳膊被划破了，波特。”  
“你呆在原地别动，我去找你，行吗？”哈利又心疼又无奈，“我求你了德拉科，不要乱跑，我一直在担心你。”  
他的话让德拉科感觉更挫败了，仿佛自己做的一切都在给他添乱——可似乎的确如此。他继续无法控制自己的情绪，甚至有点想哭，一句话也不想说。远处传来隆隆的声响，铁轨震动，树枝也跟着晃了起来，德拉科连忙抱紧树干，警惕地朝声源望去。飞舞的烟尘中，一列红色的火车正朝这儿驶来，越来越近，呼啸着滑过眼前。它比霍格沃茨的红皮火车还要长，一眼望不到尽头，将他所依靠的树震得左摇右晃。  
德拉科紧紧地抱着树干，头不停地撞着树皮。他觉得自己似乎听见了“咔”的一响，树摇晃得更厉害了，令他内心发慌。面前掠过的火车让他产生了一个荒谬的念头，当它即将完全驶过时，德拉科猛地跳下树，往前一扑，死死抓住了火车顶上的两根栏杆。他吸了口气，蹬着腿爬了上去，倒在上面深呼吸着。  
德拉科仰躺在车顶上，完全放松身体，春夏之交的阳光落在他的脸颊上，带着一丝熨烫。他仰望着明亮的天空，静静地听着哐当哐当的火车声和沙沙的树叶声，这种空旷的寂静让他暂时忘记了烦恼，单纯地沉浸在这起伏的韵律中。  
德拉科觉得非常疲惫，但他仍不想放弃。他可以呆在原地等着哈利来找他，那样很好，他不用付出任何东西，可他还是想自己往前跑、自己去追逐。这很傻，他甚至找不到说服自己的理由，但他明白等待和奔跑所具有的力量是不一样的。如果他跑过这一段路，如果他拼搏过、沮丧过、想要放弃过，它才会真正刻在他的灵魂上。  
德拉科轻轻合上了眼，他知道在一个不远不近的地方，有一条火龙正在飞行。它背负着一群人，他们从破碎的废墟出发，要回到自己的家园。他的脑海中浮现出了一个影子，它越来越大、越来越近，落在他身上，一点也不沉，轻柔得像一阵暖风。德拉科想起了他在巫师巴士上遇到的那群人，曾经他觉得哈利做的事是没有意义的，但现在他只觉得又难过又高兴。他很高兴从别人口中听到哈利的名字，但他依然觉得难过，到这个时候他才有点明白，哈利的生命不是属于他一个人的，他不是自由的，即使他很少和他提起那些负担和期待。  
德拉科慢慢坐起身，在火车顶上站起来，小心翼翼地往前走。午日阳光照得他浑身发暖，他跳过一节一节车厢，听着从脚下传来的对话，窸窸窣窣，如同风吹过灌木丛。他一直走到最前面，在车头坐下来，铁轨笔直地向前延伸，伸进长满细草的碎石地里，还有远处的灰烟，模糊着看不见了。德拉科前倾着身子，微抬起头，露出颀长的脖颈。他觉得非常平静，他的世界静止了，但他的身体里有一团火在慢慢地烧，烧干了他的怠惰。他的灵魂很温暖，紧贴着另一颗灵魂，温柔而绵长。  
“德拉科，听得见吗？”寂静之中，哈利的声音又响了起来，“赫敏刚才提醒我了，我可以用飞来咒。我感觉可以试一试，你觉得怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“赫敏建议我用飞来咒把你召唤过来，如果你同意的话——”  
“你疯了吗，波特？”德拉科震惊了，“你们格兰芬多都是这样的吗？”  
“呃，好吧。那你等一会儿……你现在在哪？”  
德拉科低头看了眼正在前行的火车，他想象着火车到站后被麻瓜发现时的尴尬场面，这太糟糕了。这样一考虑，似乎用飞来咒也不是那么难以忍受了。  
“你有把握吗？”德拉科问道。  
“嗯？噢，我不清楚，但赫敏说如果我能感应到你，那应该就没问题。”  
德拉科深吸了口气，站起身，这个动作让他多了一丝勇气。趁自己还没有后悔，他说道：“那你来吧。”  
“好，你做好准备。”  
说完这句话后，哈利对身后的罗恩做了一个手势，后者把这个信号传达给了赫敏。他从口袋里抽出魔杖，合上眼，努力感应着德拉科的位置，暗念道：“德拉科飞来！”  
火龙打了一个喷嚏，鼻中喷出了一团火。哈利感觉胸口有点痒，似乎有什么东西在发热，他的大脑深处回响着一个声音，一团光渐渐膨胀起来，包裹住了他。他感觉到他的魔咒正牵引着一个人——一颗灵魂——他沿着既定的轨道朝他靠近，他能感受到对方身边的一切，被日光滤过的风，令人昏眩的光影，脚上汗湿的袜子，鼻尖飞舞的灰尘，还有他跳跃的视野，他纷乱又弥散的思绪，他仿佛成为了他，和他融为一体，汇入他所经历的一切。  
德拉科觉得自己仿佛融进了阳光之中，他的思绪那么短暂，一瞬间就能抵达另一端，抵达哈利的深处。他能掌控他——他们能掌控彼此，他们就是彼此，所有的感知都互相分享，不保留任何秘密。他感觉到哈利的意念在他的灵魂中涌动，哈利的魔杖握在他手中，他附在了他身上——感受着逼近太阳的高度、粗糙的龙鳞、干哑的喉咙和酸痛的手臂，一时间他分不清哪个是哈利、哪个是自己，他操纵着他的魔法，融合着他的意志，当它生效时，他又回到了自己的躯壳里，朝着太阳前行。  
德拉科上升的速度越来越快，已经使他感到疼痛。他终于看见了那条飞行的龙，它拍打着巨大的膜翅，带起的风让他闭上了眼。他从火龙升起的膜翅下穿过，紧张地盯着上方。那翅膀已经开始落下，眼看着就要扑到他身上，德拉科惊恐地叫了声“波特”，没来得及闭眼，一只手伸过来拽住了他，将他用力扯进了怀里。  
德拉科感觉所有的冷气都被一下子挤了出去，剩下的只有暖烘烘的热量和灵魂交融的柔软感受，他几乎快呻吟出声了。他深深地嗅着他身上的气息，与他紧紧拥抱，没有说一句话，只用最简单的方式感受着彼此的存在。  
太好了，他的脑子里只剩下了这个念头，太好了，太好了。


	36. Chapter 36

世界仿佛在一瞬间静止了，风也消失了。哈利的喘息很重，手臂死死箍着他，让他感到一丝疼痛。不知是谁先开始的，他们的嘴唇粘在了一起，贪婪地交缠着，不分彼此。德拉科的心跳快得要命，他微微颤抖，强烈的渴望一下子涌了上来，吞没了他。他从未如此想要一个人，他想彻底与他融合，把自己的一切都给他。他们搂抱着拥吻了许久，哈利把他推压在龙背上，俯身狠狠噬咬他的嘴唇。急促的呼吸声中夹杂着水声和唇片摩擦的声音，德拉科勾着哈利的脖子，双腿夹着他的腰。两人都情致高涨、难以自拔，哈利吻着吻着便情不自禁地去摸德拉科的臀部，男孩羞红了脸，又不敢乱动，只能任由他把手伸进了裤子里。  
他们太投入了，以至于没有注意到火龙已经开始降落。当它落在湖边时，哈利正捏着德拉科的右半边臀肉。后者猛地回过神来，用力推开了他，拉上裤子，跳下火龙的背。一落地他就双腿一软跪在了地上，甚至有点站不起来。他不想承认，哈利光是抚摸就能让他心旌摇曳，两股战战。  
罗恩和赫敏也从火龙背上跳了下来，德拉科连忙站起身，他不知道他们有没有看到他刚才狼狈的一面。不管怎么说，他想把波特揍一顿。  
火龙似乎是觉得渴了才降落的，它正在湖边用伤痕累累的口鼻喝水。他们累得要命，巴不得马上躺下来休息一会儿，但还是跑到了离它几十米远的地方。哈利在周围布置好防护咒语，德拉科站在他身边认真地看着他，目光一秒钟都不舍得离开。  
哈利他们身上到处都是被烈火咒烫伤的痕迹，袍子也烧焦了，糟糕至极。赫敏从珍珠串包里取出白鲜精分给他们，每个人都往自己身上涂抹着药膏，德拉科也被哈利拽来给他的胳膊上药。完成这一切后，赫敏又拿出了她从贝壳小屋带来的南瓜汁和新袍子。哈利把自己的南瓜汁分给了德拉科一半，后者接过了，不过没要他的新袍子。  
“你身上的衣服简直让人没眼看，波特。”他说道。  
哈利换上袍子，罗恩和赫敏已经在草地上坐下了，于是他也坐下来，撩起裤腿继续涂药膏。  
“我说，好的一面是，”罗恩说道，他坐在地上看着手上的皮肤重新长出来，“我们拿到了魂器——噢，等等，”他注意到了站在一旁的德拉科，“能说吗？”  
“说吧，”哈利咬着牙给自己红肿的伤口涂抹药膏，“他也要知道的，我之前没告诉他。呃，我想我应该不用介绍，你们都认识。”  
“说什么傻话呢，哈利。”  
“你每天都要在我们面前提他，每一天。”  
“我觉得应该没有那么夸张，”哈利心虚地看向德拉科，后者瞪了他一眼，“好吧，我只是想让你们接受。你们知道，德拉科是我的灵魂伴侣，而且他有时候——嗯——挺可爱的。”  
“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科的脸霎时又红了起来，声音却很低，“真搞不懂你每天在想些什么。”  
“行了，知道了，”罗恩摆摆手，“既然这是你的选择，那就这样吧。”  
“我们早就做好心理准备了，”赫敏说道，“不管怎么说，我们相信你。”  
“太感谢了，”哈利真心实意地说道，“呃，那么——过来点儿，德拉科，到我身边来，”他把德拉科拉到身边，后者显得有些别扭，“总之，我们这次行动还算顺利，就是丢了宝剑。”  
“丢了宝剑，”罗恩重复道，“那个骗人的小无赖……”  
赫敏看向对面正在饮水的火龙。“你们说，它会怎么样呢？”她问道，“它会有事吗？”  
“你说起话来像海格，”罗恩说道，“它是一条火龙，赫敏，它能够照料自己的。需要担心的是我们。”  
“什么意思？”  
“啊，我不知道怎么委婉地告诉你，”罗恩说道，“我想那些家伙可能已经发现我们闯进了古灵阁。”  
他们一同大笑起来，一发不可收拾。哈利饿得头昏眼花，肋骨疼痛，但他还是在泛红的天空下一直笑到了喉咙发疼。德拉科悄悄伸过手握住了他，哈利扭头看向他，侧过头就吻了过去，把男孩吓得躲开了。  
“你的朋友还在这儿呢。”他抱怨道。  
“噢。”哈利仍痴痴地看着他，他眼中饱满而热烈的情感让德拉科不禁脸热。他靠过来轻轻啄了口他的脸颊，刮掉了哈利脸上的泥污。  
“回去洗洗干净，波特。”他说道。  
“你还叫我波特，”哈利看着他，“德拉科？”  
“这不关你的事。”德拉科哼了一声，他想靠在哈利怀里，但又有点嫌弃他身上的味道，“我们什么时候回去？我饿了，波特。”  
“我也饿了，”他说道，“我们待会儿要回比尔和芙蓉的贝壳小屋，在海边，你肯定会喜欢的。”  
他们又在草坪上躺了一会儿，把南瓜汁喝光，这才幻影移形回到了贝壳小屋。天色已经暗了，夕阳落在起伏的海面上，浓郁的紫色和橙色静静地波动着，温柔而寂寞。芙蓉和比尔做了点烤面包个香蕉牛奶给他们当晚餐，德拉科的到来让他们有些惊讶，但两人并没有过多地询问。  
吃完饭后他们便回房休息，德拉科迫不及待地冲进了盥洗室，哈利跟了进去，顺手关上了门。两人灯也没有开就开始接吻，丝毫不克制自己的欲望，哈利将德拉科抵在墙壁上，把他的袍子撩到了腰上，抚摸他的细腰和大腿，甚至直接伸进了内裤。  
“先洗澡，”德拉科推了哈利一把，硬是将他不安分的手捉了出来，“你身上臭死了。”  
哈利不情不愿地松开他，又开始扒他身上的衣服。当他们终于跨进浴缸时，德拉科的肩膀上已经多了几个红印，他拧开水龙头，热气渐渐蒸腾起来，白雾迷住了两人的眼睛。  
浴缸不大，同时坐两个人有点挤。热水汩汩涌出，漫过了两人的小腹，哈利搂着德拉科纤细的腰，前胸紧贴着他的后背，他感觉他们接触的皮肤触电般地烫起来，一种酥麻感涌过两人的心魂。  
肉体上的直接触碰和在灵魂桥梁的交流完全不一样，敏锐的触觉神经为他们源源不断地传递来自双方的丰富感知和情绪，哈利几乎要被无限放大的触感淹没了。德拉科的肌肤光滑如同丝绸，轻轻一掐就留下了痕迹，他抚摸着他的腰腹，逗弄着他的乳尖，这是对方相当敏感的部位，几乎碰一下德拉科就会颤抖，弄得狠了他便抗议起来，又耻又爽。他的反应让他血脉贲张，哈利忍不住恶意掐弄着他的双乳，德拉科的前胸很快就被揉得绯红，他抓着哈利的手，不住地喘息、呻吟，无意识地张开了腿。乳头被玩弄的快感让德拉科无比羞耻，但微小又强烈的刺痛感和通电般的愉悦感又令他无法自拔。他感觉自己的身体正疯狂地汲取着哈利的力量，这种力量摧毁着他、又让他感到快乐，他想要更多、更多，这念头甚至令他有些恐惧。  
似乎是听见了他的内心所想，哈利俯下身来，吮了一口他洁白如玉的肩膀。然后他垂下头，用嘴唇蹭了蹭德拉科挺立的樱红，张口含住了，粗暴地吮吸着，探出舌头挑逗着男孩的乳珠。  
似乎有爆炸的白光在大脑中炸开，德拉科兴奋地吸着气，他简直无法抵抗这种亲密接触。哈利的唇舌似乎有魔力，探索着他的每一个敏感点，连吮带咬，将他的两边都折磨得红肿不堪。德拉科的呼吸越来越粗重，他已经有点感觉了，翘着双腿，不由自主地扭动身体配合着对方。  
他们结束了一个绵长而激烈的吻，几乎要把对方拆分入腹。结束后他们已经换了一个姿势，德拉科正面对着哈利，他毫无知觉地大敞着双腿，袒露着自己的私密部位，腿间的东西已经苏醒了，令哈利难以移开目光。他咽了口唾沫，揉了把他的屁股，握住了那一根，慢慢地滑动起来。哈利温柔地吻着德拉科的脖子，不停地摩擦他的根部和顶端，男孩紧抱着他的脖子，蜷起双腿夹住了他的腰，眯着眼，粗喘连连。哈利痴迷地抚摸着他，灼热的手掌在他光洁的背部滑动，慢慢往下，停在了男孩挺翘的臀上。他轻轻捏了一把，德拉科微微一抖，口中溢出带着抱怨意味的低吟，听得哈利几乎要硬了。  
他略有些粗鲁地替德拉科揉了几下，抱着他开始上下摩擦。猝不及防的激烈动作让德拉科浑身过电般地抽搐，他尖叫了几声，前端敏感地渗出水来。哈利把他整个儿抱到身上，搂着他律动起来，无所不在的触摸让他神魂颠倒，德拉科喑哑地叫着“波特”，屁股一个劲儿往前凑，胡乱吻着他，完全淹没在了狂乱而澎湃的情潮中。哈利深呼吸着，颤抖着掰开他的臀瓣，将自己硬得发肿的下身抵着他的臀缝摩擦。男孩“嗯嗯”地喘了几声，扬起脖子，最后痉挛着泄了出来，沾得他们身上都是。  
德拉科满脸晕红，不知是因为热还是亢奋，也许两者都有。高潮过的身体疲软无力，他只能趴在哈利身上，平复着呼吸。后者耐心地按摩着他的臀部，男孩嘟哝了一句，把头埋得很深。他咬牙不让自己溢出情不自禁的呻吟，他不想让对方知道光是摸屁股也能让他觉得爽，虽然哈利早就知道了——在这种距离的接触中，他们之间近乎没有秘密。  
哈利按摩了一会儿，又搂着他亲了几次，确定他已经完全放松后，手指摸索到男孩臀缝间的入口，慢慢插入了一根指头。德拉科的身体瞬间紧绷，他睁开了眼，眼角有点红，低低地唤了声“波特”。  
“放松……”  
“波特……”  
“我想进去，德拉科，”哈利哑声说道，手掌紧紧按着他的屁股，“我想要你……行吗？”  
德拉科的心跳快得几乎要吐了，他还是有些害怕，但哈利炽热的目光让他无法抗拒。他埋在他怀里蹭了蹭，手指紧握着，声音在微微战栗：“你进来吧……要是敢弄痛我，波特，我饶不了你。”  
话音刚落，哈利单手紧紧搂住了他，在他柔美的后颈落下一吻。他克制地亲了亲德拉科潮湿的金发，手指捅得深了一些，男孩微皱着眉头，没有阻止。德拉科的里面太紧致了，插入一根指头都有些困难，哈利从地上的袍子里取出魔杖，变出了一点润滑液，小心翼翼地抹进他的内部。德拉科觉得有些不适，下意识地扭了扭屁股。  
“你太敏感了，”哈利叹息着，“放松点，德拉科。”  
“……都是你搞的鬼，”德拉科勉强忍受着身体内部的奇怪触感，“你……波特，我以前从来没有这样。”  
“忍一忍，很快就好了。”他哄道，挤入了更多的润滑液，按摩着男孩干涩的甬道。他渐渐进到了深处，德拉科深呼吸着，他还是感觉很奇怪，强忍着想把哈利的手指挤出去的欲望。也许是感觉到了他的紧张，对方凑过来和他交换了一个吻，安抚性质地抚摸他的后颈，谨慎地加入了第二根指头。  
德拉科抽了口气，正想说话，哈利蓦地加重了力道，就着粘稠的润滑液往里戳，硬生生地撑开了他的小穴。  
“痛，波特！”他在他背上狠狠打了一掌。  
“抱歉，”哈利咬牙说道，“你里面太紧了，我怕待会儿进不去。”  
“妈的，我觉得肯定进不去。”德拉科快要把哈利的肩膀捏碎了，“慢点，波特……唔，我觉得好难受。”  
哈利尽量小心地为他扩张，好不容易结束后，他们身上都出了一层细汗。他又沾了点润滑液，涂了一些在德拉科的臀瓣上，用手掌替他晕开。男孩不知道他在干什么，只觉得那儿火烧似的烫起来，连带着小穴也有点痒，不知所措。  
“别做多余的事。”德拉科警告道。哈利拍了拍他的屁股，插入了三根手指。  
德拉科感觉有一簇火在往自己的小穴里钻，跳动着，舔舐着他最敏感最羞耻的部位。哈利只进来了一点他就受不了了，推着他让他出去，后者没办法，只好换了个姿势，让德拉科背对着他趴在浴缸边缘，翘着后臀让他弄。  
哈利一点一点往里面磨，刮擦着幽深的肉穴，探索着男孩的敏感处。德拉科挺着臀，不住地喘息着，屁股一直在动，哈利不得不掐住了他的大腿，示意他安分一点。  
在他终于抽出来后，德拉科长舒了一口气，想转回身，却被哈利按住了。他感觉到一个炽热的东西抵在了自己的屁股上，烫得他一缩。意识到他想要做什么，德拉科呼吸一滞，下意识地阻止：“别动，波特！”  
这简直是临门一脚，哈利硬得要爆炸，几乎想骂人，但还是停住了，强压着欲望问道：“怎么了？”  
“我——”德拉科张了张口，却不知该说什么，耳边一片嗡鸣，“我只是——”  
“别害怕，”哈利低声说道，单手搂住了他的腰，吻了吻他的侧脸，“我会慢一点。”  
“不是，波特，别——”  
他还没说完，身后的人已经迫不及待地挤了进来，将他的欲望埋入他的躯体。德拉科的喉咙仿佛卡住了，他瞬间就感觉到了饱胀，那不是几根手指能比的，他的后穴完全被撑开了，又满又胀。这种体验太诡异了，他觉得有一团火在烧，连接着大脑，让他控制不住地想要抵抗，但潜意识中又有种受虐的满足。  
哈利紧抱着他的腰，缓缓挺进。他也不太舒服，即使扩张过，德拉科的屁股依然比他想象得还紧，一进来就咬着他，快把他逼疯了。他不停地摸着男孩腰腹间的肌肉，感觉到他在打颤，不敢冒进，只好艰难地往里顶。德拉科抖得厉害，他为自己的害怕感到耻辱，但又无法驱除，只好用骂人来掩盖难以启齿的慌张情绪。他不断地嚷嚷着自己不舒服，威胁哈利让他退出来，哈利没有回嘴，不过这不代表他不感到憋屈。  
当他终于全部插入后，两人都松了口气。德拉科动也不敢动，这滋味和他想的完全不一样，他无时无刻不感觉到哈利强烈的气息，他浓烈的呼吸和挺送的力度快要让他缴械投降了。  
“感觉怎么样？”哈利低哑的声音在他耳旁响起，说话时吐出的气流扫过德拉科柔软的脖颈，令他双颊烧红。  
“好热，”他咕哝了一句，扭了扭脖子，“你那玩意儿也太烫了，波特。”  
“你别说，你里面也烫得要命，”哈利说道，“而且夹得好紧……”  
“你别说了，”德拉科觉得自己的脸又要开始烧了，连忙用手肘顶了他一下，“别一直不动，我不舒服。”  
“那我开始了。”哈利吸了口气，托着他的腰开始缓慢抽插起来。  
德拉科说不出这是什么感觉，他一开始没有任何快感，哈利的性器在他的体内捣弄，他只感到害怕、羞耻。这是一种内里被完全剥开的羞耻，他暴露得彻彻底底，在自己的灵魂伴侣面前，他什么也没剩下。德拉科努力让自己适应这一切，他习惯了封闭自我，选择向哈利袒露是他耗尽所有勇气做的决定，他不后悔，可现在他又有些退缩起来。他意识到在灵魂伴侣之间，肉体和灵魂是连在一块儿的——他把自己的身体交给了他，也相当于交付了灵魂，这和普通的性爱完全不是一回事。  
似乎是察觉到了他的犹豫和抗拒，哈利勾着他的膝窝将他抱到身上，把他整个人拢在怀里。环绕着他的气息更强烈了，但并不具有压迫性，德拉科只觉得自己被哈利紧紧包裹着，他的一切都与自己深深交融在一起，呼吸、心跳、触觉、听觉，还有他们的情绪和思想，他们喷薄的欲望，德拉科无法不为此震颤。他闭上眼，全身心感受着，当哈利触碰到某一个点时，他猛地一抖，一种从未领略过的快感冲上了脑壳，让德拉科一瞬间忘记了自己在做什么。  
他的反应让哈利意识到自己找着了地方，于是卯足了劲朝着那个点进攻。德拉科想要说话，一波一波的快感席卷了他，让他头皮发麻，一个字也说不出来。德拉科难以理解为什么会这样——他也没有心思继续想这个，一开始他还能忍住，但哈利的动作越来越大，大开大合地插入又抽出，每一下都让他灵魂剧颤。他呻吟着，忍不住尖叫起来，激烈的交合伴随着暧昧的肉体碰撞声和水声，浴缸里的水已经凉了，但他们浑身火热，恨不得将自己融进对方的身体里。  
他们搂抱着接了一个长吻，哈利让德拉科转过身面对着他，掰开双腿勾在缸壁上，捏着他的臀再次插进了已经有些红肿的小口。德拉科紧按着边缘，他大张着双腿，胸膛剧烈起伏，头向后仰着，竭力感受着这场深入的结合。他感觉他的身体里汇集着一股浪潮，他的灵魂伴侣一次次进入他的身体，海潮渐渐上涌，漫过他的心脏，抵达他的口鼻，吞没他的双眼，带着他尽情沉沦。  
德拉科觉得自己正在被烈火炙烤，那是哈利带给他的火焰，从双腿一直燃烧到大脑，令他神魂颠倒。但他的灵魂仿佛又泡在水中，与另一颗灵魂亲密交融着，温暖而安静。他们正着做了一次，哈利全部射在了里面，又浓又多，德拉科爽得两眼发白，死死拽着哈利的手不放。  
窄小的浴缸不太好发挥，哈利用浴巾裹着德拉科抱出了盥洗室，两人身体也没擦干就滚到了床上，德拉科着急地扑到哈利身上，触吻着他的脸颊，拉着他的手伸向自己的下身。他们互相摩擦着，毫无章法地接吻，混乱不堪，哈利的手又摸索着插进了男孩还在流水的小穴，德拉科的身体已经完全被操开了，一进入细腻娇嫩的穴肉就贪婪地绞着他。他重新挺了进去，胡乱戳刺着，那粗暴的力道让德拉科浪叫连连，踢蹬着双腿——他只能用这种方式发泄自己过剩的快感。  
他们激烈地翻滚着，把床上的被子和枕头全部扫了下去，被单也滑落了一半。哈利将德拉科压在床角，狠狠撞击着他的下身，后者的双腿挂在他的肩膀上剧烈摇晃，那放荡的吟叫声简直让人脸红耳赤。  
在德拉科又被操射了一次后，哈利紧紧抱着他，嘴唇贴着他汗湿的脸角摩擦。男孩的脖子上布满了吻痕，乳头被吮破了一只，锁骨上都是他咬出来的牙印，一时间竟找不到地方能下嘴。最后他重新含住了他红肿的乳尖，舔咬揉捻，德拉科配合地挺胸，把腿环在了他的腰上。  
他们从傍晚一直做到了深夜，休息了一会儿又继续。这种事情太让人沉迷了，德拉科从未想过灵魂伴侣之间的结合会如此触动人心。他痴缠着哈利想要，主动坐在哈利的身上，一点一点吃下他的性器。最后他帮他含了一次，这是他第一次做这种事，还有些生涩。德拉科趴在哈利腿间，探出舌尖轻轻舔了一下前端，那细微的触感让后者倒吸了口气。他小心翼翼地含着，想办法用自己的口腔和舌头包住，完全舔湿后便开始前后挪动。德拉科认真地舔吻着，他努力想含得更深——他也不知道为什么，但他想要更深地融入他，和他真正地在一起。  
他吞得越来越深，最后哈利终于忍不住抓着他的头发往里操，德拉科被迫抬起头，感到又亢奋又满足。性欲混乱、肮脏，哈利茂密的毛发挤在他脸上，浓重的腥气让他难以呼吸。但他一点也不觉得难受，他终于感觉到他们彻底属于彼此——再多的心灵交流也代替不了肉体的完全融合，他们弥补了彼此缺失的一部分，彻底得到完整，再也不会分离了。


	37. Chapter 37

他们一直折腾到了凌晨才精疲力竭地在床上躺下，搂抱着入睡。德拉科抱着哈利的脖子，歪着头趴在他的胸口。他从未感到如此满足，也从未睡得如此舒坦，一夜无梦。  
第二天醒来的时候德拉科神清气爽，身体一点也不难受，只有下面有点酸痛。他扭头看向身侧，哈利还在睡觉，脸朝着自己的方向，头发乱糟糟的。他的视线下移，注意到了他颈间的项链，那枚宝石正闪烁着柔和的蓝光。  
德拉科低头看向自己脖子上的月长石项链，他的宝石原本已经破碎了，但在他的灵魂重塑之后，它也奇迹般地恢复了原样，甚至比之前更明亮、更坚硬。德拉科盯着哈利的项链看了几秒，忍不住伸手碰了一下，后者咕哝了一声，拽着项链翻过身，背对着他。  
德拉科观察了一会儿，发现对方并没有醒，于是悄悄爬到他身上。哈利的手仍捏着那枚月长石，德拉科拨了拨他的手指，见他没反应，于是亲了他的脸一口。  
这下哈利有了动静，他睫毛微颤，慢慢睁开眼，扭头看向他，与他四目相对。他们静止了一会儿，哈利揉了揉眼睛，搂住德拉科的脖子吻了上来，舔了一下他的嘴唇。  
“是真的，”他喃喃着，边吻边把他压到身下，“我还以为是做梦呢。”  
“你才做梦，波特。”他嘟囔着。  
他们交换了一个甜蜜的吻，德拉科又把腿盘到了哈利腰上，热情地用屁股蹭着他的小腹。昨天做过一次后他就有点食髓知味，不知足地想要更多。哈利的手探进了他的底裤，放肆抚摸着他丰满的臀肉，又替他按摩前面那一团，感受着它在手中渐渐变得滚烫。他深吸着气，德拉科的催促让他有些急躁起来。  
“昨晚睡得舒服吗？”哈利轻声问道，“有没有哪里痛？”  
“你再磨蹭我就要不舒服了。”德拉科有些不高兴了。哈利轻咬了一下男孩娇嫩的乳尖，他的乳晕是很浅的红色，在情欲中会胀得发紫。他替他纾解了一会儿，德拉科还是不太满意，主动褪下了内裤，拉着哈利的手贴在他的臀缝间。  
几乎没有人能抵抗得住这种勾引，哈利掰开了他的腿，没怎么扩张就捅了进去。德拉科兴奋地吸气，他不停地拱着腰，寻找着最舒服的姿势，倒是让哈利有些无奈。他们一开始是正着做，后来变成了侧入，哈利的动作算不上温柔，把德拉科操得直叫唤，满脸通红。他的里面烫而柔软，随便弄几下就渗出水来，温暖的软肉迫切地亲吻着哈利的性器，想把他挽留下来。高潮的时候哈利想退出来，德拉科固执地拽着他的手，吻了一下他的掌心。这个动作让哈利内心一颤，莫名产生了一种强烈的冲动，他掐着他的屁股抵在深处射了个干净，德拉科的身体一直在颤抖，他也达到了前列腺高潮，爽得两眼翻白。  
他们深深地喘息着，亲吻着对方的脸，额头相抵，然后抱着对方倒在被褥上，嗅着彼此的气息。哈利亲了亲德拉科的胸口，捏起他的挂坠仔细打量着，后者平复着呼吸，瞥了他一眼。  
“好看吗？”  
“很好看，”哈利回答道，“我喜欢看你戴着它。”  
“但它曾经碎过，”德拉科说道，“你知道是什么时候。”  
哈利的心一下子揪了起来，一股沉重的疼痛积压在他的胸口，让他喘不过气。德拉科的身体像一块烧红的铁，将他的心口烙出一个洞来，哈利只能更用力地抱住他，将他压进自己的怀里。似乎是他抱得太紧了，德拉科推了推他，有些不自在地说道：“行了，它后来自己好了。你看，现在已经没问题了。”  
他拎起链子在哈利眼前晃了晃，后者握住了他的手，忽然轻吻了一下那枚月长石。德拉科的手一抖，他的心脏仿佛被触摸了一下，又敏感又舒服。他的耳朵瞬间红了，马上夺回自己的项链，往外挪了挪，警告道：“不准再那么做，波特！”  
“呃……”  
“别对我动手动脚。”男孩补充道。  
哈利有些困惑，摸了摸鼻子，说道：“好吧，我只是想说，嗯……以后不会发生这种事了。我的意思是，它不会再碎了。你看，我们现在在一起，就算发生什么事情也会被削弱一半的。”  
他认真地看着他，德拉科不知自己该有什么反应。哈利真的很不会安慰人——至少他自己能想出比这动听一百倍的情话来，当然，他不会说给他听。但也许这就是他喜欢他的地方，德拉科想，他的热忱和真挚是他最无法抗拒的东西。  
“……哦，你倒是把自己的项链保护得很好。”他故作轻松地说道。  
“呃，也没有。不过我的项链的确没碎过。”  
“你睡觉的时候还抓着不放呢。”  
哈利抓了抓后脑勺，显得有些不太好意思。  
“我怕把它摔坏了，”他解释道，“我每次戴着它的时候，都觉得你的灵魂离我很近。”  
德拉科想起了那段难熬的时光，他的内心变得越来越敏感，无法控制。他在房间里走来走去，为另一个男孩的声息烦恼。他总是梦见他，那些梦都成了现实，如同幽魂将他缠绕。那些事已经有些遥远了，可那种淬炼般的疼痛深入骨髓，将伴随他一生。德拉科没有回话，轻轻靠在哈利的胸口，他的心跳声让他感到安心。  
他们又温存了一会儿，接吻、抚慰，一直磨蹭到快中午才下床。两人换上衣服，将房间整理好，离开了卧室。他们在餐厅门口遇到了罗恩，后者看起来有点困，打着哈欠说了句“早上好”，德拉科和他打了个招呼，这把他吓坏了，一下子蹿进了餐厅。  
“你应该早点习惯，”哈利觉得有些好笑，“这还只是开始呢。”  
“这可太困难了，”罗恩在餐桌旁坐下，“谁知道马尔福也有这么一天。”  
德拉科在桌底下悄悄踢了哈利一脚，后者毫无预兆地抬腿夹住了他的小腿，惊得他连忙收回了。  
这场早餐吃得非常轻松，哈利、罗恩和赫敏讨论着他们该怎样处置刚得到的魂器，德拉科认真地听着他们的对话，哈利看得出他想要努力融入他们。他有时候会提一两个问题，哈利觉得他小心翼翼的样子特别可爱，他有点想笑，但还是忍住了。不管怎么说，他希望他的朋友们能尽快接受德拉科，现在看来情况不错——至少在德拉科说话的时候，罗恩看起来没那么不自然了，赫敏也自在了许多，有时候还会开几句玩笑。一切都很顺利，当然，如果他们没有在即将结束的时候收到纳西莎和卢修斯寄来的信就更好了。  
信件是一只黑色猫头鹰送来的，德拉科一眼就认出那是他家的猫头鹰。他反应很快，抢先取下信件展开，所有人都围到了他旁边。  
致哈利·波特：  
德拉科已经安全抵达了吗？我们非常担心他，因为他没有带魔杖。你们做的事情我们已经知道了，注意安全。  
千万不要去霍格沃茨。黑魔王非常生气，他认为你们接下来会去那儿，所以已经派人盯住了。这封信本来昨天晚上就应该寄出，但黑魔王对我们产生了怀疑，我们没能找到机会。当你们收到它的时候，他已经在去霍格沃茨的路上了。  
卢修斯·马尔福，纳西莎·马尔福  
德拉科念完信，递给了哈利。他内心胀胀的，松了一口气，又有些难受。哈利仔细地看了一遍，和他的两个朋友对视了一眼，收好了信纸。  
“他已经知道我们在找什么了，”他说道，“当然，这是没办法的事。但我想我们现在可以确定，除了蛇以外的最后一个魂器就在霍格沃茨。”  
“为什么？”  
“你看，神秘人认为我们会去霍格沃茨。他现在知道我们在找魂器，那么——呃，他肯定会去确认，然后就会发现大多数魂器已经被我们偷走了，只剩下那条蛇和最后一个魂器，”哈利解释道，“那条蛇一直跟在他身边，所以他现在去的地方一定是剩下的那个魂器的所在地。”  
“你的意思是，他自己暴露了藏魂器的地方。”赫敏说道。  
“没错。所以我们也得去霍格沃茨。”  
“那我们该怎么摧毁它？”罗恩指着他们放在桌上的金杯。  
“呃，我们的宝剑被拉环拿走了，只能采取别的办法。”哈利抓了抓头发，“赫敏，你之前说魂器只能被一些特定的东西毁灭，是吗？”  
“一些强力的黑魔法，或者魔法物质，比如蛇怪的毒液，”赫敏不假思索地说道，“格兰芬多的宝剑能摧毁魂器，是因为妖精制作的武器具有吸收强化自身的物质的能力，它吸收了毒液。”  
“你们是说毒液吗？”罗恩问道，“蛇怪的毒牙行不行？我是说，如果我们进入密室，说不定还能找到。”  
哈利和赫敏一震，都扭头朝他看来，直直地盯着他。  
“我觉得可以试一试，”哈利回答得很快，眼睛亮了起来，“那我们到学校后先去密室，然后再去找到那条蛇——”  
“蛇肯定在神秘人身边，他现在应该也已经把另一个魂器带走了，”赫敏咬着下嘴唇，显得有些焦急，“我们该怎么办？如果不消灭所有的魂器，他就不会死去，哈利！”  
“只能随机应变了，”哈利一时也想不出什么办法，“我们先去吧，不然就来不及了。”  
他们匆匆跑回房间收拾东西，哈利将德拉科的魔杖还给他，又取出隐形衣硬塞进口袋里。后者呆呆地看着手中的魔杖，仍有种喘不过气来的感觉。一切来得太快了，他还没有做好准备，就要面对最后的结局。实际上刚才他们的对话德拉科没有完全听懂，他只知道他们必须要摧毁几个重要的东西。可是为什么？他似乎游离在这个世界之外，手中的魔杖也轻飘飘的，毫无真实感。他们又要开始跑了吗？他追到了他的爱人，但这不是终点，只是另一个未知的开始。一只温暖的手用力地握住了他，让德拉科瞬间回过神来。他抬起头，哈利正静静地看着他。  
“走吧，”他说道，“别害怕。最糟糕的已经过去了。”  
德拉科紧抿着嘴唇，他的眼眶很痛，他也不知道为什么。别害怕，他对自己说道。他曾无数次用尖锐的外壳伪装伤痕累累的内里，但这次他不必欺骗，不必恐惧，他的灵魂伴侣将会与他相伴到尽头。

哈利用隐形衣将四人罩住，一同幻影移形到了霍格莫德。街道上空无一人，只剩下了白茫茫的雪和紧闭的门窗。几乎所有的店铺都关门了，只有三把扫帚酒吧的门没有上锁，但里面光线昏暗至极，似乎并没有顾客。他们没有时间感慨，悄悄从一条密道潜入霍格沃茨。哈利刚移开出口的石像，嘈杂的声响瞬间淹没了他们，几个赫奇帕奇从他们面前焦急地跑过，手中挥舞着魔杖。不远处传来此起彼伏的叫喊声，地动山摇，哈利朝扶手外望去，瞥见了一个满脸横肉的巨人，他正挥舞着拳头。  
“已经开始了。”赫敏低声说道。  
他们不再浪费时间，飞快地沿着楼梯朝密室所在的楼层跑去，一路上还要注意避开来往的巫师、忽然掉落的砖瓦和嗖嗖飞舞的魔咒。德拉科一直紧抓着哈利的手，掌心汗津津的。他们一路往下跑，走廊上人越来越少，到最后他们脱掉了隐形衣，行动方便了许多。令德拉科感到惊讶的是，哈利三人径直拐进了二楼的女生盥洗室，罗恩顺手带上了门。  
“密室在这里？”他忍不住问道。  
“很奇怪是不是？我以前也这么觉得。”哈利在其中一个隔间前停下，擦着额头上的汗。  
“二年级的时候我们在这里呆了好久呢，”罗恩回忆着，“为了潜进你们的休息室，赫敏花了几个月在这里调制复方药剂。”  
“潜入我们的休息室？那是怎么回事？”德拉科皱起眉，正要追问，却听见不远处传来了一阵轰响。哈利从隔间里退了出来，朝他们点了点头，德拉科看见面前的水龙头裂开了，露出一条能容一人通过的黑洞洞的粗水管。  
“我们下去吧。”哈利说道。  
德拉科紧盯着那幽深的下水管，一种强烈的反胃感翻涌上来，他强行忽略了它。罗恩和赫敏动作很快，一个接一个爬下水管滑了下去。哈利回头看向德拉科，犹豫了一秒，说道：“如果你不想下去，可以在上面等我们。”  
“不，我和你一起下去。”德拉科想也不想地回答道。他现在一点也不愿意和哈利分开。  
他们慢慢爬下去，沿着肮脏的粗水管往下滑。德拉科眯着眼，他看见有无数细小的管道从水管周围延伸出去，形成了一张网。他竭力忽略水管里难闻的气味和随处可见的细小骨头，紧盯着不远处的哈利，此时只有他能给他带来安全感。  
不知过了多久，他们终于滑到了底部，德拉科能感觉到他们已经离城堡很远了。他连忙站起身，拍了拍裤子上的尘土，小跑到哈利身边，握住了他的手。罗恩和赫敏正站在不远处等着他们，密室阴暗的影子落在两人身上，如同逡巡的蛇影。他们沉默着向前走去，德拉科从没来过这儿，东张西望，有时候不小心踩到地上的小动物骨头还会吓被一跳。  
四周光线昏暗，到处晃动着深黑的阴影，冷冷的空气贴在德拉科后颈上，令他四肢发凉。他紧握着哈利的手，总觉得有什么东西在眼前闪过，一团一团，看不清颜色。有时候他能捕捉到模糊的轮廓，混合在斑驳的影子里，就像他曾经感应到的那些关于哈利的影像。但现在这个人就在他身边，他们没有遇到任何危险的事情。  
德拉科扭头看了哈利一眼，后者面色如常。这可真奇怪，他皱起眉，他难道没有感觉吗？……他难道没有看到他看到的东西？  
德拉科正这样想着，哈利看向他，微微点头。  
“我也看到了，”他低声说道，“我看到了一团火，还有我们的影子。”


	38. 终章

“你觉得那是什么？”德拉科靠得更近了一些，低声问道。  
“我不知道，”哈利说道，“但我觉得不会是什么好东西。”  
“你不怕吗？”  
“害怕往往源于未知，”他的声音很低，但也很坚定，“可我能感觉到，我们看见的东西和这没有关系。它是一种‘已知’。”  
德拉科没听懂他的意思，但似乎又明白了什么。闪动的幻影更清晰了，他能描摹出那火焰扭动的轮廓，它们无处不在，将他紧紧包围。不远处的罗恩忽然喊了声“找到了”，德拉科一下子回过神来。火焰消失了，但他的眼睛却像被火灼烧过似的，疼痛不已。  
他们朝那儿望去，赫然看见地上盘踞着一条庞大的蛇，它足有几十米长，占据了大半个空间。它显然已经死了，两个眼窝是空的，身上布满腐烂的伤痕，毫无生气。  
罗恩和赫敏在蛇怪尸体面前蹲下，研究着该怎样把它的牙拔下来。德拉科向前走了一步，那虚幻的火焰蓦地窜了起来，烧着他的脑门，令他眼前发黑。他不得不蹲下身，按着自己的额头，直直地盯着地面。哈利在他身旁慢慢蹲下，他们的感知连成了一片，他也感觉到了那绵延的大火，邪恶而庞大，向他们靠近，但似乎又隔着一层膜，无法真正伤害他们。  
“你们在干什么，哈利？”赫敏问道。哈利没有回答，德拉科的眼睛疼得厉害，抽了口气。  
罗恩说了句什么，赫敏又转过了头。他们谨慎地用切割咒将蛇怪的毒牙砍了下来，罗恩正尝试着用它刺穿赫奇帕奇金杯。  
“是黑色的火，”德拉科说道，他瞪着眼睛，不知在说给谁听，“黑色的火，到处都是……”  
他的身体微微发抖，紧攥着哈利的胳膊，后者抱紧了他，发现他的身体非常冷。幻影越来越清晰。已经完全掩盖了原本的景象。哈利看见那些肮脏的墙壁和石柱上沾满了细小的火苗，它们仿佛有生命似的四处攀爬，聚在一起变成了火蛇，又形成了巨大的火龙，呼啸着朝他们冲来。在即将被吞没的那一刻，哈利遮住了德拉科的眼睛。他的手掌熨烫着他，隔绝了那来势汹汹的大火，德拉科仿佛从灭世的迷梦中醒来，又陷入了另一片令人心安的黑夜中。  
“哈利？”  
“哈利，哈利！”  
“我们没事，”身边的人说道，“这就过来，赫敏。”  
罗恩一手握着毒牙，举起手用力朝金杯刺了下去。黑色的血瞬间渗了出来，那一刻德拉科的眼睛仿佛被扎了一刀，一抹明亮的银光在黑火中晃动，那是什么？……他的眼睛痛得难以忍受，伸手用力捂住了，但依然无法缓解，痛感越来越强烈，灼烫着他的整个眼球。德拉科痛苦地呻吟着，靠在了哈利的怀里，后者也合着眼，皱起眉头，忍受着同样的折磨。  
“哦，成功了！——你们怎么了，哈利？马尔福？”  
一串脚步声在耳边响起，渐渐逼近，可又非常遥远，一点也不真实。德拉科松开手，努力睁着眼，试图看清楚面前的人影，但他只看见了漆黑的火。那火咆哮着张开嘴，变成了三个头的恶龙朝他们追来，德拉科又惊又怕，马上闭上了眼，那银色的环状物体闪烁了一下，消失了。  
他急促地喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏。哈利紧紧抱着他的后背，他的手指抠着他的腰，深深陷在肉里，如同溺水鬼。他感觉有点心悸，又有点恶心，德拉科颤抖的呼吸喷在他颈间，挽回了些许温度。  
“我们先站起来，”哈利说道，扶着德拉科的胳膊硬是把他拽了起来，双腿发麻，“你靠在我身上。”  
男孩闷闷地点了点头，没有说话。他紧抓着哈利的手臂，整个人都要贴到他身上了，后者朝赫敏和罗恩看去，问道：“你们成功了？”  
“已经被摧毁了，”罗恩晃了晃手中破裂的金杯，裂口处沾着粘稠的黑血，“你们这是怎么了？”  
“呃，没什么，只是看到了点东西。”哈利说道，“干得好，哥们儿。”  
“是伤疤吗？”罗恩看了赫敏一眼，小声问道。他们慢慢往回走，德拉科吸了吸鼻子，那些火似乎渐渐散去了，但他的眼睛依然很痛。  
“不是，我的伤疤已经不痛了。”哈利说道，“不过我猜，这可能是一些预兆……我也不太肯定。”  
“你看见了什么？”赫敏看向他。  
“黑色的火，会变成火蛇和火龙，”哈利想了想，“你知道那是什么吗？”  
赫敏皱着眉思考了一会儿，摇了摇头：“我不确定，哈利。但那一定不是普通的火，我认为是某种黑魔法。”  
德拉科内心一动，脑中闪过了一个念头。他慢吞吞地松开哈利的胳膊，握住了他的手，扭过头想要寻找那些火焰，却再也没有见到。  
他们很快便回到了巨大的粗水管前，讨论该怎么出去。赫敏建议他们用漂浮咒往上飞，离开这儿。  
“这个办法靠谱吗？我从没试过这个，赫敏。”  
“那你能想出更好的吗？”  
“先试试看吧。”哈利说道，“你们先上去，我们跟在后面。”  
事实证明这个咒语还算管用，但操作起来并不容易。管道并不是完全笔直的，恰恰相反，它有许多转弯口，他们必须得时不时地调整角度，以免撞上管壁。哈利一只手举着魔杖，另一只手牵着德拉科，后者脸色苍白，手心沾满了汗，状态相当糟糕。  
虽然那些火焰已经消失，但他仍没有摆脱那种影响，哈利能感觉到。他不停地在脑海中安慰他，绞尽脑汁地找话题，但德拉科始终心不在焉。够了，波特，他忽然说道，我觉得很危险，我透不过气。大脑中瞬间安静了下来。  
头顶的光线渐渐变亮了，他们已经离出口很近，能看见不远处的白光，像浮在海面上的月亮。罗恩努力向上伸着手，按住了水管口，用力一撑，蹦了出去。他的漂浮咒还在起作用，这一下让他窜上了天，头磕在了天花板上。  
“先别出来，赫敏！”他叫道，“我先下来，不然可能会踩到你——哎哟！”  
咒语一下子消失了，罗恩的身体一沉，咚的一声摔在了地板上。他揉着背爬起来，正要说话，盥洗室的门蓦地被撞开，两个高大的男孩闯了进来。他们本来还在大声说话，看见罗恩后一下子消音了。三人愣愣地对视了几秒，那两人怪叫了一声，扭头跑了出去，边跑边喊：  
“韦斯莱，是韦斯莱！”  
“废话，波特肯定也在那里！”  
“我们立大功了，要马上告诉主人——你去那儿守着，快！”  
“怎么了，罗恩？”赫敏听到了声音，焦急地问道，“是谁？”  
“高尔和克拉布，那两个蠢货。”罗恩脸色很差，狠狠地骂了一句，“我们快走，马上离开这儿。”  
他弯下腰，一把赫敏拽了出来，哈利和德拉科对视了一眼，后者面无血色。他摇了摇头，低声说道：“他们有黑魔标记。”  
“黑魔标记？这是什么时候的事？”  
“过完生日没多久。”德拉科说道，仍觉得有些难以呼吸。  
哈利看着他，感觉到了什么，猛地抬起头。走廊外的声音很嘈杂，但大多是从远处的战场传来的。可他似乎听见了细细的布料摩擦的沙响，还有两个男孩呼哧呼哧的喘息声，越来越近，恐惧扼住了他的喉咙。他不能相信，他们居然会在这种时刻暴露，他们已经无处可逃。紧急的情况容不得他多想，哈利猛地从口袋里抽出隐形衣抛了上去：“穿上这个！”  
“哈利！”  
“现在离开已经晚了。听我说，如果神秘人待会儿走了，我们再一起出去；如果他没有被骗走，你们就去杀死那条蛇，知道吗？”哈利从来没有这么快地说一段话。罗恩无意识地抓着隐形衣，呆呆地看着他，他催促道：“快！”  
两人反应过来，急急忙忙地套上隐形衣，闪到墙边。下一刻，盥洗室的门被推开了，一道高大的阴影投射下来，遮住了大半的光芒。四周霎时一片寂静，连针落在地上都听得见。  
他们屏着呼吸，哈利已经让德拉科布置好了幻身术，他不清楚这个能不能骗得过伏地魔，但现在只能试一试。德拉科紧张得牙齿打颤，魔杖也握不住，偏偏此时那些火焰又窜了出来，在他所见之处蔓延，越来越真实。已经来了，就要来了……  
罗恩和赫敏紧握着对方的手，大气也不敢出，目不转睛地盯着那个男人。他无声无息地走到盥洗室中央，高尔和克拉布僵硬地跟在他身后，看起来动作有些不协调。罗恩盯着那条跟在他身后的蝰蛇，它嘶嘶地抬起上身，转着蛇头。  
“人在哪？”伏地魔冷冷地问道。  
“我——他们刚才还在这儿的！”克拉布结结巴巴地说道，东张西望，“我可以保证，主人！”  
“也就是说，他们已经逃跑了。”  
“不可能，我一直在这儿看着门，他们没有逃走！”高尔连忙说道。  
“是吗？”他的声音低得可怕，“波特有隐形衣，即使逃走你们也看不见……所以又是白费功夫，是不是？”  
克拉布和高尔惊恐地对视了一眼，慢慢地向后退去，伏地魔蓦然扭头，两人马上停住了脚。  
“但——但我没有听到脚步声，门也没有晃动——他们肯定还在这里，主人，肯定披着隐形衣躲在这里！”高尔哭丧着脸辩解道。  
伏地魔没有说话，他缓缓朝打开的密室入口走去，直直地向下望，似乎想要找到什么痕迹。过了一会儿，他取出魔杖：  
“隐形衣飞来。”  
罗恩和赫敏一惊，连忙抓紧了身上挣扎着想要飞走的隐形衣，但还是不免发出了细微的声响。这动静在安静的盥洗室中显得格外清晰，伏地魔马上转身大步朝他们走去，纳吉尼也跟着爬过来，吐着猩红的信子。  
罗恩和赫敏的心一下子悬在了嗓子眼，他们几乎不敢呼吸，更不敢挪动——只要一动，那条蛇就会发现他们的位置。  
“在这儿，是不是？”伏地魔轻声说道，眯起了深红的眼睛，魔杖向前伸着，“他们的确在这儿……去把门关上。快一点，格雷戈里！”  
高尔愣了一秒，跳了起来，连忙冲到门口关上了门。伏地魔的魔杖已经指到了罗恩眼前，眼看着就要戳到隐形衣，密室入口蓦地传来了响亮的哐的一声，所有人都朝那儿看去，就连纳吉尼都扭过了头。趁此机会，两人快速向右挪了几步，离开了刚才的位置。  
罗恩和赫敏紧张地注视着伏地魔，看着他走回了密室入口。蓦地，男人回头看向高尔和克拉布，命令道：“你们把门看好，不能让任何人出去。如果有人要跑——除了波特，其他人都可以直接杀死。如果是波特，马上通知我。”  
“哦，是，主人！”克拉布抢在高尔之前回答道。  
似乎还是不太放心，伏地魔挥了挥魔杖，一道红光没入了门缝，整个门瞬间融化着和墙壁融为一体。他转过头，身影闪烁了一秒，霎时没入黑洞洞的水管中，消失不见。克拉布和高尔傻傻地站在原地，过了一会儿才走到水管前，弯下腰扒在水管口往里看。  
“里面没有了，”高尔说道，抬起头，“真的没有了。”  
“他真的进去了！”  
他们大呼小叫，又笑了起来，不知在乐什么。高尔走到墙边，抚摸着原来是墙的地方，踢了一脚：“真的变成了墙，他们出不去了！”  
罗恩和赫敏目瞪口呆地看着这两个一脸蠢相的男孩，面面相觑。赫敏抽出魔杖敲了一下罗恩的手肘，指了指他们，做了个手势。男孩摇了摇头，示意她再等一会儿。  
高尔和克拉布嘻嘻哈哈地踢着墙壁，在盥洗室里兜圈，大声说着话。罗恩和赫敏等了一会儿，确定伏地魔暂时不会出来后，两人各握住隐形衣的一角。当高尔和克拉布转到他们面前时，他们同时从隐形衣底下伸出魔杖，喊道：“昏昏倒地！”  
两道红光一跃而出，分别击中了那两个男孩。高尔和克拉布的声音停住了，身体一僵，直挺挺地倒了下去，重重地砸在地上。他们松了口气，一把掀开隐形衣。罗恩走去将两人踢到一起，用束缚咒把他们绑了起来，拖到墙边。  
“显然他们已经忘记这里还有人了，”他说道，“难以相信，他们居然会这么蠢。”  
“我们得赶紧下去，罗恩，”赫敏没有看一眼那两个家伙，轻手轻脚地走到了入口前，“哈利和马尔福还在下面，我们得去帮他们。”  
罗恩又踢了克拉布两脚，大步走回赫敏身边，后者为他们重新披上了隐形衣。  
“我们一起下去，”她说道，“待会儿我们就按照哈利的计划来，先把那条蛇杀死。”  
“好，都听你的。”男孩摸了摸鼻子，和她一起小心翼翼地爬进了水管。  
密室深处。  
德拉科紧贴着一根墙柱站着，恨不得把自己缩成一团没有质量的影子。他希望那个男人没有看穿他的幻身术，无论如何，在伏地魔眼里他应该是一个不存在的人。他不可能想到他会在这儿，德拉科想，黑魔王认为他已经死了……如果自己被发现，他一定会杀死他，折磨他的爸妈……不，不能……  
德拉科悄悄往外看了一眼，那个黑影仍站在那儿，与密室阴暗、森冷的空气融成了一片。他血红的眼睛缓慢地转动着，如同刀尖划过墙壁，切碎了他的呼吸。德拉科觉得自己的四肢已经冻住了，他又恢复到了以前的那种状态，渺小游软弱，在这个男人面前抬不起头来。  
但这次他不可能一直躲在这儿不出去。他不可能——他有种预感，他们不会那么轻易地逃脱。德拉科看着那条蝰蛇慢吞吞地往前挪，它庞大的身体绕过了大半个石室，斑斓的花纹幽幽地旋转着，令人头昏目眩。怎么办，哈利？他在脑子里问道，我们要怎么逃出去？  
男孩没有回应。德拉科朝他的方向看去，他知道哈利在另一根墙柱后呆着，静静地等待时机。你在等待什么？他问道。  
“先别问，”哈利终于开口了，“你觉得最后一个魂器是不是在他身上？”  
“我不知道，波特，”德拉科察觉到了对方的想法，惊心胆战，“你想干什么？”  
“在那么多魂器被摧毁后，他不会再相信别人，肯定只会自己保管，”哈利自顾自地说道，“……我猜就在他身上。”  
“难道你要去搜身？”  
“不，他不会给我这个机会。”  
“我很高兴你这么想。”  
“但我们必须行动，”哈利低声说道，“我有感觉，就是这儿了。”  
德拉科没说话，他也有这种感觉。他闭了闭眼，那些火影又渐渐从角落里窜起来，扑到他的脸上、脖子上，如同纷纷落下的花瓣，沾染着他的气息。德拉科又有些呼吸困难了，周围的温度似乎在下降，他不知道自己该做什么，可这是致命的。如果他们将在这里结束，他希望有人能告诉他最后的结局，他希望那个人是哈利……可他也站在迷雾中，没有方向。  
别再想了，意识到自己又开始软弱，德拉科告诫自己，别用这些去打扰哈利。他只需要相信他，这是他唯一能做的。  
伏地魔慢慢往前走，他漆黑的袍子如同轻飘飘的雾气，在空中起伏。他拿着魔杖轻轻挥舞着，德拉科感觉似乎有波浪在空中扩散，一圈、一圈，撞在了他的身上，无声无息地溃散了。蓦地，伏地魔停下脚步，直直地望着一个方向。德拉科屏住了呼吸，那正是哈利所在的地方。  
“我知道你在这儿，波特，”男人开口了，“藏在柱子后面，觉得自己躲得挺好，是不是？”  
四周一片寂静，只有纳吉尼爬动时发出的沙响。伏地魔继续往前走，眼看着他离那根墙柱越来越近，德拉科的心悬到了嗓子眼。快逃，波特！他在内心尖叫着，快逃！  
他感觉到哈利动了一下，迅速向右侧挪去。他掩饰得不够好，伏地魔马上就察觉了，魔杖喷射出一道红光，在墙壁上凿出了一个小孔。哈利飞快地绕到了另一根墙柱背后，他的幻身术已经不太能遮住他的身影了，德拉科看见了他一晃而过的深色球鞋。又一道红光闪过，依然没有击中，德拉科还没有松一口气，一道魔法光束从哈利的方向射出，刺向伏地魔。  
他在干什么？德拉科大惊失色，不由自主地在墙壁上贴得紧了一些，难道他认为自己能够对抗伏地魔？  
他努力去感知哈利的想法，但注意力又无法控制地被那两人的战斗吸引。石室中躲藏的空间并不大，墙柱只有四根，其中一根被德拉科占着。哈利东躲西藏，鞋底摩擦地面发出很响的声音。他躲闪了几回就被伏地魔堵住，幻身术也无法继续维持，只能气喘吁吁地站在墙边。他望着面前的男人，没有丝毫后退。  
“现在不躲了？”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“除了躲藏你还会什么，波特？”  
“我没有躲躲藏藏，”哈利喘着气说道，“我来到这里了，我主动来找你。我们应该在这里结束这一切，里德尔。”  
“你竟敢——”  
“对，我敢，”他说道，“我知道你千方百计想要隐瞒的过去，我知道得比你想象的还要多。现在这里没有别人，没有除我们以外的任何人，我们应该做一个了结。”  
“这倒不像你说会说出的话，”男人轻声说道，语气有些讥诮，“我还以为你会继续躲在角落里……躲在别人身后……总是依靠别人的力量、凭借着运气逃跑，是不是，波特？”  
他们慢慢地走着，绕着圈周旋。德拉科紧盯着不远处的哈利，大脑一片空白。恐惧和烦忧占据了他的内心，他几乎要把手中的魔杖掰折了。他该怎么办？他能做些什么？太危险了，哈利，哈利，哈利！  
蓦地，大脑中响起了哈利的声音，语速非常快，把他吓了一跳：“魂器就在他的右口袋，刚才我向他发射咒语的时候看出来了，应该没有错。一起想想办法，德拉科！”  
德拉科愣了一秒，瞬间站直了身子。魂器……他们要摧毁魂器，否则无法打败伏地魔。但它只能被强大的黑魔法或者魔法器具摧毁，他要去哪儿找这种东西？哈利仍在和伏地魔面对面周旋，他的后背挺得很直，肩膀非常宽阔。德拉科无法想象直面那个男人的压力有多大，至少即使在马尔福庄园里，他也不敢和他说一句话。  
他必须得帮哈利找到办法，德拉科想，他必须得做点什么……他不能后退，他无路可退。  
德拉科仔细观察着伏地魔袍子的右口袋，光线太暗了，他看不清楚，但那儿似乎的确有一点鼓起的弧度。怎么样才能将魂器取出来，再将它摧毁？这简直是一件无法完成的任务……不，一定会有办法，他不能认输……德拉科无来由地想起了他那场拼尽全力的、痛苦又执拗的追逐，他还记得那种感觉，他得了病、像发了疯，从没做过那么不理智的事情。可有时候的确需要一点疯狂，否则他永远都不会踏出一步。  
“用飞来咒行吗？”德拉科在脑海中问道。哈利的身影陷入了黑暗，又从另一束暗淡的光芒中走了出来。  
“只要你有把握，我会配合你。”  
“我没有把握，波特，”他紧盯着那两个人，低声说道，“但我会尽全力。”  
石室的另一角。罗恩和赫敏站在角落，焦急地望着中央的那两人。纳吉尼一直在他们的隐形衣附近嗅来嗅去，似乎发现了什么，罗恩有点想朝它发射恶咒，赫敏阻止了他。  
“这是个好机会，赫敏，我们应该杀死它。”  
“恶咒是杀不死魂器的，罗恩！”  
“那毒牙可以吗？你说蛇会不会怕其他蛇的蛇毒？”  
“我不知道，有些蛇会怕，有些不会，”赫敏紧张得在发抖，“也许我们应该试试，但如果不成功……”  
“我们必须得在他们对战前杀死它，不然哈利不可能成功。”罗恩说道，赫敏半天没有回答，他不得不追问道，“赫敏？”  
“啊，噢，我在听他们说话呢，”她不停地咬着下嘴唇，“你觉得真的能行吗？我不敢想象，哈利在一个人面对他……这真的能成功吗？……我是说，也许我们应该上去帮忙。”  
“我们把这条蛇除掉就是帮大忙了，赫敏，”罗恩安慰道，“哦，它现在好像想咬我的鞋子，我猜它可能是闻到我袜子的味道了……”  
黑影徐徐摇动着，伏地魔的背影晃到了他们面前。罗恩不说话了，他看向远处的哈利，男孩的脸有些模糊，镜片上蒙了一层灰。  
“……你觉得你比我强大，比我懂得的魔法要多，波特？”伏地魔看着哈利，冷冷地说道。  
“我的确知道你不知道的魔法。”哈利说道。男人的瞳孔微微收缩，随后又露出了一个讽刺的笑容。  
“又是那一套说辞，是吗？”他低声说道，“邓布利多总是那么说，但他现在已经死了……这正好证明他的话都是错的。爱没能帮他活下来，波特。”  
“但爱帮助我活了下来，我现在就站在你面前，”哈利紧攥着魔杖，慢慢地踱着步，“你总认为这是运气，但这真的是吗？你来杀我的时候，我的父母挡在我面前，这是运气？三强争霸赛上我从墓地逃走，这也是运气？我决定站出来反抗你，这难道都是运气？”  
“运气，当然都是运气，波特！”伏地魔高声说道。  
哈利摇了摇头：“我很遗憾，里德尔……你错过了很多东西。爱，灵魂，还有家养小精灵的魔法，这些你都不知道，但你却不觉得自己匮乏，这才是最可悲的。”  
“一派胡言，”伏地魔冷声说道，“这次没有人帮你，没有人挡在你面前，波特……你什么也没有，你应该认清这一点。”  
他手中的魔杖对准了他，哈利没有回避，直直地注视着他，但又似乎穿了过去，看向别处。他平静地感受着另一个人的气息，他就站在不远处，他们的声息绵延着，心跳声彼此交缠。伏地魔的灵魂已经残破到了极点，但他却拥有两颗完整而纯粹的灵魂。他永远也不会明白他究竟错过了什么，他所放弃的、鄙夷的东西，拥有怎样的力量……  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
明亮的绿光照亮了整个石室，将他们的脸颊映得一片惨绿。哈利条件反射地朝另一侧躲去，在地上打了个滚，发丝被削去了一撮。半空中闪过一道银光，吸引了他的注意力。是德拉科的飞来咒，这是他们商量好的时机。男孩接住了那枚从伏地魔口袋里飞出的银制冠冕，然而他刚一触碰就尖叫了一声，差点把它甩掉。这个魂器上不知被伏地魔施了什么咒语——也许是加强版烈火咒——德拉科的皮肤瞬间灼烫起来，红得吓人。极度的高温使他皱起了脸，那个男人的影子晃动着，似乎正朝这儿走来。他挥了挥魔杖，德拉科手中的魂器挣扎着要飞出去，男孩双眼充血，左手紧紧抓住冠冕，那抖动的尖锐棱角在他的掌心划出了好几道血痕。  
幻影般的黑焰又沉默着出现了，但这次只燃烧在他的心里。德拉科的大脑一片空明，他什么也没有想，只是注视着面前的冠冕，举起魔杖。一道黑光从杖尖飞出，点燃了冠冕上的深蓝宝石。德拉科的手已经红肿得起了水泡，甚至有几个地方裂开了，流出了脓血。他还没来得及松手，一道红光击中了他的胸膛，他惨叫着倒在了地上，四肢抽搐。但即使如此他依然没有放开魂器，德拉科的右眼被泪水糊住了，只能用左眼勉强去看。精致的拉文克劳冠冕上跳动着漆黑的火苗，和他感应到的一模一样。过了几秒，宝石从中间裂开，彻底破碎了，一股粘稠的黑血从中流出。整个冠冕都颤抖起来，他似乎听见了一丝恐怖的尖叫。  
原来是这样，德拉科恍然大悟，他看见的一切，是他们唯一的未来。哈利需要他帮忙摧毁魂器，他没有任何强大的魔法器具，但他会黑魔法……这是哈利所厌恶的东西，所以他从来没有在他面前用过，不过他这次应该能理解他。  
德拉科吸了口气，用小拇指吊起损坏的冠冕用力抛到远处。火苗缩了起来，在空中飞撒。厉火具有极强的燃烧能力，能点燃所有它触碰到的东西。德拉科望着在墙壁、地面上跳动的小火苗，还需要更大的火，他想，他看见的可不是这一点火，而是吞没了整个石室的大火……怒号着、呼啸着，如同黑夜降临。  
哈利，哈利……心底有个脆弱的声音在呼唤，本能地向他的灵魂伴侣索求安慰。可是没有，他得不到回应。他听见了伏地魔的怒吼，魔咒四处飞射，劈裂了一根墙柱，大片的碎石块和沙石撒下来，迷了他的眼。一阵急促的脚步声从他的前额碾过，他看见了那条蛇在火堆里艰难地蠕动，它身上的斑斓花纹在火中流淌、破碎。它嘶嘶地怒吼着，一个男孩握着巨大的毒牙硬生生刺进了它的庞大的躯体。一道绿光闪过，他身旁的女孩尖叫着扑倒了他。  
“罗恩！”  
红光、绿光、膨胀的大火，钻心咒的疼痛在他胃中搅动，德拉科感觉自己的手已经裂开了，几乎昏厥。他半阖着眼，余光瞥见一道绿光朝他飞来，他想要躲开，可没法动弹。融融的火在石室中攒动，像一丛丛黑色的灌木，很快就演变成了森林，冰冷的风吹过他的眼睫。有人在风中呼喊他的名字，将他的心魂都吸走了。德拉科，德拉科！他喊着，不，德拉科！  
在绿光即将触碰到他的一瞬间，一股温暖的力量涌入了他的身体，一个宽阔的精神体包裹住了他，亲吻着他被疼痛折磨得遍体鳞伤的灵魂。他们的魂魄交融着，相同的痛楚合在了一起，炽热的、冰冷的感知混在一块儿。那一瞬间德拉科几乎要沉醉了，他太喜欢这种感觉了，从未停止的痛和爱是连接他们的桥梁，他们在黑暗中互相依附，灰烬落在汗湿的鼻尖上，如同干涸的眼泪。  
哈利……哈利……  
我在这儿，男孩说道，别怕。  
手中的魔杖动了起来，德拉科不知道是谁在操纵它——也许是他，也许是哈利，也许是他们一起，这其实没有区别。他们在共用一根魔杖、一具身体、一对灵魂，他们也在彼此亲吻、拥抱。绿光抵达他的额角，德拉科的眼睛被刺痛了，他深深地陷入了一个坍缩的空间里，视野被挤压着，死亡的尾光拖得很长。他无止境地倒下去、倒下去，被压在了黑暗深处，他的灵魂伴侣死死追逐着他，替他挡住那强烈的光芒。  
光芒贴着他们的头顶切过，猛地扭转了回去，反弹到发射者的身上。德拉科感觉自己手中的魔杖在发热、震颤，濒临死亡的后遗症让他浑身乏力，他难以握住，只觉得它即将脱手而去。哈利的力量覆了上来，握住了他的手，和他一起安抚那躁动的魔杖。  
不知过了多久，魔杖终于渐渐安静下来。德拉科松了口气，所有的意志力都卸下了，再也支撑不住。他太疲惫了，无论如何，此时他只想蜷缩在灵魂伴侣温暖的怀抱里好好休息一会儿，什么也不想。  
德拉科合上了眼，意识渐渐下坠，没入温柔的深渊，躺在了安静的湖底。蓦地，那股拥抱着他的力量抽离了，这让他有些难受，不满地睁开眼。  
德拉科揉了揉眼睛，定睛一看，这才发现石室已经成了一片废墟，地上到处都是碎石堆和被砸出的坑，四周燃烧着熊熊烈火，差一点就要扑到他脸上。  
他一下子清醒了，连忙站起来，左手不小心碰到了地面，疼得掉眼泪。罗恩和赫敏正灰头土脸地站在墙边，身上还沾着血，看起来非常糟糕。  
德拉科擦了把脸上的灰，望向不远处，目光无法挪动了。那个曾击碎他灵魂的男人正静静地倒在那儿，他看起来极为震惊，不明白为什么会这样。德拉科深深地吸着气，抬起手臂，完好的那只手贴在了自己的胸口上。他的心脏正有力地跳动着，告诉他这一切都是真的，他没有死亡，他们活了下来，每一刻他们都在变得更加圆满、完整。  
德拉科听见了脚步声，他转过身，哈利正朝他走来。他一路踢开地上的石头，慢慢走到他面前，凝视着他，用力抱住了他。这个拥抱沉重而克制，带着些许血腥味。德拉科的身体微微颤抖，他的头垂在哈利的肩膀上，贪婪地吸着气，嗅着他身上的气息。过了一会儿，哈利轻轻吻了一下他的脖子，松开他，和他抵着额头。他们静静地注视着彼此，温和的风在彼此的呼吸间浮动，他们的思绪升起、碰撞又消散，沉寂在灵魂的深处。  
一颗破碎的灵魂敌不过用血与死浇灌出的爱——无论怎样强大的魔法都无法做到，他们都明白，爱本身就是永恒的魔法。


	39. 番外1

哈利永远会记得那个不平静的下午。  
一切都显得那么不同，当那具尸体从密室里被抬出来的时候，所有正在战斗的巫师都放下了武器，愣愣地看着那张只会在噩梦中出现的面孔。蓦地，人群中爆出了一阵欢呼，巫师们喜极而泣，抱在一起又哭又笑。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏一出来就被人发现了，幸存者们纷纷涌上来向他们表达谢意。他们不得不一一接受他们的感谢，与他们握手，来到那些接受治疗的伤者身边表示祝愿。霍格沃茨的门厅里躺着许多盖着白布的尸体，有认识的人，也有陌生的面孔，如同下葬的石像。哈利已经非常疲惫，他在战斗中分摊了许多精力去安抚德拉科，这是一种费神的享受。而现在，他的灵魂伴侣不在他身边，哈利感到非常不适应，并且有些烦躁。  
他们在礼堂里找到了韦斯莱夫妇，金妮、珀西、韦斯莱双胞胎和比尔都围在他们身边。韦斯莱夫人一一拥抱了他们，握着哈利的手，说不出话来。他们坐在角落里交谈了一会儿，趁还没有人来打扰，哈利打过招呼后悄悄披上隐形衣，溜到了校医院。  
德拉科是他们之中受伤最严重的一个，他的左手已经毁得不成样了，起了巨大的水泡，掌心还有几道深深的血痕，看得哈利心疼至极。离开密室后他们就在走廊上撞见了马尔福夫妇，他们看起来非常疲惫，似乎在到处找德拉科。遇见哈利他们后，卢修斯和纳西莎二话不说带走了德拉科，带他去治疗。  
哈利跟随着灵魂伴侣之间的感应小心翼翼地往里走，校医院的墙塌了一半，露出了外面的天空，一幅男巫画像凭着仅剩的一枚钉子撑在墙上。破损的墙边坐满了伤者家人，病房里也也没有空位，哀伤的气息四处弥漫，令哈利心情沉重。  
他一直往前走，终于在最里面的一间病房里找到了德拉科。他站在门口往里望，男孩静静地躺在床上，冷光洒在他的面颊，苍白得令人发慌。卢修斯和纳西莎坐在床边和他低声说着话，德拉科受伤的手被他们的身影挡住了，看不清楚。  
哈利避开从病房大步走出的庞弗雷夫人，悄无声息地走到床边，站在纳西莎旁边，后者正在为德拉科削苹果。德拉科原本正低着头，但哈利一站定，他就朝他的方向看来，他们的目光在空中相遇。哈利吸了口气，慢慢脱下隐形衣，咳了一声。纳西莎的肩膀一抖，苹果皮掉在了床上。  
“波特？！”卢修斯和纳西莎扭过头，同时叫道，吸引了病房里其他人的目光。  
“呃，好吧，是我，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，绕到床的另一侧，他看见德拉科的左手上缠着厚厚的绷带，“我来看德拉科。”  
德拉科的目光紧跟着他，简直一刻也不能移开。哈利能感受到他炽热的情感，实际上他也一样——他现在就想亲他，一刻也等不住了。想到这儿他看见德拉科的耳朵微红，悄悄瞪了他一眼。  
哈利在德拉科的床边坐下，握住了他的手。他的举动显得格外理所应当，纳西莎张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但还是抿紧了嘴。最后是卢修斯打破了平静：“我应该想到你会来，波特。”  
“我本来想来得更早一点，先生。”  
“我看得出你毫无愧疚，”卢修斯盯着他，“是你劝德拉科逃跑对吗，波特？”  
“爸爸！”德拉科马上叫了起来。  
“嗯——我觉得不太对，”哈利回答道，“如果德拉科不想逃跑，我劝说也毫无作用。”  
“你的意思是，德拉科是自愿背叛黑魔王跟你走的？”卢修斯没有理会德拉科的不满，冷冷地问道。  
“我们之前讨论过这个，爸爸——”  
“当初我和德拉科谈论过这件事，他说他会去说服你们，”哈利直视着他，没有退缩，“他不是瞒着你们逃走的，既然如此，我相信你们一定也能理解那时候我们的选择。”  
“那时候德拉科确实无路可走，所以我们同意让他离开。”卢修斯慢慢眯起了灰色的眼睛，“但事情之所以会变成这样，波特，是因为黑魔王发现了你们的关系。如果没有这件事，他不会被折磨，手也不会变成现在这样。”  
“我的手会好的——”  
“这我不否认，”哈利平静地说道，“我想你们肯定知道，我和德拉科是灵魂伴侣。我承认我喜欢他，这不是我能控制的。我确实——我是说，我有些情难自禁。马尔福先生，你和马尔福夫人也是灵魂伴侣，呃，我觉得你们应该能懂。”  
“但你的确给德拉科带来了麻烦——”  
“够了，爸爸！”德拉科打断了他，挡在哈利面前，“都已经过去了，提这些做什么？你之前答应过我，如果我平安回来就让我和哈利在一起，你忘了吗？”  
两人互相瞪了一会儿，卢修斯哼了一声，转身离开了。纳西莎将削好的苹果切成片放在碟子里，递到两个男孩面前。  
“你们一定渴了，”她说道，“尤其是你，波特，你的嘴唇很干。”  
“啊，谢谢。”哈利有些吃惊，拿过一块苹果片。他确实很渴，从密室里出来后就不停地在说话，滴水未进。德拉科抽出自己的手，拿了一片塞进嘴里，偷偷瞟了哈利一眼。  
“……你们不用在意，他没有生气，”纳西莎说道，哈利反应过来她是在说卢修斯，“但这件事超出我们的预料，能明白吗？”  
“噢，我能理解，夫人。”  
“老实说，你是我们没有考虑过的人选，波特，”她低声说道，“但这是德拉科的意愿。而且你们是灵魂伴侣，这种关系会伴随你们一生……德拉科提过你们之间的联系非常强，不用触碰就能感知到对方在想什么，是这样吗？”  
“呃，是的。”哈利看向德拉科，后者没理他。  
“那你们以后可能会经常吵架。”  
“为什么，妈妈？”  
“我们现在也经常吵架，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，“我已经做好准备了。”  
“波特！”  
纳西莎看了他们一会儿，站起身，将碟子放在床头柜上。“我出去一会儿，你们先聊吧，”她说道，深深地看了哈利一眼，“好好看着他，波特。”  
纳西莎拉上病床之间的帘子，转身离开，脚步声在床榻与人群之间穿梭，渐渐远去了。门外的喧嚣声浮起了一阵，又消失了，彻底变得寂静。他们静静地坐在床上，谁都没有说话。德拉科忽然感觉自己的心跳如此吵闹，甚至到了难以忍受的地步。  
“……你的手怎么样了？”过了一会儿，哈利打破了安静，低声问道。他靠得近了些，温暖的气息笼罩着德拉科，后者忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。  
“还行，庞弗雷夫人给我涂了药膏，很快就能好了。”他故作轻松地说道，“你别想太多，波特。我爸妈早就同意了，我们肯定会在一起。”  
“我知道，”哈利说道，靠在他的背上，“我不担心这个。”  
“别狡辩了。”  
感觉到他有点累，德拉科的心不禁软了下来。他转过身想要抱住他，对方却迫不及待地勾着他的脖子吻了上来，吮吸着他的唇瓣。德拉科吃了一惊，但没有推开，反而调整姿势努力配合他。哈利吻得有点凶，他急躁地顶开牙关，卷起了他的舌尖。德拉科呼吸不畅，皱着眉扭过头，但他又追了上来，堵住他的呼吸。  
空气渐渐热起来，房间里回响着唇舌交缠的暧昧水声。哈利边吻边拉着德拉科的手臂环在自己的腰上，另一只手沿着劲痩的背脊往下滑，撩起了他的袍子。他抚摸着他柔美的背，一路向下，握住了他的臀肉，隔着裤子大力揉捏着。德拉科被抚摸得浑身激颤，双手紧抱着他，腿不自觉地缠上了他的腰。他们若有似无地摩擦着下身，越贴越近，恨不得融为一体。  
光是爱抚臀部已经不能满足德拉科的需要，他不断地挺着腰，蹭着哈利的前胸。男孩的手指深深陷入了他的臀缝，他用力摩擦着，撞击着德拉科的下体，后者亢奋得连话也说不出来，叫了一声，随后被按在床上捏住了性器。哈利隔着布料粗暴地揉捏着那一团已经半勃起的东西，德拉科把脸埋进了枕头里，浑身颤抖，尖叫声淹没在柔软的棉布之中。  
下身被粗鲁地揉弄着，硬得难受，德拉科想要把碍事的裤子脱掉，哈利却松开了他，大力抚摸着德拉科的腿根和私密部位。德拉科羞得不敢抬头，但又兴奋地张开了腿，翘起屁股让他摸。被褥已经被他们扔到了一边，德拉科的裤链不知何时被解开了，内裤被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，湿了一片。他喘得很厉害，肌肤红透，袍子被掀到了胸口，露出一截雪白的腰肢和隐隐约约的淡色乳头。哈利压上来，吻落在他的颈间，留下一串深红的印子。他抚摸着他的腰腹，毫不客气地拧着他的两粒樱红，德拉科呜咽了一声，屈起腿。他们互相摩擦着，德拉科紧紧攀着哈利的身体，最后在他怀里崩溃地射了，弄脏了内裤。粘稠的白液从边缘流出来，沾在白皙的大腿上，色情至极。  
他们深深地喘着气，平复着呼吸。哈利的手还停留在德拉科的胸口，他侧过头吻了吻他的脸颊，从德拉科的口袋里摸出魔杖，弄干净了他的裤子。他用力揉捏着男孩的乳头，德拉科觉得有点痛，嘟囔着推开了他，但没过多久又被摸了一把。他们又开始互相摸索，德拉科的屁股被拍了两下，他扭过头，凑上来索吻，哈利压了上去，将他按在枕头上掰开腿。  
他们激烈地亲吻着，交换着呼吸，德拉科被吻得昏头转向、四肢发软，哈利扯着他的裤子，把手伸进了内裤里，发现他已经半勃起了。男孩推了推他的手，似乎是在抗拒，但那力道却毫无说服力。他们抵死纠缠着，哈利喘息着含了含他的耳垂，喃喃道：  
“我想进去，德拉科。”  
德拉科的耳朵红得发亮，他颤抖着转过头，哈利追了上来，从后面按着他的肩膀把他压在枕头上：“德拉科……”  
“你疯了，”男孩哑声说道，“这里有人，波特！”  
“我忍不了，”哈利说道，手掌肆意探索着男孩的秘密地带，“或者你让我摸一摸……”  
他的指尖没入了臀缝，不由分说地插了进去。德拉科的后背一僵，愤恨地用手肘给了他一下。  
“你他妈本来就一直在摸。”他说道。  
哈利的手指一进入就被滚烫的软肉绞住了，层层包裹。德拉科的屁股又敏感又紧，他尝试着插弄了几下，男孩“嗯”了一声，觉得有点羞耻，拉过被子遮住了自己的脸。哈利耐心地抽插了一会儿，终于找到了能让德拉科兴奋的那个点，温柔地按摩着，后者一直抱着被子颤抖，即使隔着被褥他都能听见他情不自禁的吟哦。  
哈利想看德拉科的脸，于是伸手去扯他的被子，结果被踹了两脚。德拉科捂得更紧了，但他显然非常舒服，压抑地呻吟着，屁股一直在往这儿拱，想要更多。  
哈利又加入了一根手指，用力按摩着他整个火热的小穴。他靠在他的背上，同时感受着男孩激烈的生理反应和心理变化。也许是被子形成的封闭空间让德拉科产生了安全感，他淫荡地挺着屁股，尽情地呻吟着，那声音媚得让哈利想好好疼爱他一番。他努力戳刺着，尽可能地让德拉科得到快感，同时替他抚摸前面。男孩的喘息声越来越响，身体剧颤，哈利能感觉到他有多爽，他甚至要靠咬着被子阻止自己发出声音。哈利抽回前面的手，触上德拉科的背，那儿已经起了一层薄薄的汗。他又加入了一根指头，德拉科不住地颤抖，最后又泄了一次，狼狈地蜷起腿。  
哈利抽出手，拿过魔杖简单处理了他们身上的液体，将德拉科蒙着脸的被子拉开。后者一时有些不适应强烈的光线，眯起了眼。德拉科的脸很红，袍子翻到了腰上，裤子还没穿好，裸露着大片雪白的大腿和臀部。哈利紧盯着他的臀缝，咽了口唾沫，他感觉自己又有点反应了。  
德拉科撑着床板慢慢坐起来，深吸了口气，擦了擦鼻子，拉上裤子。他不敢看哈利，他前面出来了两次，有点累了，但后面还是很痒。哈利从后面抱上来，吻了一下他的脸，问道：“还想要？”  
“滚开，波特。”  
“嗯……我还没有出来，德拉科。”  
“那不关我的事，”德拉科哼了一声，“你过来就是想和我上床？”  
“呃，我想和你呆在一起，”哈利说道，“看到你我会觉得舒服很多。”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，往他怀里靠了靠，深深地感受着他的气息。他喜欢哈利的味道，磅礴、温暖而热情，让他很有安全感。  
“那你就跟我回去。”他说道。  
“再说吧，”哈利低声说道，“我想在这儿休息一会儿。”  
他们接了一个吻，非常轻，没有任何重量。然后他们安静地躺在病床上，握着手，听着窗外的声音。风吹过混合着泥土味和血腥味的废墟，带来窸窸窣窣的说话声和孩子的啼哭。剩余的一些魔法部成员封锁了大半个城堡，在里面搜寻尚未逃走的食死徒。他们的心非常宁静，有时飘向远方，有时慢慢落下来，和对方融合在一起。  
那一碟苹果片很快就吃完了，德拉科靠在哈利的肩膀上，有些昏昏欲睡。他听见了清脆的鸟鸣，这让他想起马尔福庄园里茂密的花园，他在树荫里走过两条小径，一条通往光，一条通往温柔的黑暗。他乘着小船在黑色河流里前行，汇入大海，经过一天一夜的白昼与黑夜，终于抵达彼岸，小心翼翼地走进那个人的心里。德拉科侧过头，将脸埋入哈利怀中，后者揽住他的背脊，轻轻拍着，床边的树叶沙沙地响。  
他们在床上静静地躺了两个小时，庞弗雷夫人终于回来了，背后跟着卢修斯和纳西莎。她拉开帘子，两人连忙坐了起来。哈利看着庞弗雷夫人拆开德拉科手上的绷带，紧张地盯着他的手——上面的水泡已经消下去了，伤口也已经愈合，只留下了一个不明显的淡红印子。  
“还有没有痛？”庞弗雷夫人问道。  
“没有，夫人。”德拉科活动着左手，“这个印子能消掉吗？”  
“过一阵子就会好的，不用担心。”  
庞弗雷夫人又叮嘱了几句，他们向她道谢，离开了嘈杂的校医院。哈利再次披上了隐形衣，他望着外面穿梭的人群，心情又渐渐烦闷起来。一切真的结束了吗？他想，他真的做到了最好吗？他是不是还忘记了什么？  
感觉到了他内心的纠结，德拉科朝他的方向看了一眼。  
“我不明白你为什么总是想这么多，”他不满地说道，“你就没有为自己考虑的时候吗？”  
德拉科的语气有些酸溜溜的，哈利笑了一下，意识到对方看不见，他说道：“我想去个地方，你和我一起吧。”  
他们和卢修斯、纳西莎打了招呼，披着隐形衣跨过魔法部划出的界线，偷偷溜回了城堡里。楼道里已经空无一人，到处都是碎裂的扶手和断了半截的罗马柱，印着图案的墙砖撒了一地，他们谨慎地避开，一路跑上了八楼。  
通往校长室的石头怪兽倒在一边，两人毫无阻碍地闯了进去，推开大门。那一刻哈利有些恍惚，他以为自己回到了过去——精致的银器在书架上闪动着光芒，墙上的肖像安静地挂在那儿，角落里的鸟巢在玻璃柜门的反光中影影绰绰，仿佛仍会有一只涅槃重生的凤凰回到这里。他们下意识屏住了呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地踏入，慢慢来到画像前。哈利脱下他们身上的隐形衣，走向最后一幅画像，仰起头，老人湛蓝的眼睛正从半月形眼镜后温和地看着他。  
“我们赢了，教授，”哈利说道，画像中所有的老巫师都慈爱地看着他，用目光鼓励着他，“但我有些事不明白。”  
“你指的是什么，波特？”  
“我以为我们会死，”他看着他，说道，“我们最后在密室里和他对战，伏地魔朝德拉科发射了阿瓦达索命咒。我们没能躲开，但那道魔咒反弹回去了。”  
“阿瓦达索命咒被反弹的例子我只见过一个，”邓布利多轻声说道，“那就是在你身上，哈利。莉莉的魔咒保护了你。”  
“可我没有在德拉科身上施展这种咒语。”哈利飞快地看了德拉科一眼。  
“但你们身上有相同的特质，哈利，”邓布利多说道，“你和你的母亲一样，都会竭力去保护自己爱的人。这种爱是会留下痕迹的，它一定会绽放出它的力量，在某个时刻。”  
“可是——可是魔法就是魔法，不是吗？它不会因为我的爱就发生改变。”哈利仍有些困惑，“我是说，有时候我们想做一些事情，但未必能成功。”  
“我明白你的意思，哈利。有时候一个非常小的举动也会对接下来的事情产生影响，可能我们不知道它是怎么发生作用的，但它的确做到了。”  
“你的意思是，我不应该去追究这一切是怎么发生的。”  
“哦，不，你当然应该去追究，”邓布利多扬起眉，“有些谜底也许会耗费我们一生的时间，但这是值得的。”  
哈利感觉自己似乎明白了，但又有些迷茫。旁边的德拉科拽了拽他的手，将他从冰凉的水中拉了出来。哈利扭头看向他，男孩的眼睛像浅灰色的琥珀石，睫毛浅浅地倒影在水面上。他忽然意识到了什么，又朝邓布利多看去，后者正温和地看着他。  
“我和德拉科是灵魂伴侣，教授。”他说道，“是因为这个吗？”  
“这只有你自己知道，哈利。”邓布利多平静地回答道，“但我相信你心中已经有答案了。”  
他们离开校长室，回到寂静的走廊，如同回到了摇摆的小船上。德拉科不停地看向哈利，有些担心，又不知道该说些什么。他绞尽脑汁想了半天，最后小声问道：“你的魔杖是不是不太好用？”  
“嗯？”  
“我记得你在密室里用的不是自己的魔杖，好像不太灵活。是不是因为这个，所以你后来用了我的魔杖？”  
“我的魔杖断了，”哈利停下脚步，从口袋里摸出断成两截的木棍，“是在戈德里克山谷损坏的，奥利凡德先生说已经无法修复了。”  
“用恢复如初也没有办法吗？”德拉科的心口抽了起来，他记得似乎是有这么一回事。  
“没有用，赫敏试过了。”  
德拉科依然不死心，从口袋里抽出魔杖，谨慎地对准了哈利断开的冬青木魔杖。不知为何，他感觉自己的魔杖似乎发生了一些变化——它不再只是他一个人的魔杖，均匀地混合着另一个人的气息，如同散发着两种香气的花朵。他拿着它的时候感觉哈利仿佛正附在上面，握着他的手——即使他知道他没有。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，颤抖着念道：“恢复如初！”  
一道红光闪现，落在了哈利手中的魔杖上。德拉科瞬间感觉空气中激荡起了一股熟悉而庞大的气息，带着阳光和潮水的味道，涌过他的心扉。他看见大雪纷飞的黑夜，沾着血的断树枝，还有一团火——一只火凤凰，在枝头哀哀地歌唱。那歌声低而婉转，一种玻璃破碎的感觉席卷了他，把他扎得生疼。他的热量在不断地流失，但又有新的温暖涌上来、将他包裹。  
雪还在纷纷地飘洒，遮住了德拉科的双眼。蓦地，凤凰拍打着翅膀飞离树枝，从黑夜的边缘朝他飞来，落在德拉科的手上。它身上的火燃烧着，映着他洁白的脸颊，男孩呆呆地注视着它，跳着火的羽毛轻轻飘落在他身上，将他盖住了。德拉科感觉有什么东西从内心抽走了，但又有另一种更深刻、更令人战栗的力量缠绕上来，紧紧拥抱着他。  
德拉科低下头，断裂的树枝颤动着，裂口处闪动着金色的光芒，它渐渐升了起来，在他面前飞快地抽枝发芽，重新交融在一起。那金光照进了他的心里，亮得他睁不开眼，但又如此热烈、美妙。德拉科觉得自己的心灵似乎被补全了一块儿，手中的魔杖通电了似的发烫。  
不知过了多久，那股奇异的变化终于消失了，德拉科抬起头。哈利正望着他，冬青木魔杖仍躺在他的手心——不是断开的两截，而是完整的、崭新的魔杖，毫无修补的痕迹，焕发着金子般的光彩。  
他们都没有说话。过了一会儿，哈利慢慢举起来，轻轻挥了挥：  
“除你武器。”  
德拉科的魔杖脱手而出，落在了他的手中。它们交叠在一起，浑然一体，仿佛本来就该这样。


End file.
